Persona 5 : Honor Among Thieves
by Elia41
Summary: What do you do when justice turns on you? What do you do when the law stops being a shield? When corruption runs rampant and apathy lurks in mankind's heart, who do you turn to to protect your life? The Phantom Thieves came to be for a reason. When justice and law become the shelter of the wicked, it is among thieves that salvation shall be found.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Absence of Justice

How was it his fault? How could any of this be his fault? All he had wanted was to save that woman from the drunkard harassing her. Instead, he had been the one arrested. He had been the one tried and found guilty.

"I'll sue! Fucking brat, I'll sue!"

The drunkard's words still rang in his ears. Ren curled on his futon. Why? Why had the man won? He was the one guilty!

Outside his room, his parents still argued. He could hear their voice.

"Yotsuyu, he just tried to do what's right! You can't blame him for that! Look, you know it wasn't even a trial –"

"I don't care, Matsuba! Your brat got us in trouble! Now, we're the talk of the town as the parents of a criminal!"

" _My_ brat, Yotsuyu? You didn't argue when Yugiri gave him to us after he was born. Ren is as much your child as he is mine, and whoever sued him is an asshole!"

"He is your brat, Matsuba! If you hadn't instilled all those stupid notions in his head, he would have left that woman alone and avoided his mess! In the meantime, rumors are going about us!"

Matsuba growled.

"Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry for believing in complicity by inaction! I am proud of what he did, and if I had that man before me, he would get my fist in his face before he knew what hit him! Ren is my son. What happened to him isn't fair. I will not change my mind on the matter."

Yotsuyu sighed.

"Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want him out of my face or I'll fill for divorce. I am your wife, Matsuba. The only reason I agreed to adopt the spawn of your former paramour is because I can't have children of my own and adoption simply takes too long."

"Keep using this tone about Ren and I might just take on your offer, Tsuyu. Also, don't forget this house is mine. I am a park ranger, and we live right next to the preserve."

"No wonder you got the manners of a bear, then. I called an old friend of mine, Sojiro. He works as a barista in Yongen-jaya, in Tokyo. He agreed to house your son until the end of his probation. I also got him enrolled at Shujin Academy. Matsuba, for the sake of _both_ of you, I hope your wildling of a brat learns how to behave."

There was a long moment of silence, then the sound of nails scratching the wall echoed. This was Matsuba. He often did it when he was frustrated. Eventually, the door of Ren's room opened. The teen looked at his father. Matsuba was a colossus, 2, 30 meters of muscles, built like a tank and able to lift the heaviest log. His face was square, his eyes bright green and his hairs deep black and kept in a buzz cut for practical purpose. Anyone would have called him terrifying. Given his job, this wasn't surprising. But, when it came to his son, Matsuba was closer to a wolf than a bear.

"…I heard everything." Ren said weakly.

"I know. You got keen senses, one of the few things you take from me."

He knelt next to his son.

"You heard your mother. You're going to Tokyo next April. This is going to be a big change. Tataraba isn't exactly a small town, but it is nothing compared to the sprawling metropolis that's Tokyo."

"I'm scared." Ren whined.

"I know. Me too. Growing up, you spent more time in Shirakami with me than in town with your friends. Look… If it makes you feel better, just picture Tokyo as a forest of concrete, rather than wood. I taught you all I know about survival: how to go unnoticed, how to move around, how to _fight_. It will take you time, but you know how to adapt. You'll adapt to life in Tokyo, eventually. I trust you. You're a grown boy, and very brave at that. I don't regret what you did that night. I just regret how justice is so often thrown in the gutter these days."

"There's no justice anymore. Otherwise, the man would have been tried instead of me."

Matsuba held his son tight.

"You don't say…"


	2. The city of apathy

**The city of apathy**

 **9 April**

Ren's first impression of Tokyo was awe in the old sense of the word. The city was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting his senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Yes, an anthill seemed like a good comparison of Tokyo.

As he crossed the massive scramble of Shibuya, he noticed a strange app on his phone. A red and black eye. When had he downloaded it? He tapped it several times…

Time slowed to a crawl. Away before him, a blue pyre roared above the crowd. Ren blinked. He wasn't superstitious, but growing with a park ranger as a father had taught him a lot about spirits. The pyre took the shape of a winged man with a threatening orange grin. The teen's eyes widened. He could sense something stir in him. Whatever the entity was, their encounter wasn't a coincidence.

Then he saw, behind the mask…

His own face, smiling with the same dangerous grin, golden eyes filled with malevolence.

Ren tried to speak, to recite a warding prayer. Before he could, time moved again and the crowd embraced him. The teen shuddered. He had no idea what kind of _oni_ the entity was. That it had his face scared him witless.

He took the subway and headed to Yongen-jaya. Café Leblanc, working place of Sojiro Sakura, was a hole in the wall in the backstreets of the district. The man was working on a crossword puzzle while a couple discussed the recent string of accidents that had recently befallen Tokyo. To Ren's disappointment, Sojiro didn't care.

' _Apathetic. This seems to be the norm in this town. People only care about their own business, and they expect me to do the same. I want to call them out on it… but what can I do? I am powerless._ '

He balled his fists, forcing back the bile in his throat. Sojiro turned to him.

"So, you're the kid, huh?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san." Ren bowed.

As much as he hated his behavior, the barista would be his caretaker. He had to show respect.

"Humph, at least you got manners. Your mother described you as sort of unruly."

"My mother has bias regarding my father's education. I can guarantee I am perfectly well-behaved when I need to."

"Good. Not that I care. How your parents raised you isn't my business. I'll just say it once: cause trouble and I'll kick you out."

"Noted. I'll keep my head low."

"You better. I heard this is how you ended in this mess. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured and sued you. You got a criminal record, got expelled from your high school, the court ordered you to transfer and move out of there, which your parents agreed. They got rid of you. What you get for putting your nose in other's business…"

Ren bristled.

"Sojiro-san, with all due respect, you can say whatever you want about my mother but _do not_ insult my father. He was my sole support during the whole mess and only agreed with Mom because it was that or divorce. So do as you preach, keep your nose in your business and keep my family out of this. Please."

Sojiro was surprised by the teen's venomous tone. Apparently, his parents were a sensitive spot. Fine. He would avoid the topic.

"Fair enough. We will head to Shujin tomorrow. We need to properly introduce you to the staff. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Said room was in the attic and looked fairly cluttered. It was also bigger than Ren's room in Tataraba. A crate with his luggage had arrived earlier. The teen set to work. Cleaning the room took most of the afternoon and some of the evening, but he was satisfied with his job. He remembered his father telling him about _susuwatari_ , soot spirits inhabiting rooms long left unattended. Sojiro was surprised he had taken the trouble.

Ren didn't comment. In his mind, the man was grey: dull, colorless and easily fading in the background, paying no mind to the world around him as it did the same. Uninteresting.

It would take more work to make the room truly feel like home, but this would do for tonight. Night had fallen. He went to sleep…

And dreamed.

He dreamed of a room clouded in blue, built like a prison.

He dreamed of chains and a cell, and two girls acting as janitors.

He dreamed of a bald man with a long nose, who told him about ruin and rehabilitation.

He didn't understand.

But he knew he wanted to break the chains.

 **10 April**

The next morning, Sojiro took him to Shujin Academy, in Aoyama. Principal Kobayakawa reminded him of a toad, who repeatedly hammered that he should behave. He let it drone out. No need to tell him what he already knew.

If he wanted to live in Tokyo, he would have to become as dull and grey as its people. Not an easy task, but his father had taught him to adapt. Even if he wanted to puke. So much disinterest made him sick.

His homeroom teacher was Sadayo Kawakami, a frail woman with a yellow shirt. She gave him his student ID and complained how bothersome it was to have him in her class. Somehow, despite the vibrant color of her shirt, Ren still sensed her sadness. It wasn't the same feeling Sojiro displayed. Instead, she felt like a dull knife.

"Don't worry." Sojiro reassured. "I'll be sure to have a serious talk with him when we get home."

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed. All three adults turned to him.

"No need for that. I know exactly what I need to do: keep my head low, look at my feet, fade in the background and mind my bloody business while the whole world moves around me, all grey and dull and lifeless. Did I miss anything? And my apologies for the attitude but your hammering was starting to get old. I already learned my lesson."

The adults tried to say something but decided against it. At least, the teen had apologized.

"Fine, but you better do what you preach."

Ren's answer was to make a perfect imitation of Sojiro's unbothered face. Sadayo stifled a laugh.

There was an accident in the subway. This forced people to take the road and cause a traffic jam. When they reached Leblanc, night was falling. Sojiro gave one last warning that fell on deaf ears and left. Ren went to bed… and found on his phone the mysterious app that had appeared the day before.

"A red and black eye? What is it? And what is it doing here?"

He didn't dare to touch it. The last time he had, time had stopped and he had seen a fiery demon bearing his face. He didn't want a repeat.

His dreams that night were tinted in grey.


	3. Beyond Reality

**Beyond Reality**

 **11 April**

Ren woke up early this morning. Today was his first day at school and he didn't want to be late. He was thinking of buying himself a rice ball on the way, maybe even luck on an omelet. Instead, as he left the attic, the delicious smell of curry caught his nose. His stomach growled.

"Here." Sojiro sighed. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks! It looks delicious!"

And it was. It wasn't what the teen was used to, but it was incredibly tasty. He dug into the dish with gusto, a bright smile on his face. Sojiro couldn't help but smile. Yotsuyu had described her son as a wild child with no manner, who was more at ease among the trees and animals than with people. So far, aside from his reasonable outburst at Shujin Academy, Ren was proving to be a quiet and polite boy, even apologizing when he raised his voice. And it was obvious he enjoyed his curry.

But, at the same time, who didn't love Wakaba's curry?

The teen left and headed to the subway station. As he quickly discovered, the rumors regarding it were all true. Crammed into a tiny car, Ren thought he would run out of breath before the end of the ride. Fortunately, it was short.

"Next, the Ginza line."

Finding his way was a bit hard, but growing in the preserve had developed his sense of orientation. His friends back in Tataraba jokingly said he had a GPS in his brain while his father compared it to a bird's sixth sense. All he had to do was finding the right path once, and that was it.

It was raining when he left Aoyama-Itchome station. Ren grumbled. Not that he minded the rain, but he had neither coat nor umbrella. He chose to settle by a store's entrance and wait for the rain to quiet.

He didn't expect someone else would join. It was a girl. When she took off her hood, two large blonde ponytails cascaded on her shoulders. Her eyes were on the greener shade of teal, their nuance a gentle pastel. Her face was delicate.

Ren blushed softly. The girl was pretty. Then she turned to him and smiled. His smile came as awkward. They stood side by side, waiting for the rain to quiet.

A car stopped before them. There was a man inside, wearing a white jersey. Probably a teacher. He offered the girl a ride. She agreed. He offered to take Ren along but the teen refused. It would be awkward…

No sooner had they left that a blonde boy in Shujin's uniform came running past him.

"Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher…"

Ren raised a brow. Pervy teacher? What did the man do to earn that moniker?

In his hand, unbeknownst to him, the mysterious app responded.

The blonde turned to him. He was slightly shorter, his hairs spiking wildly while his brown eyes gave away fear and anger. The teen was rattled.

"What do you want? You wanna rat me to Kamoshida?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ren retorted defensively. "Why would I do that, anyway? I just arrived."

"Just arrived – Oh, you're a transfer."

"Yes." Ren sighed. "I just settled and this is my first day at school. You're from Shujin Academy too, right? We have the same uniform."

"Yup. You and I are second years. So, since you're transfer, it's no surprise you dunno Kamoshida. The bastard pisses me off, does whatever he wants when he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle?"

Ren didn't answer. The blonde student was just venting his frustration. He knew better than to interrupt them. He looked up.

"The rain ain't that bad. Let's go. I know a shortcut."

Unbeknownst to them, the app had responded. As they set to move, dizziness caught them.

"Ugh – What was that?"

"No idea." Ren shook his head. "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

He followed the blonde through narrow backstreets. The air felt strangely light for a rainy day. Shujin finally came into view… except it wasn't a school. It was a castle. The blonde looked in disbelief.

"We… didn't take a wrong turn, right? I mean, I take this path every day. What is that?"

Apparently, if the large plate was to be believed, the medieval castle before them was Shujin Academy. Except Ren had come there the day before and the school had looked nothing like that. Then he noticed something. The sky was… purple? The air was purple, an unnatural, almost magical shade.

"Just what happened, exactly? This is Shujin… and yet it isn't? What's going on?"

"Dunno. Let's find out?"

Ren nodded softly.

"Be cautious, though. Something is very wrong with this place."

Matsuba had taught him early to trust his instinct. As the ranger explained, instinct was a remnant of the time where mankind wasn't the top predator of Earth, where threats still lurked in shadowy corners. If one's instinct told them something was wrong, chances were it was the case. Ren's instinct was screaming at him to _get the hell outta here_. When the blonde entered the castle, he chose to follow, wishing he had at least a knife with him. He and his father never went hiking without a knife handy.

The place indeed looked like a castle, and not just from the outside. The inside was impressive. Ren looked around, sticking close to the blonde who seemed puzzled.

"What is… This is the school, right?"

"That's what the plate said… And yet, it's a castle."

"I'm lost."

"Me too."

But they needed to know. The place was dangerous, but they had to find out what it was exactly. The blonde looked around and noticed an armor. It was moving… and coming their way.

"Hey, what's that? Someone from the staff? Didn't know it was cosplay day."

Ren froze. He could sense it. Something was deeply wrong with the armor. He put a hand on the blonde's arm.

"I don't think so. That thing isn't human."

He didn't recall his father telling him about animated suits of armor, but there was no doubt in his head the armor was supernatural. He didn't like it.

"Is it… a _yokai_? Have we stepped in the Realm of Spirits by accident?"

"You believe in that?" The blonde asked.

"So far, this is the only explanation I can think of… Hey, there's more!"

There were three suits of armor around them. Ren didn't hesitate. He grabbed the blonde's arm and made a break for it. He didn't make three steps before two suits of armors blocked his path. The teen gritted his teeth. He and the blonde were defenseless against what was most likely evil _yokai_. He took a fighting stance. If anything, he could hold off the armor long enough for the blonde to escape…

The blow came, but it was from behind. Ren lost consciousness.

He awoke later in a dungeon. The air still felt light, but it was also damp and he could hear chains clanking on the wall. The blonde teen was watching over him.

"You woke up at last. Those bastards knocked you cold."

Ren shuddered.

"We shouldn't be there. This was a mistake entering the place. We should have turned back."

"Too late for that. Those bastard knocked us both and threw us there." The teen looked around. "You said you thought we stepped into the Spirit World…"

"I think so. This place isn't natural, no matter how you look at it. I'm trying to remember what my father told me about _kami_ and _yokai_ , but there's that nagging feeling of danger in my stomach. We should leave."

"Well, good luck with that. The door is locked."

A scream caught them off guard. The blonde jumped.

"What was that!?"

"Judging from the tone, someone's screaming in pain."

They were in a dungeon. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a torture chamber somewhere around. Animated armors came soon after.

"The king has decided of your punishment. For the crime of unlawful entry, you shall be sentenced to death."

The blonde gasped. Ren frowned. Some _yokai_ could be bargained with if showed the proper respect and offering. He chose to try his chance.

"The king… you mean the ruler of this place, right?" The teen breathed, trying to improvise a prayer. " _Kami of tools, forgive our trespass. We are but wanderers lost in your world. Grant us the chance to make amends and name your price, then we shall pay and go away._ "

" _Nice try._ " A reverberating voice echoed. " _But the price has already been decided. It shall be your life._ "

The king appeared behind his guards. Ren froze. The man had a familiar face.

The blonde recognized him instantly.

"Kamoshida!?"

Yes, this was the man he had seen earlier in the car. But something was definitely off. Ren just had to look to know. More than the echoing voice, Kamoshida's appearance was _wrong_. Rather than sports clothes expected from a P.E. teacher, he was wearing a crimson cape that covered most of his body and reached his knees. The cape was covered with lined hearts, pink and red, and was lined with fur. Finally, he had a small golden crown on his head. But it wasn't the only thing that was golden.

Kamoshida's eyes were a glowing yellow, filled to the brim with nefariousness. Whatever the Kamoshida-looking entity was, it was **evil**.

" _I thought it was just some petty thief, but it was you, Sakamoto. And not only that, you're so useless you brought a friend._ "

The blonde snarled. Ren put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently away.

"Step back. That thing isn't Kamoshida. It is evil and out for our blood."

"What do you mean, not Kamoshida? Looks like Kamoshida to me."

"No, it's not. Your teacher doesn't have golden eyes and an echoing voice."

The blonde gulped.

"Then… What is it?"

"No idea. Father's tales never mentioned such a spirit! I'm as lost as you are!"

They backed away, slowly. The Kamoshida-lookalike growled.

" _What do you mean, I am not Kamoshida? I am Suguru Kamoshida, the king of Shujin. I rule this place, and you two miscreants insulted me. For this, you shall die!_ "

The blonde whined.

"Oh great…"

Ren snarled. He knew he didn't have a chance. The animated armors looked powerful by themselves, and the golden-eyed Kamoshida was their king, which meant he was even stronger.

He and the blonde were going to die.

"Dad… Sorry. But I won't lie down and wait for death! You want my life, demon? Come and get it!"

The blonde growled.

"I'm right behind ya. Just try and kill us, king asshole!"

The door opened and the animated armors entered. The two lunged. The first armor was knocked off the ground. The next armor caught the blonde in the stomach with the flat of his blade. The teen was thrown against the wall. Ren tried to come to his rescue, but was blocked by a moving armor. The armor attacking the blonde raised his sword. The blonde rolled away to dodge and hit the armor's knee, causing it to fall.

Ren dodged a spear. He grabbed, the pole, kicked the armor in the stomach and yanked the weapon out of its grasp. Seeing the other armor on its knees, he thrust the spear in its back. The armor screeched, dropped its sword and backed away. Ren kicked the sword to the blonde, who held it both-handed. The tables hadn't really turned, but at least they weren't weaponless anymore.

Golden-eyed Kamoshida frowned.

" _Imbeciles! I will deal with these peasants myself!_ "

He stepped toward the two. Ren lunged first, using the spear's long range to force the entity back. Instead, golden-eyed Kamoshida sidestepped his thrust, grabbed the pole and planted its knee firmly in the teen's stomach. Ren gasped. The pain was so great…! He collapsed and released the spear. The blonde roared. Golden-eyed Kamoshida glanced at him.

" _Pitiful._ "

He used the spear to block the blonde's swing, then angled the weapon so the butt-end caught him in the chest. The blonde stumbled away, his breath short.

" _You piece of shit! If you want to die so much, then I will gladly execute your sentence!_ "

He grabbed the blonde and began to push. Hard. Ren groaned. His stomach was one big bruise, but he could hear the other student crying in pain. He grabbed the entity's ankle and clawed it. Golden-eyed Kamoshida turned to him.

" _Still fighting? Guards, hold that peasant while I finish the other!_ "

Two iron hands grabbed Ren. The teen struggled.

"Let him go! Demon! Leave him alone!"

A solid fist collided with his face. Ren cried. He had no strength left. His body hurt, his head hurt, he had no energy left… and the student near him was being beaten to death as he stood powerless.

This was starting to get really old.

Ren hated feeling powerless. The reason why didn't matter.

Mustering his last strength, he defiantly spat at golden-eyed Kamoshida. It hit the back of the entity's head.

" _Still up, are you, scum?_ "

The being violently backhanded him. Ren tasted blood. His heart raged. A voice echoed.

 _This is truly an unjust game  
Your chances of winning are almost none  
But, if my voice is reaching you  
There may yet be a possibility open to you_

A blue butterfly flew before him, the same color as the mist in his dream.

A new voice echoed, deep and mighty.

 _Indeed, it truly is an unjust game, isn't it? No matter how hard you try, thou art always forced to bow. Thine heart burns with righteous fury, but as grows the absence of justice, the flames turn to embers. Tell me, art thou going to let this stand? Art thou going to_ _ **give up?**_

Ren grit his teeth.

 _Never!_

The voice laughed.

 _What an admirable resolve! Vow to me, then. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_

Ren screamed. Pain soared through his body, fire engulfing his veins, his flesh, his bones. He screamed and he trashed, and the sheer power that came from him unleashed gales of winds that pushed the armors and golden-eyed Kamoshida away.

When the pain faded, Ren felt something on his face. A mask. He tore it off.

The mask came as easily as his own skin, the sound of ripped flesh filling the room. The warmth of a thick liquid poured on his face. When his eyes opened…

They were gold, the same shade as the entity. Blue fire engulfed him, burning away the blood, and the mask, and his clothes, cloaking him in an azure pyre as a deep and dangerous laugh echoed.

An orange grin appeared among the flames. Soon, the pyre coalesced above Ren to reveal an entity with the same feral smile. It was tall and red and black, with sharp heels and a huge top hat, two black wings and chains around him, its looks less human and more demonic.

But more impressive was Ren himself. Gone was the student uniform. Instead, he was wearing a black suit with a hard leather armor, a black longcoat and crimson gloves.

Ren starred threateningly at the armors, grinning like a madman as the demonic being behind him exuded power. Golden-eyed Kamoshida shuddered.

" _Attack! Kill that worm!_ "

The armors rose and stepped toward the teen. Before Ren could speak, however, the armors burst apart to reveal pumpkin-headed spirits. Ren glared at them. The entity put a hand on his shoulder.

" _Rage forth to your heart's content._ "

"Yes. Let us _rage_ , Arsene."

One of the monsters lunged. It was greeted with a burst of red light in the face. Ren put a hand on his hip. Yes, it was a knife's sheet hanging on his belt. He drew it in reverse grip and slashed the monster viciously. Another monster had snuck behind. Arsene greeted it with a kick to the face. Both monsters dissolved in black smoke. The third called a burst of fire. Arsene countered it with red light and Ren threw his knife. The weapon struck the monster dead on, killing it on the spot. Then he turned to golden-eyed Kamoshida…

The entity tried to run. It was stopped by the blonde student tackling it. Ren saw something had fallen from it.

"Keys… Take it! Let's get outta here!"

"No need to tell me twice, dude!"

Golden-eyed Kamoshida found itself locked in the cell while the two teens ran.

"Where to, now?" The blonde asked.

Ren was about to answer when he felt his energy leave him. He looked at his body… His clothes were back to that of a student. For a moment, he panicked.

Arsene?

 _I am thou_ , the being reassured. _Thou art I. Though I fade from view, I am still a part of thou._

So, the protective entity was still there. This reassured him. The two teens ran through the dungeons, jumping and crawling their way. The blonde seemed surprised by how resourceful Ren was.

"It's no big deal, really. My father is a park ranger in the Shirakami-Sanchi preserve. Growing up, I spent more time in the woods than in Tataraba. That's where I learned to move around like I do." As moving armors appeared, he forced the blonde teen behind some crates. "That's also where I learned how to hide."

There was a staircase going up behind them. They took it, only to find more cells.

"Dude, what is this place?" The blonde whined. "Where's the exit?"

"No idea, and I like this place as much as you do. I heard tales about the Spirit Realm and they don't do this place justice!"

There were people in the cells. They barely looked human, so Ren assumed they were _yokai_ as well.

The path they took proved to be a dead-end.

"Damn it!" The blonde swore. "We're stuck!"

Ren looked around. He had noticed a drawbridge a little behind, but nothing to lower it. He sighed. What kami did he piss off to end in that mess?

"Hey, over there! Blondie, Frizzy Hairs."

The two teens turned to the young, boyish voice. It came from one of the jails, which held a cartoonish black cat with wide blue eyes and a yellow scarf. Ren relaxed. For some reason, the creature didn't feel as wrong as the monsters they had met or golden-eyed Kamoshida.

"C'mon, you two, get me outta here! You're not soldiers of this castle, right?"

"We fought some of them." Ren explained. "You don't strike me as a hostile _yokai_. Did they get you too?"

" _Yokai_? What are you talking about?"

"Spirits. Any kind of magical entity."

The blonde turned to him.

"You're sure he's not trying to trick us?"

"He doesn't feel as wrong as any being we met before."

"'Kay, man. You're the spirit expert."

Ren took the keys and freed the creature.

"My friend and I ended in this place by accident. We've been looking for the exit for sometime. Do you know where it is?"

"Yup. This way. By the way, my name is Morgana."

"I'm Ren." Ren said simply.

"And I'm Ryuji." The blonde grinned. "Now time to skedaddle!"

Morgana took them to the drawbridge and pulled the jaw of the stone statue nearby. The bridge lowered itself.

"So that's where the switch was." Ren grumbled. "I could have searched for hours – Uh, trouble!"

There was an animated armor on the other side. In a burst of blue fire, his outfit appeared. He tore his mask to summon Arsene as Morgana starred at him.

"You have a Persona too? This will make things easier."

In a burst of blue fire, a top-heavy swashbuckler armed with a rapier appeared behind the feline.

"Let's go, Zorro!"

The armor broke to reveal a pumpkin-headed monster and an imp. Ren frowned.

"Arsene, ravage them."

His Persona didn't need to be told twice. A burst of red light struck the imp that was sliced apart by the teen's knife before it could recover.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Morgana grinned. "But _this_ is how you fight."

Ren noticed the feline was carrying a scimitar as big as it was. Its Persona unleashed a burst of wind that knocked the monster cold. A swing of the scimitar and the fight was over.

"They're not that hard to deal with, for _yokai_." Ren noted. "I expected evil spirits to be tougher than that. Or is it because I got magic of my own, now?"

Morgana chuckled.

"I think you're in the wrong kind of story, Frizzy Hair. These aren't _yokai_ or spirits. These are Shadows, and this isn't the Spirit World. This realm as a whole is called the Metaverse, and this particular place is called a Palace. But you're right, what we're doing is basically magic."

Ren sighed. Morgana patted his back.

"Points for trying, though. At least, you managed to make it this far."

"I'm just trying to make sense of this mess, and tales about spirits were the closest thing I had."

"As I said, you tried. Now let's leave!"

The teen's outfit faded away. Morgana frowned.

"Looks like you're not in control of your powers yet. Don't worry, it will come. And your Persona's pretty powerful, now I think of it."

"Persona?"

"Well…" Morgana explained. "Everybody wears masks deep within their hearts. Personas are what lie under the masks. They are someone's "true self", so to speak."

"I… don't really get it." Ryuji admitted. "But magic sounds like a good explanation. Alright, all of this mess is magic. Now, where's the exit!?"

They ran. As they crossed a cell, Ryuji noticed someone in red sports clothes. Morgana held him.

"No time to explain, but this guy's not human like you. It is just a part of this Palace that looks like a human."

"But… his face is familiar."

"I'll explain later, if we meet again."

They followed the feline until they reached a storeroom. There was a ventilation shaft atop some bookshelves. Ryuji didn't hesitate. It cost him a cropper, but he managed to remove the grating.

"Thank you, Morgana." Ren smiled. "Take care."

"Take care as well, you two."

The two teens crossed the shaft and left the castle as fast as they could. The further they went, the air became thicker and lost its purple tint. Eventually, a voice came from Ren's phone.

" _You have returned to the Real World. Welcome back._ "

Ren allowed himself to breath.

"Looks like we're out."

Ryuji bent down.

"At long last! Oh yeah…"

They were in Itchome's main street. Finding the alleyway to Shujin wasn't hard.

"Still, what do you think this all was?" Ryuji asked. "This Palace thing, and the Metaverse and all… Wait, how much time went by? I hope we're not late!"

Ren cringed.

"I don't know if it applies or not since the Metaverse isn't the Spirit World, but in some tales, time passes differently in our world and that of the spirits. One year on Earth becomes a century in the Spirit World and vice-versa. If it applies here, I really hope all this time in the Metaverse was only a few minutes, because we're in trouble otherwise."

They were in trouble. As they reached Shujin's gate, Ren turned to Ryuji.

"Best if we keep that Metaverse thing to ourselves. The adults will never believe us. In fact, I can barely believe it myself. So, what time is it… Eleven!? We're boned."

Ryuji cringed.

"This won't end well… But alright, we'll make something up. People already believe I'm a delinquent. I'll just say I was cutting classes for the lulz."

"I'll say I got really lost. It's my first day here, after all. And, in a way, that's the truth. I just didn't get lost in _this_ world…"

Ryuji snorted.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Sakamoto."

The two teens looked up to see the Counselor. The man in a grey suit crossed his arms.

"Where were you roaming during this time? You are late."

Ryuji shrugged.

"Pah, you know it. Hanging in a corner, drinking soda, kicking trashcans… What delinquents like me do."

Ren wasn't fooled the slightest. The blonde teen was merely acting. It was good acting, though. Well in stereotype. The Counselor was fooled, most likely because he _wanted_ to believe Ryuji was a delinquent. Ren couldn't help but feel there was more to his classmate. Then, Kamoshida, the real one, appeared. Ren wondered just what the relation was between the Metaverse and the real world.

"Remember." He whispered. "This is the real world. We're dealing with the real Kamoshida, not the golden-eyed entity."

Ryuji nodded once.

"You're quite carefree today, Sakamoto." Kamoshida taunted. "Quite different from when you used to run with the track team."

Ryuji snarled.

"You bastard! It's your fault that –"

"Sakamoto, behave yourself!" The counselor called. "You are already on thin ice as it is. Do you want to be expelled?"

"He's the one that provoked me!"

Yup, Ren thought. There was more to the blonde than just his delinquent attitude.

"Watch your words!" The Counselor frowned.

Kamoshida raised a hand.

"Easy, now. I guess we're both to blame in this matter. I should have been more considerate too. Still, Sakamoto, you are late. You will go with the Counselor."

"Fine…"

Kamoshida turned to Ren. The teen held his gaze.

"You're that transfer student, right? Ren Amamiya. Have we met before?"

"You offered me a ride this morning." Ren shrugged. "I should've agreed. I got lost on the way."

"Oh, I see. You're excused, then. Things like these often happen to newcomers. Now, I'm sure you heard the principal, but…"

"Cause any trouble and I'll be expelled. I know. I've already been told. I am new, not stupid."

"I hope so. Anyway, head to the faculty office. Ms. Kawakami must be tired of waiting. And… good luck, Amamiya-kun."

"Thank you, sensei."

Ren climbed the stairs. He still remembered the golden-eyed entity bearing the teacher's face in the Metaverse. What was the relationship between the two? What exactly was the entity? He forced the question to the back of his mind and focused on his first day of school.


	4. Your heart makes it real

**Your heart makes it real**

Kawakami-sensei wasn't happy. Ren bowed deeply and offered his sincerest apologies, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Acts often spoke louder than words, so he decided to behave like an honor student. Not that it did him any good. People had somehow found out about his criminal record and gave him worried glances and hushed whispers. His seat in class was right behind the girl he had met at the subway station, Ann Takamaki.

As he left class that day, his vision blurred.

For a moment, he saw the castle.

Something was wrong, he was sure of it. He didn't know what exactly the nature of the Metaverse was, but it was bound to Shujin. How, he had no idea. But Shujin and the castle were related. He wondered if Kamoshida and his Metaverse double were related as well.

"Amamiya-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kawakami-sensei. My apologies. It must be the stress."

"I'm not surprised. People have started talking about you. I don't know who leaked your records, but…"

"Thank you for worrying, sensei, but words are just words. Let them talk. I got off on a wrong foot today, but I promise I shall be a model student from now on. We'll see how long the rumors last after that."

Sadayo was once again surprised by the teen's behavior. He was polite, there was no doubt about it, and quite well-speaking.

"I want to trust you…"

"Then do. I shall do my best not to disappoint you. Sensei looks like she has a lot on her plate."

He had noticed? He was observant.

"Alright, then. I'll take you to your word. You should go straight home. Sakura-san seemed rather angry. And, if I may advise, avoid Sakamoto-kun. He is nothing but trouble… Speaking of the devil."

Ryuji came to Ren. Ren greeted him with a smile. The blonde didn't strike him as a bad guy. Easily angered, sure, but he didn't think he was a criminal.

"Yo." The blonde called. "Meet me on the rooftop."

Ren nodded. Sadayo shook her head.

"He wasn't always like that. Back when he was in the track team, he was better mannered. But the team was disbanded and he turned bad."

"There is more to him than meets the eye." Ren softly said.

Now he thought about it, his new friend was rather good-looking. Despite being a former athlete, he still seemed in shape and his blonde hair gave him an outlandish air.

Sadayo left. Ren was about to move when he saw Kamoshida talk with Principal Kobayakawa. The topic was the teacher's contribution to the school, which was offset by his own reputation as a criminal. For some reason this picked Ren's interest. Kamoshida was apparently a key figure of Shujin and the main reason for its popularity.

He put the conversation to the back of his mind and headed to the rooftop. Ryuji was waiting for him.

"Hey there. Sorry for calling you like this all of a sudden."

"I don't mind. Do you need anything?"

Ryuji sighed.

"I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "don't get involved with him", huh?"

"I told her she's just scratching the surface." Ren shrugged. "You're more than a delinquent, I can tell that much. I'm not gonna pry, but I know there's a grim history between you and Kamoshida. He did something to you that made you hate his guts. And you being a delinquent is just an act. You're playing the part because that's what everyone expects of you. Otherwise, the counselor would have seen right through your lie."

Ryuji was speechless.

"You… You figured all that just by watching?"

"Watching and listening. These are things I'm pretty good at."

Ryuji hesitated. For a moment, he was tempted to tell him the whole story. The transfer student didn't seem like a bad person. In the castle, he had defended him from the monsters and helped him escape, and he had seen right through his mask.

"Yeah, people think I'm a rascal. And they think the same about you. Everyone knows about your criminal record. I heard them talk about it."

"And I say let them believe whatever they bloody want. I know what I did. They don't. They judge without knowing all the facts like a bunch of gullible lemmings."

Ren sighed and leaned against a table. Ryuji was surprised by how venomous his friend's tone was.

"Got hit by it too, huh? I know what it's like. We're the same, you and I. We're outcasts. I dunno what you did, but you saved my hide, back in the castle. You can't be that bad a guy."

"I tried to save her." Ren blurted. "I tried to save her and I'm the one who was put on trial! There's no justice in this world."

He felt Arsene seethe in his head. The Persona, his True Self, as Morgana had called him, was utterly livid at the situation. And Ren felt just the same.

 _They will pay! They will all pay! If there is no justice in this world, then we will make our own!_

The teen agreed wholeheartedly.

"Don't I know about it." Ryuji sighed. "Kamoshida made a bunch of nasty comments about my family and it really pissed me off, so I hit him. He broke my leg in return, "in self-defense", as he said. Bullshit! He was doing it on purpose!"

Ren smiled sadly. Indeed, he and Ryuji had something in common. It saddened him that it was how they had ended as outcasts.

"Then let's agree to have each other's back. As you said, we're in the same boat. Even if the whole school is against us, at least we'll know the truth. None of us is as bad as they make us to be."

"Damn straight!"

They went home, Ren feeling light-hearted. He had made a friend. Sure, the events in the Metaverse were still on his mind, but it was offset by the fact he had actually befriended someone, and that person was similar to him. And there was no denying Ryuji was easy on the eye.

His shoulder ached. Ren massaged it.

Right, there was a reason he avoided such thoughts. His father had never forgiven Kitaze for the beating he and his friends had given him. But Ren had been young, back then. He couldn't have known…

Sojiro was understandably unhappy when he reached Leblanc.

"I heard you arrived hours late at school, this morning."

"My apologies. I got lost."

"That's what they all say. Do you know the meaning of probation, kid?"

Ren growled.

"It means I got chains on my neck and I'm done for if I pull on them too hard."

"An accurate comparison. Now, hurry up and go to bed."

As Ren headed to the attic, he heard the barista answer his phone. It became obvious the person at the other end was one he cared for. The teen couldn't help it. He went down.

"Sojiro-san, if the person you're talking to were to be unfairly accused, how would _you_ react?"

Before the man could answer, he went to bed. Sojiro was caught aback. The question had come out of nowhere… or maybe not, now he thought about it. The teen resented his situation and lashed out at anyone rubbing it in. Still, that he had a point or not, he was still under a tight leash. He would have to get used to it, or pay the price.

"There's nothing you can do about it, kid. Better make peace with that."

That night, Ren dreamed of the blue prison. He didn't remember much of it, only that Personas were, as Morgana had said, masks people wore to protect themselves, and he could return in the Metaverse through the mysterious red and black eyed-shaped app.

It was a restless sleep, filled with cages and chains. He woke up in sweat.

 **12 April**

He made it to school in time. Classes passed quietly, but the social studies teacher asked him a question during his class.

"Hey, new kid! The philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit and what else?"

What else? Ren drew a blank… Wait a minute!

"I… think it was reason, passion and appetite. So, logic?"

"Points away for not using my words, but you're right. Plato's teacher Socrates said that evil is born of ignorance. People who've been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society's scum."

' _That's not completely true._ ' Ren thought. ' _Ignorance breeds fear, not evil. Fear of the unknown is something primal, rooted in the instincts passed by our ancestors. The unknown can be a threat, so wariness is the natural response. Don't be cautious and you may die. But not all we don't know is dangerous. Overcoming our fear of the unknown, or at least taming it, is how civilization began as we stopped blindly lashing at the world around us._ '

This was why wild animals were so cautious around humans. Humans knew they meant no harm. The animals didn't, and reacted accordingly. In a way, the students of Shujin were like the wildlife of Shirakami-Sanchi. Ren meant no harm, but they didn't know. And Ren didn't feel merciful enough to take the time to reach out to them. Hostility would be answered with indifference. This was all they deserved.

As classes ended and he headed out, he saw Ann being called by Kamoshida. His eyes narrowed. He kept his ear open.

"Hey there, Takamaki." The teacher greeted. "Looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with those accidents."

Ann shook her head.

"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it."

"Hey, now. Being a model's all fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned not feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

Ren nearly choked. Appendicitis. Yeah, sure. Matsuba had suffered from appendicitis when he was four. He remembered how it had begun: fever, nausea, a sharp pain in the gut. Before, he had always seen his father as an unyielding iron wall, an invincible colossus no one could defeat. The pain had turned him into a whimpering mess that had to be hospitalized in emergency. This had been a lesson for the boy: no matter how strong someone looked, in the end, they were as vulnerable as any man. He had never been so scared in his life.

And now, his beautiful classmate said she might be suffering from appendicitis? Had any of the two ever read a biology book? Appendicitis was an inflammation. Inflammations required emergency treatment. Ann was lying through her teeth.

"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy. Sorry to worry you."

"You must be lonely, too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record, after all. If something to happen to you…"

"…Thank you. Please, excuse me."

On this, she left. Kamoshida grumbled. Ren frowned. The conversation had taught him more than he expected.

There were rumors going about Ann being in an affair with Kamoshida. However, if the discussion was anything to go by, those rumors were completely unfounded. Ann wasn't remotely interested in the P.E. teacher, and was in fact trying to avoid him by using various excuses. Kamoshida seemed somewhat aware of it because her distant attitude irritated him. And why did it irritate him? The teacher seemed rather eager to spend time with his classmate. Maybe the rumors had some part of truth: Kamoshida seemed attracted to Ann. But not only was such relationship unethical, it wasn't even mutual.

Ren walked to the exit. Something was off with the teacher. He had no idea why, but his instinct told him the answer was in the mysterious castle that represented Shujin in the Metaverse.

He remembered his dream. According to the long-nosed man, the app on his phone could take him there. Maybe he should explore the place some more. It seemed Ryuji had the same idea because, as he reached the gate, the blonde called him to do just that.

"This couldn't have been a dream." Ryuji frowned. "It was simply too real. I can't help but feel this place is related to Kamoshida, and I wanna find out how. But… you're the only one of us who can fight the things in this place, so I'd feel safer if you came along."

"I was thinking of going back." Ren smiled. "You're right, there's something going on with this castle, and it's bound to Kamoshida. I think I know how to go back. We can go anytime you want."

Ryuji's eyes lit up.

"For real? How do you do that?"

Ren took his phone and activated the app.

" _Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, pervert castle_. I was sort of right yesterday. We indeed stepped into another world, one parallel to ours. The app on my phone, the Metaverse Navigator, will take us here once we activate it."

Ryuji looked over his shoulder. The proximity made Ren feel awkward. Pain shot through his shoulder.

' _Bloody scar! Leave me alone!_ '

He activated the app. The world around them twisted in a way that made them both feel slightly sick. The air turned purple, reality and the Metaverse seemed to superimpose as the image of Shujin and the castle overlapped… then Shujin faded and only the castle was there.

"You were right." Ryuji breathed. "It's indeed another world. Man, this is fuckin' nuts… And look at your clothes! They changed back!"

Ren looked at himself. Indeed, he was back in the outfit he had obtained after awakening Arsene. The longcoat, leather chest plate, red gloves and pointed shoes looked rather stylish, and he could feel his mask on his face.

"They look cool." Ryuji sighed. "But this doesn't tell us what's with this place."

"That's what we're going to find out." Ren frowned. "Let's go."

They went to the castle. As they reached the doors, Ren hesitated.

"I… don't think it's that good an idea to enter by the front door. The monsters inside tried to kill us. Best if we use the airshaft from last time and sneak around. Whatever's ruling this place isn't keen on intruders."

"No need to remind me. So, the airshaft, then?"

"You're cleverer than I thought."

The two teens turned to the boyish voice. Morgana was watching them from a corner, his big blue eyes scanning them.

"The Shadows started acting up, so I went to see what it was about. I didn't expect you two would return, especially after narrowly escaping last time."

"We need to know." Ren explained. "The castle is connected to our school and we're out to figure how."

"That, I can answer." Morgana grinned. "The castle _is_ the school."

Ryuji looked liked the cat ha grown a second head.

"Waddya mean? This place's obviously a castle."

"Yes, it's a castle to this place's ruler. I think you called him Kamoshida."

Ren froze.

"I… think I understand. And I'm afraid of that."

"What?" Ryuji asked. "You got what the cat said?"

Ren went to sit against a barrel.

"I heard Kamoshida talk to the principal, yesterday. He was complaining how his contribution to the school was offset by them welcoming me, a student with a criminal record. Principal Kobayakawa reassured him that he was the star of the school and everyone counted on him. Besides that, there's what you said, Ryuji."

"What? What did I say?"

Ren grinned.

"You repeatedly asked if Kamoshida was thinking of the place as a castle that he was the king of, because of how he always had it his way. Now look at this place: this is a castle ruled by an evil double of Kamoshida."

Morgana's eyes lit up.

"You're sharp, Frizzy Hairs. This castle is what this Kamoshida guys believes your school to be. More exactly, this is how his distorted heart views the school."

Ren frowned.

"Morgana, what is the correlation between the real world and this place? What kind of place is the Metaverse, anyway? I think we're missing something crucial here."

Morgana turned to him, a feline grin on his face.

"Once again you catch up fast. The Metaverse is a place bound to people's hearts, more exactly: how they perceive the world. Only people with powerful hearts can affect the Metaverse significantly… and these people more often than not have distorted hearts. The distortion is powerful to twist the Metaverse around a certain location and shape it according to the person's perception of the place. Kamoshida's corrupted heart sees Shujin as a castle, so Shujin in the Metaverse takes the shape of a castle."

"I see." Ren hummed. "So, the Metaverse is the Realm of People's Hearts."

"Exactly."

"Wait." Ryuji froze. "So… when we step into that castle, we're literally diving into Kamoshida's heart?"

"Yes, in a way."

"And does it mean we can affect it?" Ren asked.

"Well… yes, but it's delicate. The Metaverse is a subconscious realm. People aren't aware of its existence. Kamoshida doesn't know his heart sees Shujin as a castle. If anything, the real world affects the Metaverse more than the other way around. There's a way to affect someone from the Metaverse, though. This is what I was looking into when I got caught."

"But if we were to change the way Kamoshida sees things in the real world…" Ren thought. "It would reflect on the castle."

"Yup."

"Good to know. It also means we could learn a lot about Kamoshida from exploring the castle, since this is how he sees Shujin."

"Ding! Right again, Frizzy Hair!"

Ren cracked his knuckles.

"Then I can't wait to get started. There's something seriously off with Kamoshida in the real world. I want to find out what."

"I'm coming too." Ryuji frowned. "I heard things about Kamoshida. If we explore the castle, I may have a chance to figure if they were right."

"There's one thing I know about him." Ren looked at the airshaft. "There are rumors he is involved with Ann Takamaki. Those rumors are mostly wrong: Ann wants nothing to do with him and has been shunning him for awhile. Kamoshida, however, seems to be at the very least attracted to her."

Ryuji gave him a weird look.

"Dude… I've known Ann since middle school. We're not exactly on speaking terms, but I know her a bit. If you tell me the bastard wants to get his hands on her, I'll break 'em!"

They had barely snuck into the castle that screams of pain echoed. Ryuji jumped.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Probably the slaves. It's like this every day."

"…Right, we saw some people in the cells. One of them wore our school's sport uniform. But you said he wasn't human."

"I'll explain you when we get here. I get it you wanna know what it is about."

"We're going to learn as much as we can about Kamoshida through the castle." Ren explained. "Mind being our guide, Morgana?"

"Not at all. I know a few places you'll find interesting."

"Then lead the way."

Ryuji nearly freaked out when they crossed the entrance hall and the Metaverse overlapped with the real world, causing them to see Shujin's entrance for a moment.

"Remember: technically, Shujin and the castle are the same. The sole difference is that we are seeing things from Kamoshida's heart."

"Right, we're in the bastard's heart. I wish I could wreck it."

They went to the dungeons, Morgana teaching Ren some useful battle tricks such as ambushing enemies and beating up downed foes. When they found the cells, they were dismayed to see them empty.

"Hmm, they might have been transferred already." Morgana thought. "Hey, wait, footsteps? This way!"

He took them to a nearby room. For some reason, Ren felt the air as less oppressive than the rest of the castle.

"This is a safe room." Morgana explained. "The ruler's control over this area is weaker than everywhere else. This means his heart doesn't affect it as much as the rest of the castle."

Reality overlapped with the Metaverse and the room, for a single moment, appeared as a classroom.

"Of course." Ren understood. "Kamoshida is a sports teacher. His influence in Shujin wouldn't be as great in a classroom as it would in, say, the volleyball field. By the same logic… if he thinks himself a king, I'm willing to bet the throne room would correspond either to his office of the gym."

"Dude…" Ryuji thought. "Does that mean the castle's got the same layout as Shujin?"

"Now you mention it…"

"I'm curious about it too." Morgana grinned. "One thing to check out on your side, Blondie."

Ren looked at himself.

"Speaking of, why did I get new clothes after I awakened Arsene?"

Morgana grinned.

"That's because your clothes are protection against the ruler's influence. Everything inside a ruler's domain – which I call a Palace, is distorted according to his views. Your clothes prevent that, but only people who obtained a Persona have them. Long thing short, it's an armor."

Ryuji shuddered.

"Not good. Does that mean I'll be altered too?"

"So far, nothing happened to you… but it might. I guess we'll have to be extra-cautious."

Ryuji hummed. Then, from his bag, he drew a handgun. Ren nearly jumped.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Don't worry, it's just a model. Looks pretty real, but all it makes is noise. I thought it might make for a good distraction…"

Morgana's eyes lit up.

"Actually, that's an excellent idea, Blondie. Looks like we got ourselves a new weapon."

"What? Why? It's just a toy."

"And the Metaverse is based on how people perceive the world. Your "toy" looks as good as real. This means that, in the Metaverse, anyone faced with it will think it's a real gun… and it will be."

Ren nodded.

"I get it. It seems the Metaverse's main rule is _your heart makes it real_. As long as your heart believes something, it will come true in the Metaverse. It applies for anything."

Now, Ryuji understood. He didn't like it. If the whole place was truly what Kamoshida believed the school to be… he was almost afraid of going further.

Overhearing Shadows allowed them to determine the slaves had been taken to the training hall. They followed Morgana in the dungeon, making short work of the Shadows they couldn't avoid. For some reason, the magical feline kept referring to themselves as thieves. Ryuji, not liking the moniker, called Morgana a _bakeneko_ , something he vigorously denied.

"I am a human! An honest-to-goodness human!"

"Then how did you turn into a cat?"

"..I don't remember. But I know of a way to return to my human form. I was investigating it when the Shadows caught me."

"Maybe you really are a _bakeneko_." Ren shrugged. "Human is your natural form, but you can shapeshift into a cat and got trapped in this form. It sounds like a good compromise. As a rule of thumb, a _bakemono_ is a shapeshifting spirit, and _bakeneko_ is how spirits that shift between human and cat are called."

Morgana grumbled.

"Fine, I'll humor you for now. I still think I'm human."

"And I say you're a human who can shapeshift into a cat."

When they finally reached the training hall, all three froze in horror.

"This isn't training." Ren uttered. "This is torture!"

Shadows in armor hitting volleyball players with the butt of their spear, students forced to run a treadmill for water while avoiding being crushed by the spiked steamroller, others bound upside-down as a cannon fired volley balls in their stomach… All of them were moaning in pain and begging for mercy. And none wanted to leave, out of fear of making their condition worse.

"They aren't real, right?" Ryuji begged. "Tell me these guys aren't real!"

"They're not." Morgana reassured. "This is just how Kamoshida views the students in the volleyball team. This said, if this is how his heart sees volleyball training, this means it has some basis in reality."

Ryuji looked sick. Ren passed a hand in his back.

"There were… rumors. Still are. They say Kamoshida uses physical punishment during training. But no one ever said anything. I wonder why. I mean, this isn't training, this is just torture! If someone, anyone knows about it, how can they let that happen?"

"I don't know." Ren admitted. "Maybe because Kamoshida acts like a good person on the surface. But we are in his heart, and everything we've seen about him so far is sadistic and cruel."

Ryuji balled his fists.

"Kamoshida's gotta be stopped. I know some of the people here. They may not be real, but I've seen some of them in the real world. We'll ask them about Kamoshida's training, gather proof and then expose the bastard for what he really is!"

"I have nothing personal against him except the fact he hurt you, but you're right. If he treats students half as bad as he does here, he needs to be stopped on principle."

Ryuji took the time to memorize the faces, then they headed to the exit. Both teens felt deeply disgusted, and even Morgana seemed disturbed.

"We have to hurry before they find us! The number of guards is increasing as we speak!"

They were too late. By the time they reached the entrance hall, Kamoshida's evil self was waiting for them with his best men.

" _I see you knaves have returned. Do you want to die so badly?_ "

"No." Ryuji growled. "You're the one going down! I've seen the faces of the students you treat like slaves. I'll make them spill the beans, and then you'll pay for everything you did!'

The entity laughed.

" _It is true, what they say: barking dogs seldom bite. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen!_ "

"Shut up! This is all your fault! You did it on purpose!"

" _So what if I did? I wasn't the one they blamed in the end. Rather, your teammates blamed you, the "track traitor" who crushed their dreams. But you don't care about that. You don't care others suffered the price for your actions. Instead, you parade around, carefree as ever, unheeding of their pain._ "

"It isn't my fault and you know it! Don't go switching the roles, Kamoshida! We all know who's the real bad guy there, and it isn't me! It is you for treating us like dirt!"

" _Do I look like I care? What is done is done. Now, I am the king of Shujin while you're nothing but scum. Guards, kill them. My castle has suffered their presence for too long._ "

Three Shadows appeared in the shape of black ibex-horned horses. Ryuji reluctantly stepped aside. He knew he was defenseless. Ren and Morgana faced the Shadows in his stead.

"Arsene, ravage them!"

The red Persona appeared and pushed one of the Shadows with a kick. Zorro called a wind burst that struck it a moment later. Ren jumped aside to avoid the charge of another Shadow and swung his knife to its leg. The Shadow bucked in pain.

"Morgana, the throat!"

The feline nodded and, when one of the Shadows went to tackle him, ducked under the blow and sprung, his scimitar nearly beheading it. Ryuji cheered… and winced when a Shadow got Morgana in the back. Ren rushed to the feline, Arsene right behind. It took several burst of red light to force the Shadow away, but it worked.

"Zorro, heal me!"

The top-heavy Persona let a flow of refreshing energy wash over its user. Ren frowned.

"Those demons are tough."

"They are Shadows, not demons. But you're right, they are stronger than those we faced before."

Then the golden guard shed its armor, revealing itself to be an armored spear-wielding knight on a red horse. The first swing sent Ren flying. The second knocked Morgana down.

"King Kamoshida wants you dead, and die you shall!"

Ren gasped. Before he could stand, Kamoshida grabbed him by the collar and smashed him on the ground. The teen yelped in pain. Morgana tried to move but was pinned by a Shadow. He tried to summon Zorro, but the knight thrust its spear. Zorro shuddered and faded in blue flames. Arsene himself rushed at Kamoshida, only for his kick to be blocked before being backstabbed by the knight.

"They are too strong." Ren realized. "Ryuji, run!"

"What? No, I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Run." Ren insisted. "You can't fight them, not on your own. Save yourself."

Ryuji was torn. On one hand, he knew his friend had a point. On the other, Ren was his only friend. To leave him behind made him feel bitter and ashamed. Kamoshida laughed.

" _Yes, run while you still can, you worthless piece of trash! Not that you can with your broken leg._ "

Ryuji snarled. Kamoshida gazed down on him.

" _You are so pathetic. An eyesore, just like your team. I am the king of Shujin! The only one who deserves acknowledgement is me! This is why I got your coach fired. This is why I broke your leg and disbanded the track team. You are nothing but trash to me._ "

The words made Ryuji froze.

"It… was all your doing? You planned everything!?"

" _Yes. Or do I need to use simpler terms?_ "

Ren glared at the entity. Taking his gun, he fired once at its face. Kamoshida shrugged it off.

" _Will you stay quiet!? I'll deal with you soon enough._ "

He grabbed Ren and slammed him against the ground once more, planting his foot firmly in his stomach. Ren whimpered in pain. Ryuji watched, gaze hazy.

"This was your fault. From the very start, it was all your fault. You took… everything I had. You took the track team. You took my leg. You took my rep… and my friends. I lost everything because of you."

" _And? How's that supposed to matter?_ "

Ryuji saw red.

" _ **You motherfucking son of a bitch! You took everything from me! Now, I'm the one who'll take everything from you, asshole!**_ "

Pain shot through him as a soft voice echoed.

 _You made me wait quite awhile. You seek revenge, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the black flag and wreck havoc? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_

As his eyes shone gold, a mask appeared on his face in the shape of a silver skull. He tore it off in a shower of red. Blood spilled on the floor, soon consumed by azure flames that cloaked his body and took shape behind him. This was a pirate, with a skull for a head and riding his boat like a board. Ryuji's clothes had changed as well, having taken the appearance of a black biker's outfit, complete with silver kneepads, a crossed belt, a red scarf and yellow gloves with armored knuckles.

The blonde teen's grin was feral.

"Payback time, asshole. You ready, Captain Kidd?"

The Persona chuckled darkly.

" _Time for some well-deserved_ _ **mayhem**_ _._ "

"Oh yeah… Blast 'em away! Let us _fuck_ his day, and all the others to come!"

The Persona didn't need to be told twice. Blasts of lightning shot from the pirate's cannon, turning the horned Shadows to puddles. The knight rushed at him, spear high. Captain Kidd blocked the blow with his boat, his arm-cannon blasting the Shadow in the face. The knight backed away, blinded. Then his horse gave under him courtesy of a well-aimed pipe to the knees courtesy of Ryuji. Captain Kidd's lightning blast finished it off.

And yet, despite the display of power, Kamoshida didn't seem that worried.

" _Idiots. This is my castle. Everything within happens as I decide._ "

"Then enjoy it while you can." Ren frowned as he tried to rise. "We will bring you down, Kamoshida, one way or the other. You're a monster."

" _Monster? No. I am the king, and this is the proof._ "

A familiar girl walked to the entity's side. Ryuji nearly choked.

"Ann?"

"No." Ren understood. "This is how he sees Ann. You, me and Morgana are the only real people here."

Morgana's ears flicked wildly.

"W-whoa! What a meow-velous girl!"

"Yeah, naw. The Ann I know is pretty, but she's not a pin-up."

Kamoshida's Ann was wearing a purple leopard-patterned bikini, a cat-eared diadem and cute slippers. The way she clung sensually to the entity made Ryuji feel sick. This was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. Instead, he focused on Ren and Morgana. His friend was painfully trying to rise while Morgana had called Zorro to heal them. Ren grabbed Ryuji's shoulders. He could feel the blonde's scent, a musky mix of leather, sweat, burning tires and… lime? Yes, green lime. It was strange, and not unpleasant. A wave of refreshing energy washed over him.

"Let's get outta here before I really want to puke." Ryuji rumbled.

No one argued.


	5. The Butterfly Effect

**The Butterfly Effect**

They escaped by the airshaft. As soon as they were out, Ryuji took the time to look at his new clothes.

"They look… fitting." Ren smiled. "You look good in them."

"I don't remember changing into them." Ryuji frowned.

"They appeared when you awakened your Persona. Remember what Morgana said: our outfits serve as armor. Thanks to them, we can't be influenced by whoever controls the Palace."

And Ryuji held a special spot in Kamoshida's heart as his personal pet peeve.

"I think the reason we haven't met a cognitive version of you in Kamoshida's Palace is because he either killed it or he kicked it from the castle already." Morgana said thoughtfully. "Kamoshida despises you. Of all the people, you would be one of the most affected by the Palace's corruptive effects, given you represent something special to him. It's a good thing you awakened your Persona. Now, you can explore the Palace without worrying about being twisted by Kamoshida's cognition."

Ryuji hesitated.

"Err… What's cognition?"

"The term used for how a Palace ruler perceives things in his castle. The shape of the Palace, the looks of those who live inside… Remember what Frizzy Hairs said: _your heart makes it real_. This is cognition in a nutshell."

"Uh. Okay. That, I understand. Still, why do I look like that?"

"Because this is how you see yourself. Personas are a person's True Self that they have accepted and carry as physical masks in the Metaverse. Your outfit's look is based on the same principle."

"Because you see yourself as a delinquent, your clothes make you look like one." Ren smiled. "But that doesn't explain why I look like a 19th century gentleman. If this is meant to represent how I see myself, I would have gone with a more "forest ranger" look. The people of my hometown have a reputation as either mystical tree-loving hippies or ferociously territorial woodmen."

Morgana chuckled.

"Your appearance is based on the people called Phantom Thieves, thieves from the modern era that were known for their impressive skills. For you to take this appearance, it means you feel robbed of something and are out to get it back."

"I was indeed robbed of something." Ren's voice was icy. "Freedom. Freedom and justice. I try to save someone and I'm the one stuck with probation and a criminal record. It isn't _fair_."

Ryuji offered a sympathetic smile.

"I get how you feel."

Ren's face softened. Right, he wasn't alone anymore.

"Speaking of." The teen frowned. "Morgana, the golden-eyed Kamoshida we've seen obviously rules the castle. What's its nature, exactly? Just what are we dealing with, here?"

Morgana cringed.

"The Kamoshida you met is a Shadow, just like the monsters we've met in the Palace. The only difference is that this one Shadow is extremely powerful. Now, most Shadows are born from the repressed emotions of everyday people. Kamoshida's Shadow is more than simple emotions. It _is_ a repressed part of your teacher: the part of himself he keeps hidden. I'm not just talking about emotions, here. I'm talking about the darker, nastier side of himself he keeps under lock and key in his everyday life. But make no mistake: Kamoshida's Shadow is a part of him, and a crucial one at that. For it to be powerful enough to create a Palace, this means it is a key part of his identity."

Ryuji gulped.

"So…this means we're dealing with Kamoshida's evil side? Not good. Not good at all!"

"It isn't so much evil as unaware of it. Remember how I said a Persona is someone's True Self? When someone is faced with their Shadow and accept them, the Shadow becomes that person's Persona, because they have accepted that hidden part of themselves."

Ren was deep in thought.

"Hidden part… Does that mean a Shadow can be positive? Like, say, someone is depressive and thinks poorly of themselves. Using your logic, their Shadow would represent everything positive about that person, the good things about them they keep hidden or refuse to see."

Morgana turned to him, eyes wide.

"I… hadn't really considered things under that angle, but it could be possible, at least in theory."

Ren nodded.

"So, we are dealing with Kamoshida's hidden self, his Shadow. Alright. That's good to know. Wait, just to be sure, the fact that we're dealing with a hidden part of Kamoshida's heart, does it mean he can't figure what we're doing in the Metaverse, or does he have a way to find out?"

"Absolutely none."

Ryuji and Ren collectively breathed.

"Bullet dodged." The blonde muttered.

Morgana grinned.

"Good. Now is time for you to fulfill your end of a bargain."

The two teens looked at one another.

"…What bargain?"

"What you owe me for showing you around. Why do you think I was so nice to you earlier? I need your help."

"We never agreed on anything." Ren shook his head. "I mean, we never made a _proper_ bargain. We freed you from your cell and you led us out, then we asked you to show us around and you did. We never agreed to give you something in return, and I don't really feel like being roped into a deal with a _bakemono_ without knowing all the clauses. I read enough stories where that kind of mistake ended poorly."

"…Oh. I see. That's the problem. You need something official."

"Official and clear. You said you need our help. What for?"

"I need your help to regain my human form, which I lost to distortions. I have an idea how to recover it, and it involves stealing something from Kamoshida's Palace. The problem is that I can't do it alone. I need a team, and you guys are gonna be it."

Ren nodded.

"And what do we get in return?"

"In return, I'll teach you how to be proper thieves, as well as everything I know about the Metaverse. How does that sound?"

Ryuji thought.

"I'm all good for fuckin' up Kamoshida's heart. If it give you back your human form, all good."

Ren thought as well, searching in his head any flaw in the deal.

"What do you need stolen from Kamoshida's Palace?"

"The source of his twisted desires, something I call a Treasure. There's just one little problem, though."

"Spill."

Morgana winced.

"Desires are what keep people moving. Desire to sustain, to rest, to love… If we steal someone's desires, chances are he'll stop moving and, simply put, shut down. Which could be fatal. But that's only a maybe. What I'm out to steal is the reason Kamoshida's heart is twisted in the first place, so there's no guarantee it will kill him. This _will_ affect him, but chances are he'll remain sane… to an extend."

"Okay. Nope."

"What?"

"You heard us." Ryuji crossed his arms. "I may hate Kamoshida from the bottom of my heart, but I'm not a murderer. If stealing his corruption's gonna kill him, sign me out."

"I agree." Ren nodded. "No deal. Sorry, Morgana. We're not taking the chance."

"What? But I need you!"

"And I refuse to go with your plan if there's a chance I'll end with blood on my hands, simple as that."

The feline sighed. Ren looked at Ryuji.

"Let's be out."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired."

They left the Metaverse and reappeared in the alley. Ryuji leaned against the wall.

"I'm totally wrung! I'm gonna slip like a log tonight!"

"You sure look dead on your feet." Ren smiled. "I was fairly tired as well after we crossed the Metaverse. But, honestly, you were great. Between your looks and your Persona, you were impressive."

Ryuji preened a little.

"I look like a thug, but I like my mask. It looks like a skull. And I may look cool but you look stylish in that coat. And your mask is pretty neat too. So, we're still buddies, right?"

"Of course. We got each other's back, in the Metaverse and out."

Ryuji laughed.

"Sign me in, partner! We need to do something about that asshole Kamoshida. The way he treats the students of the volleyball team is just inhuman. I can't believe they let them get away with it for so long!"

"Do they even know what's going on?" Ren asked aloud. "I wonder, and I want to see it with my own eyes as well. We saw the training sessions through Kamoshida's distorted heart. What are they like in real life? Is it really akin to torture or is his heart blowing things out of proportion? And there's the fact he is in the principal's good books. He has Kobayakawa's favors, which may explain a few things. It wouldn't be the first time someone escaped the law by having connections."

Ryuji nodded softly.

"I feel you there. We need to uncover what's going on with the bastard and stop him. He ruined my life already. Because of him… I still can't believe all this mess was a ploy to disband the track team! He ruined so many people! Me, my friends, my mom… When Mom came to the school during the mess, when we went to see the principal…" Ryuji couldn't help it. He choked. "After we left, _she_ apologized to me. She said she was sorry for not taking better care of me 'cause she's a single mom, because life was so hard even with Dad out of the picture, because he was an abusive jackass. She apologized… when I'm the one who ruined everything. Because I did exactly what Kamoshida wanted. Because he tricked me. He will pay! I will make him pay, for Mom, for Nakaoka and Takeichi, and for everyone else he hurt."

"I'll help you."

Ryuji smiled.

"Thanks, dude. I owe you."

Something happened between them, a bond forged from the promise.

 _I am_ _ **thou**_ _. Thou art I.  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the_ _ **birth**_ _of the Chariot Arcana,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to __**freedom**_ _and a new power…_

The Chariot represented motion, a journey, courage. The will to move forward and be victorious. The path ahead was perilous, but they wouldn't be alone.

They went to eat in Shibuya, a nice and relaxing moment after the ordeal that had been Kamoshida's Palace. They shared their past in full, but Ren stubbornly refused to share his food, and when Ryuji finally managed to steal a piece of meat, he answered in kind. It was some fun time.

He didn't listen to Sojiro when he returned to Leblanc. It was just another lecture about behaving himself. He simply confirmed that, yes, he had gone to school this time. Arsene approved in his head.

 _Let them yammer. In the end, words are just words. Thine acts shall speak for thou._

He went to sleep. Once more, he dreamed of chains in a blue space, leading to the misty blue prison…

He never reached it. Tendrils of night sky snatched him before he could reach the room. Ren panicked. He yelped and trashed, only for a wave of comforting relief to wash over him. Whatever it was that had grabbed him wasn't hostile. It wanted to help him and was taking him to a safe place. Ren relaxed.

He awoke on a futon. To his surprise, rather than the black and white pinstripes of a prison uniform, he was wearing blue tissue pants and trekking shoes, a green shirt and a comfortable brown hoodie with chainless handcuffs on his wrist.

The walls of the room were made of tissue and a flashlight was hanging from the ceiling. It took him a moment to understand where he was.

"A tent?"

The sight wasn't unfamiliar to him. He and Matsuba had gone camping many times in Shirakami-Sanchi. The room was tall enough for him to stand. He opened it and found himself in a larger circular area, blue mist hanging on the edge. Two people were in it, a man and a woman. The woman was watching him from the other side while the man was sitting on a pillow before a coffee table.

The man smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. My name is Philemon. Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Ren looked at them. The man, Philemon, was dressed in a black turtleneck and pants, auburn hairs tied in a ponytail while his face was covered by a white mask decorated by a blue morpho. His dark red eyes felt weird, almost inhuman. The woman was wearing a low-necked, sparkling black opera dress with a white fur collar and high-heel shoes. Her black hairs were tied in an artistic bun and her golden eyes bore in them a strange kind of motherly gentleness.

Philemon offered him to sit. Ren complied, taking a pillow and sitting cross-legged before the entity. They weren't human. He could almost feel the power coming from them, and it would have made him shudder if not for the fact this Velvet Room, unlike the prison, felt really comfortable.

Philemon was the first to speak.

"At last we meet, Trickster. I apologize for not manifesting sooner, but I had preparations to make for our meeting. The place I usually use has unfortunately been taken from me, and this despite my steward's efforts."

Ren's eyes widened. The woman smiled.

"Yes. The prison-like Velvet Room you visited in the past originally belonged to Philemon and his steward, Igor. But an entity born of the twisted desires of mankind defeated him and took the Velvet Room for itself."

"Twisted desire." Ren frowned, remembering Kamoshida's Shadow. "Is that being a Shadow to mankind as a whole?"

"It is worse." Philemon frowned. "The Demiurge was born out of mankind's desire for order, corrupted and twisted until it no longer cares about such things as morality and freedom. Its power is beyond that of any Shadow. For all intent and purpose, it can be counted as a higher power, close to me, Nyarlathotep and even Nyx. No other being would have the power to subdue Igor."

"…Alright. That's bad."

"Indeed it is, Trickster." The woman sighed. "And it is but the start. The Demiurge has begun a game with itself, to see whether humanity can truly think by itself or if its self-destructive nature is too great to overcome. Alas, the game is rigged."

"The Demiurge, thanks to its nature as a being of Order, believes humanity cannot think by itself and salvation lies in the loss of free will. Men are but livestock to him. So, from the very start of the game, he did what he could to put the chances on his side, by recruiting the Champion of Self-Destruction years before it recruited the Champion of Freedom and by setting an entire Conspiracy to manipulate events into the path he wished."

"This is truly an unjust game." The woman said sadly. "Your chances of winning are almost none but, if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you."

Ren froze. He remembered those words. He had heard them before awakening Arsene. The woman nodded, a smile on her face.

"The Demiurge has been cheating from the start. We shall cheat as well. The powers of this world haven't taken kindly to the emergence of a new entity, especially one such as the Demiurge. It wants to rob mankind of its thoughts, something we depend upon to exist. Philemon is the embodiment of mankind's goodness. Nyarlathotep embodies its darkest aspects. Nyx shaped the mind of humanity at the dawn of times and awaits their call to bring upon the end of times. A world of silence would be detrimental to all of us. We shan't let it happen."

"And this is where you come in, Trickster." Philemon smiled softly. "The Demiurge chose you as the Champion of Freedom, but he fully intends you to fail. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't grasp the true concept of Tricksters. Tricksters are the shakers of established order. They challenge the rules of law and thoughts, forcing others to question themselves. They are the heralds of change, dropping a wrench in ironclad gears to watch plans and people fall apart. In a way, you can say they are teachers. And you are one of them. I called you to the Velvet Room to help you master the abilities your status grants you."

"The Demiurge has rigged the game." The woman said maliciously. "Time to change the rules."

Ren's eyes narrowed. Philemon turned to the woman.

"Agatha, can you get the book?"

The woman nodded and went to one of the shelves. The book she retrieved had a light blue cover with the symbols of the Major Arcana printed in a circle. Philemon opened it to a page that spotted the Chariot arcana.

"As the Trickster, you have access to an ability called the Wild Card. This ability allows you to forge bonds with people you feel close to and draw power from them. Those bonds are called Confidents. You already made one."

He gave Ren the book. The teen read. It was a description of Ryuji, from his personality to his past and the history behind his Persona. He hesitated.

"You feel like you were invading his privacy. Worry not. The bond you share with your friend is strong. You share a similar past and a similar goal. His friendship with you will be a great source of support, just as the Chariot helps overcome obstacles on the road to victory."

Below the picture of the Chariot was one of Ryuji, with a small sentence.

 _Let's agree to have each other's back._

"This is the foundation of your bond." Agatha explained. "The promise that gave birth to it. You will meet others such as him, with whom you share similar goals. Those people shall be your Confidents, your bonds born out of mutual support. The Demiurge's Champion is also a Wild Card, but he squanders his gifts. He never learned to use his potential, and for this, he is weak. You will grow in strength thanks to the bonds you forge with your Confidents, and the tutoring we provide. And, when at last you confront him, he will fall, alone and helpless as you stand with your friends. Crushed, and his master will soon follow. This is the will of Nyx, the Mother Night and my creator."

Philemon winced.

"True enough. Nyx takes poorly to anyone subverting her creation. Nyarlathotep and I are born of mankind's mind, and our actions influence not their mind but mankind as a whole. The Demiurge seeks to subdue Nyx's creation itself, so it is personal to her. But, as a higher power, she is unable to act by herself, just like Nyarlathotep and I are. Instead, the three of us are forced to use agents."

Agatha looked sheepish. For an entity directly created by a god, it was unexpected.

"You were chosen by the Demiurge to be the Champion of Freedom, so we naturally thought you would be inclined to help us subvert his game. But, alas, we forgot to ask. Unlike him, we do value the freedoms of mankind – freedom of choice being among them. So, Trickster, let us ask you formally: would you like to help us fight the Demiurge and turn his game against him?"

Ren hesitated. On one hand, the thought of having to challenge an honest-to-goodness divinity made him queasy, even with help. On the other hand, said divinity had dragged him into the mess in the first place, and without even asking. At least, Philemon and Agatha were upfront about their intentions, and they were on humanity's side. The Demiurge wanted to enslave humanity and had already taken steps to succeed.

"It is more personal than you think." Agatha frowned. "The man responsible for your criminal record, the one who got you in this mess in the first place, his name is Masayoshi Shido. He is a pawn of the Demiurge, albeit unknowingly. His bastard son is the Champion of Self-Destruction."

Ren outright froze.

"…Really?"

There was a flat screen behind Philemon. With a flick of the man's wrist, it lit up and replayed the scene leading to Ren's arrest. This time, the man's face was clearly visible. Ren recognized him.

"He's a politician. He's currently running for Prime Minister. I heard people like him."

"He is manipulating them all." Agatha growled. "He has but one goal, and it is to rule Japan. For this, he will resort to any means, and I do mean any. Corruption, murder, fraud… As I said, the Demiurge's Champion is his bastard son. He is also his personal assassin."

Ren gulped.

"Not good at all."

"Because you just awoke to your power." Philemon reassured. "Give yourself time. As you gain Confidents to support you and develop your powers as a Wild Card, your strength shall surpass his."

"And… what do I have to do? How do I counter the Demiurge?"

"Does that mean you accept our offer?"

Ren closed his eyes.

"..Yes. I accept."

"Thank you, Trickster. Now, you are wondering how to gain in strength. I believe you have met with the entity called Morgana."

"Yes." Ren nodded. "It's a _bakeneko_ I met in Kamoshida's Palace."

"Morgana isn't a shapeshifting spirit. It is a being from the Velvet Room. Igor created it to serve as a guide to you, right before the Demiurge defeated him. Alas, the trauma of losing his creator so short after its birth made it forget its goal."

Ren raised a brow.

"He wanted us to steal the source of Kamoshida's corrupted heart. Ryuji and I refused because there was a chance it would kill him."

Agatha chuckled.

"The risk is null. The desire you're out to steal is not so vital that its removal would chatter your teacher's psyche. In fact, removing it would be akin to removing a tumor from a cancer patient's body. If done properly, and should Kamoshida's Shadow remain intact, you shall risk no blood on your hands."

Ren breathed. So, Morgana's idea was a good one in the end.

"Ryuji will be happy with the new. He has a personal grudge against Kamoshida, and given what I witnessed in his heart, I just had to help him. This man is a monster."

"Yet one not nasty enough you would consider murder a valid answer."

"No. Never. I'm not a killer."

"One thing that separates you from your counterpart. Be proud. Many people in your friend's situation wouldn't hesitate to kill their tormentor in cold blood."

"Well, we're not. So, it's fine to take Morgana on his offer."

"Yes. Your powers are tied to the Metaverse. By journeying in it and facing the monsters within, you will come into your own as a Trickster."

Agatha grinned maliciously.

"It is the role of Tricksters to shake the established order when it begins to prove nefarious. Kamoshida has committed many atrocities, yet never received comeuppance for them. What better target for a Trickster like you than a man who escaped justice for so long? Expose his misdoings. Dive into his heart and make him feel the weight of his sins. What goes around comes around, and Tricksters simply can't help being the agents of _karma_."

Ren couldn't help but return the grin. Arsene's ghostly figure appeared by his side.

 _Indeed, this shall be delicious. As there is no justice in this world, we shall craft our own. Let us remind those who spit on the law that they art but men. Those they so eagerly spit on art not as powerless as they appear. This shall be a valuable lesson to teach._

The idea was tantalizing. There were people out there who stood above the law, people like Kamoshida and Shido who abused their power. If becoming a Trickster meant forcing these people to face the consequences of their deeds, if it meant showing society there was something wrong with it that it allowed them to roam free for so long, if it meant preventing others from suffering the same fate as him or Ryuji…

He would gladly accept the role.

"There are shackles on your wrists." Philemon noted. "The Velvet Room's appearance echoes how you feel in your heart. A tent is a portative home, and yours appears quite comfortable. It is a haven, a safe place you carry within you. But the shackles indicate you do not feel free."

"I am on probation." Ren grumbled. "Because of Shido. Because he sued when he was the one at fault. I am _not_ free."

Agatha looked at him.

"Then, as a self-respecting Trickster, why don't you go and steal back your freedom? And if you can bring Shido to justice along the way, all the better."

Ren grinned. The daughter of Nyx gave him a key.

"This will allow you to freely enter the Velvet Room. Only those who have come to an agreement with one of its denizen have it granted to them. Good luck, Trickster. We shall meet again."

The room faded into black as sleep finally swallowed the teen.


	6. Broken bodies & broken souls

**Broken bodies and broken souls**

 **13 April**

Ren stretched in his bed. His sleep after leaving the Velvet Room had been peaceful. He remembered clearly his discussion with Philemon and Agatha, about the Demiurge, his game and the role he himself would have to play. He was a Trickster, one who shook established order once it began hurting people – which was exactly what was happening.

Agatha had confirmed taking away Kamoshida's twisted desires was harmless. If anything, it was like curing someone of cancer. Now, all he had to do was tell the good new to Ryuji and find Morgana. As he left the attic, he was surprised to find a key on the desk. It seemed ordinary, except for the fact it was tied to a cord of blue velvet. Ren's eyes widened.

In the Velvet Room, Agatha had given him a key to access the place. Did this mean he could access the Velvet Room from the real world? And if he could, then how?

The ride to Shujin was uneventful. Overhearing the students' conversations reminded him today was the day of the volleyball rally. This meant they had the afternoon free. He and Ryuji watched the first match.

Ryuji yawned.

"So boring~"

"Yeah." Ren sighed. "An Olympic-level athlete against a team of beaten teenagers – it doesn't matter how well they trained. This isn't even a contest."

"The whole thing's just an ego-trip for Kamoshida. I wish I had a way to make him pay… But stealing his heart's a no-go."

Ren hummed.

"Maybe… But I've given some thoughts about Morgana's offer. He said we'd steal Kamoshida's twisted desires, not his desires as a whole. The way I see it, we're just taking away the thoughts that are corrupting him from the inside – kinda like a tumor when you got a cancer. I don't think it would be lethal."

Even though Ryuji was his best friend, he didn't want to tell him about the Velvet Room yet. He preferred to wait until Morgana was here too. Being a creation of Igor, the entity was technically an inhabitant of the Room.

Ryuji turned to him.

"Put it like that… maybe you're right. Well, anyway, you're the weird other world specialist. I trust you on this one. Me? That stuff's way over my head. Though, I'd like to have another plan in case we can't go with the desire-stealing one."

"Well…" Ren grinned. "You said you recognized some of the people we met in Kamoshida's heart. How about we find a way to expose him for who he truly is? He ruined your reputation, right? _Why not return the favor?_ "

Ryuji turned to him, face alight with delight.

"Dude… Sign me the fuck in."

Ren's grin was feral. The distant echo of Agatha's voice reached his ears.

' _What a devious idea, Trickster._ '

Arsene's voice joined the daughter of Nyx.

 _Wound for wound, blood for blood. Let this wretched man be the first victim of thine justice. As he hath ruined lives, so shalt his be ruined. Expose his despicable deeds for all of his peers to see. Then laugh as he grovels._

Ren shuddered. He couldn't tell if it was from excitation or fear.

' _I wholeheartedly agree, but you say the creepiest things at time, Arsene._ '

 _Meh, I am but a part of thou. Thine True Self. Thou longest for justice and freedom, as thy friend carveth revenge. I am merely voicing thine thoughts._

' _Meaning that I should keep myself in check. Patience, Arsene. He will get what's coming to him soon enough._ '

The Persona didn't answer. Ryuji turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Arsene was just getting a bit too vocal about my thoughts."

"Uh. Captain Kidd can be like that too. Right now, I got the picture of Kamoshida crying on his knees and I swear Captain Kidd's dancing the Para Para in my head."

Ren snorted. Yelps from several students made them focus on the match. Ryuji winced.

"Headshot."

Kamoshida had served, and the ball had hit a student right in the face. The teen was out cold. Ren frowned.

"One would think someone of his level would have a better aim."

"Or he did it on purpose. C'mon. The match is over. Let's go."

They headed in the courtyard. Now they were away from prying ears, they decided to discuss their plan.

"So, we're gonna expose Kamoshida for the asshole he is." Ryuji cracked his knuckles. "How'd you wanna go about it?"

"First thing first, we need proof."

"That, I can get. I'm gonna ask the guys I've met in his heart."

"What I'd really like to get is visual proof of what he's putting his students through." Ren frowned. "If I could record his training sessions or those "special lessons" he gives to some students, that would be definitively damning. Also, the voice records of the students who tell you of the abuse. We'll need several. We get that, we put it together, we put it online and we laugh our heart out."

Ryuji smirked dangerously.

"I see what you're getting. We can't go to the principal 'cause Kamoshida's got him in his pocket. So, instead, we'll tell everyone else in a way they won't be able to stop. And they'll never know it was us!"

"They may guess. But the deed will be done and Kamoshida's reputation will be in shambles, just like yours is right now."

"Yup, I love this plan. I'm all in, dude. Let's do this!"

Ren nodded.

"I'll try to ask a few students on my side. Good luck."

"You too."

As they went their separate ways, Ren took a moment to look at his friend. He had to admit, Ryuji was easy on the eye. Even though he hadn't practiced in awhile, the blonde was still a former athlete and it showed. He was well-built, his limbs muscular, his chest strong under his shirt.

A sharp pain struck his shoulder. Ren cursed under his breath. Couldn't his scar leave him alone, for once?! He just wanted to admire his friend's physique. There was no reason to believe he was interested.

No one was, ever. Once had been lesson enough.

He found volleyball students that spotted noticeable injuries. To his surprise, none wanted to talk, no matter how he cajoled them. They kept denying everything completely. Ren couldn't understand.

"I don't get it." He finally told the student. "Why would you try to hide it? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You're a poor liar. Case in point, your voice is wavering and you keep looking down, as if you couldn't look at me in the eyes. If you won't tell me what Kamoshida's doing to you, then tell me why you so stubbornly want to keep shut."

"Because it's hopeless. There's nothing no one can do about it."

"Why? Do the other teachers know about it? Do… your parents know?"

His answer nearly broke his heart.

"Yes. They all do."

Ren's mouth fell agape.

"They know… and they won't do a thing? Why? I don't understand! I… don't get it…"

They knew. The staff and the parents knew, yet they didn't lift a finger. Ren shook his head in utter disbelief.

"How can they…?"

"Because it can't be helped. That's just the way it is."

Ren felt Arsene's roar more than he heard it.

His True Self was livid.

He hurried to the gym. There was a punching bag in a corner and few students were training, all of them focused on their task. Good.

He gave into his Persona, channeling Arsene's furry as his own. He roared, he raged, his fists and feet pounding into the bag in reckless abandon. Some students turned to him. He didn't care. All he cared was venting his rage.

Eventually, he fell on his knees, head against the bag. His hand clawed the oilcloth, a habit he had picked from his father. He was shivering. Someone came behind him.

"Some students caught you in a fool mood and got worried. It's good to see you prefer to hit a punching bag rather than their face."

Ren grumbled.

"Pipe down, sensei. I'm not in the mood."

Sadayo Kawakami took a towel and put it on her student's back. She could see him shiver, but from the cold or the emotion, she couldn't tell.

"What put you in this mood? You looked downright furious."

"What do you care!?" Ren snapped. "They should've acted like the dutiful lemmings they are and minded their bloody own business instead of telling on me!"

Sadayo cringed.

"Lemmings, huh? This is how you see them."

She froze. Ren was looking her dead in the eyes. His glasses were away on a bench, next to his bag, so his eyes were clearly visible.

They were as grey as a raging storm.

"Yes, sensei. Lemmings. Mindless followers unable to think by themselves, blind to the world around them, blind to the injustice and pain. And it's not just the students. The teachers as well. They know Kamoshida is abusing students. They all know. And they won't do a bloody thing just because Kamoshida is famous, because he's got the principal in his pocket, because he is the _king of Shujin_ and above the law of men. Well I believe that a law which allows the people under it to get hurt is wrong and should be changed – the people enforcing it, replaced. There is no justice in this world, sensei. Not unless you make your own. I was a victim of it. Ryuji was a victim of it. The volleyball students are a victim of it. _**That is enough**_."

Sadayo shuddered. Ren stood up, wiped his face and retrieved his glasses and his bag. As he went for the exit, the teacher shook her head.

"This is simply how things are, Amamiya-kun. There's nothing you can do about it."

Ren turned to her. Time seemed to freeze.

For a moment, they weren't in the gym but in a throne room, a giant painting of a half-naked Kamoshida hanging above. But it wasn't the most striking. The most striking was Ren himself.

Gone was the sports uniform. Instead, the teen was wearing a black longcoat, pants and shoes, red gloves and a white Venetian mask with black outline around the eyes. He had a knife in hand, and a fallen angel in red and with a massive top hat was hanging by his side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei." Ren said softly. "Hold my can."

The moment passed. The gym was gym once more and Ren was once again wearing his red sportswear. Sadayo couldn't make head or tail of what had happened.

Ryuji was at the gym's entrance.

"So… that's how you are when you're pissed. Congrats, you're officially the scariest mofo in Shujin."

"At least I didn't hit anyone."

"Thanks god for small mercies. You'd have sent them to the nurse."

Ren breathed. Arsene was still in the doldrums, but he had calmed down. Channeling his Persona to vent his frustration had done him some good. His head felt clearer.

"Did you find anything on your side?"

"Not a thing. No one wants to talk."

"Same here. They keep saying it can't be helped, that everyone knows and won't do a thing. Well, I intend to do just that. Still with me?"

"Right behind you. Kamoshida's gotta be stopped somehow."

 _We shall have our revenge_ , Captain Kidd said coldly. _Save your rage for now. When the time is right, he shall feel what it's like to be under the scorn of his peers._

' _Yeah. It'll come soon._ '

They chose to go home. As they reached the exit, however, they met the student that had received the volleyball in the face. Ren gave the teen a pitied look.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The teen jumped. Ryuji grinned.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna ask you questions or anything. It's just, Kamoshida nailed you pretty good at the rally. You feeling better?"

"Yes… A little. My head rings."

Ren nodded.

"You're headed home, right? That's a good idea. You look like you could come apart any moment. Some rest will do you good."

The teen smiled. It was earnest.

"They say you're scary and mean, but you don't look like it. You look compassionate, as if you can tell how people feel inside. People like these… I don't think they can be bad people. They've got you wrong."

"Words are just words." Ren shrugged. "Let them prattle as much as they want. I prefer to let my actions do the talking."

"Besides, you should've seen him in the gym." Ryuji grinned. "I'm glad I wasn't the punching bag. He nearly tore it off the hook!"

"Everyone has his bad days."

"True." The teen grinned. "Well, I'm going home, now. Thanks for caring."

"You're going where, Mishima?"

The three students turned to see Kamoshida coming their way. Mishima winced.

"I'm… I'm going home, sensei. My head really hurts."

"Are you saying you're going to skip practice? Your skills are already poor as they are. Keep going and you'll never make any progress."

"I know, but…"

"But do you want to stay on the team?"

Mishima looked down. Ryuji and Ren looked at one another and nodded. Ren stepped between Mishima and Kamoshida.

"Sensei, with all due respect, Mishima said he wasn't feeling well. Let him go home and recover. He can't improve if he has to practice while being covered with bruises. It will just make them worse."

Kamoshida glared at him.

"And who do you think you are to give me advice? I am the P.E. teacher of this school."

"And I've spent most of my time back home trekking through mountainous forest. I know how to handle injuries. When you're hurt, you wait until they heal before you start training again. Otherwise, the injury will just get worse and you'll end with a handicap."

Mishima sighed.

"It's alright, Amamiya-san. I know you mean well… but it can't be helped. I'll go, sensei."

He made a step. Ren stopped him.

"Don't."

"Are you challenging me, brat?" Kamoshida threatened. "You are already on thin ice because of your record."

Ren looked Kamoshida dead in the eyes. What he said next made him and Ryuji shudder.

"This isn't your castle, Your Highness. You are not a king, and the students are not your slaves. We know about you. We know what you do." He leaned so only Kamoshida could hear him. "As there is no justice in this world, we shall make our own. And there will be no one to protect you."

Kamoshida looked at him, dumbfounded.

"…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look into your heart, sensei. It is there that you shall find the truth. Oh, and one last thing." Ren gave him his cheesiest grin. "I thought an Olympic medalist would have a better aim. Guess your skills got rusty over time."

The quip left Kamoshida speechless. Ryuji laughed as he walked next to his friend.

"No survivor!"

They headed home, the two of them feeling too tired to visit the Palace.

 **14 April**

Apparently, some people had caught Ren's pike at Kamoshida and his bout of anger in the gym. This, as much as Kamoshida's performance during the rally, was the talk of the school. Needless to say the other students gave him a wide berth. Ren was actually grateful. This meant no one would get in his way.

"Today." He told Ryuji in the courtyard. "Today, I'm going to head to Kamoshida's office. If he's giving "special lessons", I'll catch them."

"I managed to get some footage of the volleyball's training." Ryuji's smile was bittersweet. "It pretty much fits what we saw in the Palace. The bastard's basically torturing them."

"If I can get footage of his special training after class, he's done for. Bless the genius who invented NewTube… And, of course, we got the Palace."

"Oh yeah. You're sure it's safe to steal his desires?"

"Certain. I told you, we're just taking away what's twisting his thoughts. It isn't something vital, just something corrupt. In a way, it's like we're purifying his heart."

Footsteps echoed. The two turned to the newcomer. It was Ann. The blonde girl looked at them, arms crossed.

"You plan to do something against Kamoshida."

"What if we are?" Ryuji asked, defensively.

"Don't. It's useless."

"How do you know? Have you even tried? Last time I heard, there were rumors going on about you too."

"I know…" Ann sighed. "But it won't change a thing. Kamoshida's simply too powerful."

"If he is so powerful, why haven't you given in, then?" Ren asked softly.

Ann turned to him. Ren offered a kind smile.

"We know that Kamoshida's attracted to you. Now, whether it's love or merely lust, we have no idea. But he wants you, and you've done all you could so far to avoid him. Your lies could use some work, though. Appendicitis? When you suffer from an inflammation, you don't wait. You make a beeline for the hospital and have it cured. You're doing everything you can to avoid him even though people assume you are together."

The girl was stumped.

"…How do you know that?"

"I like to keep an ear on the ground."

Ryuji shrugged.

"Don't go and tell us off. You're in the same boat as us. People say shit about all three of us. The difference is that Ren and I are doing something about it while you keep running from the problem."

"Because there's nothing to do about it."

"As Ryuji said, have you even tried?" Ren asked.

Ann shook her head.

"Talking to you is useless. You're too stubborn to see the truth."

"Nothing new here."

"You don't get it! I'm doing this for your sake! If you keep going, you're going to be in serious trouble!"

Ryuji and Ren looked at one another.

"We're doing it for your sake too. For everyone's sake. Keep being a good lemming and hide your head in the sand. We will do just fine without you."

Ann stormed off. The two teens sat.

"They just don't get it." Ryuji sighed.

"I don't expect them too."

"Here you are!"

The two jumped. The boyish voice was familiar, and it was coming from nearby. A black cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail tip jumped on the table. It had blue eyes and a yellow collar. The cat looked at them.

"I looked everywhere for you. You're not easy to find, you know?"

Ryuji blinked.

"Morgana… is that you?"

"Yes, that's me. What? Don't tell me you didn't recognize me?"

"Well… I can kinda see the resemblance. But why are you a cat? You kept saying you were human and all."

"That's the form I found myself in when I left the Metaverse."

Ren hid his smile. He remembered Philemon and Agatha's explanation about Morgana's nature. Not feline, not human, but an entity created by Philemon's steward. Morgana licked his paw.

"You were pretty sharp in your refusal the other day. Have you found a way to deal with that Kamoshida guy?"

"Yes." Ren said bluntly. "We've been working on it. I just need some footage I hope I can get after school, then we'll put it online and show everyone what kind of man Kamoshida really is. We're still keeping the Palace as a backup plan, though."

The feline's ears perked up.

"So you've given my idea some thoughts? I wasn't expecting that. Does that mean you'd be willing to go with it?"

"Eventually."

"Great! I really want to get my human form back!"

Ren shook his head. He could feel the weight of the key to the Velvet Room in his pocket. He took it.

"Morgana… You don't have a human form. You aren't human, and you aren't a cat either."

To say the feline's reaction was brutal was an understatement. Morgana nearly leaped at his face.

"How dare you say that!? How can you even know?"

"I can show you."

He held the key between his fingers. The cord of blue velvet almost seemed to glow, and even Ryuji could tell the item was more than a regular key. They headed to the roof. Once they were out, Ren took the key and went to the door. Agatha emerged from the shadows.

"Well met, Trickster. Philemon and I were wondering when you would pay us a visit."

Ryuji couldn't help but whistle.

"She's… pretty!"

"Meow~" Morgana licked his lips. "What a gorgeous lady! She's prettier than Kamoshida's cognition of Ann."

"And much more modest. But still, wow!"

Agatha chuckled.

"Your praises are appreciated. Trickster, Philemon is expecting you. Judging by the presence of Igor's creation, I can guess you've decided to tell him the truth."

"Yes."

"Good. The Velvet Room welcomes you, then."

Ren opened the door. Rather than the school, it opened on the circular tent in which Philemon sat. Ryuji looked around.

"What _is_ this place?"

"It is the Velvet Room." Agatha explained. "A place located between dream and reality, outside of even the Metaverse."

Ren went to sit while Agatha retrieved the Arcana book. Ryuji and Morgana followed their friend. Philemon smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. I see you brought your friends. It is rare that someone other than those with the power of the Wild Card can enter this room, but Morgana is native of this place, and you already forged a bond with the Chariot, so it isn't that much of a surprise."

Ryuji winced.

"I didn't get half of what you said. Sorry."

"I do not expect you to." Philemon reassured. "Your strength is your diligence and determination. Morgana is the guide. All that is expected of you, Chariot, is support and companionship. Someone to rely on. You don't have to understand, though I commend that you try."

"The Velvet Room is a haven where I can learn and develop my abilities." Ren explained. "Philemon and Agatha inhabit it."

"And… who are you guys? You're not human, right?"

Agatha smiled.

"For all intent and purpose, you can see us as gods."

" _Holy sh_ – Sorry. My bad." Ryuji looked at the pair, obviously startled. "So… If you're gods, what do you stand for?"

"Philemon is the embodiment of mankind's goodness." Ren explained. "He represents everything that makes people good. Agatha is a creation of Nyx, the Night Mother who crafted mankind's mind. If I remember correctly, Nyx is also related to death somehow."

Agatha nodded.

"When the time is right and mankind begs for deliverance, Nyx shall come and bring the end of times. In this, she represents Death."

"So… a god of Good and the daughter of Night and Death. That's reassuring…"

"You are worried, Chariot. You have every right to be."

Ryuji looked at Agatha.

"Why do you keep calling me Chariot?"

Philemon opened the book at the page that concerned Ryuji. The teen looked at it.

"Ho – Wow! What is that book? How do you know so much about me?"

"This book contains everything the Wild Card needs to know about those connected to him. There is a page about you, about him, about us, and even Kamoshida."

Ryuji began reading. In the meantime, Ren, Philemon and Morgana discussed about the feline.

"So… Ren said I'm not human, or even a cat."

Philemon nodded.

"It is true, Morgana. You were created by my steward, Igor, the former master of the Velvet Room. He made you with the purpose of being a guide to Ren in his fight against the Demiurge."

Morgana's ears fell.

"So… that's what I am. I was so sure I was human…"

"You are an inhabitant of the Velvet Room. You are more than human or feline, more than mortal. You are an entity akin to Agatha and Igor's attendant, Lavenza."

"And… how did I lose my memories?"

Philemon looked down. The TV screen behind him lit up. Ryuji raised his head from the book to watch with the others.

 _Igor was on his knees, panting heavily. Before him, a mechanical angel of white and gold took Lavenza and tore the attendant apart, splitting her in two. Igor frowned._

" _I can't let it end like this…"_

 _Mustering the last of his strength, he gathered the one force that would oppose the Demiurge, one of the greatest, most driving forces in the world: hope. With a thought, he gave it a shape, feline and cartoonish, and threw it out of the Velvet Room. The Demiurge towered over Philemon's steward… Igor closed his eyes and faded into light._

 _In the deepest parts of Mementos, red and black swirled and bubbled as the entity of hope coalesced from the light into the familiar face of Morgana._

Morgana starred at the screen.

"So… this is what happened."

"Yes. The Demiurge, whose name I shall not say, plans to take away mankind's ability to think for themselves. He is an entity of Order, twisted and corrupted to the extreme. Individual thoughts are an anathema to him. He set a game to give us the illusion of a choice, but the game is rigged in his favor. Ren, as a Wild Card and the Trickster, is the one meant to represent freedom. The Demiurge set him to lose. We are helping him turn the game on its head by cheating right back."

Ryuji looked at Philemon and Agatha.

"So… to sum it up: there's a god out there that's corrupt and twisted and wants to turn humanity into mindless drones."

"Yes."

"It has taken on and defeated beings that fall short of you power-wise."

"Yes."

"It wants to win badly enough it isn't above cheating, big time."

"Yes."

"And Ren's gonna take him down."

"Yes, with your and Morgana's help."

The blonde winced.

"This is gonna suck."

"It would, if you were to take him on right now." Agatha confirmed. "And you're right, the odds are stacked against you. But you have time. The game will end once Masayoshi Shido is elected Prime Minister. It this happens, the Demiurge wins. But Shido is also the man who sued Ren and put him in his current situation. He is a corrupt, despicable man that represents the most negative aspects of mankind almost as much as Nyarlathotep, the embodiment of mankind's evil and Philemon's counterpart. Sooner or later, you will find him in your path. By then, your strength will have grown enough you should stand more than a reasonable chance to win."

"Still." Ren frowned. "I don't feel at ease with the thought of fighting a god. Humans like Kamoshida and Shido, I say no problem. But a physical god? If I had that kind of power, I'd be scared of myself."

Agatha shuddered.

"The Demiurge wants to subdue mankind's will, the creation of Nyx. When the time will come for you to fight him, the Mother Night will interfere. How, I don't know, but she bears a personal grudge against the Demiurge. One large enough she would be hard-pressed to miss the chance to make him pay as personally as she can afford in her slumbering state. So yes, you will be against a god. But another god will be with you."

Ryuji and Ren breathed. The thought was reassuring. And, if Ryuji was to be honest with himself, he was excited at the idea to see two gods ducking it out.

"So, we're out to kill a god. How do we do that?"


	7. The Lovers' resolve

**The Lovers' resolve**

Ren, Ryuji and Morgana left the Velvet Room and were surprised to see not a second had gone. As far as the world was concerned, they had never stepped in the room, or time had frozen while they were there. This was a good thing. A shame the Metaverse didn't play by that rule…

"So…" Ryuji stretched. "Kamoshida. We can steal his twisted desires without risk, and it will make him feel like the bastard he is. I'm all for it. Now, this said, I wouldn't mind airing his dirty laundry at the same time just for extra payback. Gotta show everyone there's people out there willing to go against guys like him rather than act like it's not their business."

"I'm going to see if I can catch one of his special lessons." Ren smirked. "If I can get that, we hit the jackpot."

"Let me handle it." Morgana offered. "As a cat, it's easier for me to sneak around. I know how to use your phone. Give it to me, and I'll get you prime-quality evidence of Kamoshida's abuse."

"Got it. Thanks."

Morgana took Ren's phone and left. He and Ryuji went their separate ways. As he crossed the Shibuya subway, he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Ann?"

The girl was in a furious argument over the phone.

"Will you please give it a rest!? I'm telling you I'm not feeling up to it! Wait, what? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher? …This has nothing to do with Shiho! …Ah!"

Ren clenched his fists.

' _This is why we need to stop Kamoshida_.'

He still remembered vividly the teacher's cognition of Ann, the bikini-wearing airhead. The real Ann was nothing of the likes. Kamoshida wanted his classmate something fierce. But it wasn't right. Not only was romance between student and teachers morally reprehensible, the P.E. teacher was a bad person, period. Ann fell on her knees. Ren looked at her.

"Kamoshida's blackmailing you using your friend, right?"

Ann jumped and looked at him.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of that thing called privacy?"

"I was just passing by." Ren shrugged. "He's tenacious, isn't he? I don't know if it's love or lust, but he really wants you. A shame it's unethical, and don't get me started on the character."

Ann sighed.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't wanna talk about it in a station."

They went to Big Bang Burger instead. As they sat, Ann breathed.

"You heard the rumors, right? About me and Mr. Kamoshida."

"Lies as far as I'm concerned. He may be interested, but you're not."

The girl starred at her glass, her finger playing with her napkin.

"I tried to avoid giving him my number, but he's using Shiho's position in the team to blackmail me. He told me to meet him at his place after that. You know what that means…"

The picture of Ann's cognitive self flashed into Ren's mind. This wasn't love. There was no way it could be love, it was simply too twisted. It was lust in its purest form.

"I've been telling myself it was all for Shiho's sake. She's my best friend, my _only_ friend." Ann uttered, her voice tight. "But I can't take it anymore. This is… simply too much. **I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard!** But what can I do against him?"

"You? Nothing." A boyish voice answered. "Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Ren will deal with Kamoshida."

Ann raised her head.

"A cat? I heard something meowing."

Ren turned to Morgana. The cat was indeed here, his phone in its maw. And he wasn't alone. Ann noticed it.

"Shiho!?"

 _Some time earlier…_

No one noticed a cat walking along the walls of Shujin, even if it was black and carrying a phone in its mouth. Finding Kamoshida's office was easy. The door wasn't locked, the teacher still being inside. Morgana furtively entered and found a spot that gave a perfect view of his activities. Activating the camera app wasn't easy with his paw, but the magical feline did it, just in time to see a girl enter. Kamoshida turned to her.

"Suzui-chan. I was expecting you. Close the door, please."

The girl obeyed. Morgana winced. The girl looked pretty banged up, even spotting a large bruise above her eye.

"Did you need anything from me, Kamoshida-sensei?"

"Yes. Sit on the desk."

Morgana tensed. As the girl sat, the teacher began undoing his pants. Then he grabbed Shiho and pinned her on his desk, violently removing her panties. The feline froze. That wasn't what he expected to find. Beating? Fine. Rape? No. Not on his watch. The moment Kamoshida's pants and boxers were down, he ran, jumped claws and fangs out and bit as hard as he could in the seat of the problem.

" _ **AAAAAARG!**_ "

Kamoshida reared. There were dozens of tiny razors digging in his rear, and right as his lower body was getting really sensitive. Shiho didn't hesitate. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble. Morgana jumped away and retrieved the phone while the girl put her panties back on. Then they ran for the exit.

People turned to them as they fled Shujin. However, no one stood in their path. It's only once they reached the subway station that the two finally stopped. Morgana stopped the recording while Shiho caught her breath. She was shivering. Instinctively, she passed a hand on her stomach.

"He… He nearly…"

Something soft rubbed her leg. She looked down to see the black feline rubbing his head against her in a comforting gesture. Seeing the phone allowed her to understand.

"Kitty… You saved me? Thank you."

She knelt. Morgana let her pet him. Having narrowly avoided rape, the girl was still under shock. She needed comfort, and petting a cute and cuddly cat was good therapy.

Morgana focused. He could sense the key to the Velvet Room on Ren. Focusing some more allowed him to locate it in Shibuya. This was something Agatha had taught him in case he was to be separated from the Wild Card. The location in mind, he went to the subway, phone in his maw. Shiho followed him.

"Kitty, where are you going?"

She couldn't understand him. Only those who visited the Metaverse could, because they had visited the realm and their mind was able to perceive his supernatural nature. So, he didn't answer. Instead, he got in a wagon and waited for her to follow. They left it at Shibuya, Morgana trusting his sense to find Ren through the key. Shiho stayed with him, unsure what to do. The feline had defended her. She felt safer around it.

Eventually, the pair reached a Big Bang Burger. Shiho saw her friend through the window, talking to Ren.

"Ann?"

The two hurried inside.

" **I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard!** But what can I do against him?" Ann sighed.

"You? Nothing." Morgana answered. "Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Ren will deal with Kamoshida."

As Shiho ran to her friend, Morgana jumped in Ren's lap.

"I got footage." The feline said somberly. "I don't think you're going to like it, though."

Ren raised a brow. He searched for the video files, found the recording and began playing it with the sound on low. In the meantime, Shiho was clinging to Ann.

"Shiho, what happened? How did you get here?"

"It is… Ann… It's horrible!"

Ren saw the video. He froze. Slowly, he turned to Shiho.

"He will go down."

"Why?" Ann asked. "What did he do?"

"Rape attempt." The boy answered softly.

He gave the girl his phone. Ann watched. Her face went pale.

"…I will kill him. I swear on whatever god's out there that I will _murder_ that son of a bitch."

"Save first blood for Ryuji, that's all I ask. But yes, I agree. Kamoshida crossed a line, this time."

Shiho looked at him.

"Why do you have that video? And… how?"

Ren caressed Morgana who licked his paws.

"I bit and clawed his rear. I'm surprised the whole school didn't hear him."

"Morgana's a clever pet. As for why, Ryuji and I had come up with the idea of recording Kamoshida's abuse and posting it on NewTube. Since we couldn't tell anyone in Shujin, we decided to tell everyone else and ruin his reputation, just like he'd done to Ryuji. We thought it was fitting."

Ann's eyes lit up.

" _That_ was your plan? Nice, but after what he did to Shiho, I want more."

"I kicked him in the stomach to get him off me." Shiho said softly. "Then I ran with Ren-san's pet."

"Well, the next time we meet, I'll aim lower!"

Ren looked Ann dead in the eyes.

"Ryuji and I will deal with Kamoshida. Watch over your friend in the meantime. She will be avenged, this I promise."

Ann reluctantly nodded. She wanted to join the boys. Kamoshida had targeted her best friend. Now, it was personal. But she understood. Shiho needed her. Once she was sure her friend was safe and sound, she would join the boys and make Kamoshida pay with her own hands.

"I'll ask for just one thing: save be a bit of that bastard. I am the one he wants. He will get me. God, will he ever."

"You'll get to kick him between the legs once we're done. Fair enough?"

"And a black eye, but yes. We got a deal. Make Kamoshida pay!"

As Ann took Shiho back home, Ren decided to phone Ryuji. This conversation was simply too serious for chats. Ryuji picked.

" _Dude? Why the call?_ "

"Morgana got footage. I'm sending it to you. Brace yourself, it is… unpleasant."

He sent the video. Ryuji was quick to answer.

" _You…_ _ **You gotta be shitting me!**_ _The son of a…! Okay, dude. Forget airing the abuse. I say we go straight for his Palace and wreck it. And we kick his Shadow's ass for good measure._ "

"We're not going to kill it." Ren said coldly. "But you have a point. We can't kill his Shadow because that would shut down his mind, but we are going to steal his Treasure with extreme prejudice. Let's keep the videos for now, just in case. But we are going for the Palace. Kamoshida crossed a line, this time."

" _Damn straight. When do we do it?_ "

"Tomorrow, after class."

" _Right behind you._ "

He was in a fool mood when he returned to Leblanc. Sojiro looked at him.

"You're back late. You made me waiting."

"I caught evidence one of my teachers is a pedophile."

Sojiro froze. For a moment, he was torn between berating the boy for putting his nose where it didn't belong and freaking out over the fact there was a pedophile in Shujin.

"And… what will you do?"

"Gather evidence." Ren half-lied. "Then air it on NewTube to ruin his reputation. The teacher got Principal Kobayakawa in his pocket. If we try to complain, he'll turn us down. We have to deal with him ourselves."

Sojiro raised a brow.

"We? Boy, what kind of crowd did you get in?"

"I made a friend." Ren smiled. "He looks like a delinquent, but he's really nice. The teacher we're going after ruined his reputation and hurt his friends, so he's out to get back at him. I decided to help."

The barista grumbled.

"I thought I told you to keep your head low. On the other hand, a pedophile is serious business…"

"I got a video of him trying to rape a First Year. My new pet stopped him."

Sojiro nearly dropped his newspaper.

"…Rape?"

"See for yourself if you don't believe me."

The barista watched. His face paled.

"I'll make an exception this time. Take this guy down as hard as you can. I'll turn a blind eye on what you and your friend do against him. How's the girl doing?"

"Her best friend took her back home. I don't think she'll go to school tomorrow. She seemed in shock."

"I see."

As Ren headed upstairs, Sojiro perked up.

"Speaking of, you said you got a new pet?"

Morgana perked from his bag. Sojiro looked at the cat.

"He got lost at school. I decided to bring him home."

"Hmm… Taking care of a pet should do you good. It will teach you to be more responsible. But you take care of it, and keep him out of the shop or I'll toss both of you out."

"Got it."

Ren rolled his shoulders and got in the attic. Morgana looked around.

"So… this is where you live? Really dusty."

"I'm not really used to having that much space. My room back home is half this size, and I don't know what to make of half the junk, so I just cleaned what I needed."

"Doesn't change the fact it could use some dusting. If I didn't know better, I'd say the place was abandoned."

Ren shrugged. Morgana jumped on his bed and stretched.

"A lot has happened, today."

"Yes."

The teen sat on the bed. His companion got in his lap.

"I still can't believe Kamoshida would stoop to doing something like rape. I know he has it for Ann but still! His mind… No wonder he has a Palace!"

"You're still upset about it."

"Of course I am! They know, Morgana! The students, the teachers, the parents, they all know! And they let it happen. How can they? Why are they doing nothing? I don't get it. I just… don't. "

"Me neither." Morgana shrugged. "I know there's a god out there whose goal is to turn mankind into unthinking puppets, but it doesn't explain why everyone's acting like Kamoshida's doing nothing. And he isn't the only one: Shido, the man who sued you after you stopped him, is aiming to become Prime Minister and there are people supporting him."

"We'll stop him, eventually. He becoming Prime Minister would sign the Demiurge's victory. But it doesn't change the fact there are people out there that let these people do as they please. This just isn't right."

 _As people do nothing, law and justice become meaningless_ , Arsene echoed in his head. _Such notions only have the power people give them. Give them none, and no power they shall have._

"And this is why we must forge our own." Ren said somberly. "I don't like it at all… but do we have a choice?"

 _No. We simply cannot sit and let it happen, least we become the very people we despise._

"Ours is a grim duty, but duty nonetheless." Mogana sighed. "People like Shido and Kamoshida have to be stopped. Might as well be us."

"Yeah… Might as well be us. We can't let the Demiurge win."

Morgana purred.

"This is what I was created for, after all. I was made to be your guide against that bastard, and that's what I intend to do. We'll begin in earnest tomorrow."

Ren scratched the magical feline's head.

"I can't wait to get started. This will be great."

At last, the latent bond between them coalesced, born from their close relationship.

 _I am_ _ **thou**_ _, thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Magician**_ _Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall __**lead**_ _to freedom and a new power_

The Magician stood at the beginning of the journey. Possessor of the tools, he was the one who guided the wanderer on the path, until he gained the ability to do so himself.

Doing just that was the reason Morgana had been created in the first place.

That night, they dreamed of castles, kings in revealing clothing and fierce battles against raging demons.

 **15 April**

Ryuji and Ren met at Shibuya Station.

"Yo, you ready, dude?"

"Yes. After class. Meet in the alleyway."

"Got it."

It was only through chance that Ann had caught the conversation. Were they talking about their plan against Kamoshida? If that was the case, she wanted to be part of it. She still remembered Shiho, clinging to her like a lifeline as they went home. They hadn't mentioned the rape attempt to her parents, but she had been itching to do so.

Just so they knew.

"Enough is enough. Next time I meet that bastard, it will be my hand in the face and my foot in the _gonads_."

She couldn't act as if nothing happened. Not anymore. Ren met her as they entered class.

"How's Shiho?"

"Fine. She's staying home. I told her parents that her injuries were simply too great at the moment and Shiho said she didn't feel like she could go to school today. We didn't mention… what happened. But I really wanted to do so. I'll wait until we're done with Kamoshida."

"We?"

Ann looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want in on your plan. You and Ryuji have something planned with Kamoshida and I want to help."

"You can't." Ren said sharply.

"Why?"

"Too risky. The less people know about it, the better, and what we're going to do is dangerous. You can kick Kamoshida once we're done with him, you deserve that much. But you can't go with us."

Ann didn't argue, but her glare spoke for itself.

' _Try me._ '

School happened as usual. During midday break, however, Kawakami caught up with Ann.

"Takamaki-chan, may I have a word?"

"What do you need, Sensei?"

"I noticed Suzui-chan wasn't present today. Is she sick?"

"Kamoshida's the sick one." Ann muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Yes, Sensei. Shiho is sick. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Oh."

The teacher hesitated. Ann was about to leave when she called her.

"Speaking of, I heard… disturbing rumors. Some people say they've seen Suzui-chan leaving Kamoshida's office in a hurry. The rumors… have it they were being intimate. I know such rumors are on you as well, so I was hoping you could clarify the situation…"

She didn't expect Ann to walk right to her face with a glare that could kill an oni.

"Kamoshida tried to rape Shiho yesterday. She was rescued by Ren's pet. Given what I saw on the video, he screamed pretty loudly when it clawed his ass. If you want to know more, ask Ren. He was trying to get footage of Kamoshida's abuse and got this instead. I'm sure he still has the video."

Kawakami froze.

"…Rape? Are you sure? This is serious accusation."

"As I said, go ask Ren. He must still have the video. And don't be surprised if I attack Kamoshida on sight the next time I see him."

Kawakami watched her leave. Rape attempt? Seriously? She knew about the rough training, everyone did. But rape? This was different.

Kawakami prided herself in having standards, even if they were low. She didn't like the thought of working with an abuser, but working with a criminal – a rapist, which was already bad, but Kamoshida had targeted a teenager of all things! – was an absolute **no**. She went looking for Ren.

She found him quietly eating his lunch in the courtyard, a book next to him. It was a book about Japanese folklore. Weird choice for someone with a criminal record. The teen raised his head when he heard her.

"Sensei? What do I owe?"

"Takamaki-chan said you may have a video… of what happened to Suzui-chan. I was hoping to see it."

Ren gave her a blank look.

"Even if I did, how would this matter to you? You're the one who said it couldn't be helped." The teen shrugged. "Even if you knew, what would you do? What _could_ you do?"

Kawakami was taken aback. The teen had a point. Even if she knew, what could she do? Kamoshida had the favor of Principal Kobayakawa. He was untouchable. Except…

Except she was a teacher. She had her duties, and one of them was to ensure the well-being of her students. The weight of guilt hit her all at once. She had failed her duties. She was meant to watch over her students and she had let her coworker hurt them. Then he had tried to go beyond that. He had tried to commit one of the most horrible crimes in the world. And it had been another student that had stopped him, albeit indirectly.

It wasn't the children's duties to ensure their safety. It was the adults. But the adults had failed them, so they had gone and taken their safety in their own hands. To a teacher, there was no greater failure, no greater shame, especially when said children did a better job than them.

Ren seemed to notice how she felt because he gave her his phone. She watched the video.

Shame, disgust and guilt mixed in her mouth. They left a bitter taste. She was unable to focus for the rest of the day.

Class ended, and Ryuji and Ren gathered in the alleyway facing Shujin. Morgana emerged from Ren's bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ryuji solemnly nodded. "Let's get serious."

Ren took his phone, opened the Meta-Nav and activated it. The air shifted around them as reality and the Metaverse superimposed and the trio shifted from one world to the other. The air became lighter. The sky took a purple shade. Shujin became a castle. Morgana became bipedal.

"Alright." Ryuji looked at the feline. "Philemon and Agatha said you were meant to be our guide. Ready to do your job?"

Morgana chuckled in his youthful, boyish voice.

"Listen to what I say, do as I do and, in no time, I will make real phantom thieves out of you."

Ren smiled.

"Right behind you. Come on, we have twisted desires to steal."

They headed to the airshaft.

In the meantime, Ann looked around in utter bewilderment. She new Ryuji and Ren were up to something, and it didn't involve the videos. Ren had been clear the plan was dangerous, but the girl was stubborn. More than that, she was vengeful. Kamoshida had hurt her best friend and she wanted to make him pay. Simply kicking him wasn't enough. It was personal to her.

So, she had followed the boys after class to see what they were up to. Finding herself in another world was the least she'd expected.

"What is this place?"

Ren was about to enter the airshaft when he heard her. He turned, unsure if his ears were playing tricks on him…

They weren't. He held Ryuji and called Morgana.

"Guys, we got company."

Ryuji turned and saw Ann.

"Takamaki? Ann? What's she doing there?"

"I could ask you the same, Sakamoto." Ann retorted. "I knew you and Ren were up to something with Kamoshida. I know Ren already refused to take me in, but that bastard hurt my best friend. I want to make him pay. And I would like to see you two stop me."

"I already said no." Ren shook his head. "Ann, when I said it was dangerous, I wasn't joking. This place is filled with monsters worse than oni, and the structure itself can twist you by simply spending too long without protection. This is why Ryuji and I have these clothes. They aren't just fancy outfits. They are armors. You have neither the protection nor the skills to come along. So, my apologies but you cannot come with us."

Ann looked at the pair. Indeed, they were dressed in weird clothes. Ren looked like a gentleman thief with red gloves while Ryuji looked like a biker. Then there was the cartoonish cat. Wait, black and white with a yellow collar and blue eyes…

"Ren… That thing is Morgana?"

Morgana winced.

"I am not a thing! What I am is… complicated. You can say I'm Ren's magical companion. When we first met, he called me a bakeneko. You can consider me the same, even if it's somewhat inaccurate."

Ann raised a brow. A magical cat companion? Seriously? She yelped when the two boys held her arms.

"It's for your own safety." Ren apologized.

They took her to the other end of the alleyway, left the Metaverse with her, then ran back to Shujin and entered the Metaverse once more.

"That was _not_ planned." Ryuji breathed.

Ren nodded.

"I can understand she may want revenge, but the Shadows are genuinely dangerous, especially without a Persona."

"And don't forget there is a cognitive version of Ann in Kamoshida's Palace." Morgana added. "She is a key part of his heart, and thus more vulnerable than anyone else to being corrupted."

"True enough."

Before they entered the castle, however, Morgana held them.

"Wait, there's a precaution we need to take before getting started since we're in for real, this time."

"What is it?"

The feline grinned.

"Code names. This place is Kamoshida's subconscious. I know it's a bit late, but we have no idea what would happen if we kept using our names in the Palace. And besides, it's a cliché of phantom thieves, so why pass?"

"…Uh, right."

Morgana looked at Ren.

"So, as our dear leader, from now on, you will be Joker."

"Alright. May I ask why, though?"

"Well, the Joker is considered the strongest card in a deck, the ace-in-the hole, if you want. And jokers and tricksters are both known for their mischievous nature."

"Hmm, well thought." Ryuji admitted. "As for me… I really like my mask. And there's the whole skeleton motif Captain and I share. So, how about Skull? Since I'm going for the hellish biker look, might as well go the whole length."

Ren smiled earnestly.

"It fits you. Just like your outfit."

Ryuji grinned awkwardly.

"Dude, keep going and you'll make me blush! Now, we need Morgana… Mona? It's simple, short and easy to remember, and it makes for a good nickname. Also… I read a bit about Captain Kidd, and they say Mona's the name of the island where he buried his treasure. So, in a way, it kinda fits the theme?"

Morgana gave him a weird look.

"You actually read, Blondie?"

"I got curious about the Captain. Didn't expect him to be based on a real character."

Ren smiled in amusement. Morgana shrugged.

"Alright. From now on, we're Joker, Skull and Mona. Now, let's get started, and don't forget to use your code names."

They climbed the airshaft. Once they were in the castle, they snuck a peek in the entrance hall. The place was crowded with shadows. Ryuji winced.

"O-kay, not that way. Mona, any idea where Kamoshida's desires may be?"

"No, and that's why we're here. First, we need to find the twisted desires. Then, we need to secure our escape route to get away quickly once we got them. After we've done that, we can go to the stealing."

"Go it." Ren nodded. "So, for now, we explore.

"Yes. And let's call his desires the Treasure to make it simpler. After all, we are thieves."

The entrance hall couldn't be crossed, but a nearby door that had previously been locked was open. There was a Shadow in the room, but between the three of them, it wasn't really a problem.

"Actually, I am going to show you something. Remember how I showed you Hold Up last time?"

"Yes, we gave that Shadow a vicious beat-down."

"Well, Shadows are as sentient as you and I, if only mentally twisted by the Palace. They can be bargained with, but you'd want to be in a position of power to do that. So beat it up, hold it up and let the negotiations begin."

Ren put a hand on his dagger.

"Can do."

The Shadow had its back turned. The teen snuck behind it while Ryuji and Morgana watched. The Shadow only noticed it was attacked when Ren jumped on its back and ripped its mask off its face. The armor dissolved, revealing a red-haired fairy. Morgana immediately shot her down. The blow stunned her, allowing the trio to surround her. The fairy gulped.

" _Oh, not good…_ "

"You tell me." Ren held her at gun point. "But we are thieves, not murderers. We might be open to … suggestions. Preferably valuable ones."

" _Valuable… But I have nothing on me! I'm just a low-ranking servant of king Kamoshida! I don't have a single yen in my purse!_ "

Ryuji glared at the creature.

"Dude, she's lying through her teeth."

"You know it isn't a good idea to try and fool someone who has you at their mercy, right?" Ren cocked his gun. "Tell us again, how much do you value your life?"

" _But I am a victim too! King Kamoshida treats me so poorly…_ "

"He treats his slaves even worse." Ryuji retorted. "Don't play the misery poker with us. It's not gonna work. Cough up something or go to hell! We're on a mission here."

The fairy froze. Then her eyes widened.

" _His slaves… Yes, I am a slave too. I remember. I was drifting in the sea of mankind's souls when I was enticed by this place… and the corruption twisted my mind. I am not a servant of King Kamoshida. My name is Pixie. This is who I am. I am not a Shadow anymore._ "

They could feel the moment the entity freed herself from the Palace's influence. The air around her felt different, fresher, as if the corruption affecting the place had lost its hold. The safe rooms felt the same. Pixie came to Ren.

" _You helped me remember who I am. I owe you for that. I can sense you have the ability to wield the power of beings like me, spirits of the Sea of Souls… A Wild Card. I heard about them. Let me lend you my power. This is the least I can do to repay the favor._ "

Ren hesitated.

"…Alright. I accept your help."

Pixie smiled. In a flash of blue light, she turned into a mask that merged with his. Morgana couldn't believe it.

"Philemon and Agatha mentioned you had a special talent as a Wild Card… Is it what they meant? The ability to command the spirits of the Sea of Souls along your Persona? That's a powerful gift."

Pixie's voice echoed from within Ren.

 _We spirits have tales about the Wild Cards. They are akin to legends to us, bearers of mystical powers chosen by the gods themselves in time of strife to protect the souls of Humanity as a whole. They are called Wild Cards in part because of their unpredictable nature, and in other because of the ability to harness our power despite having a Persona._

"We'll still have to see Philemon and Agatha about it." Ren decided. "But it's good to know I have that ability. It seems useful."

"Of course it is!" Morgana glared at him. "You've seen the Shadows we met before. If you manage to free just half of them, you're going to be a real powerhouse through versatility alone!"

"Good. This will make our exploration safer."

They turned to the exit… and found themselves face to face with a pair of two-horned horses. The Shadows glared at the trio.

"Kill the intruders!"

 _Bicorns_ , Pixie's voice echoed. _They are weak to lightning. I can use Zio and Dia. Let me take care of them._

Ren turned to Ryuji.

"They are weak to lightning. You take the left one, I take the right one. Pixie wants to show off."

Ryuji nodded.

"Blast off, Captain!"

"Pixie, take flight!"

The pirate and the fairy appeared. The two Shadows lunged, but were stopped dead in their tracks by lightning bolts to the face. Ren walked to the pair.

"Alright, what should we do with them? They started the hostilities… Beat up or shake down? For information, I am a Wild Card, if the name means anything to you."

One of the Bicorns gulped.

" _A Wild Card? I… vaguely remember something. A ghost of a legend. But my memory's so cloudy!_ "

"I'll help you remember, then. How did you end up serving Kamoshida?"

The Bicorn frowned.

" _I remember… a light. It was bright, just like the sun. So beautiful! So powerful! I was drawn to it._ "

" _We are the servants of King Kamoshida!_ " The other Bicorn frowned. " _Our allegiance to him is absolute!_ "

"Servant… or slave?" Ren asked. "Did you enter his service on your own free will?"

" _Free will… I remember the king. He was so beautiful! So vibrant with desire and emotion! But… the emotions tasted strange. There was something off. The more I tasted them, the less I wanted to leave, until I was twisted by his power! I remember now!_ "

The Bicorn rose. The air around him lost its corruption as the spirit shook it off.

" _This place is a trap! It radiates with desire and emotions, but the entity that rules it twists those who wander within and enslaves them! I am not a slave. I am Bicorn, and my power is yours if you so wish, Wild Card. I shall serve you if you would have my allegiance, but it is because I offered it!_ "

Ren smiled. Bicorn turned into light and merged with his mask. The other Bicorn raged.

" _Traitor!_ "

Ryuji shook his head.

"I guess this one's too far gone."

"Then we don't have a choice. Pixie?"

The fairy appeared. One burst of lightning later, the Shadow was dissolving in black and red goop on the floor. The trio kept walking until they passed a barred passage. Ren and Morgana turned to it at the same time.

"This area feels particularly corrupt." The feline shuddered. "This is an important place of Kamoshida's psyche."

"It feels… wicked." Ren frowned. "Whatever's at the end, it gives off a feeling of perversion. Almost… lust? I'm not sure I want to know what's over there."

"Then we don't go." Ryuji shrugged. "Simple enough. The Treasure isn't this way, anyway, right?"

"Right."

The next area was an armory. Here armors were patrolling inside. Ren took a moment to observe their path.

"Let's remain stealthy. Come on."

They hid behind pillars and walked in the Shadows' back, furtive as ghosts. For Ren, years spent in the forest made the exercise child play. Ryuji had more trouble. If he listened to himself, he would have jumped on each Shadow and beat them to a pulp, but they were thieves. Thieves only fought when they had no choice. So he followed his friend, his club close at hand. They managed to make it through the other side without being noticed and hid in a safe room.

"That was close." The blonde breathed.

"Yeah, sneaking around isn't easy. But if we barge in, we'll get caught and goodbye the Treasure." Morgana argued.

Ren was sitting by the door, listening to them. This is how he overheard two guards.

" _But what was the princess doing outside the castle? I could have sworn these were the readings of an intruder._ "

" _It doesn't matter. Let's take her to King Kamoshida._ "

Ren paled. He was positive they had taken Ann out of the Metaverse. How had she ended back in? She couldn't have returned, not without the Meta-Nav.

Except they had no idea how people obtained the Meta-Nav in the first place. But, right now, it didn't matter. The guards had gotten their hands on Ann and she was in trouble. He looked at Ryuji and Morgana.

"Skull, Mona… Ann found her way back in. The guards caught her."

The two turned to him together.

"You sure? I'm certain we took her out."

"If she has the Nav and used it, it would have been a non-issue."

Ryuji winced.

"Okay, that sucks. We gotta save her, and fast. Between the Shadows and the distortions, she won't last long without us."

Morgana was able to sense the girl. He guided Ryuji and Ren past the armory and to the passage that had been previously barred. From what Ann was saying, it was obvious she had no idea what was going on. Ren looked at the passage and scrunched his nose.

"I can sense it better, now. Whatever's ahead reeks of lust."

"Dude, we know Kamoshida's lusting for Ann something fierce. I mean, you've seen his heart-Ann."

"Heart-Ann?" Morgana asked.

"The cogni-stuff. How he sees her."

"Oh. Right. I admit, your friend is quite gorgeous. I can understand why Kamoshida would have his eyes on her. But still, lust and love aren't the same. What he feels toward her is wrong."

"And _you_ aren't even human."

"So? I can appreciate a meow-velous girl when I see one."

"Guys." Ren called "Less bickering, more rescuing. Ann needs us."

They didn't barge into the room. They were thieves, and thieves acted from the shadows. Instead, they peeked inside. Ryuji held back a curse.

"The f –! That's what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team?"

There were several scantily-clad girls, bare-chested and moaning on the floor in provocative positions. Ren shook his head, growing more and more disgusted.

"It's official." Morgana cringed. "That guy's a pervert."

Ann was tied to an X-shaped post. Kamoshida and his princess were watching her struggle, wondering how they should kill her as the girl wondered how to escape.

' _I should've listened._ ' Ann thought bitterly. ' _Ren warned me the place was dangerous. He told me there were monsters, but I didn't listen. And now, here I am. Stupid me._ '

Ren counted three armors, two silvers and one gold. He looked at his friends.

"Skull, you take the left. Mona, you take the right. I'll take the middle one. Arsene, give Kamoshida a good hit to distract him while we deal with the Shadows."

 _Gladly_.

The teen counted to three. At three, they jumped. Each got on an armor's back, tore the mask and attacked the Shadows that emerged from it. Arsene emerged from Ren and sent red light to Kamoshida, forcing the Shadow king back. Ann watched as the melee began.

They were fighting. They were doing something. They had been from the very start. May it be taunting Kamoshida, questioning his authority and his methods or gathering evidence of his misdoings, it had been Ryuji and Ren who had acted, the only ones who believed _something_ could be done against the man. They hadn't given in, hadn't surrendered to fatality. They had struggled – they still were. And not just for their own sake, but for the sake of all those the man was tormenting.

Ann had fought, too, however weakly. She had resisted Kamoshida's advances, refusing to surrender to the teacher's desires. It had nearly cost her best friend. And why so? Because she thought nothing could be done and he would get her in the end, something she didn't even believe. In a way, she had been weak.

Weak to believe she was weak.

Not anymore.

 _My… It's taken far too long._

A feminine voice echoed in her head as pain coursed her body. Kamoshida's Shadow turned to her and paled.

" _Oh, not again…_ "

Ann thrashed against her restrains as the voice echoed, her eyes a vibrant gold as blue flames danced around her.

 _A last, you realize: passivity will achieve nothing. Words become useless once they lose their meaning. Only actions matter. Tell me, have you finally gained the will to act on your own?_

"Why ask when you already know the answer… Carmen?" Ann asked between her teeth.

The pain was nigh-unbearable. Carmen laughed.

 _Indeed I do! You were never going to give in. It was never an option. You merely lacked the means to strike back. Well, now you have them. I am thou, thou art I. Let this disgusting man experience your new strength firsthand!_

A crimson cat mask appeared on her face. Ann balled her fists and shattered her restrains. The mask came off in a crimson shower as blue fire engulfed her. When it faded, she was wearing a bright red cat suit with pink gloves and a large cleavage window. Behind her stood a woman in a red and black flamenco dress, a black feline mask akin to Ann's and a cigar in her mouth. Her black ponytails reminded of her user, and so did the large cleavage of her dress. Finally, she was holding a heart-headed slave by a leash while another was being stepped on.

The fight had stopped dead, Shadows and thieves observing the girl as she awakened to her Persona. Ryuji whistled.

"Dude… She's hot."

Ann would have quipped something back if she wasn't completely focused on Kamoshida. She made a gesture. The next second, Carmen's flames had utterly consumed the cognitive version of the girl.

"So _this_ is what you think I am? Some brainless toy you flaunt around like a trophy?"

" _No._ " Shadow Kamoshida breathed. " _You are my princess. My one and only. Your beauty, your grace, I want them for myself. The other girls are just outlets compared to you._ "

"This doesn't give you the right to treat them like this. Like you did with Shiho! You tried to rape her… when I am the one you truly wanted! You scumbag! You are truly a monster! Carmen, end this now!"

The Persona laughed threateningly.

 _With pleasure._

There was fire. Fire and screaming. Carmen made no prisoner. Kamoshida's Shadow narrowly escaped the onslaught with his coat ablaze. Ryuji gulped.

"Hot in every sense of the word. Wow."

Ren had to agree the display of power was impressive. He also released the sinking feeling in his chest. He should have guessed… But what did he expect, anyway? Ann eventually collapsed. Awakening one's Persona was always exhausting. He knelt to her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained."

"Small wonder. Come on, let's get out."

Ann painfully rose. She accepted Ryuji's support and, together with Morgana and Ren, walked out of the castle and the Metaverse. Ren shook his head.

"I told you it was dangerous. Why didn't you listen?"

"I thought you were telling that stuff to deter me."

"Well, I didn't."

"I noticed. What is this place?"

Ryuji came with three bottles of soda. Morgana shot him a look.

"You didn't get me anything?"

"Dude, you're a cat. You can't taste sweetness and sugar's dangerous for you."

"I only _look_ like a cat."

"Still not taking the risk. I'll get you a water bottle, though."

Ann looked at Morgana as he left.

"Your pet… talks?"

"Morgana is more than a pet. He was literally created to help me."

Ann shook her head.

"I don't understand any of this."

"We didn't at first. Ryuji actually doesn't get most of it either. But I'll explain since you're one of us, now."

Ann was about to ask, but decided against it. Instead, she let Ren explain.

It took time.


	8. To lay the groundwork

**To lay the groundwork**

The Metaverse. Personas. Shadows. Palaces and thieves. Ren had been right, there was a lot to explain. Ann had trouble taking it in, but she made the effort.

"And this is only half of it." Ren smiled apologetically. "The rest, we will explain the next time we visit the Velvet Room."

"The Velvet Room?"

"A place I visit when I need knowledge I can't obtain myself. As I said, it's complicated."

"You don't say! If I didn't see it myself, I would have thought this whole Metaverse thing was a lie."

"But it isn't. It is very real, and this is how we're going to get back at Kamoshida. Once the Treasure – the source of his twisted desires – is stolen, he will feel intense guilt and confess all of his crimes."

Ann's gin was feral.

"If this is the end result, then sign me in. I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho."

"He will."

"Besides…" Morgana smiled. "Lady Ann has a Persona, and we're sort of short-staffed. Just the three of us isn't enough to efficiently infiltrate the castle."

Ren looked at Ryuji.

"What about you?"

"Uh? You're asking for my opinion?"

"Yes. You're part of the team. Want Ann to join?"

Ryuji grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm all for it. You kicked some major ass in the Palace."

"Alright, then welcome in the team."

Ann smiled. Ren could feel the bond forged between the two.

 _I am_ _ **thou**_ _, thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the Lovers Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of __**blessing**_ _that  
Shall lead to freedom and a __**new**_ _power_

The Lovers represented more than romance. They represented a choice. To look at one's motivations and desires and pick the path they best saw fit.

This was what Ann had done.

"We need a place to meet." Morgana pointed. "A secret hideout to plan things from then. Our team is complete. We can properly focus on taking down Kamoshida."

"The school's rooftop." Ryuji offered. "No one goes there."

"Sounds good."

They traded contact information with Ann and went their separate way. As they headed to Leblanc, Morgana sighed.

"Lady Ann is such a sweet girl! So selfless and brave, and beautiful, too!"

Ren raised a brow.

"You have a crush?"

"What's wrong with that!?"

"Well, you're not even from Reality to begin with…"

"What? Don't tell me you never heard of tales where people have a magical lover!"

Ren chuckled.

"I read more than my share of those. More often than not, the lover in question is a shapeshifter."

"Ha! So it does happen!"

"You'll have to compete with Ryuji, though. He was just as smitten during her onslaught."

Morgana snorted.

"Me against the moron? No contest. What about you? Have you been seduced by the charms of our Lady Ann?"

Ren shook his head.

"Ann is nice and strong, but she's not my type."

Morgana's ears fell.

"What? Not your type? What does she misses that you wouldn't fall for her?"

The teen smiled mischievously.

"That's a secret."

There was still someone when they reached Leblanc. She left no long after. As Sojiro explained, the woman in punk clothing was the local doctor. Her reputation was shabby to say the least, but the elder man didn't care. At the same time, the number of things he cared about could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

Morgana tried to sleep on Ren's stomach, that night. The teen was not happy.

"Get off or you're sleeping in a box. You're going to give me nightmares."

"Oh. Sorry."

Instead, the magical feline curled by his side. During the night, Ren found himself instinctively spooning him and woke up rolled around the creature. It was a weird morning.

 **16 April**

That morning, they overheard two students talking about health. It reminded them of the doctor they had met the previous evening.

"You have a cold?" Ren joked.

"No, but her medicine might prove useful. After all, if the Metaverse can change toys into real weapons…"

"The Placebo effect might not be so fake."

"Exactly."

Then class began and Ryuji texted them while Ushimaru-sensei was giving a lecture. The class going silent was Ren's first clue. He quickly sent Ryuji a message.

 **R.A** : 1 sec

 **R.S** : _Dude?_

The second clue was the teacher's murderous intent. Slowly, he put his phone in his pocket.

The third clue was the sound of chalk flying through the air. Ren grinned and, rather than dodging, he raised a hand. The chalk landed right in. The whole class, teacher included, was speechless. Ren rose and weighted the piece in his hand. The chalk pot was in a corner of the blackboard. He aimed and swung the chalk back in a soft arc. It landed smack in the pot. The students began to furiously whisper. Ushimaru looked at him like he had grown a second head. Ren couldn't help it.

"Too predictable, Sensei."

"How did you…!?"

"The class had gone silent and I could feel your murderous intent. The rest was pure skill."

Ann turned to him.

"What kind of skill, exactly?"

"Mostly archery, but Dad showed me how to use a gun several times. Archery's slower, but you don't have to deal with the recoil."

More than one student looked nervous. Ren shrugged and sat back.

 **R.A** : Back online. So, after school on the rooftop?

 _Yeah. See ya._

They met after class. Though Ryuji was eager to get back in the Palace, Morgana reined him in.

"Don't be stupid. Before we go back, we need to prepare. Kamoshida's Shadow will kill us if he has the chance, and he'll have it if we're not cautious enough."

"What do we need, then?" Ann asked.

Morgana grinned.

"Glad you asked, Lady Ann. First, we'll need weapons."

"No problem for me." Ryuji smiled. "I know just the place."

"Alright. Then you'll deal with it. We will also need medicine. With the number of Shadows lurking in the Palace, we're bound to get hurt. For that, I have my idea."

"We met a doctor back in Leblanc the other day." Ren noted. "She dressed strangely, for a doctor."

"To each his own. But that woman could still sell us medicine. It doesn't even have to be real medicine, thanks to the Metaverse's rules. Just a bottle of syrup that we believe is a health potion, and it will do just that."

Ann chuckled.

"That _Your heart makes it real_ rule is really useful. I'm all for taking advantage of it."

"It's one of the Metaverse's main rules. The Metaverse is a place of cognition. All exists the way people perceive it. It includes ourselves. Our outfit exists to protect people's perception from altering us in the first place."

"Yes, it's one of the things you explained yesterday. So, do we need anything else?"

"No. We're done for now."

They went their separate way. Once they were back in Yongen-jaya, looking for the clinic wasn't hard.

"What are you going to tell her?" Morgana asked. "We need a valid alibi if we want that medicine."

"I have one." Ren answered as he massaged his shoulder.

The doctor was waiting at the counter.

"Is it your first visit? Your face is familiar."

"Yes." Ren answered. "At Leblanc. Nice to meet you."

The woman hummed. She looked at the teenager.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Morgana's ears perked up. Ren put his bag on a chair.

"My shoulder hurts at times, quick bursts of pain when I … think about people I find attractive. It's been that way for awhile."

The doctor gave him a pointed look.

"Let's go to the exam room. I'll have you take off your shirt."

Ren complied. Once in the room, he removed the top of his uniform. Morgana gasped when he saw what was on his shoulder. The doctor frowned.

" _That_ isn't a scar caused by an accident.

Ren looked down. On his shoulder blade was a scar in the shape of a Christian cross. The edge was jagged, a proof that the cut hadn't been clean. Morgana winced.

"This had to be _really_ painful."

The doctor touched the area around it, making a point to avoid the scar itself.

"Someone gave you that scar, and this against your will. Now, you said it hurts when you are attracted to people. I'd say the pain in this case is psychosomatic in nature. More exactly, it is traumatic. For some reason, being attracted to people reminds you of the circumstances that gave you that scar and your body reacts to the memory, thus causing the pain." The doctor breathed. "There isn't much to do, except getting over the trauma. Your scar still hurts because the events that caused it still haunt you. I'm not a shrink, so I can't help you in that regard, but I can give you an ointment to alleviate the pain after a jolt. I could also give you some pain killers, but given the nature of the pain…"

"I'll take both. Thank you, doctor."

She gave him several boxes in a plastic bag. Morgana grinned.

"Good find. The ointment will make a nice ailment remover while the pills will do just fine to replenish our health. Still, how did you get that scar? Who gave it to you?"

Ren didn't answer. His face darkened and he shook his head. Morgana nuzzled him.

"Still hurts inside, doesn't it?"

"I was fourteen."

The feline gasped.

"What kind of madman does that to a young teen!?"

"A zealot."

"Uh. Should've guessed it was tied to religion. Simple curiosity, you're not Christian, are you?"

"No, but he was. Personally, I'm more into Shinto, but Tataraba has a set of specific beliefs that are different from the other regions."

They were going to leave the clinic when another man entered. The pair couldn't help but overhear his conversation with the doctor. Apparently, she had developed a new drug that seriously enhanced people. The doctor called bull on the rumor, but the man wasn't deterred and threatened to force her to resign. Apparently, the two had a nasty history, the doctor having done a mistake that had either cost the man or ended with him taking most of the blame, they couldn't really tell which.

They also learned the name of the woman: Tae Takemi. They hurried out when it seemed the man had noticed them.

"I wonder about that new drug." Morgana hummed. "Who knows, it could come handy in the Palace."

"I think the man was making things up." Ren retorted. "I bet that new drug was just an excuse so he could force her to close shop. I'm more curious to know what's going on between the two. The doctor seems nice."

They also received a message from Ryuji, who was inviting them to a shop that sold model weapons in Shibuya the next morning. Ann couldn't come since she was spending time with Shiho, but she was available in the afternoon… and Ryuji wasn't, having promised to help his mother back home.

 **R.A** : It's alright. We will go to the Velvet Room.

 **R.A** : Ryuji already visited, but you haven't yet.

Ann was quick to answer.

 **A.T** : _The Velvet Room? You mentioned it before._

 **R.A** : As I said last time, you don't know the full story yet.

 **R.A** : There's more to the Metaverse than just Palaces.

 **R.A** : You'll understand once we visit.

 **A.T** : _Okay._

 **17 April**

He and Ryuji met at Shibuya Station. As they crossed Station Square, they saw a politician giving a speech to a small crowd. Morgana held an ear.

"What he says is quite on point. A shame not many people listen."

"True. I've seen some of what's he's talking about."

Ryuji shrugged.

"People give speeches like that all the time. Gets pretty boring after awhile."

"Besides, acts are often better than words, anyway." Ren agreed.

Ryuji smiled. Ren put a hand on his shoulder.

' _Stop. It._ '

Morgana looked at him weirdly.

"Ren, are you…"

"Not. A. Word."

"…Got it."

Ryuji took them to Central Street and to a back alley away from the main road. It was an airsoft shop called Untouchable. The owner was grumpy, grey, and with a cap that had a pair of yellow headphones on it.

Ren looked around. It was hard to believe all the guns on display were just toys.

"They are incredibly realistic. You could easily mistake them for real ones."

The owner smirked. Ryuji looked at him.

"Know what you want yet? I wonder what I should get…"

Ren thought for a moment.

"Dad taught me to use a gun when I turned fifteen, though I tend to prefer bows. Let's see… Park rangers usually use a side arm as their main weapons. Dad had a Colt M1922 he lent me for training. As for you…" He gave Ryuji an once-over, picturing him in his Skull outfit. "I'd say a shotgun, preferentially pump-action, more on the short side so you could use it one-handed, and with a caliber that leaves a really big hole in your target."

"Works for me."

"Oh, and we need one for Ann too. Let's see… She's more the _spray and pray_ kind, so we're going for a submachine gun. Something light, smooth and easy to use." He turned to the owner. "If you have recommendations, I'm all ears."

The man rose from his seat, a grin on his face.

"It's not everyday you see kids with some _practical_ knowledge of firearms – much less teens who can actually use them."

"My father's a park ranger."

The owner nodded.

"I have models of M1922 in stores. As for your friend, I'd suggest a good, old-fashioned Remington 970. Finally, for a good woman-oriented submachine gun, I believe an IMI 9x19 Uzi should fit her style. Spray and pray, you say? With this good boy, she won't even have to pray."

He left to the back of the shop and returned with three guns. Ryuji whistled at the sight.

"Holy shit! They look cool!"

"The craftsmanship is impressive." Ren admitted as he took the Colt. "I couldn't tell it from a real one. They will do wonderfully, sir."

He took off his glasses, held the gun both-handed and aimed. The owner nodded.

"I can tell you've held one before. Your posture's right, as is the way you aim."

"As I said, my father taught me."

Ryuji took the shotgun and cocked it. It made a nice sound, even though the chamber was empty. Ren smiled.

"As intimidating as you could wish."

He held the submachine gun, observing it under every angle, and gave an appreciative nod.

"Ann will like it. Now, maybe the paint job could use some work – something dark pink or red, to make it in her colors."

"Custom made? If it's just the paint, that can be arranged. But it will cost you extra."

"No problem. That can be arranged."

He and Morgana looked at one another. Morgana had confirmed there was loot to be found in the Palace. Ren was hoping a pawn shop could buy them for a handful of yen. This would cover their armament's expenses.

The guns would be ready tomorrow, along with a custom paint job. As Ryuji headed home, Ren wandered around Shibuya, looking at the shops. Ann joined him in the afternoon.

"Is Shiho fine?"

"She's going well." Ann confirmed. "We have told her parents what truly happened. We… kinda had to, since Shiho and I were worried about what Kamoshida would do to her if she returned to Shujin. They thank you for saving her, and are considering suing the school. We convinced them to wait. They know we have something planned, but they don't know the details. They agreed to wait until we were done before suing."

Ren nodded.

"That's good new. Also, I dropped by the shop Ryuji told us about. Your weapon will be ready tomorrow. I'll pick them before school." The teen smiled. "Trust me, you wouldn't even tell it from a real one. I think you'll like the one I picked for you. It fits your fighting style."

"Right." Ann smiled. "Thanks, Ren. Now, you said we would go to the Velvet Room."

Ren grinned and took the velvet-bound key. They found a door in a back alley where no one was watching. Ren used the key to open the door. Ann peeked inside and was surprised to find herself in a tent. Philemon and Agatha were waiting.

"Welcome back, Trickster." Philemon smiled. "We were waiting for you."

Agatha looked at Ann as the two teens sat.

"I see you brought the Lovers with you. More than romance, the Lovers represent a choice. Hers wasn't easy to make."

Ren nodded.

"I brought Ann here so you could explain to her what was truly going on with the Demiurge, his game and me. So far, she only knows about the Metaverse and Palaces. The small picture."

Philemon nodded.

"Understandable. More than a Confident, she is one of your companions. She needs to know what you are up against."

They explained. Once they were done, Ann was seriously reconsidering her involvement with Ryuji, Ren and Morgana.

"You're free to leave, if you want." Ren offered. "You could be with us just for Kamoshida's Palace. I won't blame you if you quit afterwards."

Ann gulped.

"Does Ryuji know?"

"Yes."

"And he still stayed?"

"Yes. He told me he was eager to see the fight between Nyx and the Demiurge. But he was just as worried as you were when he first heard the odds."

Ann closed her eyes. Agatha observed the girl, a smile growing on her face. Eventually, Ann breathed.

"If Ryuji stayed, then I'll stay as well. You and Morgana saved Shiho. I owe you for that. Besides… the Demiurge is a threat to mankind as a whole. If I stayed on the sidelines even though I have the power to fight, I would be no better than the teachers at Shujin who know of Kamoshida's abuse and do nothing about it." She looked at Philemon in the eyes. "I'll be fighting too. Count me in."

Philemon smiled.

"I knew you would. Now, Trickster, I believe you discovered the true power of the Wild Card, if the presence of Pixie and Bicorn can be believed."

The two spirits' ghostly silhouettes appeared.

" _Lord Philemon! I knew the Wild Card's appearance heralded troubled times!_ "

"Indeed." Philemon nodded.

Ren looked at the god.

"Pixie explained that one of the Wild Card's abilities allows him to wield multiple spirits at the same time."

"It is true, but it is only a facet of the Wild Card's power, and it is less wielding and more manipulating."

He unlocked something that caused the top of the table to fold and snap on the side. The surface before them was covered with geometric figures set in arcane patterns and glowing with a gentle blue light. Before Philemon were four slots in the shape and size of tarot cards, set in a triangular pattern and with the fourth slot in the middle. Philemon held a hand and a card appeared.

"The Wild Card has the power to wield spirits of the Sea of Souls alongside his own Persona. There is a drawback to it, however. Compared to other Persona users, his own Persona will grow in strength at a slower rate, eventually falling behind his companions power-wise.

Ren winced and looked at Arsene. The Persona looked apologetic.

"This is where your ability to manipulate spirits comes into play, however." Philemon noted. "Your Persona will naturally grow at a slower rate, but there are ways to empower him to compensate it. The first is to call for the Persona of one of your companions and have it share one of their skills."

Arsene transferred in the card the god held. Philemon put it in the middle slot. Then he called another card and Zorro transferred in it. The card was set in the top slot.

"Choose which skill Zorro has that you would like Arsene to possess."

A screen appeared before Ren that detailed the Personas' abilities. The choice was quickly made.

"Dia. It would be nice if Morgana wasn't the only healer in the team."

"Carmen will learn Dia as well eventually." Agatha noted. "But Zorro is indeed the better healer of the team."

Light went from Zorro's card to Arsene as the red Persona learned the healing spell. Philemon took Zorro's card and released it, leaving the entity to return by Morgana's side.

"Another way to empower Arsene is unfortunately grimmer." The god frowned. "Your Persona will get a boost of strength to bring him on par with your friends' True Selves, but it will be at the cost of one of the spirits you wield. They will have to sacrifice themselves to offer him their energy."

Ren froze. Ann and Morgana looked at one another while Pixie looked horrified and Bicorn was bitter.

" _Of course, in times of strife, sacrifices have to be made to remain ahead. I have sworn fealty to the Wild Card. If my life is required to secure his victory, he shall have it._ "

Ren shook his head. As much as he understood the necessity of the sacrifice, he didn't like it at all.

"…Alright, but I will set one rule: only spirits that are willing to perform the sacrifice will be chosen. If a spirit doesn't want to give their life to empower Arsene, this is their choice and I respect it."

Agatha nodded.

"As expected of the Champion of Freedom. Your decision is understandable, and we shall respect it. Only volunteers will undertake the sacrifice. But we will hold you on to it, Trickster."

"Of course."

He turned to Bicorn and caressed the creature, an apologetic smile on his face. Bicorn put his muzzle in his hand. He understood. The duty was grim, but it was necessary. Philemon held a card. Bicorn went into it. The card was placed at the bottom left of the triangle. Ren looked sadly as energy passed from the card to Arsene and the picture faded.

"It better be worth it."

"It will." Philemon reassured. "There is one last ability you possess as a Wild Card. Though you can learn abilities from your companions' Personas, the reverse is also true: your own Persona can teach some of his skills to your companions'."

He took a card in which Carmen transferred, and placed the card at the top of the triangle. A screen appeared before Ren and Ann.

"Which skill would you like Carmen to have?"

Ann hesitated.

"…I'll take Lunge. This way, I'll have a physical attack, a magical attack and you said I'd learn healing spells, right?"

"Right. Specializing is fine, but it is also good to have your bases covered."

Light passed from Arsene to Carmen, teaching Ann's Persona the move. Ann grinned.

"I bet she's going to smack the Shadows with one of her lovers when doing the move."

Philemon took the two cards and released the Personas, who returned to their owner's side. Agatha crossed her arms.

"This sums up your abilities as a Wild Card, Trickster. You have proved yourself reasonable and caring. We trust you shall use those powers sparingly."

"Of course."

Philemon smiled and looked at the three thieves.

"You gained a new companion, Trickster. This is good. Soon, you will be ready to take on Kamoshida. I wish you good luck."

Ren returned the smile.

"Thank you, Philemon."

They left the Velvet Room and walked a little together. Now, Ann knew the whole story, and she had chosen to stay by their side even knowing their final target was a god.

"It's sad that you don't have a choice." Ann sighed. "Ryuji and I, we can bail anytime we want, but you can't give up unless the Demiurge wins and there's no way for you to get out. This is so unfair!"

"Life is unfair." Ren shrugged. "Up to us to make the best with what we have, and if it allows us to turn the game on its head, all the better."

They went their separate way. Back at Leblanc, the teen caught Sojiro arguing with a customer. He decided to not mind the two men and make his way to the attic. Sojiro glanced at him. Ren shrugged.

"Not my business."

"At last, you're learning."

The teen held a chuckle.

' _Yeah, sure. I'm learning, alright. I'm learning to dive in people's hearts and take away their corrupted desires, which is the very opposite of minding my own business. But you don't have to know about it._ '

At Morgana's insistence, he cleaned the worktable and learned to make lockpicks. Before going to sleep, he made a final checklist.

"Weapons?"

"Ready tomorrow."

"Medicine?"

"In the bag."

"Lockpicks?"

"Five, also in the bag."

"Personas?"

"Arsene and Pixie are raring to go."

"Good." Morgana smiled. "Tomorrow, we have a castle to take on."

Ren grinned.

"Sweet dreams in perspective."

* * *

 **So, for those who haven't figured, the scene with the doctor should give you enough to put two and two together. Note that have nothing against religion or Christianity in particular. But, unfortunately, there are extremists and fundamentalists everywhere... And, rather than Persona fusions, there are Persona manipulations, which are much gentler than the torture devices of "Igor" and the twins.**

 **See you soon.**


	9. Accomplice no more

Accomplice no more

 **17 April**

Sadayo Kawakami had spent the last few days in a funk. Her mind kept replaying the video of Kamoshida's attempted rape on Shiho and the bitter taste of shame hadn't left her.

How could she? How could she still call herself a teacher after that? She had let this man, that _monster_ abuse her students for so long! And why? Why had she remained inactive? Why hadn't she opposed the man when the abuse began? Why hadn't she brought the matter to Kobayakawa? She should have done something. Instead, she had simply stood and watched.

The memory of Takase came back. The boy had needed help, and she had given him help. She remembered her pride at the teen's improvement, to see his efforts rewarded and his situation getting better… until they had accused her of "playing favorites" and forced her to stop tutoring or resign as a teacher. Her decision had cost the boy his life. She had blood on her hands.

If Kamoshida had succeeded in raping Shiho, would she have tried to commit suicide? Would she have died? This would have been another student death that she could have avoided, had she done the right choice. But Shiho had lived, saved by the actions of another student.

She saw Kamoshida greeting students at Shujin's entrance. Cold rage brewed in her chest. Before she knew what was going on, her hand was stinging and the PE teacher had stumbled back.

"Kawakami-san, what was that for!?"

"You know what it was for." Sadayo said coldly. "Tell me, do you still have trouble sitting or has your ass recovered from being clawed by a cat? Yes, I know what you did. No need do play dumb, Suguru. And I hope you rot in hell."

From afar, Ryuji, Ren, Ann and Morgana had missed nothing of the scene.

"That was beautiful." Morgana purred.

"Dude." Ryuji grinned. "I have a newfound respect for your homeroom teacher."

Ann balled her fists.

"I wanted first blood."

Ren shrugged.

"About time the adults decided to do something about him. This doesn't change our plans. After school, we hit the castle. I retrieved the guns from the shop on the way."

"Yeah, they're in our bag. Best not have an inspection 'cause we're in trouble if the teachers find them. Those things look more real than the original."

They didn't have an inspection, and nearly everyone had caught Kawakami decking Kamoshida in the face. It was the talk of the school. Sadayo felt oddly satisfied with herself. She wasn't one to advocate violence, far from it. But everyone had a breaking point, and she had reached hers. Idly, she wondered how Ryuji and Ren were doing. If the video was anything to come by, they were gathering evidence on Kamoshida's abuse. She was curious to know how far they were into their plan.

So, quite naturally, as soon as classes were over, she decided to find them. She didn't expect them to gather in the alleyway facing the school, nor did she expect the air to _shift_ when she got too close.

Then she turned to the school and gasped.

Gone was the school. The building before her was a castle, and three teens with a cartoonish cat had snuck in by the airshaft.

None of the thieves noticed their homeroom teacher had followed them into the Metaverse. Instead, as they headed to the airshaft, they explained to their new comrade how they worked and tried to find a code name for her.

"Let's see." Ren hummed. "Your costume is cat-themed."

"It's also neon red. So much for stealth!"

"Yes. That's going to be a problem…"

"It's also skin-tight and with a large window above the chest. Dayum…"

"Ryuji!"

"Sorry."

Ren smiled at the banter.

"Joke aside, you need a cat-themed codename. Or, at least, something based on felines…"

"Panther."

Ryuji and Ren looked at Ann.

"Panther?"

"Yes. I am not a cute kitty-cat, that would be Morgana. Panthers are huge, they are vicious and ferocious."

"I agree with the last two." Ryuji gulped. "I still remember how you roasted those Shadows when you got Carmen."

Morgana smiled.

"Alright, that's decided. Joker, Skull, Panther, let's infiltrate Kamoshida's castle."

As it turned, for someone with a bright red cat suit and high heels, Ann was surprisingly furtive. They crossed the armory, took their breath in the safe room, crossed the kitchens and went up a floor through a ruined staircase, going unnoticed all the way. Ren would lie to say he didn't enjoy it. Ryuji would lie to say he didn't like pulling a haymaker on the Shadows they couldn't avoid.

Morgana followed them with pride in his heart.

' _My little thieves, they are growing so fast._ '

As for Ann, she took her fun times robbing anything that looked remotely valuable and wasn't nailed down. Fortunately, their outfits' pockets were bottomless.

"What are you gonna do with that junk?" Ryuji eventually asked.

"I'm gonna pawn it, of course. More money's always welcome, right?"

"Right." Ren nodded. "Iwai, the owner of the airsoft shop, said he'd buy some of the loot we got. He didn't ask where it came from when I showed him, just how much he'd give."

"Then it's settled. Joker, once we're out, you sell back the loot."

They eventually stumbled upon a particularly precious treasure: a map of the castle. Ryuji took a cursory glance.

"Well, that settles it. The castle and Shujin got different layouts."

"The map is incomplete." Ren noted. "Bah, this will do for now. I don't expect to find the Treasure today. It's not like we're on a deadline."

"But the more we do the better." Ann retorted. "I'm itching to rip into Kamoshida."

 _Yes_ , Carmen echoed. _This lustful monster treats women like outlets for his urges. Let us see how much he enjoys it when his victims strike back. Let him burn from a different flame than desire!_

Ann grinned. She wholeheartedly agreed with her Persona. Captain Kidd must have heard her because his voice echoed as well.

 _Revenge is a dish best served cold, but a little heat is always welcome. Still, patience. It will do us no good to get hasty. Kamoshida will get his due, but we must be thorough in its preparation, least it doesn't become enjoyable enough._

Carmen meowed in annoyance, but didn't argue. Arsene chuckled.

 _I say we step aside and watch the show while they deal with Kamoshida. They have a personal grudge against him. Seeing them deliver sweet justice after working so hard for it shall be a sight for sore hearts._

In Morgana's head, Zorro sighed and smiled.

 _Kids. At least, they're fast learners._

"Let's explore until we find the next safe room." Ren compromised.

"Okay."

They found themselves on the second floor of the Central Hall. The path was blocked, but Morgana noticed a path up the rafters and on the chandeliers. Ren couldn't help but question the architecture.

"If he's trying to stop us from stealing his Treasure, he's doing a poor job." He noted as he found a new access point. "This castle is a sieve, in security and in design."

Ann grinned.

"His loss."

They found a safe room shortly after. The three teens stretched.

"So far so good. We found a new access point close to the safe room, so coming back there will be easy."

"Still." Ann hummed as she watched the map. "We got a whole wing to explore. You're sure you want to stop now?"

Ren closed his eyes, weighting the pros and cons. On one hand, he wanted to be cautious and pace himself. They had time. On the other, he didn't feel tired. In fact, he was even eager to dive further into the castle. He hadn't managed to free any of the Shadows he'd met, being forced to slay them as they swore their allegiance to Kamoshida, and it saddened him greatly.

He was about to make his mind when he heard a scream of pain. The voice was familiar, somehow…

"You… monster…"

He and Ann looked at one another.

"Sensei!"

Down the Hall, Sadayo was still not regretting her decision. The moving armors had given her a beating and the golden-eyed alter-ego of Kamoshida was towering above her, but she had no regret. She had explored the castle as well, stumbling upon the volleyball slaves and the room with the female volleyball players. She didn't know how it was related to her coworker, but it disgusted her to no end. She glared at the man.

"You are a monster, Kamoshida. I said it before and I will say it again. Kobayakawa made a mistake when he hired you."

" _Silence, wench! I am the king of Shujin. I do within its walls as I see fit._ "

"You are not a king! You barely even deserve to be called human. I don't know what this place is to you but – Gah!"

The teacher held her stomach. Kamoshida had violently kicked her and the strength had sent her reeling.

" _Kill that eyesore. Anyone who contests my authority shall die._ "

"Die…" Sadayo winced. "As Sakamoto did?"

" _Yes. The foolish monkey got in my way and I killed him for it. Such is the fate that awaits all those who cross my path._ "

Sadayo struggled to rise.

"Then I shall die as well… but not without a fight. I already lost a student out of cowardice. I refuse to let my students suffer without doing _some_ thing to protect them!"

An armor went to her, sword in hand. She took one of her shoes. No matter how flimsy the weapon felt, it was still better than her bare hands. She prepared to strike…

A bladed heel tore through the armor, turning it into red and black goop. A teenager in black longcoat jumped to her side.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

The voice was familiar. She looked at the teen's face. Messy black hairs, grey eyes… Even though he was wearing a mask, she could still recognize her student.

"Amamiya-kun?"

Ren turned to his Persona.

"Arsene, ravage them! Show no mercy!"

Arsene grinned dangerously. An armor exploded into a two-horned horse, only to be dissolved into goop by a burst of lightning from a boat-riding pirate.

"Blast off, Captain!" Ryuji roared as he jumped to the floor.

Captain Kidd went to Arsene's side. The pair began methodically shooting down Shadows, soon joined by a cat-woman in black. Ann leaped to the boys' side.

"Dance, Carmen! Burn them to ashes!"

Carmen laughed. Sadayo watched as a cartoonish cat joined them, calling the power of a top-heavy swashbuckler.

"Slice and dice, Zorro!"

Sadayo recognized them. The boy in the longcoat was Ren. The skull-masked biker was Ryuji. The cat burglar in red was Ann. The three teens were fighting the Shadows with reckless passion as Kamoshida backed away, growing more and more scared. The teacher shook her head.

"Once again, my students are doing my job for me. And, once again, there's nothing I can do about it. This is starting to get old."

"Except, this time you're genuinely powerless, Sensei." Ren dryly noted. "At school, you can do something. Not here. This place isn't the school, not really. This place is where we work to make Kamoshida pay."

Sadayo balled her fists.

"Well, I have enough of it."

Ren was about to retort something when he noticed the blue flames surrounding the teacher.

"Everyone, back off! She's Awakening her Persona!"

"What?" Ryuji turned to the teacher, taken aback. "Kawakami-sensei's got one too!?"

Sadayo didn't hear him. All she heard was a voice in her head and the violent pain that shot through her body, as if her very nerves were on fire.

 _About time you stopped telling yourself lies_ , the voice echoed harshly. _How long were you going to let this stand? You knew what he was doing was wrong, yet you said nothing and watched, watched as he tore your students apart, as he broke their bodies and their hearts. All the while telling yourself stories about being powerless, about it being the way of things. Do you still believe it?_

"No…" Sadayo panted. "Not anymore."

 _Good. Now that your eyes have opened, we can finally make a deal. I am thou, thou art I. No more standing on the sidelines making excuses for yourself. You have the means to end it, the means to atone for the student you lost. No more telling stories. It is time you faced the truth and took matters in your hands, as you should have done from the start!_

A veil of bronze scales appeared on her face, covering her now-golden eyes and her nose. She ripped it off, taking the time to feel the thick red liquid cover her face.

"I have blood on my hands… Takase, forgive me. My being passive ends today."

A blue pyre engulfed her. When it faded, rather than her yellow shirt and denim skirt, she was wearing dark brown pants and leather sandals, with a black bolero that showed her midriff and covered her arms and thorax. Her gloves were an ochre color.

In her back, her Persona was sitting lazily, a book in hand. She looked like a Persian princess, with her long ponytail, oriental slippers, white top and beige hammer pants. Her face was covered below the eyes by a scale veil, the same that served as Sadayo's mask.

"I won't be accomplice by inaction anymore." The woman said coldly. "From now on, if I have the power to protect someone, I will. Now, _Scheherazade_ , let us stop this monster of a man."

Scheherazade laughed.

 _Right. Enough chit-chat. Time to let your fists do the talking!_

Sadayo drew her weapons, two swords sheathed in her back. The sound of metal ringing echoed across the room. She didn't say a word as she walked toward Kamoshida. She didn't speak when a Shadow stood in her path and was cut down without a flinch. Another tried to get her from behind, only to be impaled by a stone pike. Scheherazade grinned, a hand extending from her book. More Shadows came and were pierced by the stone spikes the Persona summoned. Finally, the teacher reached the Shadow king. Kamoshida gulped…

Sadayo sheathed her swords and punched the entity as hard as she could.

"Let's get out of this place. I'm starting to feel tired."

"Awakening your Persona is always exhausting, Sensei." Ren explained. "Come with us. We know the exit."

They left the castle by the airshaft. From there, they left the Metaverse altogether. Sadayo fell in the first bench she found.

"What was this place? And who was that golden-eyed Kamoshida? I knew he was horrible, but what I've seen in that castle…"

"Is how Kamoshida perceives Shujin."

Sadayo turned to Ren.

"What?"

The teen explained.

"The place you visited is called the Metaverse. It is a realm parallel to ours, shaped by the hearts of all of mankind. When a particularly strong heart becomes twisted by desire, it creates a Palace, a place akin to the castle we visited. The Palace is ruled by the Shadow of the man who created it, the darker, nastier side of a person they keep hidden or that they are unaware of."

Sadayo nodded.

"So… that golden-eyed Kamoshida was in fact Kamoshida's dark side, so to speak."

"Pretty much."

Sadayo bit her lip.

"I knew it. This man is a monster. How do we take him down?"

"That's what we were working on." Ann sighed. "We need to steal the source of the corruption, the thing in Kamoshida's heart that keeps twisting his desires. In a way, it's like cancer, except it corrupts the heart rather than the body."

"Once the source of the corruption is stolen, Kamoshida's heart will stop being so twisted. He will feel intense guilt for his actions and surrender himself to the authorities."

The teacher nodded.

"This sounds like a plan. If it works, Kamoshida will give himself on his own. I like that thought."

"Still." Ryuji crossed his arms. "It doesn't explain how Sensei got into the Metaverse. You used an app, or…"

"I was going to ask what you had in mind to deal with Kamoshida. Ren-kun showed me the video about Shiho's rape attempt. I guessed you were planning something and, now I'd set my mind, I was going to find you and ask you how I could help. I noticed you standing in an alleyway, but when I got close, the air shifted and I found myself in this place."

"You got too close." Ren understood. "The same happened to Ann. I'm sorry we didn't notice you sooner. We were a bit too excited about exploring the castle."

Sadayo nodded.

"I did a bit of exploring on my side. There was something off with this place and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I got into the dungeons… I saw the members of the volleyball team, and the girls as well. How much of this is real?"

"Did you try to interact with them?"

"No. I remained hidden as long as I could. They only found me when I spent too long being shocked at the sight of the volleyball girls being so indecent."

"I see. Well, for your information, we and Kamoshida's Shadow, his dark side, are the only "real" people in this Palace. Everyone else is sort of an illusion. They are how Kamoshida perceives the others to be."

"They are how he sees them… Slaves and whores. This man is absolutely disgusting. Scheherazade was right, I should have acted sooner."

Ann smiled kindly.

"You can act now, Sensei. You have a Persona, your True Self, so to speak. You can accompany us without fearing the Palace's threats."

Sadayo closed her eyes.

"Stealing Kamoshida's desires to force his guild and drive him to confess…. I like this plan."

"We were originally going to record his abuse and post it online." Ryuji admitted. "We still got the idea, just in case. But, right now, the Palace's our priority."

The teacher nodded. The teens had a backup plan in case things went wrong. This was clever.

"There's more to it, but we will explain the rest tomorrow." Ren offered. "Right now, you must be tired, Sensei. Let's go our way and take some rest."

"When's the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow, after school. We have a hideout on the rooftop, but when we go exploring the Palace, we begin in the alleyway. We just found an entry point close to the area we haven't explored yet."

Sadayo nodded.

"Then we will meet again tomorrow after class."

 **18 April**

Ren and Ann had a test with Mr. Hiruta, the biology teacher. The man gave them an optical illusion, something that almost made Ren laugh. He had an entire book on the matter at home, with said book including stereogram. He had always loved the way the pictures created three-dimensional scenes on a simple paper sheet.

Class ended, and the thieves gathered in the alleyway. Sadayo had found the strange red and black eye-shaped app, the Meta-Nav that allowed the teens to enter the Metaverse. As she watched them gather, she noticed the cute cat peeking from Ren's bag. The boy turned to her.

"Ready, Sensei?"

"Ready."

The air shifted around them and the thieves found themselves before the castle. Ryuji looked at her.

"Sensei sure looks nice in these clothes. Reminds me a bit of the Arabian princesses in movies."

"According to the tales…" Sadayo explained. "Scheherazade was the author of the Arabian Nights, and a princess who prevented her demented husband from killing her by telling him a story every night. This is why another name for those tales is One Thousand and One Days and Nights, because this is how long it took her to run out of stories. By then, her husband had truly fallen for her and chose to spare her life." The teacher sighed. "A Persona based on a character known for telling tales. Quite fitting for someone who lied to herself for so long!"

Ren smiled.

"She tricked her husband into sparing her by telling him stories for a thousand days and nights. Your True Self is clever and courageous. Now… you need a codename."

"A codename?"

"The Palace is Kamoshida's subconscious." Morgana explained. "He isn't aware of what's going on in it, but best be cautious and not mention our names. This is simple safety."

"Asura, then."

The thieves turned to the teacher.

"Asura? Why that?"

"In Buddhism…" The teacher explained. "Asuras are the reincarnation of people who, in life, had good intentions but ended harming others. Just like them, I wanted to help students but ended hurting them through my actions."

Ann nodded.

"I didn't know you were knowledgeable in religion, Sensei."

"I had an interest when I was young. I'm not much of a believer nowadays, but some things I still remember. So, shall we go? And what is that strange creature?"

She looked at Morgana, who crossed his arms. Ren explained.

"This is Morgana, codename Mona. Outside the Metaverse, he appears as a regular cat and lives with me as a pet. In the Metaverse, he serves as our guide and teacher."

"Oh. That's why he was in your bag. His Earth form is cute…. and wait, he's the one who rescued Shiho!"

"Yes." Morgana licked his lips. "I am quite proud of how Kamoshida screamed when I bit his rear. The bastard."

Sadayo smiled.

"Clever kitty. Alright, shall we go?"

"Yes." Ren smiled. "Skull, Panther, Mona, Asura, this way, please."

And so, Sadayo found herself sneaking in her colleague's subconscious alongside three of her students, all the while being taught the art of stealth and fighting by a magical cat. It was so surreal she wondered how it would sell as a novel.

Their target for the day was the West Wing. They walked the corridors until they reached a dining room. Sadayo had to admit, the place was pretty. What was less was the looks of some of the Shadows. They managed to catch one by surprise, a green-haired lady that Ryuji knocked with a burst of lightning. The thieves stood around her, gun in hand.

Sadayo had been given a crossbow, the shape of the bolts reminding Ren of Scheherazade's earth spikes. He had first wanted to go for a bow, but the airsoft shop sold firearms, and crossbows stood halfway between bow and gun. So, the teacher held her weapon at the Shadow's head. The creature begged.

" _Please, spare me! I will do anything you wish!_ "

"I'll consider it." Ren said, thoughtful. "Who are you?"

" _I… don't remember. I have always lived in this castle, serving lord Kamoshida. Why do you ask?_ "

"I wanted to know. How devoted are you to your lord?"

The Shadow groaned.

" _I hate the way he looks at me, like I am some piece of meat! Lustful bastard! Wait… Lust…_ "

Ren grinned. The Shadow's eyes widened.

" _Lust… I remember. A strong desire for women, like the glow of a lighthouse. It… lured me there…_ "

"Yes. You don't come from this castle. You were lured and trapped."

" _Yes… Yes! I remember! I was wandering the Sea of Souls when the powerful emotions of this place lured me there. Then the power of the ruler trapped me and twisted me! But not anymore. I am Silky. And you… You are a Wild Card. I heard about people like you. Thank you for freeing me, Wild Card. My power shall be yours from now on._ "

In a flash of blue light, the spirit merged with Ren's mask and joined Pixie and Arsene. The teen breathed.

"At last."

Sadayo looked at him. Ryuji explained.

"Joker's a Wild Card, someone who can use spirits for partners alongside his Persona. To spirits, a Wild Card's a pretty important person. Also, because spirits are sentient like we are, we try to talk them down and free them from the Palace's corruption whenever we can. But some… They're too twisted. They can't be reasoned with. So we're forced to off them."

"We tried to do it when we snuck in yesterday, but none of the spirits responded." Ann sighed. "Silky is the first spirit we manage to free from the Palace's corruption."

Sadayo nodded. She understood, and was even impressed by Ren's ability.

"It sure is a useful trick."

They managed to free another spirit shortly afterwards, Kelpie, as they crossed the kitchen. The door in the cellar was locked, but Morgana noticed an airshaft atop some shelves. It led past the cellar and into a corridor that took them to the third floor. They caught their breath in a safe room.

"Of course, a classroom is safe." Sadayo dryly noted. "Kamoshida is a PE teacher. This is the place where his influence is at its weakest."

The corridors led to an assortment of small libraries. Arsene immediately sensed some of the books were special.

 _Take these. I sense a feeling of relevance from them. They mean something to Kamoshida._

Ren didn't argue. Arsene was a part of him. He had everything to gain listening to him. So he took the book, titled the Slave Book, and found two others, the Queen Book and the King Book. They also found a switch that required a key to activate.

"I played video games before." Ryuji grinned. "I bet the key's hidden in a secret room in another part of the castle."

"Like… a library?" Ann offered. "Because we just found one."

"Yeah, like a library. There's always stuff like hidden mechanisms and the likes. And besides, we found weird books earlier."

Sadayo frowned.

"I read them a little. The Slave Book is about the students of Shujin, the Queen Book is about the girls and especially Ann while the King Book is about Kamoshida. For the sake of your sleep, I'll spare you the details."

The three teens looked at one another, pale.

"Okay, Sensei. We trust you."

They looked at the bookshelves, searching for anything that might serve as a clue. Eventually, they did.

"Here!" Ann called. "I found an empty spot in the shelf dedicated to the girls."

"Try putting the Queen Book there." Sadayo suggested. "I got a hunch."

They put the Queen Book in the section dedicated to girls, the Slave Book in the section dedicated to students and the King Book in the section dedicated to Kamoshida. The teacher's hunch was right. A bookshelf slid to reveal a new room. The group took a look… and jumped in reflexive horror.

"A stalker shrine!?" Sadayo gasped. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because that's totally in-character for that bastard." Ren growled. "By the looks of it, it is dedicated to Shiho."

He turned to Ann, who was frozen like a deer in the headlights. Ryuji took her hand and massaged it gently.

"We'll make him pay. Don't worry, we'll make him pay."

"Yes." The girl uttered between breaths. "We have to."

Morgana shook his head.

"This man is truly despicable. I have no regret for what we are doing."

They found they key they were looking for, as well as a map. Sadayo looked at the item.

"A gold medal. Kamoshida is a former Olympic medalist. Of course, a medal would make a fine "pass" to move in his castle."

Along with the medal, the map showed the rest of the castle, including the place where the Treasure was held.

"We're halfway there." Morgana noted. "By the looks of it, the Treasure's atop a tower."

Ren looked at the group.

"How does everyone feel?"

"We can keep going."

"Then let's."

The next area they visited was a chapel. As they stepped in, the real world and the Metaverse superimposed, revealing the place to be a gym. Sadayo shook her head.

"The gym is where Kamoshida's influence is at its strongest. This, more than any other place, is the area most under his authority. Of course, it would be sacred to him."

Ren grabbed his knife.

"A sacred place to him and no enemy in sight? I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone, be on your guard. Something tells me trouble's on the way."

Every thief drew their weapon. They didn't have to wait long. A voice echoed in the air.

" _So, you are the ones who tempered with the library. It seems my time waiting here has paid off._ "

An armored angel with red wings appeared. It towered above the ground, green eyes glowing threateningly.

" _As the wench said – Gah!_ '

They didn't let him finish his sentence. Arsene, Zorro, Captain Kidd, Carmen and Scheherazade unleashed their magical might, pummeling the Shadow into submission. Ren finished it with a bullet in the head.

"If it was to call us names and belittle us, thank you, we know. It's always the same tune, so let's not waste time with that. We have a Treasure to find."

"I say we start with looking for an exit." Morgana suggested. "The chapel looks like a dead-end."

Once again, it was Ryuji who found the way out. There was some climbing to do and the thieves had to hold the urge to demolish the statue of Kamoshida that stood proudly in the room, but after jumping atop pillars and on platforms high above the ground, they finally found the way to the tower in which the Treasure was located.

The sole problem was a large section of open ground that was patrolled by armored guards. Zorro frowned.

 _Their power is great. I advise we proceed with extreme caution and avoid fighting as long as we can._

"We'll go until we find the next safe room." Ren offered. "Afterwards, we'll call it a day."

"Good." Sadayo smiled. "At least, you know how to pace yourselves. Making Kamoshida pay is important, but don't forget you have a life outside of sneaking in Palaces. Save some energy for that."

"What are you? Our mom?" Ryuji grumbled.

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"I am an adult, Skull. You kids may have motivation, but I have experience, especially when it comes to organization."

Her tone and glare left no room for arguments. The teens were forced to obediently nod.

"Why don't you take leadership role, then?" Ann asked.

"I've never been much of a leader, more of an advisor. I am a teacher, after all. Helping kids to do things properly is what I do for a living."

"Point taken."

It wasn't easy, far from it. Only Ren and Morgana didn't seem to have trouble avoiding the guard. While the feline was small and dark, the teen had trained in his hometown's forest. Ryuji, Ann and Sadayo had more trouble and suffered from a few close calls. They reached the tower's entrance, only to find it locked.

"Of course, the front door is never open. Looks like we'll have to enter by the windows."

So they climbed on the rooftop and scaled the tower until they finally found an entrance.

"Safe room." Ryuji panted. "Where is the next safe room!?"

"Forget the safe room. Is this place stable!?" Ren gasped as he saw the inside of the tower.

"The Treasure is definitely close." Morgana frowned. "The tower is heavily distorted due to its presence. It seems Kamoshida doesn't have a tight grasp over his desires."

"Given what he did, I'm not surprised." Sadayo frowned. "In fact, given his character, I am surprised he has a Shadow at all. If a Shadow is really the side of a person they don't know about…"

"It must be utterly and positively disgusting." Ann finished. "It's hard to get any lower than rape."

"Yes."

Ren weighted his knife. The tower didn't feel remotely safe to him. It also clearly felt like the innermost part of Kamoshida's psyche, with most decorations being of female chests that emphasized their breasts and rear and wore white bustier and red underwear. Ryuji stayed close to Ann, fully aware of how disturbing the place was to her. Ren kept looking left and right as the floor rose and fell around them.

They found the safe room in one of the tower's corners. The team breathed.

"Let's call it a day and go back. Between the sneaking, the fighting and the décor, this place is getting wearying."

No one argued. Ann turned to Ren.

"Speaking of, we need to take Sensei to the Velvet Room, so she learns the whole story."

"Right."

Sadayo turned to the teens.

"The Velvet Room?"

"There's more to the Metaverse than just Palaces and corrupted desires. I'm going to tell you now: once Kamoshida's Palace has been dealt with and you know what's truly going on, you're free to quit. We won't blame you. Panther actually reconsidered after hearing the story."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"This isn't suspicious at all…"

"Just enjoy the fact you have a choice, Sensei." Ann retorted. "Because Joker doesn't."

The teacher turned to her student.

"Just what is going on, exactly?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, we're too tired."

"Alright. Tomorrow during lunchtime. Does the time sound good?"

"Yes."

Sadayo nodded.

"Also, how easy to reach is the place?"

Ren grinned.

"I got the key. Any door will do."

"Alright. Tomorrow, then."

* * *

 **And the thieves gains an unexpected teammate: their homeroom teacher. Of course, after Ren's little speech in the previous chapter and her own guilt over Takase, she would be hard-pressed to stay idle. End result: one more Persona User. Here is the information regarding her.**

 **Sadayo Kawakami / Asura**

 **Arcana XX: Temperance**

 **Persona: Scheherazade, the legendary teller of the Arabian Nights who tricked the mad sultan into not killing her by telling him stories. She appears as a belly-dancer holding a book  
Ultimate Persona: Anansi, the African spider-god of storytelling and trickery who appears as a multi-armed woman in cobweb robes holding a book  
Weapons: two swords and a crossbow  
Magic: Earth (Magna spell line)**

 **Appearance: her mask is a chain veil covering the upper part of her face. Her attire is reminiscent of desert raiders and Arabian princesses, but with a scale veil instead of a turban.**

 **Role: the Caretaker of the Phantom Thieves**

 **Victory quote: "Next time, behave."**

 **See you soon ^^**


	10. Grand Theft Desire

Grand Theft Desire

 **19 April**

The thieves met on the rooftop. Each had more or less recovered from yesterday's trip, though Ann wished she could forget the bust decorations. Sadayo crossed her arms.

"I'm ready. We can go to the Velvet Room when you want."

Ren nodded and took the velvet-bound key. Sadayo raised a brow when she saw him use the rooftop's door. Then she entered the room.

The place felt mystical. A quite comfortable tent half-shrouded in blue mist, with shelves, pillows, a table and a screen on the wall, and a man and a woman patiently waiting for them. The teacher could tell right away they weren't human.

"Greetings, Trickster." Philemon welcomed. "I see you gained a new companion."

Ren sat before the god, Ryuji and Ann on each side. Sadayo looked around before sitting next to Ann. Morgana was in Ren's lap, still in his feline form.

"I didn't expect my homeroom teacher to join us." Ren admitted with a smile. "But I appreciate her help."

Agatha nodded.

"Indeed, her wisdom is a precious asset for young souls such as yours. This is why she represents the Temperance arcana."

She went to take the book. Philemon looked at Ren.

"You brought her so we could tell her the truth about you, the Demiurge and the game he is playing."

"Yes. Ryuji and Ann already know and have decided to stay with me. I want her to know as well. She needs to. This way, she can decide whether to leave after Kamoshida's Palace or remain with us and help against the Demiurge."

Philemon nodded.

"Once again, you act as the Champion of Freedom should. You always give people a choice, and make sure they are informed of every circumstance before they make their decision. The opposite of the Demiurge, who uses lie, concealment and misdirection."

He turned to Sadayo, who was getting more and more worried.

The explanation took time. By the end of it, the teacher was livid.

"So, you are saying there's a deity out there who wants to bring about a world of silence by turning humanity into unthinking drones, and to achieve his goal, he set up a rigged game where he manipulated two persons, one of them being an innocent teenager, into deciding what fate would befall mankind. And whichever wins, it doesn't matter to him because the Champion of Destruction winning would mean the complete remaking of the world while the victory of the Champion of Freedom…"

"Won't happen. It simply won't. The Demiurge will do whatever it takes to prevent Ren from winning. I cannot give the details, but it is a twisted god we are dealing with."

"So we assume it can be even worse than the already despicable humans it's manipulating. Very well." Sadayo looked Philemon dead in the eyes. "Sign me in. There's no way I'm leaving a god toy with mankind like that, especially when it targets children to use as pawns. Not on my watch."

Agatha smiled.

"As expected of Temperance."

Ren turned to Sadayo and smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei."

Sadayo returned the smile.

"After all, it is my role as a teacher. _Someone_ has to keep an eye on these kids and make sure they are doing their job the proper way."

The three teens snickered. Ren could feel the bond born between them.

 _I am_ _ **thou**_ _, thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Temperance**_ _Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and __**new**_ _power…_

Temperance was a dual symbol. On one hand, it stood for moderation, tolerance and understanding. On the other, it was a message delivered. As a whole, the arcane represented communication.

Who better than a mother-like figure to counsel and watch over a group of rebellious teenagers?

They talked more, after that. About details and the likes. When they left the Velvet Room, not a second had gone. They went back to their daily activities. An idea crossed Sadayo's mind as classes ended. She found the three teens and told them about it.

"Ryuji, Ren, do you still have the videos of Kamoshida's abuse?"

"Yes, Sensei. What for?"

The teacher crossed her arms.

"I have been thinking. Sure, stealing Kamoshida's Treasure and inducing a literal change of hearts is a valid idea and untraceable… but it's also suspicious. People don't change overnight. When Kamoshida will feel the guilt of his crimes after we take his Treasure, people will ask questions."

"You're worried they might find out about the Metaverse." Morgana understood.

"Yes. Ann and I discovered it by accident when we followed you, Ryuji and Ren. It isn't unlikely that someone looking for answers and suspecting us may try to tail us and end in the Metaverse as well. And there's no guarantee this person will be as open to our situation as Ann or I were."

"So you want to distract them from the truth." Ren understood. "Misdirection. We will be suspect, but it won't be the same."

"Exactly. Do any of you have recordings of Kamoshida's private sessions?"

"Nah." Ryuji admitted. "The one time we tried, it was Shiho's… what happened."

"Then try to get it. Ann, I think you said Shiho's parents were willing to sue the school. Be ready to tell them. One day before we perform the heist, we will post the videos online and the Suzui will call the school. This will put a serious dent in Kamoshida's reputation and put Kobayakawa in a delicate situation, especially if it comes to light he knew about the abuse." Sadayo smiled dangerously. "People have been known to break under the stress. Between his reputation in tatters thanks to the videos, the Suzui threatening to sue and us being openly defiant, Kamoshida will find himself in a tricky situation. In such context, him suddenly feeling guilty for his deeds will easily be passed as breaking down from the stress. No one will ever guess the truth."

The teens' eyes lit up.

"Sensei, you're a genius."

"Meh, what's what I'm here for."

Ren grinned.

"In hunting, this is called covering your tracks. Not only do you hide yourself, you also hide which path you took. Misdirection. You make them believe you went right when, in fact, you went left."

"Exactly."

Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get to work, then."

"I'll try asking Mishima for verbal testimony." Ren offered. "I defended him from Kamoshida. I think he'll be more willing to speak to me than anyone else. Ann, you can ask Shiho if she underwent some of Kamoshida's "special lessons", or even if she can describe her training sessions. We'll record it and join it to the videos."

"I'll ask the students myself." Sadayo offered. "As a teacher, they will be more willing to speak to me. Morgana, you will sneak into Kamoshida's office once more. You managed to catch what happened to Shiho. I'm sure you will be able to catch more of his lessons."

Everyone nodded. Ryuji looked at the teacher.

"What about me?"

"How good are you with a computer?"

"Not half bad… You want me to put the videos together, right?"

"If you can."

"Can do."

"Good. This will be your job. Put together what we already have and show it to me once I'm done so I can review it. Then we'll add what we found, post it and watch the bastard go down."

The thieves nodded. Ren had to admit, this was an idea he hadn't considered. Execute both of their plans at the same time, the first as a distraction to cover the second. It was clever, he had to admit. A neat sleight of hand. He would remember it.

"Four days before Sunday. Let's try to get ready before then."

"Does it mean we're hitting the Palace?"

Ren turned to Morgana who nodded.

"We aren't far from the Treasure at all. Let's not get hasty or careless, but if we go today, we may well find the Treasure."

"Then we go." Ren decided. "Let's get this part over with."

Once more they dived in the Palace. They knew the way by now. Reaching the tower's safe room was easy. Then came the unexplored part. Sadayo stayed close to Ann, glancing at the girl worriedly. The place disturbed her greatly. Ryuji was also by her side, leaving Ren and Morgana to lead them.

As they got higher, the tower's instability blocked their path as the ground rose to the ceiling.

"Alright." Ren sighed. "Not that way."

Morgana turned to a suspended bridge… and nearly lost an ear to the bladed pendulums.

"Okay, not this way either."

"Maybe not." Ren retorted as he noticed the Kamoshida statue. "We met one of these in the dungeons. Pulling the jaw should stop the mechanisms."

Knowing his friends' dislike of the man, he volunteered to activate it. Putting their hand in the bastard's mouth disgusted just about all of them, especially Ryuji and Ann.

The blades didn't stop. Morgana looked at the statue.

"The eyes are missing. I guess we need them to activate the mechanism."

Sadayo grumbled. Scheherazade voiced her thoughts.

 _Disgusting, twisted, paranoid worm of a man who can't keep it in his pants and is sick in the mind…_

Carmen rolled her eyes.

 _Can't argue with that. This man is shit._

 _Don't we ever know about it,_ Captain Kidd sighed. _He made so many people suffer, ourselves included. The day he goes down, there will be some serious partying._

Arsene shrugged.

 _He did nothing wrong with us, but you are our friends and we care for you. Besides, seeing a twisted man brought to justice is comforting. It means they are not untouchable._

The thieves looked at one another. As it appeared, their Personas had their own personality, and hearing them discuss was both amusing and mildly disquieting.

 _We Personas are a part of you_ , Zorro explained. _The part that you keep away from the public eye. You only let us speak when alone or with people you trust. We are the voice in the back of your head given form. You are aware of us and you are fine with our existence. This is why we can be much different of the person you appear to be._

Sadayo looked at Ryuji.

"I can't help but notice Captain Kidd is better spoken and mannered than his user. If Zorro is to be believed, it means Skull isn't half the ruffian he makes himself be."

 _True enough_ , Captain Kidd agreed. _Especially when it comes to his mother. Just don't expect him to act like this unless there's no one around._

The Persona's ghostly form appeared behind Ryuji and growled. Everyone looked at him.

 _They treat us like a delinquent. They call us unruly and a problem child, just because we rose in rightful fury against an unfair man who kept hurting us through his words and his deeds. He taunted the one thing we care for: our family. He insulted our mother and looked down on us for being akin to our father – the gravest insult of all. So we rebelled. We struck. We lost, and our name was soiled beyond redemption. Why then should we try to redeem ourselves when everyone is so obviously on this wretched man's side? Best to bear the mantle of the troublemaker with pride and act as they expect us to be. Trying to prove them wrong is pointless and a waste of energy._

"But you're more than that." Ren said softly.

 _Yes, this is merely a façade. But it is necessary. If they were to know there is good in us, if they were to see us being caring and gentle, especially to our mother – our greatest treasure – what would they do? They soiled our name on the word of a wretched man. What would they say? What would they do, if they saw us being compassionate? Then the names of our associates, the name of our friends and families would be soiled as well. We cannot let that happen. We cannot let our name drag theirs down. They are innocents who do not deserve such fate._

"And that's why I thought I could be friend with you." Ryuji smiled at Ren. "You were already considered a criminal, but it was obvious the rumors were bullshit. I thought we were the same, and that's why we could be friends without there being trouble. People gave us shit over a supposedly bad rep, but we weren't nearly half-bad as they made us be. Why not stick together? Beats being alone and mopping about our situation in a corner."

Sadayo looked at the pair and sighed.

"I feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner. In retrospective, it was so obvious. You were trying so hard to act like a delinquent, and because people wanted you to be one, they fell for the act hook, line and sinker, myself included."

 _There is no use dwelling on the past_ , Scheherazade reassured. _Your eyes are open. You know what you did wrong, and this means you can figure how to make it right again. Don't let it go to waste. Isn't atonement what you long for?_

"Right. So… Now, where would the eyes of that statue be?"

"Either in a hidden room or carried by an enemy." Ren offered. "I don't have many references for that kind of situation. Most of my knowledge comes from books and movies."

"Not video games?" Ann asked.

"I've never been much of a gamer. When I had time for myself, I spent it either at the library or in the forest."

Morgana thought.

"Right now, an enemy's the most likely answer. They are for this tower, so this means the Shadows have to be nearby. Also, Kamoshida wouldn't give something that important to low-ranked grunts. This has to be a high-ranked Shadow, most likely one in a golden armor."

His prediction was right. They found the first golden armor in the previous room. Ren let Ryuji do the honor. The blonde teen snuck behind the armor, tapped his shoulder and, the moment the Shadow turned, ripped its mask off. The armor dissolved to reveal a knight in heavy armor.

"I think those guys are weak to lightning." Morgana frowned. "Ryuji, Ren, hit it!"

"Got it! Blast off, Captain!"

"Pixie, take flight!"

The two lightning bolts hit the knight point blank. Sadayo unsheathed her swords and, as the knight staggered, thrust them into his mount. Ann whirled her whip and wrapped it around his throat, yanking to expose his chest. Morgana jumped and thrust his scimitar deep and hard in the Shadow, finishing it. The black goop spread on the ground to reveal a yellow gem.

"That must be it."

"Good. Now, where is the next?"

The lower floor had not one but three golden armors. Ren began chanting.

" _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe – Catch a tiger by the toe – If he hollers, let him go – Eeny, meeny, miny moe_. This one."

Ann gave him a weird look. Ren turned to her.

"What?"

" _Eeny meeny_? Seriously?"

"They are three and a coin only has two sides."

"Still, a counting rhyme? I wasn't expecting that from you, Joker."

"Yeah, well, there are lots of things you don't expect about me, so draw your whip and let's try this one."

It was the right one. They used the same strategy, Ryuji and Ren stunning the knight while Ann, Morgana and Sadayo tore it apart. Once they had the second eye, they returned to the statue and filled the sockets. This time, the mechanism worked and the pendulums stopped swinging. Morgana's tail twitched.

"We're getting closer, I can feel it."

The further they went, the more distorted the tower was. A room they reached had every door barred and a missing staircase despite their map telling otherwise.

" _Did you honestly think stairs would appear just because you wished so?_ "

The group turned to see a knight in gold armor emerging from the ground. The Shadow taunted them.

" _This majestic tower is the symbol of King Kamoshida's admirable accomplishments. Curs like you have nothing to do in it._ "

"That's why they call us thieves." Ren retorted. "Show us your true form!"

" _As you wish._ "

The armor dissolved, revealing a green Shadow. Ren instantly ate his words. Morgana raised a brow.

"Is it me or it's shaped like a –"

" **Shush!** "

Ryuji gulped.

"That… thing…"

"Kill it." Ann uttered. "Kill it! Right now! Get rid of it now!"

All five thieves unleashed a barrage of spells that barely phased the Shadow. The being eyed Ann. Ryuji snarled.

"Stay away from her, you creep!"

He fired. The bullet hit right between the eyes and pushed the Shadow back. Ann took her Uzi and fired wildly. The Shadow moaned in pain. Morgana cheered.

"Physical attacks seem to work better than spells. Show no mercy!"

Ryuji was the first to jump, his club high. He beat the creature senseless, roaring like a madman. Sadayo snarled like a cornered cat, unleashed her swords and hacked into the green flesh of the Shadow, Morgana close behind. The Shadow opened its mouth, only for Ren and Ann to fire in the hole. The Shadow dissolved into goop after a particularly brutal slash of Sadayo.

The woman cleaned her blades and sheathed them.

" **Next time, behave.** "

As Ren turned to the newly-appeared staircase, Morgana noticed something.

"Err… guys? I think the busts are staring at us."

Indeed, the busts of Kamoshida were following the group. Ryuji and Ann looked at one another and stuck their tongue before flipping them the bird.

The staircase led them to a set of huge doors. They didn't bulge when they tried to enter, but one of the feminine chests was angled so they could scale it. This is how they found themselves on the balcony over-watching the throne room. Kamoshida was inside, and positively livid.

" _How is it you haven't found those intruders yet? You are worthless!_ "

Morgana grinned.

"He'd never imagine we're in the same room and watching him. Come on, the Treasure is close."

Close meant the corridor right behind the throne. The treasure room was filled with gold and jewels, but it was the hazy cloud in the middle that interested Morgana.

"Desires have no physical form by nature. Before we can steal them, we need to materialize them."

"And how do we do that?" Ren asked.

Morgana grinned.

"First, we need to make our target aware that their desires are a Treasure. Once they are conscious their desires can be stolen, they will manifest as a Treasure. Then we rob them."

"And how do we make their desires manifest?"

"Simple: we warn them. We give them a card saying that we're going to take away their desires and snap! The desires manifest, we sneak in the Palace and take it away."

Ren chuckled.

"A calling card. Such a great classic…"

Ryuji raised his hand.

"Dibs on making it!"

"Alright." Sadayo agreed. "But you will show it to me before you post it, so I can make sure you did it properly. Given your track record with homework…"

Ryuji whined. Sadayo shook her head.

"Some things require expertise to be done properly. You will forgive me for questioning your ability to do so, _Skull_."

Ryuji gave the teacher a sheepish face.

"Yes, Sensei. I got it."

"Good."

As they left the Palace, Morgana warned them of one last detail.

"Once the Treasure has been materialized by the calling card, it won't remain so for long. I'd say, if I remember correctly, we have about a day once we send the card to steal the Treasure. Any longer and it will fade, and the effect can't be repeated. So, once we send the calling card, we _have_ to get the Treasure. Making mistakes isn't an option."

"We have only one shot at this." Ren summed. "And let's not forget we need to implement our second plan, to make Kamoshida's change of heart appear natural. Sensei, will four days be enough?"

Sadayo counted on her fingers.

"We can pull the heist next Monday if you think we need time. It will be the 25th. This should be enough to gather the evidence we need, put it together and make a proper calling card. Best not to botch either."

She looked at Ryuji who meekly nodded.

"How about we do it and pull the heist once we're done?" Ann suggested. "If we're done before Sunday, we do it that day. If we're done on Sunday, we do it on Monday."

"Sounds good."

 **20 April**

"And done. Whaddya think, Sensei?"

"Use proper Japanese with me, please. And this looks like a good start. You do know how to use Video Maker. What about the calling card?"

"Here. It's just a start, though."

Sadayo looked at the piece of paper Ryuji handed her. It was a red card with letters cut from a newspaper and a grinning face with a top hat.

 _Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust, we know how shitty you are and how you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you'll be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart._

Sadayo nodded.

"Good thing you let me look at it before posting it."

"I knew you'd have something to say about it. For the message, I just put what I wanted to tell him. It's not what's gonna be in the card once it's done."

"The picture could use work as well, but the idea of cutting letters from the newspaper is good, and the theme for the image is well-chosen. We just need to refine it a little."

"I leave it to you."

Sadayo nodded.

"It will get my mind off correcting homework."

Ryuji felt his phone buzz. His eyes lit up.

"Ren sent me Mishima's testimony. Ann said she'd see Shiho after school, so we should have her testimony tomorrow. Uh, Ren says he'll try to catch the volleyball team's training, then Morgana will sneak in his office with his phone for those special lessons."

"Good. Everything is coming together. Remind Ann that we're setting our plan the day before the heist."

"On it."

 **21 April**

Ren entered Kawakami's office with his phone in hand.

"I got it, Sensei."

"Good. Send it to Ryuji so he can set the video. May I look at it?"

The teen gave the teacher his phone. Sadayo winced.

"I can't believe I stood and watched as _this_ took place. I owe the students an apology."

"Stopping Kamoshida will be apology enough, Sensei." Ren reassured. "You really want to make up for your inaction, and you're doing just that by helping us take down Kamoshida. Honestly, we owe you a thanks. You're giving us advice and method to set our plans, and I know I feel safer with someone like you to guide us."

Morgana jumped on his shoulders.

"Hey, what about me? What do you think my role is?"

"You teach us about the Metaverse." Sadayo explained. "I teach them how to do things right. Theory and practice. You provide the theory, I provide the practice."

Ren smiled.

"Ann got Shiho's testimony yesterday. She sent it to Ryuji already. I'm taking tomorrow to refine things up, then we post the calling card and get Kamoshida."

"Tomorrow, then. Very well."

 **22 April**

Morgana handed Ren his phone.

"And another one. I swear, I have to restrain myself while the bastard is hitting these kids."

"I know. So, that makes two recordings of special lessons, Shiho and Mishima's testimonies and about four recordings of the volleyball team's training. More than enough to ruin Kamoshida's reputation when you add the Suzui suing."

Ryuji and Ann came to Ren's side.

"Dude, you got it?"

"Yes. All we need now is to make the video and Kamoshida's done for."

"About time." Ann growled.

"Time for what, may I ask?"

The teens froze. Morgana jumped swiftly into Ren's bag, ready to pounce as Kamoshida came to the trio with murder in his eyes. The teens drew closer from one another. If the teacher raised his hand on them, they _would_ attack, claims of self-defense be damned.

They didn't have to. Sadayo was looking for them and found them glaring at the teacher, ready to attack. The woman didn't hesitate. She placed herself between her students and Kamoshida, arms crossed, gaze like steel, as if she was daring him to make his move.

"And may I ask what you want with my students, Suguru? By the looks of it, you were up to no good."

"Why are you taking their defense, Kawakami-san?" Kamoshida frowned. "Sakamoto and Amamiya are delinquents and Takamaki is obviously on their side."

"I'm just asking why you look like you want to give them a beating, that's all. One of my duties as a teacher is to make sure my students are _safe_ , after all."

Kamoshida laughed.

"That's rich coming from you."

Sadayo didn't move. If her colleague wanted to hurt the three teens, he would have to get through her first. Kamoshida glared at her.

"Those three are up to no good. They have been asking questions, sneaking around school like scheming little rats. They are planning something, and I need to know what."

He didn't expect Sadayo to grin dangerously.

"You're asking what they are scheming? Oh, Suguru, you will learn soon enough. Did you honestly think you could get away with your methods for so long?"

Kamoshida's eyes widened.

"You're in on it!? Kawakami-san, those brats are criminals! You know their reputation! Why are you taking their side?"

"Criminals?" Sadayo hissed. "Ryuji became a delinquent because you insulted his family and broke his leg when he lashed at you. Ren tried to stop a drunkard from abusing a woman, only for the drunkard to sue him and win. And the students look down on Ann for supposedly being in a relationship with you when, in truth, you utterly disgust her. They are only criminals because they were _forced_ into this role. And besides, I always wondered who leaked Ren's criminal record. This sort of information isn't something easily accessed by a student, which means it had to come from the staff. Now, let us see who might be the most likely to do that… Someone who doesn't want another delinquent to ruin the school's reputation after he single-handedly brought Shujin to fame maybe?"

"You're delusional." Suguru shrugged. "It was Mishima who leaked the records. You know how good he is with computers. Informatics is his only real talent."

Yuki Mishima was among the students who had stopped to watch the argument. When Kamoshida accused him, the teen was torn between betrayal and indignation. Then Ryuji and Ren noticed him.

He still remembered how Ren had defended him against the teacher, how he had offered him kindness and understanding. He had even told him, when he had asked, how training went and about Kamoshida's special lessons. It had felt good, to finally share the pain of the training with someone else. Sometimes, talking was a good therapy.

Something in him snapped. Maybe it was Ren's betrayed look, maybe it was the memory of the kindness the brunette had showed him, or Kamoshida's accusation had finally become too much. Anyway, Yuki turned to the PE teacher and snarled.

"You forced me to! You knew I needed that scholarship in volleyball so you used it to blackmail me into leaking the records! It was your idea, and your order, or else I could forget college. You said you would kick me from the team if I refused!"

Sadayo glared at Kamoshida.

"Really now, Suguru? Blackmail? How low can you get?"

Kamoshida's smile became dangerous.

"Watch your words, Kawakami-san. I have the ear of principal Kobayakawa, in no small part because I am the one who brought Shujin to fame. My word against yours, don't expect to win. And Mishima? Consider yourself out of the team."

Yuki's eyes widened. Sadayo frowned.

"Don't listen to him, Mishima-kun. As for "word"… I wonder who'll win. Your word, or that of Shiho Suzui's parents, who are aware you tried to rape their daughter?"

Suguru froze.

"You can prove nothing."

Sadayo chuckled.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Come on, kids. Let's go."

The group left under Kamoshida's paling face. The teacher shook his head.

"They can't prove it. They simply can't. Right? Besides, no one has done anything before. They know and they do nothing. Why would it change?"

In the meantime, Sadayo was talking to the kids.

"It's alright, Mishima-kun. You can go home."

The teen nodded.

"Ren-san… I'm really sorry. You're not a bad guy as hey say, but I didn't have a choice…"

"I know. You were under duress." Ren reassured. "In a way, you were a victim too. Besides, it's not like I care. All they say is just gossip. I got friends who know the truth. That's enough for me."

Yuki breathed and left the school. Sadayo turned to Ann.

"Ann, call the Suzui. Tell them they have our go-ahead for the suing. Ren, give Ryuji what you got. Ryuji, I want that video posted before midnight. I'll give you a few more days for your homework so you have the time. Tomorrow is heist day. Is the card ready?"

Ryuji gave her the card. Sadayo nodded.

"Excellent. I'll post them myself since we teachers are usually earlier than students. Now, everyone prepare themselves. We got a long day ahead of ourselves."

Ann rubbed her hands together.

"About _bloody_ time!"

 **23 April**

Shujin was in quite the uproar the next morning. There was a video on NewTube that revealed the whole extend of Kamoshida's abuse, from clips of the training and special lessons to the vocal testimonies of students. To add insult to the injury, Natsumi and Jotaro Suzui had called the principal early in the morning about Kamoshida's rape attempt on their daughter, effectively threatening to sue if the teacher wasn't fired.

To complete the picture, several cards made of red carton had been pinned on the entrance board for everyone to see. The cards had a logo made of a Venetian mask and a top hat.

 _Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the Tyrant of Lust.  
For too long, you have been allowed to act in Shujin as a king in your castle, domineering students while your twisted desires drove you to harass the girls. This is why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow. Be prepared.  
From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart._

In Sadayo's office, the three teens were talking with their teacher.

"Gotta give it to you, it's better than mine." Ryuji admitted.

"Your ideas were good." Sadayo reassured. "They just needed to be put on paper the proper way. Ways and means, if you catch my meaning."

"And that's something Sensei's got aplenty." Ren smiled.

"Indeed, this is what I'm here for."

Ann chuckled.

"The video has been a hit. People are talking about it, already. Even if we don't steal his Treasure, Kamoshida's reputation is going down the drain. Serves him right!"

The door opened. The group turned to see Kamoshida glaring bloody murder at them. Sadayo smirked and crossed her arms, defiant, _daring_ him to get them.

As he turned, the room went dark and the thieves found themselves facing the man's Shadow.

" _Come._ " The entity dared. " _Steal it, if you can!_ "

Once he was out, Morgana got out of Ren's bag.

"Yup, it worked. Everyone's ready?"

"Ready and raring to go." Ryuji grinned.

They entered the Palace after school. Security was high, but they were ready. When they finally reached the throne room, they were surprised to see the gates wide open and the room empty. Ren's instincts kicked into high gear.

"This reeks of a trap. Everyone, on your guards and we leave by the balcony."

The thieves agreed and hurried to the treasure room. The Treasure was here, a massive crown of jewels and gold. Morgana's eyes shone as soon as he saw it.

"It's here! The Treasure appeared, just as planned! So pretty…"

"That's not right." Ann grumbled. "It's supposed to be Kamoshida's desires. Why is it so neat and shiny?"

She was cut by Morgana, completely hypnotized by the Treasure. Before they knew what was going on, the feline had jumped and was fiercely rubbing his face against the crown. Ryuji blinked.

"O-kay, that's weird."

Morgana mewled happily. Ren tickled his head.

"Mona… This isn't catnip. Snap out."

It took a moment for the feline to clear his mind. He was a little shame-faced afterwards.

"My… apologies for displaying such an insolent sight in front of ladies. I had no idea human desires had that kind of effect on me."

"It might explain why you're able to track them down." Ren suggested. "They act like a lure, and the closer you get, the stronger the pull. Once materialized, they act like a flame for a moth."

"That might be a valid explanation. Now, we need to get it out."

"It's going to be complicated." Sadayo winced. "This crown is nearly our size."

"It's not like we have a choice."

So the group found themselves carrying the giant crown out of the treasure room and over the balcony above the throne room.

For as good as Ren's idea was, it seemed Kamoshida's Shadow was cleverer still.

" _Go-go! Let's go, Ka-mo-shi-da!_ "

A volleyball knocked the crown out of the thieves' grasp. The group turned, weapons drawn and ready to fight the Shadow, who was now holding the downsized crown and his cognition of Ann.

"Of course." Ren sighed. "It couldn't be simple. Still, I thought we'd avoid _that_ kind of ambush by taking a different path."

" _I should commend you peasants for your cleverness if you weren't trying to steal my crown. But I can't let you get away with this. It is the core of my world, the proof I am the king of this castle._ "

"You are the king of nothing." Sadayo retorted. "You're just a lustful, delusional madman."

" _And yet, no one did anything about it, not before you came. Because they wanted to bask in my fame. Because I was famous, an Olympic athlete and they wanted some of my glory, students and adults alike. This is why they covered for me, why they protected me. Only suicidal idiots such as you refuse to accept that._ "

"We aren't idiots." Ren retorted. "We have standards, that's different. Why do you think Kawakami-sensei turned on you after you tried to rape Shiho? Abuse is one thing. Rape is another. You crossed the line this time."

" _A line? Since when has there been a line? This is my castle. I do in it as I please._ "

"No." Ryuji snarled. "Not on our watch."

" _And who do you peasants think you are to go against me? I am more than a mere man. I am a cut above the rest of mankind! This is why I can do what I want. Because I am superior._ "

"A cut above?" Ann retorted. "You mean below! You aren't a man. You're just a demon obsessed with your desires!"

" _Demon? How right you are…_ "

Red and black light surrounded him as he held the crown and the cognitive Ann. The thieves slowly backed away.

"Oh, not good." Morgana gulped. "He's turning into his true form!"

Ren winced.

"We're in trouble, alright. Just remember: we mustn't kill it least we shatter Kamoshida's mind. We need to subdue that… thing…"

The transformation was over. Now, before the thieves, stood what could only be described as the father of all "cubi" kind. Massive in size, ram-horned, disheveled, eyes yellow, red and wild, fanged mouth and a drooling, lolling tongue several meters long, he was wearing nothing but his cape on his shoulder and the crown on his head. Not only that, he had four arms, one pair holding a knife and fork while the other hands held a riding crop and a glass of wine in which the cognitive Ann floated like a toothpick. To finish the picture, tiny slaves were chained by his sides while a trophy in which female lower bodies were writhing stood between his legs.

The thieves were speechless.

"Oh god…" Ann uttered. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah." Ryuji shuddered.

Sadayo grit her teeth.

"A most appropriate form… If he wants to hurt you, he will have to kill me first!"

"Agreed." Morgana grimly nodded. "We can't let this monster hurt Ren or Lady Ann."

Ren gulped.

"This won't be pretty…"

The monster laughed.

" _Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't letting you sleep tonight!_ "

He whipped his crop. The chained slaves slung volleyballs at the thieves who had to jump out of the way. Ryuji got one in the shoulder.

"It hurts!"

"Try to deflect them if you can't dodge!" Sadayo called as she sliced a ball in two. "Scheherazade, sing your song!"

Her Persona appeared and sent a stone pike at Kamoshida, hitting his wrist. Ren called his own Persona.

"Arsene, ravage that bastard!"

Kamoshida swung his knife. Arsene's bladed heel collided with it, only for Morgana to have Zorro unleash a burst of wind to slash the wrist. Ryuji evaded a fork attack and summoned Captain Kidd to strike the hand. Ann called her Persona.

"Dance, Carmen!"

The cat-woman appeared and sent two fireballs to Kamoshida's face. The Shadow raged.

" _You punks!_ "

Volleyballs flew once more. This time Ryuji called Captain Kidd. The Persona's boat took most of the attack, but Morgana was hit square in the head.

"Mona!" Ann called. "Carmen, heal him!"

Morgana grunted as a wave of refreshing energy washed over him. Arsene unleashed a burst of red light between Kamoshida's eyes while Scheherazade managed to stick several stone pikes in various parts of his body.

Then Kamoshida plucked one of the female bodies in the trophy and ate it. The wounds vanished as if they never existed. Ren gasped.

"He can heal himself!? Not good. Destroy this cup at once!"

"We'll deal with it." Sadayo said. "Skull, with me. You attack physically, I attack magically. Panther and Mona, keep us healed. Joker, distract Kamoshida!"

"Got it."

It wasn't easy. Morgana and Ann stayed behind the group, casting healing spells while Ryuji and Sadayo tore the trophy apart and Ren used himself and Arsene as a shield against most of the Shadow's attacks. The trophy was eventually shattered by a particularly brutal swing of Ryuji's pipe. Kamoshida raged.

" _How dare you!? This was from when I won the nationals!_ "

"You're saying it held a special meaning?" Sadayo smirked. "Good. One blow to your ego."

Ryuji winced.

"Sen – Asura's really vicious when she wants to be."

"I am when a monstrous bastard is threatening my kids!"

" _Monstrous? You dare to call the great Kamoshida monstrous? Don't you know who I am?_ "

"We don't care." Ren retorted. "You wronged all of us. You wronged our friends. You hurt them. That's reason enough for us to kick your ass! Everyone, no mercy!"

They didn't bother with Personas. Instead, each thief drew his weapon and tore into the Shadow.

Ann's frantic whipping left red gashes on his face.

Ryuji's clubbing nearly broke one of the legs.

Morgana's scimitar hacked into the arms.

Sadayo's swords tore through the chest.

Ren's dagger dug deep into the stomach.

The Shadow panted. He wasn't down yet, but the beating had been vicious. Ryuji smirked.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?"

He narrowly blocked the knife aimed at him. Ann yelped as the Shadow's tongue darted at her.

"No! That thing is _so_ not touching me!"

Carmen appeared and burned the offending appendage away. Kamoshida shrieked in pain.

"He is tough." Morgana frowned. "Using brute force will take awhile."

"Then let's take the Treasure. After all, we're thieves, right?" Ren suggested. "Mona, you're small, dark and fast. You're the best beside me at sneaking around. You go, get it and get away. We'll keep Kamoshida distracted. Ann, take over as healer. Stay behind us, away from his tongue."

Morgana nodded. Ren unleashed a burst of red light to Kamoshida's face to blind him, allowing the feline to disappear. Kamoshida was getting seriously angry because he sent his slaves get something. Sadayo understood right away.

"A volleyball! Next attack is going to hurt!"

She was right. They had barely time to run for cover when Kamoshida jumped with surprising agility for a being his size and, with deadly accuracy, threw the giant volleyball in the middle of the throne room. The detonation shook their eardrums, leaving them dazed. Ryuji gasped when the Shadow's golden knife tore his side. Ann saw it.

"Skull!"

Carmen appeared angrily behind her and sent a fireball to the Shadow's face. It struck him right in the mouth. The Shadow coughed and wheezed while Ann knelt over her friend and cast her spell. Ryuji breathed.

"Thanks, Panther. And nice shot."

Ann smiled. Kamoshida's lolling tongue swung at them, only to be sharply cut by Sadayo's swords. The Shadow yelped in pain. Ann snarled.

"Dance, Carmen! I want a samba of _fire_ on that bastard's tongue!"

Carmen laughed dangerously.

 _ **Maragi**_ _, my dear. Let us watch this bastard_ _ **burn!**_

At least five fireballs materialized before the Persona and careened into Kamoshida's drooling appendage. The thieves watched the Shadow flail around in pain. Ryuji whistled.

"You two are so hot…"

"If that was a pun, it was an easy one, Skull."

"Both a pun and a compliment." Sadayo smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone has a crush."

Ryuji sputtered incoherently.

"Wuh – What? I don't… Fuck it. Captain, blast on full power!"

 _We just can't be outdone by the ladies, right?_ Kidd asked as he appeared. _One_ _ **Mazio**_ _, coming right up!_

The violent burst of lightning hit Kamoshida right in the eye. Ren glanced at Morgana, who had reached the balcony's edge. Sadayo blocked the Shadow's knife with her swords.

"Arsene!" Ren called. "Show me your best! Morgana's almost there…"

 _With pleasure. A good_ _ **Maeiha**_ _to the face shall do the job…_

A brutal burst of red light hit Kamoshida's other eye. Sadayo growled as she parried yet another blow from the fork.

"I'm getting fed up with this. Scheherazade, do something! This bastard has way too many arms!"

Scheherazade grinned.

 _I have just the answer…_ _ **Mamagna!**_

Four pikes of earth flew from the Persona's book and struck the Shadow at the elbows. Kamoshida was in pain. Morgana saw his chance.

"And now, for the finale… Gotcha!"

The Shadow felt more than he sensed the crown falling from his head. His whine was pitiful.

" _No! My precious… You can't!_ "

"We did just that." Ren grinned and turned to Morgana. "Mona, would you have the honor?"

Morgana smirked.

"With pleasure… Zorro, show me your best!"

Zorro appeared in the feline's back.

 _This will be over in a_ _ **Magaru**_ _…_

The violent gale finished the Shadow, dissolving its monstrous body into its more human form. Ren smirked viciously as he adjusted his gloves.

" **The show's over** _._ Is everyone fine?"

"I'm a bit banged up, but Panther patched me good." Ryuji answered.

"We're good as well." Sadayo confirmed. "Just a bit winded."

The five thieves surrounded the Shadow.

"So much for being a cut above the rest of mankind." Sadayo taunted. "We shall be taking this."

She grabbed the crown, which had fortunately returned to portative size. Kamoshida's Shadow looked down.

" _Why? All this time, those goddamn hyenas pushing their expectations on me and I rose to fulfill them. Why wouldn't I be entitled to some reward?_ "

"It's true that effort should be rewarded." Ren answered softly. "But what you did was criminal. It went beyond claiming reward. You stepped over the line, and this is why we came for you. Now, we are going to take your twisted desires away and cleanse your heart."

" _Cleanse my heart… Those are kind words._ "

"You don't deserve kindness." Ann said sharply. "What you did was unforgivable. We can't kill you, but I believe living with the guilt of what you've done should be worse than simply dying. At least, when you die, you don't feel pain. You'll be forced to live with yours until your final days."

" _Yes… Very well. I accept my punishment. I guess I deserve it for overstepping my mark. I shall return to my true self, now._ "

The Shadow faded in a burst of white light. Sadayo looked at the crown.

"All is well that ends well. And we still have our little scheme to ruin his reputation in the real world."

"Indeed." Morgana grinned as the castle shuddered. "But I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. Now that the Treasure's stolen, the Palace is going to collapse."

* * *

 **Personas are someone's True Self that they have acknowledged. They are the part a person keeps "behind the mask" only showing it when they are alone of with loved ones. As such, depending how much of a facade people put on, Personas can be much different from their user. A delinquent's Persona is soft-spoken and mild-mannered, a teacher's Persona is quick to get in on the action and so on. It also means that, whenever they are in the Metaverse and there are things they are reluctant to say aloud, the Thieves can use their Personas to talk for them.**

 **And, as is their nature, Personas _do not_ chew their words.**

 **See you soon ^^**


	11. For good men to do nothing

For good men to do nothing

The escape was harrowing. The whole castle was collapsing around them, forcing the thieves to run for their life. They nearly got caught when Ryuji tripped, his leg giving under him.

But they escaped. They found themselves in the alleyway as the Meta-Nav rang.

" _The destination has been deleted._ "

"Meaning we can't come back." Ren breathed. "Good riddance. What about the Treasure?"

Sadayo dug in her pocket and retrieved a gold medal. Ann raised a brow.

"…Wasn't that a crown?"

"It was in the Metaverse, where Kamoshida saw himself as a king." Morgana explained. "In the real world, this is the source of his desires, the reason he was so twisted in the first place."

"Pride." Sadayo understood. "Kamoshida never really let go of his past as an Olympic medalist. He clung to it, believing everything was his due because of his previous accomplishments. What a sad man…"

"You feeling sorry for him, Sensei?" Ryuji asked.

"No. What he did was unforgivable and his behavior was simply wrong. I hope justice catches him. But I can understand. Understanding and sympathy aren't the same."

Ren turned to Morgana.

"We stole his desires. How long until the change of heart?"

"No idea. We'll have to ask Philemon. I'd say a day or two, but I would like to confirm with them just in case."

"And we have our other plan to ruin his reputation." Ren remembered. "The one to cover up for the Metaverse."

"Right. People are going to suspect us, but for the wrong reasons. Just as planned."

"Let's go home for now." Sadayo decided. "Tomorrow's Sunday. We will use the day to recover."

Sojiro didn't notice anything when he returned to Leblanc, that evening. The other thieves were tired as well, making for a really quiet evening between them.

That night, Ren dreamed of the Velvet Room. He woke up on a futon. When he entered the tent, Philemon and Agatha were waiting for him.

"Congratulation on your successful heist, Trickster." Agatha smiled.

Philemon smiled.

"It was a victory hard-achieved, and well-deserved. The Sinner of Lust shall soon feel the edge of justice's sword."

"Speaking of." Agatha looked at the teen. "Tell Temperance to keep the medal you retrieved from the Palace. It contains something needed to fight the Demiurge."

"I'll tell her when I wake up."

Morgana walked into the Velvet Room in his true, cartoonish form. Philemon greeted him.

"Greetings, child of Igor. I wasn't expecting your visit but, as a creation of my steward and an inhabitant of this room, your presence is always welcome."

"Hello to you too." Morgana yawned. "Finding this place wasn't easy, but I needed to talk to you. I have questions regarding the Demiurge."

Agatha grinned dangerously.

"Good. I have answers to give."

Ren looked at the two divinities.

"Did you need anything from me, aside from telling me to save the medal?"

"We wanted to congratulate you and your friends." Philemon answered.

"And commend you for your scheme, though it mainly stemmed from Temperance." Agatha added. "Her idea to distract your peers' attention from the Metaverse by destroying Kamoshida's reputation was well-thought."

"Ryuji and Ren had come up with the plan first." Morgana reminded. "Sadayo-san simply decided to use it as a distraction and have it done in full. But it ties with one thing I wanted to ask. Given the Demiurge was powerful enough to destroy my creator, how comes he hasn't struck this place yet?"

"Because he can't sense it." Agatha said coldly. "Nyx opposes the Demiurge and his plan to turn mankind into unthinking drones. She used her magic to cloak this Velvet Room and those who step inside. This means Philemon, me and you. The Mother Night's Shroud blinds the Demiurge's gaze and allows you to go unseen. However, just like you are our allies on Earth, so does the Demiurge have mortal pawns. And _they_ aren't affected by the Shroud."

Agatha chuckled. It was a threatening sound.

"This is where Temperance's ruse comes into play. By ruining Kamoshida's reputation, you sought to make his change of heart appear as a normal breakdown born of stress. The Demiurge's pawns will never guess the Sinner's change was a result of the Metaverse's influence, and you will remain beneath suspicion. Remember the method when dealing with future targets. Our magic only affects the supernatural world. In the mundane world, your protection will need to come from mundane means."

Ren and Morgana looked at one another.

"Duly noted." The teen nodded. "Besides, I like this trick. Make them look left while we move right, and play them all for suckers while leaving them none the wiser."

"Typical of a Trickster." Philemon smiled. "Did you need anything else, Morgana?"

"Yes. How long will it take for Kamoshida to change his heart?"

"The change has already occurred, but it takes about seven days for the heart's turmoil to settle down." Seeing Ren and Morgana's curious look, the god explained. "To take away someone's twisted desires still means taking away a part of someone's soul. A dark, corrupted part, but a part nonetheless. The soul needs time to mend itself, just like a patient needs time to recover from cancer surgery. Kamoshida will remain convalescent, for a lack of better terms, until the turmoil caused by your theft settles down and his soul recovers its stability. The time will help strengthen your alibi that it was your defamation that broke him."

"Great! …Wait, maybe I shouldn't say that."

"Kamoshida had it coming." Agatha reassured. "His sin was Lust. His heart had to be purified. Feel no guilt for your actions, you did what had to be done."

The words brought some comfort to the pair.

 **24 April**

This morning, Ren allowed himself to laze in bed. His body felt somewhat sore from having to fight the demonic form the teacher's Shadow had taken…

Crazed eyes drooling tongue stark naked save for the cape four arms the lash of a riding crop

"How comes I didn't get nightmares?" The ten asked aloud.

"No idea." Morgana shrugged. "But I'm fairly certain Lady Ann did. No wonder Agatha called Kamoshida the Sinner of Lust."

The shop was empty. Sojiro was at the counter with a plate of curry that was Ren's usual breakfast. The teen didn't complain. The curry was great.

"Speaking of, how's school?" Sojiro asked. "You're not getting into any trouble, are you?"

Ren couldn't help but smirk. He leaned closer to the elder man.

"Remember the rapist teacher my friend and I were out to get? It's underway and my homeroom teacher's helping to pull it off."

Sojiro raised a brow. He remembered the woman. Short, mousy, tired in her yellow shirt and denim skirt… and she was helping the boy take down her own colleague. A hemp glove hiding a cold steel grip.

"Good. Rapists have always been considered to be a particularly vile kind of scum. At least, when you're dead, you don't have to live with the pain."

The man sighed and watched the teen eat.

"I won't report that to your probation officer. If your homeroom teacher's fine with it, so am I. Still, try to be on your best behavior. I don't have to stress how thin the ice you're standing on in."

He started a lecture Ren only half-listened. Instead, he focused on the curry's taste. It was really good.

"Hey, listen when I talk! What were you daydreaming about?"

Ren felt Arsene stir in his head. His True Self was getting tired of his caretaker's lectures.

 _Go ahead. Tell him._

' _I shouldn't. He's my caretaker. I still owe him gratitude for taking me in._ '

 _It will do thee no good to keep thine emotions bottled within. If thou holdest on for too long, when thy finally let them out, they shall come with the force of a volcano. Let some spill. Release the pressure, if only a little._

Ren closed his eyes.

"So? What's on your mind that you're not listening to me?"

' _Tell me I'm not going to regret it._ '

 _Worry not. This shall be worth it._

The teen nodded softly and looked Sojiro dead in the eyes.

"I was wondering how someone who makes such a delicious curry could be so bland himself."

The words hit their mark. Sojiro gawked like a fish.

"…What?"

"You heard me."

Sojiro crossed his arms.

"Listen here, boy. This is the kind of behavior that got you on probation in the first place, so I suggest you heavily tone it down and shoulder it. This is life. Things like these happen all the time. Life isn't fair. So what? Just deal with it."

Ren closed his eyes and forced himself to eat slowly, focusing on the taste, clinging to it to hold his anger.

 _I wonder if he is pushing thine buttons on purpose_ , Arsene mused. _I believe giving him a piece of thine mind isn't out of question. After all, it worked on Kawakami-sensei. Why wouldn't it work on him? Thou hast suffered grave injustice and he telleth thy to endure it. Who cares about fairness or not, at this point? Such things should not happen. That everyone seems so willing to accept it merely showeth how twisted society hath become. As the Trickster, we shouldn't stand for this._

Ren found himself agreeing.

' _I am going to thoroughly regret doing that but, at this point, I'm simply too fed up with it._ '

The teen breathed, causing Sojiro to raise a brow.

"What? You have something to say?"

"Yes, and I apologize in advance for the harshness of my words, Sojiro-san." His gaze rose to meet the barista's. "But I simply can't hold it any longer."

Sojiro took a step back. If looks could kill, Ren's threatening glare would have sent him in the deepest pit of Hell. It was sunny outside, yet in the teen's grey eyes brewed a storm of the darkest clouds. His words struck like thunder.

"You say life isn't fair and one should deal with it. I say **to hell with that!** It isn't about fairness, it's about what is right! Do you think it is right that a teen who wants to save someone is the one put on trial? Do you think it is right that a guy who keeps being taunted over his family is the one who gets his leg broken and labeled a delinquent? Do you think it is right the girl with pretty looks has her best friend raped because the rapist wants to get back at her for refusing him? It isn't right! It isn't fair and it isn't right, and we shouldn't let this stand! A system that allows this kind of injustice is fundamentally _wrong_. The law was made to protect people, not to incapacitate them when injustice strikes. And yet that's exactly what it does! Today, the law protects the guilty and blames the innocent, which is the opposite of what it should do. The system is wrong. It hurt me. It hurt my friends and I'm fed up with it! I am fed up with people who enforce it, with people who kowtow as if it was natural when it isn't, _people like you!_ "

Sojiro took a step back. At first, the teen had seemed polite if somewhat dry on some regard. He would taunt and throw pikes and test the chains of his probation.

Because, inside, he was in a rage.

A rage that showed the moment the leash was loosened. A rage that was terrifying to behold. A rage he was witnessing, and that made him realize he had seriously misjudged the boy.

"So keep your head low, Sojiro-san. Keep acting as if there's nothing wrong outside your tiny coffee-smelling world. Keep acting like an ostrich with your head in the sand. The day misfortune strikes, don't go to me to save your hide because I will remember how you told me it was life and it happens all the time and it isn't fair. And I will throw your words right back at you as you struggle in vain. Just like you did so many times. We will see, then, how pleasant genuine powerlessness feels."

On this, he finished his curry, took his bag and left. Sojiro watched him leave, his words still ringing in his ears. The tirade had been scathing to say the least. It took a moment for the barista to compose himself, and even then, he couldn't suppress a shudder.

"So, this is how you feel inside… Dear God! This attitude will get you killed."

Ren was at the door. He turned and glanced at him before leaving.

"Then so be it. But it won't be without a fight."

The door closed. It took Sojiro a moment to realize something, a detail he hadn't noticed immediately.

Ren's eyes had been watery the entire time.

In the backstreets of Yongen-jaya, Morgana got on Ren's shoulder and gently licked the tears that were silently falling from his eyes.

"You've been bottling this for awhile, right?"

"Yeah."

Morgana purred.

"I understand how you feel. There is only so much one can take before they snap. I heard that, in America, when someone snaps, they take a gun, go to their workplace and start shooting everyone. It even happens in school. It's harder to do in Japan because of gun regulations, but people do snap once in awhile. And it is never pretty."

"I don't want to do this." Ren shuddered. "I never asked for any of this. I just… wanted to save her! And where did it take me? What happened?"

Morgana guided him to a bench in the subway station. Ren sat there, shivering like a leaf. The feline jumped in his arms and let his friend cuddle with him. Ren's breathing was sharp and hard. He was at this from full-blown tears.

"Why? Why me? What did I do? Before the incident, I was just a normal kid from a rural town with a normal life! Why did it have to be me? I never… I never…"

"Ren?"

Ren and Morgana looked up to see Ann watching them with a worried look.

"Lady Ann?" Morgana's ears perked up. "What are you doing there?"

"I heard you lived in a coffee shop so I wanted to see it myself. What happened to you? Your face is all red and your eyes are… Have you been crying?"

"…A little. In silence."

"He and Sojiro had an argument." Morgana explained. "Sojiro gave him a lecture, Arsene encouraged him to let go some steam… The conversation became heated and Ren gave Sojiro a scathing speech about what was wrong with his attitude. Now, we're dealing with the aftermath."

Ann cringed. Carefully, she sat next to he friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Ren looked down, his hands still running through Morgana's fur. His chest was heaving.

"I wonder what he told him… Guess looking for that coffee shop's not an option right now. How about we go to Shibuya instead? Up for some window shopping? It will take your mind off things."

Ren smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Ann."

Shopping wasn't a usual hobby of his, and he hardly ever had friends to spend time with in Tataraba. But he wasn't in Tataraba anymore. He was in Shibuya, Tokyo, and he had a good friend who wanted to have fun with him. They spent the whole morning going from shop to shop, not spending a yen but instead gawking at the wares. It was fun.

"Which reminds me." Ren suddenly remembered. "Kawakami-sensei needs to keep the medal. Agatha needs it."

"I'll send her a message." Ann nodded and quickly typed on her phone.

Ren used the distraction to go to the bookstore and buy a new novel. Ann looked at him.

"You're a bit of a bookworm, are you?"

Ren chuckled.

"There was an old foundry downtown that dates from the time Tataraba was still called Iron Town. After the people abandoned the steel industry and turned to caring for the environment, they repurposed the foundry into a mix of library and museum. When I wasn't busy wandering across Shirakami-Sanchi with Dad, I was back there looking for a book I hadn't read yet. So yes, I'm a bookworm. A bookworm who can survive in a mountainous forest, on his own, for a complete week. I've done it before."

Ann laughed.

"It explains where many of your skills come from!"

"Yeah." The teen sighed. "Life was so simple, back then! Wake up, go to school, go home, and then to the library or the forest. Enjoy a good book, enjoy time with Dad and his friends, go home, off to sleep and here we go again. I keep wondering how I ended like this…"

To his surprise, Ann snorted.

"Demiurge. Philemon and Agatha did say he's a manipulative asshole, and the guy who sued you is the same guy he's using for his plans. Who's to say he didn't engineer the incident just so you'd end that way?"

Ren turned to her, eyes wide.

"I… hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah. So. I say it's all his fault. We're going to kill him anyway, right?"

"If the chain of events is truly his doing…" Ren's voice was icy. "I will enjoy shooting him in the head."

"That's the spirit."

As they passed by Big Bang Burger, they noticed a familiar face savoring a massive burger. The pair looked at one another.

"Hiruta-sensei?"

It was indeed their science teacher, finishing what looked like a positively massive burger. Both teen's stomach growled.

"So… wanna try?"

Ann chuckled.

"Is it your way to ask me for a date?"

"Nope, not interested. You got a lot of things, from good looks to heavy firepower, but I'm not into you." A smirk crossed his face. "But Ryuji and Morgana are. Ryuji called you hot several times and Morgana keeps calling you Lady Ann…"

Ann laughed. Morgana's ears fell.

"Hey, this isn't something you're supposed to blab!"

Ann took Morgana and petted him.

"Really, Morgana? Having a crush on me, now? This is so cute…"

Morgana purred, savoring the contact of the teen's generous chest.

"But no, not interested."

"Aww!"

Ann looked at Ren.

"Still, I'm not surprised Ryuji's pinning for me, but that you aren't is more intriguing. Makes me wonder what kind of girl you like…"

"Don't try to guess, you never would."

"You know I'm going to take it as a challenge, right?"

"Try as much as you want, you'll never find out. I promise."

Morgana's ears perked.

"I think I know why…"

As the pair entered Big Bang Burger, the feline was thoughtful.

' _Don't think I forgot our visit at the clinic. The scar on your shoulder hurts when you find someone attractive, but it has only ever acted around Blondie, not Lady Ann. Coupled with what you said, I get the feeling Lady Ann is thinking of the wrong_ _ **gender**_ _… You're one of these guys, right? No wonder you don't want people to know, especially since you suffered from it in the past. People like you are still discriminated against._ '

They went to the counter. The cashier grinned.

"Welcome to the Big Bang Burger. What can I get you?"

Ren glanced at Hiruta-sensei.

"Whatever it is he's having."

The cashier raised a brow.

"You want to try the Big Bang Challenge? You know, if you come back that evening, the challenge is only 500 yen."

"We're hungry." Ren shrugged.

"Alright. Since you are a beginner, we will start with the Comet Burger. Have a seat. And what about you, young miss?"

"I'll decide when I see the size of the burger."

"Very well. Have a seat too."

In his booth, Tadashi Hiruta finished his burger with a smile.

"And a diet coke, please. Wait, I know these two!"

He watched Ren and Ann sit on a booth. No long after, a burger the size of the teens' face was delivered. Ren took one solid look at it.

"This… is going to be a bit too much. Wanna share?"

Ann chuckled.

"I guessed you'd say that. Alright."

The hostess was kind enough to cut the burger for them. Still, as she left, she winked at Ren.

"You lose."

"Yeah, got the eyes bigger than my stomach on this one. Still…" He smiled as he bit in his food. "The taste is great. It reminds me, back home. Dad's an utter colossus, with a hunger to match. Here."

He took his phone and showed Ann a picture. Ann raised a brow. Ren barely reached his father's chest.

"That's your father? He's built like a tank!"

"Yes. He and his colleagues would often have eating contests at the ramen shop. Dad always won. Sometimes, they would invite me too, in the evening. I never won against any of them. They kept saying that, if I managed to eat like they did, I'd stop being a reed and turn into an oak. I never did, no matter how many game bowls I ate. Akina, one of Dad's best friends, simply said I was built that way and my diet didn't matter. That was just how I was."

Ann raised a brow.

"Game bowl? What's that?"

"Well, you know how ramen have many flavors. There's miso, beef, curry… Tataraba being close to a forest, a local recipe was game-flavored ramen. It was… different from beef. The taste was more subtle, and it was never made twice from the same game. One day, it would be boar, another it would be venison, then it would be quail… Anytime we asked for one, we'd try to figure which old Ryoushimaru-san used. There was a rumor he hunted his game by himself."

"Whoa! Now, I'm curious to try! And I bet Ryuji would love it. He's always been fond of ramen and meat. Put the two together and you'll make him really happy, especially something as rare as game."

Ren smiled. He felt better now. Talking about his hometown brought back fond memories he was glad to share with his friend. It was a good time, one he would remember fondly.

"Did you have any friend, back home?" Ann asked.

"…No. I had acquaintances, pals, but no friend like what I have with you and Ryuji. The only people I felt really close were Dad and his coworkers, especially Akina-sensei and Kumamori-san. They and Dad were childhood friends. Looking back at it… I realize they basically raised me as much as Mom and Dad did. Sometimes even more than Mom. At the same time, she was always at work and came home late, so Dad took me with him and his colleagues, and we spent the time together. Some times when Mom was late for long periods of time and I hardly saw her, when I thought about my mother, I would see Akina-sensei's face as much as I would see hers…"

Ann hummed.

"Your mother sounds a bit on the neglectful side."

Ren leaned to her.

"I'm telling you this because you're my friend, alright? This is strictly private matter."

Ann nodded. Ren grimaced.

"I am not Mom's son. Rather, Dad and another girl had an affair, but because the girl in question was engaged and Mom was sterile, our families agreed Mom and Dad would raise me. So, in a way, I'm kind of a bastard. I mean, I am not _totally_ legitimate, but at least, Dad's my real father and he truly cares for me. During the trial, he was my sole support. I even told Sojiro-san to never badmouth him."

Ann's eyes widened.

"I… would have never guessed. People depict bastards as, well, bastards, but you're pretty nice."

"It's a question of upbringing. Someone raised with care, regardless of their origins, will often turn good while even legitimate people, if they are raised in abusive households, will turn somewhat wrong."

"Well, I think you're a good person."

Ren smiled. Ann was thoughtful.

"Say… Mind telling me what your argument with Sojiro was about? I admit, I'm curious what you two said."

Ren winced. Reluctantly, he told her. In his seat, Hiruta listened as well. It left him thoughtful.

Ann cringed.

"So, that's what happened between you and Sojiro. That was indeed nasty. But, at the same time, I understand. The law was made to protect us, but it doesn't do its job and protects the wrong kind of people. People like Shido and Kamoshida. If the law actually worked… you wouldn't have been put on trial, and Kamoshida would have been stopped earlier. The law is wrong, and the people who enforce it are wrong too."

Ren looked down.

"It reminds me of a quote I read once: _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_. It's just like what happened in Shujin. Everyone knew about Kamoshida's abuse, but they did nothing and he was allowed to do as he pleased. That's why Sojiro's behavior set me off. His behavior is just like that of the teachers at Shujin."

"But we didn't do anything." Ann said softly. "You and Ryuji began gathering evidence. Then he tried to hurt Shiho and Kawakami-sensei and I joined as well. And now, Kamoshida's reputation is totally ruined."

"Yeah… Our first victory. But it doesn't change the fact there are so many people out there with that mindset! People who'd see someone bleed on the pavement and keep walking. People who keep saying "Not my problem." And so, the people like Shido who sued me when he was the real culprit get away with their crimes. Because people think "This isn't my problem" They are so indifferent, so apathetic… So grey."

Ann put a hand on her friend's shoulder. She understood his pain. She knew what it was like. People who watched as others suffered. People who didn't care about injustice because it didn't affect them. Shiho had cared.

"That's how Shiho and I became friends, actually. People kept looking down on me for being an _ijin_ , a foreigner even though I'm only one fourth American and spent most of my life in Japan. Shiho didn't care. She saw that I was alone and offered to become my friend. She said I got nice looks and she was a little jealous, but also that I had to have interesting stories to tell from the times I traveled with my parents. I told her about them. She loved it. She was the only one, before you, who reached out to me without caring for prejudice. That's why I care so much about her."

Ren smiled.

"Glad she's safe, then."

"Yes, all thanks to you and Morgana."

Morgana purred. Hiruta smiled. As he passed by the teens' table, he called them.

"My apologies for eavesdropping, but your conversation was surprisingly interesting. Amamiya-kun, if I may suggest, you should recall your argument to Ushimaru-san. I am curious to hear his opinion on the matter."

On this, he left. Ren and Ann looked at each other.

"Alright…"

"So, do you feel better?" Ann asked. "Do you think you can come back to your place?"

"I wouldn't mind if you came along. This way, you'll be able to try the coffee and hold me off if it looks Sojiro-san and I going to argue again."

Their meal finished, they headed back to Yongen-jaya. Sojiro watched them enter. Ren seemed to have calmed down, but looks were deceiving, and he knew from experience it didn't take long for the teen to go from calm to raging in a few words. Still, the presence of the beautiful blonde at his side surprised him. Barely two weeks and he already had a girlfriend? He looked at the teen.

"Calmed down yet?"

"Depends if you're going to bring down the topic."

"You feel strongly about it, huh?"

Ren balled his fists.

" _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_. This is all I'm willing to say for now."

Sojiro shook his head.

"I'm telling you that because I worry about you. I am your caretaker, after all. With your attitude, you are bound to get into trouble. I just want to help you avoid them."

Ren, Ann and Morgana looked at one another.

"We're already in trouble thanks to the Demiurge." Morgana sighed. "And not just us, but mankind as a whole. As good as his advice is, we simply cannot listen, even if we wanted."

Sojiro looked at Ann.

"Speaking of, who's this pretty girl? Did you find a girlfriend already? Can I serve you something, miss?"

Ann laughed.

"Ren and I aren't dating. We're just friend, and he already said he isn't interested in me. As for what I'll take… the house blend. This place smells good."

Sojiro nodded and went to work. A thought crossed his mind.

"Actually, I think I have an idea. By the looks of it, there's a lot of anger and resentment in you. How about I teach you to make coffee? I could use another pair of hands and it will give you an activity to channel all this rage. Better that than sitting around mulling over your thoughts. And the ladies love a man who can make a good coffee. So, what do you say?"

Ren tilted his head.

"…Is that a truce or peace offering?"

"Whatever you want it to be. A hobby can only do you good."

Ann sipped her cup and elbowed him.

"You should say yes. If he teaches you to make coffee that good…"

"It isn't just the coffee that's good. You should try the curry, next time. I get it for breakfast every morning and he barely has to clean the plate!" Ren looked at Sojiro. "Alright, we got a deal."

Sojiro smiled.

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the Hierophant Persona,  
I have __**obtained**_ _the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and a new __**power**_ _…_

The Hierophant was a confident, a beacon of wisdom one could turn to in troubled times, for his advices were sound and his knowledge was great. A person to trust.

Who better than a confident to help mend a wounded heart? Sojiro went to get an apron.

"Put this on and wash your hand. We're starting now."

Ren obeyed. Ann and Morgana watched as the barista taught his new apprentice about the varieties of beans and how to prepare them. Sojiro nodded to himself.

' _I was going at it the wrong way. Looking back at it, it's obvious the boy wasn't in a good state of mind. The unfair trial hurt him deeply, but his probation forced him to keep it inside… and it festered. Trying to discipline him was a mistake. He mustn't be ruled by strength. This will just remind him of what happened to him and cause him to lash out. When someone is hurt, you offer them kindness. This is what the boy needs. Kindness and support. He needs someone to help him recover._ '

As his caretaker, the role naturally fell to him. Still, he was surprised by the diligence Ren showed in learning the trade. He was patient with the teen, his guidance precise as Ren followed his instructions. His first cup wasn't bad, but there was room for improvement.

Ann and Morgana watched them all along.

* * *

 **Personas are the part of ourselves we keep mostly hidden - the little voices in our head tha tell us to be more ourselves.**

 **Sometimes, listening to it is a bad idea. Case in point...**

 **See you soon !**


	12. Look the other way

Look the other way

 **25 April**

Learning to make coffee with Sojiro had been fun. It helped that the barista seemed to feel guilty for being harsh with Ren. All the man wanted was to keep him safe, but it wasn't as if he could…

The thieves gathered by the rooftop during lunchtime.

"I have the medal with me." Sadayo confirmed. "We can go to the Velvet Room when you want."

Ren nodded and took the velvet-bound key. As always, Philemon and Agatha were waiting for them.

"Greetings, Thieves of the Heart." Philemon greeted. "Congratulation on your first heist."

As they sat, Sadayo took the medal.

"Agatha told Ren she was going to need it. Here it is."

The daughter of Nyx took the medal and grinned.

"Thank you, Temperance. Yes, I can feel it…"

The medal glowed with an indigo light. Agatha made it coalesce in a sphere of light she trapped in glass.

"Kamoshida. The King of Lust. As the source of his Palace, this artifact is filled to the brim with his Sin, the twisted desires corrupting his heart. This is perfect."

She gave back the medal and went with the sphere to a compartmented shelf. There were seven compartments. She put it in the sixth.

"As I told Ren and Morgana…" Philemon explained. "It will take seven days for Kamoshida's heart to mend. The change has already occurred. Now, he just needs time to recover from the trauma. You did tear a part of his heart, after all."

"A corrupted part, but a part nonetheless." Ren recalled. "You compared it to recovering from surgery."

"Exactly. Morgana also asked a valid question…"

Morgana nodded.

"I wanted to know why the Demiurge hadn't made a move against us. Turns out he can't sense us, courtesy of Nyx. She veiled this Velvet Room in a shroud that affects us and shields us from his gaze. End result, he can't see us."

"But his pawns still can." Philemon frowned. "Temperance came with a clever plan to fool them."

Sadayo raised a brow. Ren explained.

"Remember how Ryuji and I were trying to gather information on Kamoshida's abuse and air it to ruin his reputation? You decided to use it to trick people into thinking his ruined rep was the reason Kamoshida broke. This way, no one would suspect his change of heart had supernatural origins. Thanks to the ruse, the Demiurge's agents will be completely oblivious to the truth, and we'll be allowed to keep working without having to worry about them. We should just remember to set a similar cover the next time we target a Palace."

"Wait, something's bothering me…" Ann hummed. "We need to set a cover so they don't learn that we're acting within the Metaverse. Wouldn't that mean… they know about the Metaverse already?"

Agatha nodded.

"Do you know what happens when one's Shadow is destroyed?"

"I think you said it would shut their mind, or at least badly damage it…" Ren thought aloud. "Wait, the mental shutdowns! This is… This is their doing? They have someone who can enter the Metaverse as well!?"

"This would be your counterpart, the Champion of Self-Destruction." Morgana frowned. "Agatha said, when we first met them, that the Champion is Shido's bastard son and his personal assassin. Except, rather than murdering people in the real world, he kills a part of their mind and lets them die. I'm guessing this is how Shido removes his opponents. There has been a large amount of mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Would I be wrong to assume this is the Champion's doing?"

"You wouldn't." Agatha nodded. "And you wouldn't be wrong to guess he did it on Shido's orders. As we said, Masayoshi Shido will stop at absolutely _nothing_ to become Prime Minister."

"Dude…" Ryuji breathed. "That Shido guy's fucked up in the mind! Err, sorry for cursing."

"Don't worry, Chariot. Your comment is perfectly appropriate. Yes, Shido is a man twisted to the core. He believes himself to be God's chosen… and he isn't completely wrong. But the god that chose him is evil and twisted as well."

"This is why we have to stop them." Sadayo growled. "These people have caused countless amounts of pain and suffering. The day we finally get them… there will be rejoicing with a capital R."

No one disagreed. Ren crossed his arms.

"So, Shido is the one behind the mental shutdowns, and his assassin can cross the Metaverse. I can understand how keeping the ruse would be crucial. We will have to be extremely cautious whenever we pull a heist. If Shido realizes that we are opposing him – and _how_ – we will be next on the list."

"Exactly. Good to see you understand."

Ann looked down.

"I don't like the thought at all, but our end goal is to kill a god. Hard to think of something more dangerous. And besides, if I left you guys knowing I have the power to help, I would never forgive myself, especially after Ren helped me and Shiho."

None of the thieves stood down. They were out to get a god. What were a corrupt politician and his conspiracy in comparison? Still, the message was clear: they had to proceed with caution. Ann stretched as they left the Velvet Room.

"So, Kamoshida down and we'll have his confession next week."

"If the police doesn't catch him first." Sadayo smiled. "What we got on him was fairly incriminating."

"Fairly?" Ryuji grinned. "I'd say a whole friggin' lot! They'll get him jailed for sure!"

He sat on a chair and, to everyone's surprise, took a book. Sadayo raised a brow as Morgana checked the cover.

"The Alluring Dancer. It doesn't look like a manga."

"I know. I found books in the library about our Personas. This one's about Carmen. I also got one on the Captain… Speaking of, you'll never guess what I did last night!"

The thieves decided to entertain him.

"You played video games all night?" Ann asked.

"Nah."

"Won an eating contest at a ramen shop?" Morgana asked.

"Nope."

Sadayo crossed her arms and grinned.

"Impress me: you actually did your homework, this time?"

"Missed again, Sensei."

Ren chuckled.

"You found a part-time job?"

"Nuh-huh. You all lose."

"Alright. Spill. What did you do?"

The blonde relaxed in his chair.

"I read A Thousand Days and Nights with Mom."

The thieves' reaction ranked from shocked gasps to looks of utter disbelief. Sadayo waved a hand in the air and looked up, worried. Ren turned to her.

"What are you doing, Sensei?"

"Checking if it isn't going to snow. Sakamoto, _reading_ , and not just manga but actual literature at that. Either there will be an eclipse or we're good for a late snowfall."

"Aww, Sensei!"

Ann chuckled at Ryuji's pouting face.

"Alright, then. Details! Give us the details!"

Ryuji smiled and recalled his evening.

 _ **24 April**_

 _It had been a lazy day. Sure, there was still homework to do, but the blonde simply couldn't muster the courage to do it. Instead, he wandered in the streets of Shibuya, looking for distraction. He could go to the arcade but, for some reason, he wasn't in the mood. In fact, he wasn't feeling up for video games, and he didn't feel hungry either. So, there he was, looking for a way to stave off boredom._

 _A title in the bookstore caught his eye. A Thousand Days and Nights? He had heard about the book before…_

 _Right, Kawakami-sensei's Persona, Scheherazade, was the person credited for writing the book. He had never read one of the tales before, only vaguely hearing about them. Now… he was curious._

 _The book wasn't that expensive. As soon as he got home, he began reading it, only stopping to make dinner for him and his mother. Kanami Sakamoto returned late in the evening, to the unusual sight of a still warm dinner set on the table and her son, her unruly, uncultured problem-magnet of a son, quietly reading a book on the couch. Given his lack of reaction when she entered, it had to be a good book._

 _She ate her dinner, watching her son raise his head and give her a welcoming smile. As soon as she was done, she joined his side._

" _This must be the first time I see you with a book that isn't a manga in your hand. Is it interesting?"_

" _A lot. Some of the tales are crazy, but others are really nice. And there's a lot of them."_

 _Kanami smiled._

" _Hmm… I feel rather tired, tonight. My sight is all blurry. I'm not sure I can read alongside you. Could you read it to me? Please?"_

 _Ryuji turned to his mother, surprised._

"… _Sure."_

 _The teen cleared his throat and began._

" _This story is called The Genie in the Lamp. Ahem!_

For two days Aladdin remained in the dark, crying and lamenting. At last he clasped his hands in prayer, and in so doing rubbed the ring, which the magician had forgotten to take from him. Immediately an enormous and frightful genie rose out of the earth, saying:

"What wouldst thou with me? I am the Slave of the Ring, and will obey thee in all things."

Aladdin fearlessly replied: "Deliver me from this place!"

 _He kept reading, his voice uncertain and stumbling over words. But he kept reading nonetheless._

 **25 April**

"Mom said there was a movie based on the story. We're gonna watch it tonight."

Sadayo chuckled.

"That was a cute story. You really care for your mother, don't you?"

"Yeah. The day Kamoshida fesses up, I promised myself I'll take her to Big Bang Burger. She loves these, but we can't always afford them. Speaking of… Sensei? I need your help."

The teacher raised a brow. First, the blonde delinquent got into literature, then he actually read stories for his mother and now, he was asking for a teacher's help. This was a day for first times.

"What do you need?"

"Advice. Mom and I aren't rich at all, but Mom's always been against me getting a part-time job, even though it could help her a big deal. She told me to focus on my studies… but me and studying, that makes two. So far, I've always listened to her, but things are getting real hard these days. She's forced to work later and later without getting a raise, and we still got all this stuff to pay: the rent, the gas… I'd really like to get a part-time job, but I don't wanna make her unhappy either. So, what should I do?"

Sadayo thought.

"My advice would be to get a part-time job regardless of her wishes. You're right on a point: you aren't the intellectual type. It would be best if you developed manual skills early, to have an easier time finding an actual job once you graduate. Now, about which part-time job you should get… You said your mother comes home late. I'd suggest something to do between the time you leave school and the time she comes home. This way, if you don't tell her about it, she will be hard-pressed to figure her son is contributing to the family."

Ryuji cheered.

"Thanks, Sensei! I'm gonna look what I can find."

"Eh, just doing my job." She turned to Morgana. "Speaking of, don't think I can't hear you help Ren during tests."

Morgana's ears fell.

"I am not giving him the answers, just some pointers."

"This is still cheating. You're lucky the other teachers can't understand you."

Ren and Morgana both looked sheepish. As they headed back to class, Ryuji offered Ren to do some track practice with him, something Ren agreed. Ann decided she wouldn't mind getting in shape either and chose to tag along after Morgana noted working their fitness would be of help in the Metaverse. Sadayo had to turn them down, however. She had essays to correct.

Still, as classes ended, she took her work to an empty classroom whose window had a view on their training ground. Morgana, still in his animal form, had joined the group and was easily running ahead, Ryuji behind him and Ren behind Ryuji. Ann was last, not being used to running like that. She overheard Ryuji comment how Ren seemed awkward, running the lap. He also gave Ann advices on how to move.

The teacher smiled. Though the school saw them as outcasts, their friendship warmed her heart. At least, they weren't alone.

Ren was telling Ryuji something she couldn't hear when Anita Chouno, the English teacher, entered the room.

"Sadayo-chan! I looked everywhere for you!"

Sadayo raised a brow.

"Chouno-san? What do you need?"

"The principal told me to get you. He wants to see you."

Uh. Sadayo packed her work and gave the window one last glance, enough to see Makoto Niijima come to the group. Her hand tightened on her bag. For Kobayakawa to send his gopher, the student council president, it meant the man had decided to confront them over Kamoshida.

Good. She had a few choice words for him she was sure Ren might appreciate.

Ryuji, Ren, Morgana and Ann were catching their breath after a new lap when Makoto went to find them. Ann was the first to notice her.

"Uh, look who's coming our way…"

Ryuji turned and bristled.

"Miss Prez herself. Not good."

Ren turned to the two.

"Who is she?"

"Makoto Niijima, the student council president. Also known as Kobayakawa's gopher, handychick and errand girl."

Ren didn't say anything. He knew from being with Ryuji and Ann that there was more to people than they let on. If the trend kept true, his money was on that there was more to the girl than people let on. So, he decided to save his judgment for the time being.

Ryuji crossed his arms.

"Whaddya want, Prez?"

"Principal Kobayakawa told me to get you. He wants to talk to you."

Her voice was cold, almost robotic. Was she acting? Or was it some sort of coping mechanism, like Ryuji's delinquent attitude?

Ann crossed her arms.

"The Principal, huh? About time he decided to do something."

Makoto put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't use this tone, if I were you. What you did to Kamoshida…"

"Was necessary." Ren said softly. "His abuse was unbearable so, since no one was willing to do anything, we did."

"Yeah." Ryuji growled. "This mess would've never happened if you'd taken care of Kamoshida from the start."

Makoto looked down.

"…I am not the one you should say such things. You should save your words for Principal Kobayakawa. In the end, he is the one who holds the power in Shujin."

"Words only have the power people give them." Ren said quietly. "As for you, Miss President, I will say one last thing: _the most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any_."

Makoto froze.

"…What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Figure it yourself." Ren shrugged as he went to change.

The trio and Morgana headed to the principal's office. Sadayo was waiting for them.

"It seems the principal has finally decided to do something about us."

Ren grinned.

"He's welcome to try."

They entered together. The principal was waiting for them. Given his face, it was obvious he hadn't called them to congratulate them. Sadayo smiled, confident. The three teens felt just as safe.

"I wouldn't smile, if I were you." Kobayakawa frowned. "What you did was serious offence."

"We merely did what you should have done from the start, when it became apparent Kamoshida was an abuser." Sadayo retorted.

"And what gave you the thought you had the authority to do that, Kawakami? Two of these kids are delinquents and the third was rumored to be in a relationship with Kamoshida himself."

"Defamation as far as I'm concerned." Sadayo retorted. "You don't know all the facts. I do, and I could explain them, if you wanted. This would clarify quite a few misunderstandings. As for why I did what I did, I "merely" remembered that I am a teacher and my role goes beyond just teaching students Japanese. My role is also to make sure they are safe, and Kamoshida was an obvious danger to them, especially after he tried to rape Shiho Suzui. This is why I went along Sakamoto and Amamiya's plan to expose Kamoshida's abuse and helped them refine it. Because we legitimately believed there was no other way, and he had to be _stopped_."

Kobayakawa turned to Ann.

"What about you, Takamaki-chan? The rumor has it you were in a relationship with Kamoshida. Did you join this motley crew to get revenge on him for cheating with your best friend? Did you act out of scorn?"

"Scorn." Ann said coldly. "Yes, I acted out of scorn. That sleazy bastard tried to rape my best friend. Did you honestly think I was going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing? And the rumors are bullshit, if you'll allow me that language. Kamoshida lusted after me because of my looks, but I can promise you I wanted nothing to do with him. He disgusted me before, and now he disgusts me even more."

The other thieves nodded. The Principal crossed his arms.

"It is an open secret that you were the ones to air that video and drove the Suzui to sue. People are talking. All of them know you are the culprits."

"We never denied this fact." Ren raised his arms. "If someone is going to accuse us, I for one am willing to take the full blame. It won't change the fact Kamoshida got what he deserved, and the rest of the staff will have to live with the shame a group of students did their job for them."

The principal snapped.

"Don't you even realize what you've done!? Shujin was meant to be a beacon of prosperity, the school of new hopes famous for his former Olympic gold medalist and for redeeming delinquents like Sakamoto and Amamiya! And you ruined it all! It isn't just Kamoshida's reputation you destroyed. It is ours as well. I hope you can live with that, Kawamaki."

Ryuji, Ren and Ann muttered among themselves.

"He said as much." Ann growled. "People swept his crimes under the rug to cling to his fame."

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"Better the school's reputation than the lives of its students. I still believe we did the right thing. My opinion won't change."

"You know I could have you fired for that."

The teacher grinned.

"Go ahead. I have another job to fall back on."

"And these three…"

"You could have them expelled? That would be a mistake and you know it. As you said, it is an open secret that we're the ones who aired Kamoshida's abuse. When people will hear that you cast out the ones responsible for bringing him to justice, they won't be pleased. In fact, some may even wonder if "justice" holds any meaning to you and how much you can be trusted… This may be an even bigger blow to Shujin's reputation than Kamoshida's abuse. Just saying."

Kobayakawa gritted his teeth.

' _Damn wench! She knows she's right._ '

Sadayo looked at him.

"My only concern is the safety of my students. Guarantee that no such threat will befall them and we won't cause any more scandals."

"If these are your terms, then fine." The principal grumbled. "But you better hold your word or all of you are _out._ "

"Noted. Thank you, Principal. Will it be all?"

"Yes. Get out of my face, already…"

The group left the office with a smile on their face.

"They totally fell for it." Morgana purred. "Kobayakawa doesn't suspect we did more than air the video and urge the Suzui to sue."

"Good. Still, it makes me wonder what people think of the calling card…"

Ren grinned.

"I overheard some conversations. They believe it was a scare tactic on our side, to drive Kamoshida into even more of a panic. The final nail in the coffin, one may say."

"Even better. They have no idea of its true purpose, and it is perfect that way."

"Our cover is safe." Ann breathed.

"Yup." Ren winced. "Now, that's not all but I was going to remove the junk in the attic. Morgana's been pestering me about it… and I have to check doctor Takemi about this so-called super-stimulant. He thinks it could help us, I think it's just an excuse from the other guy to make her close shop… Busy evening in perspective."

They went their separate ways. Ren headed straight to the clinic. The doctor was at the counter, looking bored. The teen smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello." Takemi answered tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

Ren took a moment to consider how to approach the matter.

"I heard… that you were selling some super-stimulant. Something incredibly powerful. It sure would be nice for my grades."

Morgana gave him a look.

"I thought you said you didn't believe that!"

Takemi gave the teen a solid look.

"…Let's go to my office."

As soon as they were inside, the woman locked the door.

"Good. Now that we're alone, what kind of conversation did you overhear? Because I am certain I didn't mention this kind of stimulant with anyone but that jackass around."

Ren allowed himself to grin.

"I overheard the conversation with the jackass." He relaxed in his chair. "Personally, I don't believe it. He is the one who mentioned the stimulant, not you, and he threatened to force you to close shop because of it."

The doctor crossed her arms.

"If you don't believe in the stimulant, then why bring it up in the first place? What do you want?"

Ren looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want to know if I can do anything to help you. You and this man seem to be at odds, and you sound much nicer than him. If I can help you in any way against him…"

Tae Takemi took the time to think. Truth be told, the teen's offer seemed too good to be true.

"And… what would you get in return?"

"I'm not particularly interested in a reward. Just knowing I helped you is enough."

Yep, too good to be true. Given her bad luck, even if the teen said his help was for free, there was no way she could accept it and expect things to magically go her way. She needed to give something back in return.

"Fine, let us make a deal. I am currently working on an experimental drug that would allow curing a nasty and rare disease. The drug is already at the stage where it's safe to be tested on humans, so you don't have to worry about this part, and it is perfectly legal. But I really need someone to test it so I can refine it. So, in return for being my guinea pig, I will give you discounts on my medicines and any consultation. Does it sound fair?"

Ren smiled.

"Always glad to drive science forward."

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the Death Persona,  
I have obtained the __**winds**_ _of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and a new __**power**_ _…_

Death. The Nameless Arcana. More than the end of life, Death represented ending as a whole, and the reaping of the results.

Tae Takemi would see her project come to an end, and doing so, she would help and be helped in return to harvest the fruits of her labor.

"Good. Do you feel ready to start?"

"Right now?"

"Might as well, if you feel up to it."

Just in case, Ren sent Sojiro a message he might be a bit late. He'd just found a part-time job. Tae raised a brow.

"A part-time job, huh? Kind way to put it. Here."

She handed him a glass of syrupy red liquid. Ren gave it a look.

"…You said it was safe to be tested on humans, right?"

"Yes. This means you won't have to worry about dying or getting seriously sick. There's no telling what side effect it may have, though. This is what the testing is for."

Ren breathed and raised the glass.

"Well, then. Cheers!"

He down the glass in one go and immediately grimaced.

"The taste sucks. It's withstand-able, but it's both bitter and sour… Ugh, my head!"

He was out a moment later. When he finally opened his eyes, he was on the bed, Tae taking notes in a chair. Overall, he didn't feel that bad. Tae smiled.

"Good evening. How do you feel?"

"God so far. What happened?"

"One of the side effects the tests are meant to track down. The reason you lost consciousness is due to the taste. Once in the stomach, it mixes with the gastric juices to produce a foul smell akin to surstromming. That aside, do you remember anything?"

"No. I should?"

"Well, you woke up during the examination, but you were in a complete daze and fell back in a coma soon after. I'm not surprised. It's a common side-effect."

"Good… Was I able to help?"

"The surstromming effect is definitely a problem, as is the mid-coma wake up. I will need time to refine the drug." The doctor smiled. "Thanks for your help."

Ren smiled back.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Make them look left and then go right. A cute little ruse to play the Conspiracy for _suckers_. Now, the main issue will be to maintain the cover and make it all look natural. Hard work in perspective...**


	13. A semblance of justice

A semblance of justice

 **30 April**

They spent the week quietly waiting for Kamoshida's heart to mend. The police, on the other hand, didn't wait.

After the Palace theft, Kamoshida had called in sick and stayed at home. The staff had no idea why. The thieves did. In the meantime, the police seemed to have done some research in their back because, on Saturday 30th, they came knocking at his door to put him in preliminary detention. Many people rejoiced.

The police also came to school, asking teachers and students about the abuse, wondering how much of the video was true. Everyone answered, telling them exactly what they wanted to know in as much detail as they wanted.

But no one mentioned who had made the video. The police asked once or twice, but it was obvious their focus was more on Kamoshida than on those who had disclosed his abuse. None of the thieves' names came up.

"This is the least we can do." Ms. Chouno explained to Sadayo. "You helped us get rid of Kamoshida. Everyone may know it was you, but we won't say a word."

As soon as they were gathered on the rooftops, Ren crossed his arms and smiled.

"I managed to pawn the medal to Iwai for 40 000 yen. Now what do we do with it?"

"Is it too early to plan a party?" Ann asked. "There's a place I wanted to go with Shiho. We could go and invite the Suzui along to celebrate."

"Let's wait until the seven days are up." Sadayo suggested. "Then, depending on how things go with Kamoshida, I am all for a good celebration. And yes, we should invite the Suzui along. That's a good idea. Just tell me what place you're thinking of so I can set the budget."

"The Wilton Hotel."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"This is one of the most high-class hotels in Shibuya. I'll have to check the prices."

"Why do we need a budget anyway?" Ryuji asked. "We got money, why not use it?"

The teacher's glare made him shrink in his seat.

"Because, unlike you, I am a grown adult with my share of responsibilities, among which are paying the various charges that are taxes, the rent, etc. Setting a budget and managing our money is something we learn quickly, and thieves or not, I won't have you three throw your money by the window, no matter how hard-earned it is. Understood?"

The three teens looked sheepish.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. So, since it seems I can't trust you with managing our funds, I shall do it myself. The yen, please."

Ren reluctantly handed her the money. Sadayo took a box from her suitcase and put it inside.

"This will be our kitty. Should I catch any of you trying to dig in without my agreement… Double the homework. Is that clear?"

" **Yes, Sensei!** "

Homework was never to be joked about, even if you were a thief. The threat had weight. Morgana looked at the teacher.

"You scared them straight."

"Good. Just because they are thieves doesn't mean they shouldn't know discipline. And making sure they do is why I'm here."

So, while Sadayo made plans for the celebration, the three teens went home. Ren didn't say no when Sojiro asked him for help. It was interesting. Tataraba had several traditional inns but almost no coffee shops, and they were more tea drinkers in his family. Making coffee was thus a new experience.

A woman entered. Ren tensed immediately. Just by looking at her, with her near three-piece suit, silver hair combed to the left and sharp, almost red eyes, he could tell the woman was not to be trifled with. There was an air of authority coming from her that made him shudder.

"Good evening." Sojiro greeted. "What will you have?"

"The house blend, please."

Sojiro nodded and turned to Ren, silently telling him to brew it. The woman raised a brow.

"You have a part-timer? I'm surprised this place can afford one."

"He is my caretaker." Ren said softly. "I work here as a hobby. He's a good teacher."

Sojiro couldn't help but grin. Kindness over discipline. Ren served the woman her cup and watched her sip it as she took her briefcase and set to work. She looked tired.

"Can we serve you something else?" Ren asked. "The house makes an amazing curry."

"Maybe later, but thanks for the offer." The woman grumbled. "Why did they have to give me that case? A former Olympian athlete accused of physical and sexual abuse. For more than a year, no one says a word, then a video pops on NewTube exposing his misdeeds, the teacher locks himself home and, suddenly, everyone's willing to talk in great details. Just what is going on with this mess!?"

Ren raised a brow.

"You're working on the Kamoshida affair?"

"Yes. The name of the culprit is Suguru Kamoshida. Do you know him?"

"I go to Shujin. In fact…" The teen thought, weighting the pros and cons. "Have you seen the video in question?"

"Yes. I am impressed no one talked sooner, especially with the rape attempt. The girl was lucky the cat was there…"

Ren couldn't help it. A sly smirk on his face, he told the woman the whole story, while making a point to avoid anything related to the Metaverse. The woman was speechless.

"So… that's a mess. With a capital M. I'm trying to summarize. The new transfer student befriends the school delinquent, who was one of Kamoshida's primary victims. Upon hearing his side of the story, they decide to team up and get back at the teacher by ruining his reputation like he did to your friend. Am I right so far?"

"Yes. After hearing what Kamoshida was doing, I just had to help Ryuji. On principle."

"Tch, kids and their sense of justice…"

"But it worked, right?"

"Yes, you sure got results. So, next, you try to ask students around, but they are too scared of Kamoshida and keep quiet on the abuse. You decide to get proof through other means, namely: the video. This is how you catch Kamoshida's rape attempt on Shiho Suzui. Shiho being a close friend of Ann Takamaki, it becomes personal for her too and she joins your group."

"Also true."

"So, the rape attempt is the breaking point. You are joined by Takamaki, and then by your own homeroom teacher once she comes asking you about Suzui's absence and you tell her the truth. With her help, you gather as much evidence as you can find, put it together, have the Suzui sue the school and send the video online. You mentioned a card…"

"The card was to finish off Kamoshida. A cute little scare tactic to make him freak out while making clear we knew who he was and what he was doing and he wasn't safe anymore. It worked."

The woman took a red carton. Ren recognized it as one of the calling cards.

"I managed to get my hands on it. It was nicely made." She grinned. "You know, what you did is called psychological warfare. You aimed to break Kamoshida's spirit like he did with the students of Shujin."

Ren's eyes hardened.

"Kamoshida had to be stopped. You said it yourself, he was a physical and sexual abuser. No one was willing to do anything… so we did."

"And you left nothing to chance. Exposing his crimes, encouraging the Suzui to sue, giving him the card… You exposed him, unsettled him, and trusted the authorities to finish him."

"Yes. And I have no regret."

The woman smiled.

"You shouldn't. I have your testimony. If you wish it so, I will keep your and your friends' names as unknown. It's rather common procedure."

"I would appreciate, Ms…"

"Niijima. Sae Niijima. I work as a prosecutor. Thanks for your testimony. This cleared a lot of points."

"Glad I could help. Just make sure he stays behind the bars."

"He will. My little sister goes to Shujin."

"…Her name wouldn't happen to be Makoto Niijima, by any chance?"

"It is. Do you know her?"

"I met her once. She's the student council president."

Sae smiled fondly.

"Yes, she is. A bright girl, very studious and hard-working, with a bright future ahead of her."

She sighed wistfully. Ren frowned. Makoto Niijima had felt cold and tired, to him. As if she wasn't happy with her role and mentally distanced herself to perform her duties. Ryuji and Ann didn't like her, and he could understand why. As the council president, she was even guiltier than the other students in concealing Kamoshida's abuse.

But something was off with her and Ren had chosen to hold his judgment until he knew all the facts. Misblaming was something he knew all too well. He wouldn't be found guilty of it.

 **3 May**

With the Suzui's help, Sadayo had prepared the celebration dinner at Wilton Hotel. As he left Leblanc, he saw Sae enter and ask for the curry. She noticed him.

"Going out?"

"My friends and the Suzui have a party planned for Kamoshida's arrest."

"So you heard. Yes, it is official. Suguru Kamoshida has officially been arrested for physical and sexual abuse, as well as one account of aborted rape. The trial is in a few days. Your recount of the events helped."

"Did you keep our names a secret?"

"Yes. Your testimony was put under anonymous. This said, the Suzui may be called to testify before the court…"

"I'm sure they won't mind. I'll tell them when I meet them."

"Good."

Sae sat at the table, opened her briefcase and took a new folder.

"When there's none left, there's still some more… I swear, how am I meant to figure _this_ out? Mental shutdowns. Just what could cause a mind to shut down? If I didn't know better, I'd say my boss is sending me on a wild goose chase!"

Ren froze at the entrance. Sae was working on the mental shutdowns? Interesting… and he knew what caused them. He pondered about letting her in on the Metaverse. She was a prosecutor. She would make a nice ally… but this wasn't a decision he could take alone. He first had to inform his friends about it, maybe even ask Sensei for advice. She was the wisest of them.

The merry group of thieves gathered with the Suzui at the entrance of Wilton Hotel. Shiho practically jumped into Ann's arms when they met.

"Kamoshida has officially been arrested." Ren said with a smile. "You may be called to testify during the trial."

Jotaro Suzui rubbed his hands.

"It will be with pleasure. Anything to make sure that bastard ends behind the bars."

Natsumi smiled.

"We will never thank you enough for saving our daughter. Once Kamoshida is in prison, Shiho will return to Shujin and we will drop the suing."

"But the next time Kobayakawa gets the students endangered like this…" Jotaro said coldly. "We will show no mercy."

Now that this was said, they went to enjoy the buffet. It was fun, the four teens talking happily about school and life, Ren talking about his home, Ann talking about her travels with her family, Ryuji recalling fondly his time in the track team and Shiho telling them about their childhood in Shibuya. The three adults watched them with a smile.

"Ann, really? I've only seen you take desserts. You won't even try the suchis?"

"Nu-huh. I plan to eat through the whole dessert selection. Gotta try them all!"

Sadayo looked at Ryuji.

"And he has decided to do the same with the meat selection. I wonder if this could be considered an eating contest."

Ren laughed.

"They have blast furnaces for stomachs, that's the only explanation."

By comparison, his and Shiho's plates were more varied.

"Everything's so tasty." The girl whined. "I never know which to pick."

"Pick a little of everything, rather than full dishes. Try to save some room."

"Yeah, my appetite sure doesn't match theirs."

While keeping an eye on their kids, the adults were talking between themselves.

"There are rumors surrounding them." Jotaro said worriedly. "Shiho assured them they were baseless but still, a delinquent, a boy with a criminal record and a girl in a relationship with a teacher. They aren't too hard to manage, I hope?"

Natsumi glared at her husband.

"You know Ann as much as Shiho does! How dare you imply…"

"It's fine." Sadayo reassured. "The rumors are blowing things out of proportions. Ryuji began acting like a delinquent only after Kamoshida ruined his reputation and the rest of the school ostracized him. Ren was victim of a miscarriage of justice and blamed by the actual culprit of the case. As for Ann, she did everything she could to avoid Kamoshida. In fact, Kamoshida's rape attempt on your daughter was a sort of revenge by proxy for refusing his advances."

"So this is the truth. Those three are lucky to have someone like you to watch over them, Kawakami-san."

Sadayo nodded, then turned to the teens in time to see Ryuji steal some food from Ren's place. Ren's reaction was predictable. As soon as Ryuji wasn't looking, he stole some of his food for himself. Ryuji yelped.

"Steal from me and I'll steal from you. You know I don't like when someone takes my food."

"Yeah… but yours is just so tasty!"

Shiho laughed.

"Please, Ren-kun, can I get some of your tuna?"

"Sure."

He let Shiho take from his plate. Ryuji looked at the girl with envy.

"How comes he steals from me but not from you? That's not fair!"

"Because I asked, that's why."

Natsumi shook her head.

"Kids will be kids."

A wealthy couple passed by the table and looked at them.

"My, look at that table! I wonder what these people did to afford such a meal. They don't look like us."

"And their children… so unruly! The blondes look like ruffians. It's obvious they aren't the kind of people who have the means to afford such a luxurious dinner."

"Do you think we should complain to the staff? They really let anyone in these days."

The whole table went dead silent. Sadayo balled her fists.

"Well, _that's_ nice…"

In Ann's head, Carmen was seething.

 _What a bunch of judgmental, self-righteous, arrogant bastard! Who the hell do they think they are!? What makes them think just because they got wealth, they are better than us?_ _ **Grah!**_

Captain Kidd sighed.

 _Once an outcast, always an outcast. Some labels are simply impossible to lose. So what? What do we care about their opinions? The only ones that matter are our friends' and our dear, sweet mother. The rest can yammer as much as they want._

Arsene growled.

 _If the world refuseth to make a spot for us, then we shall carve our own. The only ones we can rely on are ourselves. Together, we shall claim a place in the world through wits and strength, a place for us alone to belong. We shall show them all…_

Zorro shook his head.

 _Poor kids. Their hearts have been battered and broken. Only by coming together are they beginning to mend. And we will help them. Igor crafted us from the hope of mankind. We shall be their guides and protectors. They have suffered enough as it is._

Scheherazade glared at the couple.

 _There are assholes everywhere. Some are just more obvious than the rest. Still, if only there was a way to call them out of their behavior without causing a scene… Who do they think they are, insulting us? We did nothing to them!_

The thieves looked at one another.

"I'll be back." Ren sighed.

Ryuji followed. The two needed a bathroom break. As they left, they were brutally shoved by a man in a suit. Ren was about to call him off when he noticed a familiar bald face.

Ryuji growled.

"Hey watch it – Ack!"

Ren grabbed his friend's arm and beat a hasty retreat. The blonde looked at him.

"What was that for, dude? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Look at the bald guy. Carefully."

Ryuji looked at the man.

"His face is a bit familiar…"

"That's him!" Ren retorted with fear in his voice. "That's Shido! I recognize him."

Ryuji's eyes widened. Tall, bald, with hexagonal horn-rimmed glassed and a goatee, dressed neatly in a tux, the man was frightening. No wonder Ren had panicked.

"So, that's the guy who got you framed. The guy we're up against. He looks scary."

Ren nodded. His heart was still beating wildly. A smirk crossed Ryuji's face. As Shido and his posse entered the elevator, he snuck to the button and pressed for the door to open. Ren watched from afar as his friend pulled his prank, causing the door to open when they tried to close it. The moment the other elevator opened, the pair swiftly went in, right as one of Shido's posse came peeking outside. Ren pressed the up button and only pressed for down once they dinged at the upper floor.

"This way, we won't exit at the same time. Still, that was gutsy! You remember how dangerous he is, right?"

"Whatever." Ryuji shrugged. "I pranked him good. Serves him right for messing with my best pal."

The words were comforting. Sadayo noticed something was off when the two teens returned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Is everything alright?"

Ren winced.

"We met Shido at the elevator."

Sadayo and Ann froze.

"Masayoshi Shido? The man responsible for your trial?"

"Yes."

Jotaro frowned.

"Let's finish and hurry out. The food is nice, but it doesn't make up for the customers being so despicable. Arrogant, judgmental and corrupt… It almost reminds me of my boss. The office almost qualifies as a sweatshop."

Ryuji looked at the man.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a white collar for Big Bang Burger. Just like here, the food is nice but the people…Ugh! The number of times I've considered changing jobs…"

They finished in silence, their mood sour. People thought it wasn't a place for them? Well, they wouldn't return. Their jackassery made sure of that.

The Suzui left at the exit and bid them goodbye. The thieves walked together. There were things they wanted to discuss that the Suzui couldn't be privy on.

"This dinner sure ended on a sour note." Ann sighed.

Ryuji looked down.

"The food was great, but the people… Ugh! Why does everyone keep looking down on us like that?"

Sadayo didn't answer. She just balled her fists.

"…There are assholes everywhere. They just don't look the same."

"It feels like there's no place for us anywhere. Arsene wants us to carve one for ourselves, but how do we implement that?"

It was Morgana who answered.

"We already began."

Everyone turned to the feline. Morgana grinned.

"We put a lot of effort into changing Kamoshida's heart. In doing so, we saved the students of Shujin, to the point they thanked us and covered for us. Kamoshida isn't the only one with a Palace. Anyone with distorted desires can have them. And they are making people suffer, just like the people of Shujin were suffering."

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"We had already implicitly agreed we would go after Palaces if we found one. This part was never in question."

"Indeed, but why not make this our job? To target the people with a corrupted heart, the men and women the law cannot reach, whatever the reason is. This is something only we can do as phantom thieves."

"This would make us vigilantes."

"Yes. But consider this: what has the law done for us until now?"

"Not a bloody thing." Ren grumbled. "I understand. I'm all for it. If there is no justice in this world, then we shall make our own."

"To protect those who can't protect themselves." Sadayo nodded. "This would be our goal."

Ryuji grinned.

"There's plenty of shitty adults in this world. Let's make them pay."

"If we stood aside while doing nothing when we have the power to help, we would be no better than the others." Ann agreed. "But we are. When people are in trouble, we're the ones taking action. Sign me in."

Morgana chuckled.

"A unanimous decision. So, we are officially a group. What should we call ourselves?"

Ren hummed.

"When we gave Kamoshida the card, we called ourselves the Phantom Thieves of Heart. I like the sound of that."

"Indeed." Sadayo nodded. "The name has class."

Everyone agreed. Morgana smiled.

"Then it's official. From now on, we will be the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

Ryuji stretched.

"So… what next?"

"Next… We should find our next target."

"Yes, but who will it be?" Ren crossed his arms. "We only target those the law cannot reach, the people who cause real suffering. How are we going to find someone like that?"

Sadayo frowned.

"This isn't going to be easy. We found out about Kamoshida because we were directly affected by his actions. The best would be to have a reliable source of information, but such thing doesn't fall from the sky. I guess we'll have to keep our ear on the ground and try to catch some rumors…"

"Also, I think we should all agree on the guy once we found him." Ryuji offered. "We're a team. We work together. If some of us aren't fine with our targets…"

"A unanimous decision." Ann nodded. "This way, we'll be able to really work together."

"And we don't kill." Ren added. "We never kill. Killing someone's Shadow will break his mind. We are thieves, not murderers."

Sadayo nodded.

"We never kill, we all agree on a target and we only target despicable criminals beyond law's reach. This sounds like the beginning of a code."

"Of course." Morgana grinned. "Any self-respecting thief has, at the very least, work ethics. It's easier to make people like us if you're known as a dependable and honor-bound professional rather than a lawless backstabbing mugger."

"But we're going against the law already!" Ryuji noted.

Morgana waved a paw.

"Not exactly. Our problem is that the law isn't doing its job, so we do it in its stead. We have rules – rules that we wished people abided by more often. Remember: we are _vigilantes_. Our targets are other criminals."

"Uh. You're right. Put it like that…"

Ann nodded.

"So, we have a name and we have a code. All we need now is a target."

Sadayo winced.

"This part is going to be complicated…"

"Actually…I think we may have another problem. This one's my fault."

Everyone turned to Ren. The teen was sheepish. Morgana sighed.

"Right, there was this prosecutor, Sae Niijima."

"If we're going to operate as the Phantom Thieves…" Ren explained worriedly. "We're going to use our codenames. The people at Shujin may figure it out eventually, the moment they put two and two together. However, there was this prosecutor who's working on Kamoshida's case. She needed details, so I told her our side of the story. She put the whole testimony under anonymous… but she still knows our names. And there's no guarantee she'll keep quiet."

Sadayo crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Ryuji and Ann were glaring as well. Morgana shook his head.

"Actually, the situation is salvageable. Aside from Kamoshida's case, Sae Niijima is working on the mental shutdowns. To her, it's a can of worms. But we know what caused them. Mental shutdowns happen when someone's Shadow is killed in the Metaverse. So, I spent some time thinking and I came up with an idea. A like-for-like, if you want."

Everyone turned to the feline. Morgana explained.

"We are going to give Sae Niijima what she wants. We are going to tell her about the Metaverse and the cause of the mental shutdowns. In return, she is going to be an ally. She works as a prosecutor, right? Ideally, she would cover our names like she did with Kamoshida, and even give us targets depending which case she works on. It would be a mutual agreement, and we would have an ally in the judicial system."

"I had considered the option, actually." Ren said. "Since she was a prosecutor and working on the mental shutdowns, I thought we could get her on our side, but I wanted to tell you first before making the decision. It's a risky one."

"More risky than blabbing our plan to the first attorney you meet?" Ann growled.

Ren winced. Sadayo quietly nodded.

"There is merit for vigilantes like us to have friends on the law. Sae Niijima may be a good asset for the Phantom Thieves, just like Iwai from Untouchable and the doctor in Yongen-jaya. I am for it. And I'm praying it won't backfire on us."

"I'm in for it as well since it's my idea." Morgana grinned. "And Ren actually had it too."

Ren nodded. Ryuji took the time to think.

"It would be nice to have someone who could cover our tracks. But I wanna make sure she won't turn on us."

"…I'm in for it too." Ann decided; "If we do it right, she could be really useful to us. So, it's decided. We are going to tell Niijima-san about the Metaverse in return for her covering for us."

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Ryuji's prank is taken directly from one of the Anthology mangas. And, as you can see, the Judgment Arcana is going to occur a slightly different way...**

 **See you soon!**


	14. A network of confidance

A network of confidence

 **6 May**

How were they going to find their next target? Ren had decided to talk to Sae Niijima the next time she visited Leblanc. Ryuji was hanging around, an ear for the rumors. Ann was digging for dirt online. Sadayo was talking with her colleagues.

There was a new website going around, the Phantom Aficionado Website, or Phan-site for short. It was more a forum than a website, though. Many people went posting, either to thank the mysterious Phantom Thieves of Heart – the thieves were fairly certain most of the posters were from Shujin and thus knew who they were – or to ask for a "change of heart" in another person. Sadayo shook her head. Most of the requests could be easily solved by the student council, some even by the students themselves if only they mustered the guts.

After school, Ren was surprised to see Mishima joining his side as he scrolled through the requests.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ren smiled. "Your bruises are gone."

"Yeah. It still hurts inside, but I'm doing better."

"Good. Kamoshida was merciless with you. I'm glad to see you're recovering."

Mishima smiled. He looked at Ren's phone.

"You're checking the Phan-site."

"It's interesting." Ren admitted. "Funny how everyone pretends they don't know who the Phantom Thieves are when it's the most open secret in Shujin."

"Yeah… they may be cowards, but they aren't snitches." His voice lowered. "I'm the one who made the Phan-site."

Ren's eyes widened. Kamoshida had told them the teen was good with computers, but to create a brand new website? It took skills. At least, given how good _he_ was with computers, making a website was a tall order.

"You're much better than I am! I can barely use Internet…"

"Yeah… I wanted to apologize to you for spilling your records. Kamoshida used me. I thought I could redeem myself by doing something that could help you."

"Kamoshida made you an offer you couldn't refuse." Ren retorted softly. "You didn't have a choice. I don't blame you. And your website could actually have its use."

Mishima beamed.

"I knew it! When I made the website, I wanted it to be a place where people could thank you while keeping the secret and post about their problems. I mean, Kamoshida's not the only nasty adult out there. The Phantom Thieves helped us. I'm sure they can help a lot of people too. I even made a poll."

Ren looked at the site. Indeed, in a corner, was a bar with a percentage and a question.

 _Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?_

It was only at six percent at the moment and most people called bull on it. Somehow, Ren wasn't surprised.

"We don't need this poll." He thought aloud. "We are real, we know what we are doing, and we aren't going to stop. The only opinion we care about is ours, and that of our friends. Everyone else can ramble however they want, we don't care. We don't need them."

Mishima winced.

"That's harsh."

"That's true. People never did anything for us. They turned on us at the drop of a hat. We are only doing what we do because we don't want anyone to go through what we did, because we are not apathetic bystanders." Ren clenched his fists. " _As there is no justice in this world, we shall carve our own._ Such is our creed."

Mishima didn't answer at once. Instead, he looked away.

"You got bruises too. Only, yours are on the heart, and they haven't healed yet. I hope the Phan-site will prove you wrong. Not everyone is a spineless weathervane. There are people who truly care. They just don't dare to show it."

"I know some." Ren said wistfully. "But they are so rare!"

"Then keep being a Phantom Thief, keep looking at the Phan-site, and I'll make sure you'll find plenty more."

On this, he left. Ryuji and Ann joined Ren's side.

"So, he's the one who made that website." Ryuji grinned. "That's nice of him."

"Indeed." Ann agreed. "This could be invaluable in finding our next target. I wonder what Sensei has to say about it."

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Knowing her, she's gonna find a thousand little things wrong and will want it modified."

"That would be in-character." Morgana agreed. "But still. Most of Shujin knows about us, but they won't say a word. That's good news. What matters is that they don't know about the Metarverse. As long as they think our methods are mundane, we're good."

"Yeah. The only one we can talk about it is that Sae chick, and it's only to gain her trust and her help."

"Exactly. Now, let's tell Sensei about the website."

As it was, Sadayo had already heard about the site. She even had an idea how the Phantom Thieves could use it, and told them as much.

"The way I see it, this is mostly a forum right now. We need more than that if we want to work properly. I've checked the posts. Most can be dealt with by the student council or the posters themselves. They don't fit our code."

"We only target despicable people beyond the reach of the law." Ann recalled. "Most of the posts are just students' quarrels."

Sadayo nodded.

"Communication is an asset to use. Simply stating our code, for starters, would tell people what to expect from us. We may be vigilantes who act from the dark, but we are upfront in our intentions. And people outside Shujin don't know us while those inside won't tell. We should contact Mishima-kun. His website is a good start, but it could be improved."

As a teacher, she had most students' numbers readily available. Mishima hadn't left the school yet. When she called him, he was quick to come. The teen entered Sadayo's office.

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?"

"Yes. We want to talk about the website you made."

Mishima looked at the group.

"…So even Sensei is a Thief. There were rumors, but most didn't want to believe a teacher would get involved in such activities."

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"And most people didn't want to believe Kamoshida was an abuser and ephebophile. Looks can be deceiving."

Mishima nodded.

"So… what can I do for you?"

Ann locked the door, making sure they would be in private.

"Your website is a good idea." The teacher finally said. "But it could use improvement. As it is now, this is barely more than a forum. We plan to use it as a source of information, but it will have to be upgraded to full-blown website for that."

Mishima's eyes lit up. He leaned forward.

"I'm all ears. We can begin working on it right now, if you want. I brought my laptop."

The thieves looked at one another.

"That would be nice."

They gathered around a table. Mishima opened his laptop and set to work.

"Alright, creating a website isn't that hard. I'll just have to join the forum as a subsection. Gimme a moment… The biggest problem will be the design."

"Here." Sadayo gave him a copy of the calling card. "Can you use it?"

"Yup, it's just what I need. For the font… I'll just use the one from the forum. For the color, red and black. Is it fine?"

"Yes, that's our colors."

Mishima nodded.

"Wait, let's not put the cart before the horse. Layout first, looks seconds. We need the homepage, and then people will navigate from there. I'll link the forum last, once everything's set. Now, what do we put where?"

"Our rules." Joker said. "We may be thieves, but we have a code. People need to know it since it dictated how we choose our victims."

"I'm all ears."

The thieves nodded.

"First…" Ann said. "We never kill. We are thieves, not murderers."

"Second…" Ryuji added. "If we pick a target, it's because we all agree on it."

"Last…" Ren finished. "We only target despicable people beyond the reach of the law. People who cause deep suffering, and no one does anything about it."

Mishima nodded.

"You make it sound like you guys are more like vigilantes than criminals…"

"We thought the same when setting the rules."

"Alright. So! _Phantom Thieves don't kill. Phantom Thieves all agree on a target_. And the last, _Phantom Thieves only target the wicked and the untouchable_. How does it sound?"

Morgana purred.

"Simple, short and precise. Perfect."

"Works for us."

Mishima thought for a moment.

"Maybe… add your names? Do you have codenames? You are thieves. This means you work from the dark. Codenames sound better."

"We have codenames." Ren confirmed. "Mine is Joker, Ryuji is Skull, Ann is Panther, Morgana is Mona and Sensei is Asura."

Mishima raised a brow.

"Even your pet has a codename?"

"He's part of the team as much as any of us. Trust me."

"Alright, I'm not gonna argue. So, Joker, Skull, Panther, Mona and Asura. It would be nice to have a picture to go along. Maybe an icon?"

Sadayo nodded and drew their masks on a paper sheet. The teen nodded.

"Masks. That's a good idea. Alright, let's do this…"

"Wait, point Joker as the leader." Ann noted. "Just for precision."

Mishima raised a brow.

"Ren-san? I thought it would be Sensei…"

"I'm just the caretaker." Sadayo shrugged. "Joker calls the shots, but Asura is the one who suggests how to make them better."

"Uh. Of course, you're a teacher. You'd be at ease doing that."

Mishima smiled and created the website. Atop the homepage, in large, was the Phantom Thieves' logo with the names of its members around, Skull and Panther on the right, Mona and Asura on the left and Joker underneath. Right below, they decided to state their code. A quick pause to Pictureshop the masks into proper icons, and the homepage was set.

"Now, all I need to work on is the look. Maybe I should make different pages, one dedicated to support and another for requests."

"Maybe. This is a good start for now."

The teen grinned.

"Always happy to help. Just tell me if you need anything else."

"Of course, you are our IT manager, now."

Mishima nodded. A new bond formed.

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Moon**_ _Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to __**freedom**_ _and a new power…_

The Moon was a herald of troubled times. It brought flaws and weaknesses to attention so one could become aware of them.

This was what the teen was doing for his friends, telling them how people felt so they could help them.

Their business over, the teens headed to the door, only for Ryuji to stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait! Shit, I'd totally forgotten!"

"Ryuji, language, and what had you forgotten?" Ann asked.

"We got an exam coming."

Sadayo rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could say I called it. Given your record, Sakamoto, I don't expect you to ace it."

"I know. Studying's not my thing. But I found a part-time job… I think. I'm gonna go tomorrow, to check with the boss."

"Good. I honestly think this is the best for you." The teacher sighed. "You simply aren't the academic type. Best if you focus on manual work early."

"I know. I you already told me."

Sadayo looked at Ren, Ann and Yuki. The three were in her class and, more than the so-called delinquent, they were well and truly her charges.

"Takamaki-chan, you have excellent grades in English, and average grades in Japanese, but the rest is below average. If I may advise, try to focus on literary subjects. If you work hard enough, you may be able to improve your grades in World History and Social Sciences."

Ann nodded.

"Thanks, Sensei. I'll do my best."

"I know. Mishima-kun, you have a real talent when it comes to Informatics, greater even than sports. You being able to create a website just proved it. So, I suggest you try to improve your Math and Social Sciences, maybe even the science-centered subjects as a whole. Your mind has an easy time crunching numbers."

Yuki nodded eagerly.

"Can do, Sensei!"

Finally, Sadayo took Ren's file.

"As for you, Amamiya-kun… Top of your class in History and Japanese? And not half-bad either when it comes to Geography… but what _are_ these Math grades!?"

Ren lowered his head, sheepish.

"I always hated numbers. The feeling's mutual."

"I would be impressed if you so much as knew your tables, with grades like that. Moving on. You are also above average in Social Sciences either. And I often see you with a book when you got time for yourself."

Ren's smirk was downright taunting.

"No one can beat me when it comes to lore. This, I can guarantee."

Sadayo gave him back his smirk.

"Challenge accepted. We'll see about this tomorrow after school. That aside, focus on your good subjects. You have a head for literature, just like Ann. Work on the subjects that use it and you should do well enough to compensate for your science grades."

"Got it. And see you tomorrow, _Sensei_."

Sadayo crossed her arms. The two starred at each other, taunting. Ryuji, Yuki and Ann looked at one another.

"There's no way we're missing that."

 **7 May**

Ren couldn't help but think their Sensei had started the hostilities early, this day, when she told them about the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter in class.

"I mean, Princess Kaguya gives her suitors absurd tasks, demands fancy gifts, then runs off to the moon. Some men lose their fortune, some are humiliated, and some even get serious wounds or go blind…."

Ren raised a brow and muttered.

"That's the first time I hear someone put it that way."

"…Do you have any comment to make, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren looked at his Sensei. For a moment, he was tempted to say that, yes, he had something to say. Sadayo noticed it because she crossed her arms.

"Go ahead. I know you do. Don't make us wait."

"Alright. Since you are asking so kindly… The real reason Kaguya-hime gave her suitors impossible tasks is because she knew she couldn't stay on Earth and didn't want to grow attached to someone. So, she gave her suitors tasks she knew they would fail, in the hopes they would give up their quest and her hand. Only one did, the other dying during the task and the other three tried to trick her with fakes but failed. As for her return to the moon, she didn't have a choice in the matter. The moon was her true home and her people wanted her back, and they weren't about to let mortals get in their way, not even the Emperor himself, though he tried."

Ren crossed his arms. Sadayo looked at him.

"This is indeed the most common interpretation of the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Impossible tasks are common in literature, as are abductions by otherworldly beings. Another question, then. What do people generally call a woman who has a charm that sometimes leads men to their doom?"

Ren reclined in his seat.

"This would be a _femme fatale_ , a French term that literally means fatal woman, or woman to die for. The opera heroine Carmen would count as one, as well as the _kitsune_ Tamamo-no-Mae."

Sadayo quietly nodded. Ann turned to Yuki.

"Shots fired."

"Very well." Sadayo grinned. "You've risen to the challenge. Let's consider this spar a warm-up."

"Bring it on, Sensei. I shall stand my ground."

As soon as classes were over, Sadayo decided to have the little contest in a classroom rather than her office.

The rumor of the challenge between the two had gotten around the school, and even teachers were curious to see how the match would go. Some were even placing bets, with none other than Yuki as the bookie.

"My money's on Ren all the way." Ryuji decided. "He knows his stuff, and not just a little."

"But he's going against a teacher!" Makoto retorted. "As good as he may be, I still won't bet on him."

"I will stay loyal to my colleague and bet on Kawakami-chan." Mr. Hiruta decided.

"And I bet Ren-kun will ace it." Shiho declared confidently. "There's more to him than one thinks."

"Same here." Ann agreed. "My bet's on Ren."

Overall, people were more in favor of Sadayo than Ren. They turned to the classroom. No one dared to enter in fear of disturbing them, instead watching by the door and the windows.

"What kind of challenge will it be?" Someone asked. "Will it be written or…"

Sadayo reclined against the desk. Ren sat in a chain, feet parallel, hands set before him. Sadayo spoke.

"Let us begin, Amamiya-kun. An easy one: name me five different _bakemono_."

Ren snorted.

"Bakeneko, kitsune, tanuki, jorogumo and inugami."

"And what is the name of the king of kappas?"

"Kuzenbo."

"Right… Now, earlier, we talked about the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. There is another creature said to inhabit the moon. Care to name him?"

"This would be Tsuki no Usagi, the Moon Rabbit."

Sadayo shook her head.

"These are too easy for you… Alright. Let's try something else. When Isanagi and Isanami created the land, they used a special spear covered with jewels…"

"Ame no nuboko."

"Uh, you know it. Do you also know what went wrong afterwards?"

"Yes. Isanami was the first to speak when she and Isanagi greeted each other in Yashirodono palace. As a result, their first children were misshapen, though Hiruko later became the god Ebisu."

Sadayo didn't immediately speak. She had honestly not expected him to know about Hiruko and Ebisu.

"Fine. Let's see if you can answer this one: how many generations stand between Emperor Jimmu and Amaterasu?"

Ren closed his eyes.

"Jimmu was Amaterasu's great-great-great grandson…So five."

"Right again. Come on, what could I ask you…I think I know." The teacher's eyes gleamed. "Several of the Seven Lucky Gods have foreign origins. Which ones, and which divinity are they based on? If you can answer this, I'll consider you won."

Ren closed his eyes again, deep in thoughts.

"The Seven Lucky Gods are Ebisu the god of fishermen, Daikokuten, the god of prosperity, Bishamonten the god of war, Benzaiten the goddess of arts, Fukurokuju the god of wisdom, Jurojin the god of longevity and Hotei the god of fortune. But Bishamonten has another name that is Vaisravana, Son of Vaisrava, which is an epithet of the god Kubera, a _Hindu_ god... and the other is Benzaiten, who has the same Hindu origin as the goddess Saraswati and shares her portfolio. Did I get it right?"

Sadayo slowly clapped her hands.

"You did. Congratulation, Amamiya-kun."

Outside the class, the students cheered and whistled. Ryuji laughed.

"I told you he knew his stuff!"

Yuki waved his booklet.

"The money, please! Those who bet on Kawakami-sensei, please pay up! Those who bet on Ren-kun, here comes your prize!"

Makoto shook her head.

"I never thought I would see the day a teacher would be bested by a student, much less one with a criminal record. Just what kind of person is he?"

Yuki looked at her.

"Why don't you just go and ask him? If you're afraid of the rumors, I heard you were no slouch in aikido yourself, Prez."

He had a point, and Makoto knew it. She and Sae always enjoyed the occasional spar, and neither sister pulled her punches. Murmurs spread through the crowd. Some were good, some were bad, some were indecisive…

"Still." Sadayo breathed. "Don't get cocky just because you won our little challenge. You will need more than that to pass your exams."

"Don't worry, Sensei. I already began working."

Sadayo nodded. The crowd parted to let them leave.

Ren returned to Yongen-jaya to grab a box. Iwai had given it to him when he'd pawned the medal, and he had waited to be home to open it.

Had he not known better, he would have sworn the shopkeeper had given him a real gun. As it was, it was just an extremely detailed pistol the size of a Desert Falcon. Now, the gun was in his bag and he was on the way to Shibuya. Iwai watched him enter the shop.

"Hey. Whaddya want?"

Ren glanced at the camera, angled himself so it wouldn't catch him and took the gun from his bag.

"Really nice work here. Thanks for the gift."

Iwai smirked.

"And yet, you brought it back. I'm not doing refunds."

"I'm not asking for a refund, just what I did to deserve a model that realistic."

"You helped me smuggle it away from those policemen, last time. I had a customer who was interested in it, but he reneged on the deal."

"His loss. That's a masterwork."

Iwai couldn't help but grin. The teen seemed genuinely appreciative of his work. An idea crossed his mind.

"You know… It's not everyday you meet a genuine enthusiast that young. Let's go in the back. I may have a job for you."

The pair went in the man's workshop. Ren looked around. Shelves and shelves of tools, glue and paint, several workbenches and stickers left and right, as well as volumes about weaponry. It was a bit narrow, but he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Since you seem to like guns a lot, I may have a job for you. More exactly, a bargain."

Ren perked up.

"I'm all ears."

"I have… connections with somewhat shady elements in this city. You help me in my side-business, destroy evidence, smuggle goods and, in return, I'll let you in on the real professional job, the kinda gun that goes into the hundreds of thousands. The kind that makes my lil' gift to you look like amateur job. Whaddya say?"

Ren turned to Morgana and whispered.

"What he's suggesting is borderline illegal…"

"Say illegal, period. But more realistic guns will be even worse in the Metaverse. And if he tries to sell us at any point, we'll sell him right back."

"Right…. Fair enough, Iwai-san. We got a deal."

Iwai nodded.

"You're a smart kid. Smart and knowledgeable. It's always nice to work with professionals."

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Hanged Man**_ _Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall __**lead**_ _to freedom and a new power…_

The Hanged Man was a symbol of patience, trust and personal sacrifice. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

It was from mutual trust that the bond was born, and Ren's sacrifice of his integrity. But he was already a superpowered thief. He was already going against the law. What stopped him from going a little further if it meant helping his friends?

That evening, Sojiro gave him the keys to Leblanc. The barista didn't trust him _completely_ yet, but Ren had good friends, and Morgana was with him in a pinch. Besides, the rule still stood: if he got in over his head, he could kiss Leblanc goodbye. Ren wasn't stupid. He decided to stick to Shibuya's Station Square and Central Street.

This was how he met Toranosuke Yoshida.

The man was giving a speech by the station's exit, but few people listened and even fewer had something nice to say. Yet Ren found himself agreeing. The man had valid arguments.

But it wasn't what people wanted to hear, so they scorned him. The teen shook his head and muttered under his breath.

 _Faces in the crowd  
Saying "None of my business"  
As they fade to grey_

Morgana flicked an ear.

"A haiku? You're into poetry?"

"I am in pretty much any kind of literature. I used to do these a lot as a kid. This is the one I've come up with while looking at the crowd."

"I can't say it doesn't fit. Fading to grey, uh?"

"Yes. A dull grey, sad like a rainy day, bland like a bad medicine… Pfft!"

Morgana rubbed his face against his. They looked at the politician, at the disdainful crowd, at the man's perseverance…

"He's courageous."

"Yes. But, in the end, this is just talk…"

"Well, I've heard you give speeches as well, and your words pack a punch. Kawakami-sensei, Sojiro-san… You say you prefer actions to words, but you're just fine using them."

"Because I act on them. Those aren't empty words. If I talk about something, it's usually because I'm already working on it. You can't always say the same about politicians."

"Uh. Right. Both times, actually. With Kawakami, you and Ryuji were already gathering evidence and Sojiro's argument happened the day after Kamoshida's heist."

"Yes. In the end, it all comes down to this. Words themselves are just hot air if no one's willing to act on them."

"And yet, there are times when one first needs the support of words before he can achieve the means."

Ren and Morgana turned to the politician. The man was looking at them, a kind smile on his face. The man explained.

"Some goals require a lot of work and a lot of resources to achieve. Especially in the world of politics, one cannot achieve their goals without support. First, we have to be convincing, to rally people to their cause to have the means to achieve what we promised. It is then, once our words have convinced and charmed, that we can set to work. This is why garnering support is so important and why political campaigns are so covered. Politicians alone cannot achieve much."

Ren didn't answer immediately.

"I… hadn't realized that. So, this is why."

"Yes. Generally, people in position of leadership, especially in the government, aren't the ones who dirty their hands by dealing with the problem personally. Instead, they find the solutions and give the orders to their subordinates who have the proper skills for the proper jobs. This is how large organizations work – and hierarchy in general."

Ren began to think.

' _A leader finds solutions and knows the right people for the right skills, huh?_ '

His thoughts drifted to his friends, the merry band that was the Phantom Thieves of Heart. Ryuji was hot-headed and admittedly not bright, but he was deeply loyal and by far the most athletic of the group. Ann wasn't as strong, but she packed a huge amount of literal firepower and was nice to look at. People who didn't look down on her for being partially foreign admired her beauty. Morgana, inside the Metaverse, was small, fast and the most knowledgeable about the place, as well as the best healer. Outside, his feline form and black fur made him perfect to sneak around – something they had taken advantage of several times. Finally, their Sensei was a good balance between physical and magical might, but her true strength was in her wisdom as an adult and a teacher.

Then there were the people he knew outside the Thieves. Philemon had called them Confidents, people he could trust and rely on. He could feel it, anytime the bond was born between them. Sojiro was an amazing cook and Leblanc was a nice place to rest. Tae Takemi was a skilled doctor. Iwai was a master gunsmith. Yuki was a computer genius.

The proper skills for the proper job. There was a lesson to be learned when it came to leadership.

"I still like doing things myself. Just not alone. Having someone to watch my back is always nice."

Morgana didn't need to ask who he was thinking about. The politician smiled.

"Of course, in order to make the right decisions, a good leader needs to know what he is doing. Having experience in the matter at hand is often the safest way."

"This goes without saying."

The two gauged one another. The politician was a middle-aged man, strong of built, average of size, with a round face that was beginning to show its age. Before him, the teen was tall and slim, black hair in a mess over a soft, delicate face whose eyes were hidden behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

One was older and openly gentle. The other was younger and secretly fierce.

"You look like a young man of conviction." The politician eventually said. "May I ask for your name?"

"Ren Amamiya."

"Very well. Nice to meet you, Amamiya-kun. I am Toranosuke Yoshida. Now, would you like to share some of your ideas with me? After all, you already know mine."

His tone was warm, almost fatherly. Ren closed his eyes.

"I think… that there is something deeply wrong with our society. People are growing selfish, only caring for themselves and their comfy little lives. Whenever misery strikes, they turn their heads away and say "It's not my problem." again and again and again as people suffer around them. Someone could bleed on the pavement and they would only care about getting their shoes dirty. And even when someone hurts them, they say "It can't be helped." shrug the pain and move on without trying to get back at the one that got them hurt." He balled his fists. "It's good to be resilient. To be able to withstand hardships. But just because you can shoulder the pain doesn't mean you mustn't do something about it! There's someone out there hurting people, someone bleeding them to death and no one's doing a thing, even when it's them! People are doing nothing! The law is doing nothing! Why? Isn't the law meant to protect us? Why isn't it doing its job? I believe…! I believe…"

Yoshida watched him. The teen's face had reddened from the emotion. His voice was choking slightly. Behind his glasses, his eyes shone dangerously.

"I believe that laws that allow people to get hurt are wrong. I believe no one should be beyond the reach of the law, not even if they were the most powerful man in the world. I think people are either lazy or cowardly and refuse to acknowledge anything that could disturb their daily routine. They don't want to care, and because of this, others feel they can do whatever they want and never suffer retribution for their crimes. Yeah, no. This isn't how it works. This isn't how it should work, and I would pay dearly for the chance to prove them wrong."

Yoshida quietly nodded. The teen had more than ideas. He had beliefs, and he had a fierce conviction to defend them. The fire in his voice as he spoke sounded less like passion and more like anger, an anger he was trying to restrain, but was still bubbling within, ready to burst at a moment's notice. The beliefs he held were personal, born from his experience in life. What kind of life did someone have to have to harbor such conviction? If he didn't know better, he would say the teen had been burned, and was out to get revenge. A dangerous path.

He was also not half-bad as an orator. Sure, he could seriously improve on the technique, but there was something to work with, a potential that was asking to be nurtured.

An idea crossed his mind. Despite his abysmal success at the elections, he still had twenty years of skills. The teen before him, Ren, had potential as a speech-giver, and conviction in his beliefs. The old man he was may have seen better days, but it only meant he had to make sure the new generation was ready. By tutoring the young, he would nurture his latent oratory skills and find a way to handle his underlying anger, either through channeling or through quelling – though he had the idea it was more likely to be the former.

"There is no easy way to achieve what you seek." Yoshida said softly. "It is true the system is wrong and needs to be changed. But, as you said yourself, people are reluctant to accept anything that may upset their cozy lives. This is why you need to convince them, with words and deeds both, that the changes you seek are for the best. You seem involved in the deed part already, and I can tell from your speech you have some ways with words, though they need to be refined. If you want, I could take you as a student and teach you how to make _proper_ speeches. Rhetoric is an art, and as a politician, I am not half-bad at it, if I say so myself. What do you say?"

Ren thought. Morgana nudged him.

"Say whatever you want about words, knowing how to talk to people is always useful, especially to convince them. It can't hurt to try."

Ren nodded.

"Alright. If you say so… I accept your offer, Yoshida-san."

"Excellent."

And so, the bond was born between politician and teenager.

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the_ _ **birth**_ _of the Sun Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and a new __**power**_ _…_

No matter the situation, the Sun was a good omen, a sign of integrity, complicity and charisma.

Three things Yoshida was more than willing to share with his student, for he could tell he needed them.

They traded contacts. Lessons in rhetoric weren't easy to improvise and the old politician would need time to decide how he wanted to teach his student. Ren agreed. The man was nice.

And so, the magical thief added a politician to his list of Confidents.

* * *

 **And three Confidents in a chapter. Having an adult in the team is useful for many reasons, and the Thieves are very much aware of it. The Phan-site is now an actual site, the Thieves' identity is an open secret (the real secret is the Metaverse - this, they are going to keep it under lock and key, as the trick is to make the changes of heart look natural). Finally, Yoshida has pretty serious reasons to help Ren. Takemi had suggested he finds someone to talk to. Looks like he found it...**

 **See you soon !**


	15. Fast tracks to purgatory

Fast tracks to purgatory

 **7 May**

Sitting in Sadayo's office, Ren browsed through the requests. Yuki had kept the idea of making several pages and had set three, all linked to the homepage. The first was a page dedicated to feedback, for those ho wanted to talk to the Thieves, cheer them or simply thank them. The second page was the forum proper, where people discussed between themselves.

The third page was dedicated to requests. The rules were simple: every poster was anonymous by default, the name of the target was required and, finally, an explanation as to how the target was bothering the poster was required. The Phantom Thieves of Heart had rules regarding the picking of their victims.

Yuki, safely hidden behind his identity of Admin, had taken on himself to pinpoint the most interesting requests. He had also created personal accounts for each Thief, Mona included. After all, the site was for them.

The request he had pointed concerned a certain Natsuhiko Nakanohara, whose ex-girlfriend accused of being a stalker and requested the Thieves' help. Ren looked at his friends.

"What do you think? Sounds interesting enough?"

"I wonder why she hasn't called the police…" Ryuji shrugged. "But yeah, crazy stalking ex sounds good."

"Sensei? Ann?"

The girl and the teacher nodded.

"I'm good too. I wonder what his Palace will be like. Nothing like Kamoshida, I hope…"

"I doubt it." Morgana licked his paw. "Open the Nav. If my hunch is right, after school, I'll have something new to show you."

Ren obeyed and opened the Meta-Nav. Morgana spoke.

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara."

" _Match found._ "

"Good. Now… Mementos."

" _Location found._ "

The feline grinned.

"And here we go. Meet at the subway after school. I'm gonna teach you a new trick."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"What is Mementos?"

"Long story short, it's everyone's Palace."

"You'll have to be more precise than that…"

Morgana explained.

"Only hearts that are heavily distorted give birth to individual Palaces. Hearts that are twisted, but not outright distorted are found in a place called Mementos, which serves as a Palace to the population of Tokyo as a whole. Whenever someone's heart gets twisted, this is where it goes."

"A collective Palace for the collective crowd." Sadayo hummed. "Fitting."

"Wait." Ren called. "This girl accuses Nakanohara of stalking her and he has a spot in Mementos, but I'd still like to do some background research first. I want to know what's truly going on, if only to be completely sure. Also… since his heart isn't at the stage of a full-blown Palace yet… I could try to talk him out without using Mementos. I'd like to."

Morgana shrugged.

"It's your call. You're our leader, after all. But he has a spot in Mementos, just keep that in mind."

"I understand what he's trying to do." Sadayo realized. "When we went after Kamoshida, we ruined his reputation to cover the existence of the Metaverse. Doing some background research on our targets, even if they are in Mementos, and attempting to resort to other methods will help us maintain the cover."

"Oh… Right. There's this part to consider."

"Yes." Ann agreed. "Changing their hearts is one thing, but we must remember to make it look natural."

Ren began to think.

"Meeting the poster would be a good idea, but by the looks of it, she isn't a student of Shujin, so we need to remain anonymous. Also, we don't know what this Nakanohara looks like, so having Morgana tailing him is going to be complicated."

"Why not just ask Yuki?" Ryuji asked. "Tell him we need detail on the target and let him do the rest. He's really enthusiastic about helping us. To know we rely on his will send him over the moon for sure."

"We can trust him." Ren smiled. "I know it. Alright, I'll ask him."

He typed the message as they left school. As for Sadayo, she decided to make a quick call. She had had the idea for awhile, and Ren expressing the wish to meet the poster had reminded her of it. She took her phone.

"Hello, Tatsumi-sensei. How's the shop doing? …Good. And your son? …Great! Tell me, are you still in cosplay? Because I may have a request…"

 **9 May**

Yuki had spent all of his Sunday looking for information regarding Nakanohara. He sent it to the Thieves' account on the site. Ryuji whistled.

"He sure doesn't do things in half! Face, address, job…"

"This means I can tail him to see if the stalking rumors are true." Morgana nodded. "The name of his ex is Kitana Hachibara. Uh, he joined her picture along. I wonder if he wouldn't have skills as a hacker on the sides…"

"He would deny it." Sadayo hummed. "Still, that's impressive work."

Ren nodded.

"All we need now is the confirmation he is actually stalking his ex, and his motive. This is something Morgana should be able to obtain. Once we got them, we'll decide how to proceed."

"I'll have it by tomorrow easily." Morgana purred.

Classes ended, and the three teens decided to vent some stress on the tracks. Ann had to admit, she was enjoying the exercise. And it was fun to watch Morgana nimbly galloping at their side. Cats were much faster than humans, but Ren accurately pointed man's true strength laid in its stamina, which had allowed the early hunters to hunt their preys through exhaustion.

"Of course, having a park ranger for a dad, you'd know stuff like that." Ryuji grinned.

Morgana nodded.

"I admit he has a point. As a cat, I can't sweat like you do, so my body overheats quickly. I sweat through the pads instead, but it doesn't vent nearly as much heat as sweating does."

Ann raised a brow.

"I didn't know sweat worked like this for us. So, actually, it serves to regulate our body temp? Cool. A shame it smells so bad…"

Ren was about to say something when he noticed three students in sport uniform coming their way. Ryuji and Ann noticed them as well.

"Uh, Nakaoka, Takeichi and Gozaka. I wasn't expecting you guys."

"Sakamoto." Nakaoka said coldly. "Still running, I see. And you found partners."

"Yeah, they're my friends. We were running laps to vent stress."

Takeichi crossed his arms.

"Vent your stress? Or try to make a new track team? You looked pretty taken in your lap."

"Yes, and?" Ren asked. "You sound like you have a problem with that."

"Of course, we do! This is our spot. Us, the former track team. It's the only place we have to train since _someone_ forced us to disband. We don't even have a locker because of you."

Ryuji winced. Ann glared at the three teens.

"Watch your mouth before judging Ryuji! You don't know the whole story, so leave him alone and let us run in peace. Last time I heard, there wasn't a sign here with your names on it."

Nakaoka, Takeichi and Gozaka clearly didn't expect Ann to interfere because they were taken aback. Ren walked to her side.

"Ann is right. This spot belongs to no one. Once we're done, we will let you use it… or maybe you would like to join?"

Nakaoka snorted.

"As if we'd want to hang out with Kamoshida's bitch and the criminal student. No wonder you hang around that loser…"

"Are you trying to provoke us?" Ann snarled. "Because you jackasses are doing a good job so far, running your mouths all over the place."

Her tone made Gozaka gulp.

"Nakaoka, Takeichi… I think we should leave them. They look like they mean business. Besides, I heard the scariest thing about Amamiya, like his dad's a yakuza who owns the town, and he carries a gun on him…"

It was just a fake gun, but this part was actually true. Still, Ann was getting angry. Ryuji was hanging back, watching the scene at safe distance with Morgana.

"Lady Ann can be pretty scary when angered."

"She got nothing on a pissed-off Ren, but yeah, she's scary."

"Pissed-off Ren?"

"Last time Ren got truly pissed, he nearly unhinged the punching bag and verbally tore Sensei a new one. It was before she joined."

"Oh. Yeah, right. I also have the argument with Sojiro as reference."

Ren put a hand on Ann's shoulder and spoke calmly.

"Ann, easy now. Nakaoka, Takeichi, Gozaka, she has a point when she says you don't know the whole truth." Nakaoka opened his mouth. Ren cut him. "I know you are angry at Ryuji. You think it's his fault the track team disbanded, because he got angry and impulsively hit Kamoshida. That he did, but it is because Kamoshida goaded him on purpose. He _wanted_ Ryuji to snap at him so he had an excuse to disband the track team. Ryuji wasn't a culprit. He was a tool and a scapegoat. I think you should forgive him and turn your resentment toward Kamoshida instead."

The way Nakaoka struggled with his words, it seemed his line of thoughts had been completely shut down. Ann crossed his arms.

"Exactly. Ryuji was a victim as much as you were. Not only that, he was courageous enough to stand up to Kamoshida while you cowered under him like a bunch of wet noodles. So, if you want to vent your frustration at not having a team anymore, don't go to him. You're barking up the wrong tree."

Reluctantly, the three teens walked away, muttering between themselves. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

"…Thanks. I didn't expect you guys would jump to my defense so hard."

"That's what friends are for." Ren smiled.

Ann crossed her arms.

"We don't mind if someone insults us, but if they insult our friends, all bets are off. That's what friends are for, after all. Right?"

"Right." Ryuji's smile was surprisingly earnest. "You know, it feels good to have friends. It feels… normal. When I'm with you, I don't feel like an outcast. I like that."

"Same here." Ann grinned. "I like hanging with you."

She stretched. Ren didn't say anything, but his smile was warm. In the Metaverse and outside, they had each other's back. _Real_ friends.

That night, Morgana went to tail Nakanohara. Finding him as he left the city hall, the feline followed him. No one paid attention to him.

Nakanohara went to a shop and patiently waited outside. A woman left no long after that fit Kitana's description. He followed her, unaware he was being followed by a magical cat. Morgana tailed him for several blocks. The woman was getting more and more agitated as time went on, aware her ex was following her.

Eventually, however, Nakanohara sensed Morgana's presence and turned. Morgana looked at him. He had proof. He could have left here and there, acting like cats were wont to do… Nakanohara looked at him.

"Kitty? Are you lost?"

Before Morgana could react, he came to the feline and knelt. His fingers scratched his fur softly. Morgana found himself purring involuntarily. The stalker smiled and looked behind him.

His ex was gone.

Sighing, the man sat by a fence. Morgana watched him. He looked sad.

"I miss you… Kitana."

He was in pain. Morgana could sense it. The feline jumped on his knees and purred, as if he was begging for caresses. Nakanohara didn't refuse, holding him delicately as he petted his fur.

"I miss her so much… Kitana, why did you leave? I loved you! I gave you my heart! Why did you break it? Why did she leave me alone? I don't want to be alone, not again…"

Not again? The words caught Morgana's attention.

An idea crossed his mind. This wouldn't be the first time he acted as a "fuzz therapist". And if it got him Nakanohara's story while he was at it, all the better. Cats had a reputation for being seductive little critters when they wanted. He would use his charms to get Nakanohara's confession.

He purred softly, rubbing his head against the stalker's chin. Nakanohara held him.

"She abandoned me again. I am all alone… again. First, Madarame and now her! I trusted them! I looked up to them and they both dumped me like trash once I was of no use to them! Why? Why are… people so cruel? It hurts so much… the loneliness… the rejection… I am so scared… So hurt…"

He was crying now. Morgana licked his tears as he had Ren's. They tasted the same.

"I don't want to be alone again. If only… she came back to me… I would give my soul for her to come back. I love her. But… she broke my heart! It can't happen again. I cannot… trust… Madarame, Kitana… Who can I trust? I can't have my heart broken once more. I wouldn't make it, this time…"

"Natsu?"

Nakanohara and Morgana looked up to see Kitana walk up to her former boyfriend. Nakanohara couldn't believe it.

"Kitana…?"

The woman sat beside him.

"I was eavesdropping. I had no idea breaking up with you hurt you so much."

"Well, it did."

His voice was harsh, his anger obvious. Kitana shook her head.

"I broke up with you because of how obsessive you were acting with me. It scared me, but given you were possessive, I thought I didn't have a choice. If I wanted to take my distances, I had to cut all bridges. I didn't know it would hurt you so much… or that you being so possessive of me was because you were so afraid of being alone."

"And now, you know."

"Yes… I know. And I feel sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you so much. I just got scared… and, well, I panicked."

"I still love you."

"Yes, and I know now that you clung onto me because you're afraid of being abandoned… and I did just that. I made your fear come true. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent."

Nakanohara bit his lip.

"It's… Madarame. I looked up to him, he was my sensei in the art world. But then, one of his apprentices committed suicide, I confronted him over it and he ruined my carrier. I managed to find a job, but… Thinking of what he did to me, it still hurt. He betrayed me, just because I wanted answers. He turned on me, his student. And then, you turned on me too. The pain was simply too great."

"Abandonment and betrayal… I understand. I'll help you. I won't come back to you yet, I need time for that. But I will help you handle the pain. We won't be together… but friend would be a good start, don't you think?" She looked at Morgana. "And… maybe you should get a pet. A loyal pet, like a dog or a big fluffy cat to keep you company. This way, you won't be alone."

Nakanohara's eyes widened.

"That's… actually a good idea. A pet. I never thought about it before."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Morgana smiled. This wasn't how he had been expecting to solve the problem, but it worked nicely nonetheless. He wondered if the heart to heart had pacified the stalker's Shadow or if the change of heart was still needed, but Nakanohara was on the path to recovery. He would have to check on them once in awhile to make sure it went smoothly.

 **10 May**

Ren checked the Meta-Nav. Nakanohara's Shadow was still there.

"Looks like the change of heart will be required in the end." Morgana frowned. "This said, people's Shadows are a part of one's psyche, and those that appear in Mementos and Palaces are corrupted by their desires. To what I understood, Nakanohara's twisted desires stemmed from his pain at being abandoned and fear of finding himself alone once more. But he and Kitana talked about it, and Kitana agreed to help him with the issue, so even though the Shadow remains, I'd say they are on their way to purify it…" The cat's eyes gleamed. "If we're lucky – but this is just a supposition – we won't have to fight Nakanohara's Shadow. Still, it is a good idea to go after it nonetheless, if only so I can teach you about Mementos. There will be others with a twisted heart too weak to make a Palace, and unless we manage to talk them through their issues all the time, there _will_ be some fighting."

Ren nodded. As he finished his meal, he was surprised to see Sae Niijima enter the shop.

"Your strongest with a curry, please. I really need a kick…"

Sojiro raised a brow.

"Open for not one minute and already a customer… Alright, your order's coming."

Ren looked at the woman.

"Working on a new case, Niijima-san?"

"No, this is still the mental shutdowns. God damn it, this is a bloody can of worm… Why did my superior stick me with that job?"

Morgana looked at Ren.

"The plan is still on, right?"

"Yes. Where do we meet, for Mementos?"

"The subway at Shibuya."

Ren nodded. He quickly scribbled a note he slipped to Sae as he left. Sae took it, curious.

 _17h 30  
Shibuya Subway Entrance_

The prosecutor raised a brow. What was it about? For a moment, she considered throwing the note in a trash can… She decided against it. She desperately needed clues on her case, and she was no Detective Prince to miraculously put two and two together. If help was offered, she was going to take it.

Even if it came from a messy-haired teenager.

At Shujin, Ren confirmed the information with the rest of the Thieves.

"Nakanohara is working on his issues with his ex, but his Shadow is still in Mementos. This only means we probably won't have to fight it. Also, I met Sae this morning. I left her a note to find us at seventeen and a half at Shibuya Station."

"Good." Sadayo nodded. "If things work as planned, we will be able to get her on our side to help us cover the Metaverse's existence. In return, we will help her on the mental shutdowns and any case she's working on. This is the deal we got planned."

"I hope she'll accept it." Ann sighed. "Having a prosecutor on our side is always good, especially since what we are doing is borderline illegal."

"Say illegal, period." Ryuji scoffed. "Sure, we're setting things up to make people believe the guys changed on their own, but deep down, we're still forcefully changing people's minds. The only reason we're not outright criminals is 'cause they have it coming."

"Yes, and this is why having a friend on the law is good." Morgana purred. "Thanks to Ren telling her about our role in Kamoshida's affair, Sae already knows our name. Best to give her the whole truth, especially given the case she's working on it tied to the Metaverse."

"Yeah, we could always use more allies, especially given who we are saving for last…"

"Shido."

"Yes. Shido, then a god. Lot of work in perspective. The more help we got, the better."

So, after class, they headed to Shibuya's subway entrance. They didn't have to wait long for Sae. The woman exited the station and found them there. Ren's note was in her hand.

"I don't know why you gave me that note, but at the point I am, any help I can get is welcome. So, what do you have for me?"

Ren grinned.

"A deal."

"A deal?"

The teen grabbed Sae's hand and activated the Meta-Nav. The air shook… and people around them disappeared. Sae looked around, dumbfounded.

"…What just happened?"

Ryuji turned to Morgana.

"Aside from people fading, nothing changed. Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go downstairs, this is where the fun happens."

Sae raised a brow.

"Did the cat just talk?"

"Morgana isn't really a cat." Ren smiled. "You want answers for your case. We don't have the culprit, but we can give you his methods."

Sae breathed.

"Just this would be an amazing start. I have no idea what's going on but – Hey!"

They had reached the station. Ren himself froze at the sight. It indeed looked like Shibuya's subway station, but strange vein-like _things_ were crawling on the walls, the ceiling and the ground and the air was heavily tinted red.

"Okay…" Ann gulped. "This isn't creepy at all."

"It totally is." Ryuji shuddered. "If this is everyone's Palace, then their collective twisted desires are horrible."

"You're right." Morgana nodded. "This place houses the Shadows of people twisted by their desires, yet not strong enough to gain their own Palace. Of course, it would look scary."

Sae herself was nervous.

"This looks like the antechamber of Hell."

Ren nodded, glad to wear his outfit and mask.

"This place is desert." Sadayo noted. "Where are the Shadows?"

"Further down. They never venture that high, but the further parts of Mementos just teem with them – and the further we go, the stronger they are."

Sae looked at the group.

"I don't understand anything of what you're saying, but you said you would give me answers for my case, so I suppose it includes explaining what this place is… and why you magically changed clothes."

Ren smiled and shrugged.

"Actually, it is indeed magic."

They told her everything, from the nature of Metaverse and the Shadows to Kamoshida's castle and their activities. The only part they left out was the Velvet Room and their end goal of targeting both Shido and the Demiurge. This, they had decided, wasn't something the prosecutor needed to know.

Sae shook her head in disbelief.

"If you had told me this in the real world, I would have called you crazy. As it is… I am seeing it with my own eyes. I am physically standing in the place and you are before me with your powers clearly on display. I simply cannot doubt you with this kind of proof."

Indeed, the Thieves had summoned their Personas and even cast some magic. Ren crossed his arms.

"We took you there because we want to make a deal with you, and we need you to know about the Metaverse for that."

"A deal? I'm all ears."

The Thieves looked at one another.

"Since you are inquiring upon the mental shutdowns and they are tied to the Metaverse, we want to help you find the murderer. We aren't criminals, we are vigilantes. What we ask for, in return, is that you keep our secret, about our identities and the Metaverse, and help us cover our tracks whenever we go after a target. If you have doubts about this part, our code outright says we only target people causing intense suffering and beyond the reach o law – so they usually have it coming. So, what do you say?"

Sae balled her fist.

"I can't progress on my case without the knowledge you gave me, and that murderer already made several victims. And the way he does it, destroying a part of someone's psyche… He has to be stopped. Sign me in. I need your help and you need mine. I'm all for a collaboration."

Ren grinned. The bond was forged between them.

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the Judgment Persona,  
I have __**obtained**_ _the winds of blessing that  
Shall __**lead**_ _to freedom and a new power…_

The meaning of Judgment went beyond the simple delivery of justice. It was a symbol of revelation, of truth, of improvement. By revealing her the truth about the Metaverse, the Thieves were improving Sae's chance to find the culprit.

She would help them in return, especially in light of such a discovery. A parallel world, bound to the subconscious of mankind. And someone was using this world to murder people. She had to stop them, but she couldn't do it without the Thieves. Vigilantes and prosecutor had everything to gain from an alliance.

"We're going after someone." Ren explained. "Natsuhiko Nakanohara. We were asked to change his heart because he is stalking his ex, but the situation is more complicated than we thought. Nakanohara is suffering from abandonment issues and was stalking his ex out of a need for companionship. His ex found out and has agreed to help him with the issues, but his Shadow still remains in Mementos. Morgana thinks we can avoid a fight and simply talk him out, to finish convincing him."

"I see." Sae nodded. "A stalker is definitely a problem, but if it can be solved peacefully, all the better."

"And his ex agreeing to help him means the change of heart will look natural." Morgana added. "Make no mistake: aside from us, you are the only one aware of the Metaverse… I mean, outside the murderer."

"I understand what you mean. I get why you showed me this place and why you would push for an alliance. The knowledge of the Metaverse must remain secret. The potential of this place… is mind-boggling. It would allow anyone with the right knowledge to manipulate people's hearts like puppets! The thought alone gives me shivers…"

"You're not the only one." Sadayo agreed. "This is why we set our rules. And besides, this is just Mementos. You haven't seen an actual Palace. Now, the question is, how are we going to find Nakanohara's Shadow? Because the place looks huge."

Morgana chuckled.

"I have exactly what you need. Morgana… _**transform!**_ "

The feline's sentai pose was funny. The puff of smoke and cartoonish sound as he turned into a bus earned him a few chuckles. Sadayo crossed her arms

"How did you do that?"

"Natural ability and a good amount of training. For some reason, cats turning into busses is a common cognition."

Ren's eyes lit up.

"My neighbor Kokoro. The magic catbus. I got the movie back home. It's a great movie."

"I've seen it too." Sae smiled. "Sweet movie. So, you even got a ride. Nice."

"Still." Ryuji frowned. "Why didn't you do it in the castle?"

"Not enough room. I mean, you remember the hallways, right? How do you want to drive a car in that?"

"Uh, right."

Morgana chuckled.

"Come on, everyone in."

The Thieves and Sae climbed into the car, sitting in the passenger seats.

Nothing happened.

"Err… guys? I'm a car. I need someone to drive me."

"You are a _sentient_ car." Sae pointed. "Don't tell us you can't control yourself!?"

"…No?"

Sadayo sighed.

"I got it. Gimme a moment. I suppose none of you kids have a license."

"Nu-huh. Never been behind a wheel."

"Good thing I'm here, then."

Ren smiled.

"This is why having an adult on the team is handy."

"Yeah, I'm the caretaker. That's my job, just like Skull's job is to hit things hard, Mona tells us about the Metaverse, Panther brings the firepower and Joker is the stealth expert."

Sae grinned as Sadayo took the wheel and started the engine. The sound was eerily reminiscent of a purr. Morgana chuckled.

"Alright everyone. Asura, go full throttle! We got a Shadow Self to find!"

They entered the tunnels of Mementos. Antechamber of Hell, as it turned, was a rather appropriate description. The wind howled in what sounded like moans, the red veins crawling all over as the tracks spammed in a twisting maze, Shadows lurking at every corner. And, as Morgana informed them, the layout reset itself whenever they left, so mapping the place was just about useless. It was eldritch.

They eventually found Nakanohara's Shadow in a small pocket of distortion. The Shadow was muttering to itself, looking left and right as if he was torn by indecision.

" _What to do? What should I do? She is mine, all mine! She should have stayed! …But she left because of me. I hurt her and she left. This is my fault… No! I have to get her back! She was the only one who wanted me! I have no one else! …I still have her. It isn't love but friendship, but she's still there. She will help me. I still have her… She broke my heart in the past! She will do it again! She cannot be trusted! No one can be trusted! …She said she understood. She said she was sorry…_ "

Sae raised a brow.

"He looks at war with himself."

"We're here to help him solve the conflict." Ren said softly.

He walked to the Shadow, a gentle smile on his face. The Shadow turned to him.

" _Who are you!? What do you want? Are you here to take my Kitana away?! …No, she isn't mine. She belongs to herself. I have no right over her…_ "

"You're right. Your ex belongs to no one but herself. No human being belongs to another. Otherwise, this would be slavery."

The Shadow looked away. He clutched his heart.

" _It hurts… It feels like there's a hole in my chest. So much pain!_ "

Tears ran. Ren looked at them. Instinctively, he put a hand on the Shadow's shoulder.

"She will help you. Kitana will help you overcome the pain. You clung to her because you didn't want to be alone, right? Because you hated feeling abandoned once again."

" _Yes._ "

"She will make sure you aren't alone. She may come back to you, eventually, once you got better, but for now, she said she would be your friend and help you overcome your issues. It's a good start, don't you think? She won't always be by your side, but she'll be there when you need her. This is more than a lot of people can say."

" _Are you… sure? I can't have my heart broken again._ "

"I am. She just left you because she got scared. You didn't mean to scare her, am I right? It was just an accident. But now, she understands what you're going through, and she will be there to help you. She won't break your heart, not now that she knows how much it hurts for you. Quite the opposite, she will help you mend it."

The Shadow looked at him. For the first time, there was hope in his eyes.

" _Really?_ "

"Really. Don't cling so tightly to Kitana. She will come back to you on her own. I promise."

The Shadow smiled. As he faded into light, his voice echoed one last time.

 _Thank you._

The Thieves looked at one another and breathed.

"Mona was right. We didn't have to fight."

"Nakanohara knew deep inside that what he was doing was wrong." The feline explained. "He was doubting his actions. We just had to convince him to do the right thing. Just to make things clear, it _will not_ work this way all the times. Nakanohara was feeling remorseful. There are people out there who are absolutely callous bastards. These ones, we will have to punch them a few times to get the message across."

"So, this was basically the tutorial." Ryuji summed up. "Could've gone worse."

Ann looked at him.

"Tutorial?"

"Yeah. In video games, the first part is dedicated to teaching you how the game works and is really easy. If this was a video game, this would totally be the tutorial."

The rest of the Thieves shrugged. Before they left, Morgana insisted they headed further down the place. They reached a station, trains stopping at the edge of consciousness before departing again. There was a large entrance at the end that led to further down. Morgana grinned.

"Just as I expected."

"What's going on?" Ryuji asked. "Why did you take us there?"

"Mementos goes deep. I don't remember the exact number, but there's a certain number of paths, all blocked by a gate. This gate was blocked the first time I came, and I wanted to see if, now our notoriety has increased, it would be open."

"You'll have to give us a clearer explanation." Sadayo frowned.

Morgana explained.

"There's something at the core of Mementos. I think it's the source of the Metaverse, the lair of what created it. My memories are a bit fuzzy on the matter, but I know whatever created Mementos and is the source of the distortions is down its depths. To reach it, there are paths blocked by gates such as this one."

"And how do we unlock the gates?" Ann asked.

"By getting popular."

Sae raised a brow.

"Being popular may not be a good thing for a thief…"

"I don't mean popular as in "being a celebrity". I mean popular as in "having a certain reputation". The more we change people, the more people will ask for our help. The more people we help, the more "popular" we will be and the deeper we will be able to go into Mementos. Being tied to the Metaverse, Mementos works based on cognition. As we work, the public will become aware of us, and so we'll be able to reach the depths of Mementos and find out what's at the core."

"Interesting."

Ren looked at the gate.

"I wonder what's down there. Do you want to explore, Mona?"

"No. Exploring Mementos is bound to leave us tired. Best to go look at it another day. Besides, remind me when the exams are?"

"Tomorrow." Sadayo reminded. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Sensei. We know."

"Good. Rest well when you get home. You'll get no point for falling asleep on your sheet."

* * *

 **And... Sae's Confident: acquired. Having an adult on the team is useful, especially when you got a vehicle. And just because someone is in Mementos doesn't mean the Thieves have to be careless or not bother with some background research. Heroes have morals, criminals and vigilantes have work ethics. Sometimes, it helps in rather unexpected ways...**

 **Finally, the chapter title is a reference to the songs Stairway to Heaven and Highway to Hell - now, we got the Fast Tracks to Purgatory.**

 **See you soon !**


	16. Teens will be teens

Teens will be teens

 **14 May**

Ren wasn't sure about his grades, but he didn't show it. He had done as Sadayo had suggested, focusing on the literary subjects while doing his best in the scientific ones. Some, he knew from his father since they were common knowledge in his job. Others, he wasn't kidding himself. When his homeroom teacher said he barely knew his tables, she was barely joking.

Still, he hoped he was in the average. Being above would be nice, but even a Phantom Thief couldn't always get the cake and eat it.

"Don't worry." Morgana smiled. "People still haven't forgotten how you beat Sensei's lore challenge. They are still talking about it."

Ren chuckled. He watched Ryuji and Ann come along, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"You two pulled an all-nighter?"

"Nah." Ryuji shrugged. "I just played video games and didn't watch the time. My grades are gonna suck anyway, and my part-time job's neat. Cool to do, and the pay's good as well."

Ann smiled.

"Makes me curious what it is."

"Delivery. The postal service always takes awhile to deliver things. The guys I'm working with take in mails and packages that gotta be delivered _now_ and deliver it. They do it on bike or on foot. I do it on foot. Keeps me in shape."

Ann chuckled.

"So, basically, you're a courier. Cute."

"It helps with the rent."

"And it's a nice way to put your previous training as a racer to use." Ren noted.

"Yup. Thought as much."

Ann was about to answer when a shudder crossed her spine. Ren looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"…Maybe. I keep feeling like I'm being watched. It will be days, now."

Ryuji perked up.

"A stalker?"

"I can't tell. I just… got this feeling."

"Listen to it." Ren frowned. "Instinct isn't something you should ignore. Speaking from experience, if you think something is wrong, it probably is."

Ann nodded. As they climbed the stairs, Ren discretely signaled Ryuji to go left at the exit. He would go right. Ryuji understood and smirked. As they left the station and with a swiftness coming from practicing in Palace, the two teens hid by the entrance, their eyes set on Ann. If someone was stalking her, they would get him.

They were right. A tall young man with blue hairs and a white shirt emerged from the entrance and went to grab Ann's shoulder…

"Ahem!"

The teen turned to see Ryuji and Ren, Morgana teeth barred on his shoulders, glaring at him dangerously. Footsteps coming closer made him turn to see Ann was glaring at him with her arms crossed. The ambush had worked flawlessly.

"Alright, spill." Ann growled. "What is it you want with me, stalker?"

The teen was caught aback.

"I… wasn't stalking you."

"Are you sure? Why were you following me, then?"

"It is… because…" The teen breathed. "You're the one I have been looking for all this time."

Morgana's fur bristled. Ryuji and Ren broke into equally disbelieving faces.

"He isn't… Hey, if you're going to ask Ann out, do like everyone does and wait your turn! You're not her only suitor!" Ryuji snarled.

"Yeah, exactly." Morgana added. "There are already others who long for Lady Ann's hand. Me and Blondie are merely on top of the list."

The teen looked at them, dumbfounded. This was nothing compared to the look Ann was giving Ryuji, though.

"You… What? I knew for Morgana but you got a crush on me too?"

"Well… Yeah. I find you hot." Ryuji glared at the blue-haired teen. "Still! There's a list, and you're not on it yet."

"But I…"

"What? You too, Ryuji?"

The group turned to see Shiho walking to them. The girl looked at Ryuji.

"You got a crush on Ann-chan too? Dang, I should've called dibs earlier!"

Ann blinked, not quite sure if she heard right. The blue-haired teen looked alternatively between Ryuji, Ann and Shiho. He looked completely lost. As for Ren a grin was growing on his face. Ann was the first to speak.

"Shiho… You got a crush on me too?"

"Yes." Shiho shyly admitted. "I had it for awhile now. I just never found the courage to admit it."

Ryuji groaned.

"Another suitor, just what we needed… Wait, Shiho, you swing that way? I would've never guessed!"

"That way – Wait, are you saying I'm a lesbian!?"

"Well, you're a girl and attracted to Ann. That makes you a lesbian, right? Not that I mean in a bad sense. I got no problem with people like you. It's just, I wouldn't have expected it from you, of all people. Really, I'm cool with it. Just wish we weren't pinning for the same person."

Morgana looked at Ann.

"Wow, even the girls want you! If this isn't proof of your amazing beauty…"

Ren couldn't help it. He leaned against the subway's entrance and doubled up with laughter. Everyone turned to him. He didn't notice. The situation was simply too good. Shiho turned to Ryuji and glared at him.

"I am _not_ a lesbian! I am _bisexual_ , thank you very much! I am attracted to women _and_ men. Case in point, I also have a crush on Ren-kun."

Ren's laughter dropped dead in its track. He turned to Shiho, eyes wide as saucers.

"Sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Ren-kun. I am crushing on Ann-chan _and_ on you."

Ren looked helplessly at Ann, then at Shiho.

"My apologies, but I'll have to turn you down. Not interested."

Morgana's eyes narrowed.

' _Lady Ann: no. Shiho-chan: nope either. I have a hunch, and I wonder how long it will take before I see it confirmed… Heheheh._ '

Shiho sighed.

"Fine. It was worth a try. Now…" She looked at Ryuji. "What do we do?"

"This is going to be a problem." Ryuji winced. "I wasn't expecting that much competition, or even that the beans would be spilled that way. I say we ask Ann directly since she's the one we're interested in. Though… Ren, you sure you're not also into her?"

"Ren already turned me down some time ago." Ann shook her head. "And I already turned down Morgana. So no competition on this side. Now, what to do… Give me time to think? This whole mess is really awkward."

"Agreed."

"Excuse me." The blue-haired teen suddenly said. "But I believe this is all a gross misunderstanding. I wasn't thinking of asking your friend out. I just wished to know if she would agree to become my model."

The Shujin students looked at one another, speechless. Ren was the first to find his voice.

"…We could have avoided this talk. Stupid us."

"Yeah… Sorry for jumping on conclusions."

They turned to Ann, who was deep in thoughts.

"You want me to be your model?"

"Yes. My art so far was lacking in inspiration, but seeing you, I felt my muse return. Please, would you accept modeling for me?"

Shiho frowned.

"First thing first. Who are you, exactly? I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh… I apologize for my lack of manners. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a second year in Kosei High, in the fine-arts division. I have the privilege of being a pupil of Madarame-sensei, and am striving to become an artist."

Ann frowned.

"Madarame… I heard this name. He is a world-famous Japanese master artist known for the sheer diversity of his work."

"I've heard this name too." Morgana frowned. "From Nakanohara. He was saying Madarame ruined his reputation and abandoned him."

Ren looked at the feline. How many Madarame were there in Japan? And if they had doubts, it was easy to find Nakanohara and ask him for details. Yusuke handed Ann several tickets.

"I doubt you have interest in fine arts, but please, take these. Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station, tomorrow. I'll be there to help on the opening day. Please, come by and give me your answer."

On this, he left. The four teens looked at one another.

"I'm… not totally sure what just happened." Ryuji muttered.

"Really? Because you four have some explaining to do. You are late."

The group turned to see Sadayo, arms crossed, glaring at them from the alleyway's entrance.

"So? Care to tell me what happened?"

Ren couldn't help but grin. By the time he was done with the story, the teacher was doubled-over.

"S-Seriously! Oh god… That's what… I call a misunderstanding! Ahahahaha!"

Ryuji, Shiho and Ann were equally embarrassed.

"Sensei, not fun!"

"Quite… the o-opposite! I am so telling the other teachers!"

"Please, don't."

"Consider it punishment for being late. This kind of story is too funny to keep."

She took the group to Shujin's entrance. Mr. Ushimaru watched them enter.

"I see you finally found them, Kawakami-san. So, what was holding them?"

As she ushered the teens to their classes, Sadayo told him the story. Ushimaru's reaction was to take off his glasses and apply both hands on his face. Sadayo shrugged.

"What do you want? Teens will be teens."

"Don't remind me…"

The tale quickly spread across Shujin. Once she was done telling it to her colleagues, Sadayo watched their reaction. Mr. Ushimaru already knew it and so simply shook his head disapprovingly. Hiruta-sensei tried and failed to stifle a laugh and ended giggling in his hands. Ms. Chouno didn't have such restrain and outright laughed her heart off. Mr. Inui rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile while Usami-sensei sighed and shrugged helplessly.

"Teenagers and their hormones. What do you want?"

After class, Sadayo went to find her students on the rooftop. Due to being forbidden in her office in case of cheating, they had decided to gather at their other meeting spot. Shiho had given Ann her ticket, saying she had something planned with her parents the next day and couldn't join them at the exhibit. It was for the best. The ticket would simply go to the teacher.

"I remember what Nakanohara told me that night." Morgana frowned. "He said Madarame was his sensei in the art world and he had a lot of respect for him, but one of his pupils committed suicide and Madarame ruined Nakanohara's reputation when he confronted him over it. The betrayal hurt him pretty deeply."

Ren checked his phone.

"There aren't many Madarame in Japan. The surname is uncommon. A Madarame tied to the art world? My only find is Ichiryusai Madarame. Do you think I should ask Yuki for more information?"

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"This case is indeed intriguing. Investigating it, just to be sure, cannot hurt. If we're lucky, this will give us a target. Otherwise, well, nothing lost. And I may need your help for a case of my own, something personal, if it turns Madarame is a wild goose chase."

Ryuji looked at the teacher.

"You got problems, Sensei?"

"A couple is blackmailing me. I was wondering how to approach the subject until Morgana showed us Mementos. I checked the Nav. They're here, but the exams were coming the next day and I had to put your needs before my own. And if our hunch is right about Madarame, we'll have a bigger target than a greedy couple."

Ren crossed his arms.

"Sensei, someone is blackmailing you. You are one of us, a Phantom Thief. We watch our own. If one of us has a problem, then it's our problem. You don't have to act tough because you're an adult or our teacher."

"I am not acting tough. I am acting responsible. Priority. I can afford to wait."

"We'll deal with it, Sensei." Ann said softly. "As soon as we got the time, we'll dive in Mementos and take care of your blackmailers."

Sadayo shrugged. The three teens were stubborn when they wanted, and even moreso when someone they cared for was in trouble. This had caused at least Ann's Awakening, not to mention her own.

"Very well. But first, Madarame. The exhibit opens tomorrow. It's been awhile since I went to see one… I wish I had heard about it earlier, I could have arranged a school trip."

"I don't know if I should accept his offer." Ann frowned. "I'll decide once I'm there."

"Good."

Ryuji danced on his feet. Ann looked at him.

"You're not keen on going, are you?"

"Not really. Art's not my thing. Good stories, on the other hand…"

"You still read your mother bedtime stories?"

"Yup. Just like she did when I was a kid."

Morgana nodded.

"If you're not interested by art, just hang around groups of people. Try to eavesdrop and learn what you can on Madarame."

"That, I can do."

Sadayo nodded.

"Alright. Meet tomorrow at the exhibit."

Ren agreed. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He took it, checked the number… A smile grew on his face.

"Dad?"

" _Hey there, kid. How are you?_ "

His friends turned to him. Ren grinned happily.

"I'm doing good. Just fresh from my exams. I hope I'm at least in the average. You know how good I am at math…"

" _Hahaha! I sure do! Well, I hope you got good grades. Tell me, do you have anything planned tomorrow? I have a few days off and was thinking about paying you a visit._ "

Ren froze. Talk about bad timing…

"I… Actually, I've been invited to an art exhibit with my friends. It's in the morning… Sorry. We can hang out in the afternoon, if you want. I miss you. I'd really like to see you again."

" _An art exhibit? Heh, no problem. Mind if I join? It's been some time since I've been to one._ "

"It's tomorrow. I doubt tickets are still on sale…"

" _Don't worry, I got my contacts. Just a phone call to make and we'll be able to have some quality time tomorrow. An art exhibit is… not exactly my first choice for father-son bonding, but beggars can't be choosers, and it means you'll be able to introduce me to your friends._ "

Ren hesitated.

"…You sure you'll make it?"

" _Don't worry, I know just the right person. I'll be there, I promise._ "

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then."

The call ended. Ren breathed. Ryuji, Ann and Sadayo looked at him.

"What was it?"

"Dad's tagging along tomorrow. He has a few days off and wanted to spend them with me."

"Your father." Ann hummed. "You told me about him after your argument with Sojiro. He's a real colossus, and you're very close to him."

"Yeah, I love him. He's amazing."

The fondness in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Sadayo nodded.

"Another adult to watch you kids. Good. Actually, I admit I am curious to meet him. I wonder how much you two are alike."

"Well, you'll find tomorrow."

As he headed home, Takemi gave him a call saying the new medicine was ready. Ren hoped it wouldn't make him pass out…

It did, but it was apparently expected. The teen consoled himself with the thought he and the doctor were thumbing their nose at her former superior by finalizing the medicine in his back. When a police officer came investigating, they gave him exactly what he wanted, plus a few choice words regarding who had sent him. This was enough. The evening was spent learning to make tasty coffee with Sojiro.

 **15 May**

The Thieves gathered at the exhibit at nine. Ren looked around, trying to find his father. Matsuba being so huge made him stand in a crowd and easy to notice.

"Ren!"

Ren's face lit up.

"Dad! Over there!"

Ryuji turned to see the man and almost jumped.

"Holy shi – He's friggin' huge!"

Morgana's ears fell on his head.

"Whoa! What a giant of a man!"

Ann had seen the picture and thus knew Ren barely reached his father's chest. Still, to see the man in person was much different. Matsuba was intimidating. Sadayo, who was a little shorter than her student, held the urge to gulp. Ren was a good kid and he loved his father. The ranger couldn't be a bad man.

Square-faced, hairs kept short, green eyes a deep dark shade and wearing a shirt under a jacket that barely hid his strong musculature, the man was imposing and intimidating. And yet, when he looked at his son, there was nothing but the unconditional love a father could give. Ren's friends had never seen him so happy. The teen hugged his father, his frail built even more prominent compared to the ranger's. Matsuba held his son tight.

"I missed you, kid."

"Me too, Dad. How did you get a ticket? I thought they were all sold out by now."

Matsuba chuckled.

"We aren't home, so I am allowed to mention your mother – your biological one, not the frigid woman who adopted you."

His voice was icy. The Thieves looked at one another.

"…Alright, I'm lost." Ryuji admitted. "What does _that_ mean?"

Ann smiled softly.

"Ren is, for a lack of better words, a bastard. In the original sense, I mean. His father had an affair with an engaged woman, and since his wife was sterile, when Ren was born, his mother decided his father and his wife would raise him. His adoptive mother doesn't like him much, but he and his father love each other."

"Oh."

Matsuba nodded.

"That's the gist of it. Ren's mother is called Yugiri Sugimura. She is a famous artist, her reputation nearly on par with Madarame's. Her husband is the eldest son of a prominent politician, but Hikaru isn't interested in politics and prefers to act as a sponsor for his wife. They have a daughter. I called Yugiri to get me a ticket."

Morgana grinned.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a network at their disposal."

Sadayo nodded.

"Will Ren's mother and her family visit the exhibit?"

"Most likely. Yugiri didn't say anything about it and she and Madarame do not remotely get along, but she's still an artist. Last time we talked, she said she was working on a project. She didn't say more."

The small group entered the exhibit. Ren didn't leave his father's side, and Matsuba scratched Morgana's head a few times. Yusuke was waiting for them. He flinched slightly at the ranger's sight, but Ren reassured him.

"Don't worry, he's my father. We decided to enjoy the exhibit together."

"Oh, I see… I have to admit, you hardly look alike."

"Physically, we have little in common. Mentally, that's a different story."

Yusuke nodded and looked at Ann.

"I am glad you decided to come. Are you ready to give me your answer?

Ann hesitated. Yusuke smiled.

"It's alright. Take your time. I will… admittedly be disappointed if your refuse, but forcing you is the last thing I want."

Ann nodded. As they left Matsuba gave the teen a cursory look and turned to Sadayo.

"He's underfed."

Sadayo turned to the man. Matsuba frowned.

"Underfed and malnourished. I have seen these symptoms before. The pale skin, emaciated stature and short breath are telltale signs. I wouldn't be surprised if he suffered from at least anemia."

"You can tell all this from just looking?"

"Many people get lost in Shirakami Sanchi and end up suffering from starvation by the time we find them. I have seen it happen more often than I wish, and this boy looked eerily the same."

Sadayo tilted her head.

"He is one of Madarame's pupils. I thought someone studying under such a famous artist would be pampered, maybe even spoiled."

Ren frowned and sent a quick message to Ann, asking her to keep an eye on Yusuke.

"If you get lost, meet at the entrance." Sadayo instructed.

On this, each went their separate ways. Ryuji hit jackpot when he found the master artist himself. Keeping his head low, he inched closer. Madarame was being interviewed. Quickly grabbing his phone, the blonde teen set to discretely record the conversation.

"We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination." The interviewer cooed. "You have such expensive styles, it's hard to believe to all steps from a single person… Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?"

Madarame hesitated.

"Well… It's rather difficult to put it into words… They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring."

Ryuji raised a brow.

' _Sorry, what? What is_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?_ '

"Naturally, you say?" The interviewer asked.

Madarame nodded.

"What's important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty."

' _A shack? He's a world-famous, stinkin' rich, multi-talented artist and he lives in a_ _ **shack**_ _!? …I'm calling bullshit._ '

"I see." The interviewer nodded. "So, the act of emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we would hear the word "shack" coming from the great artist Madarame…"

Madarame chuckled.

"You would understand if you saw it."

' _That's why I'm not buying it._ '

For a moment, he considered asking Yuki to find the location of Madarame's shack. He decided to wait until they had more concrete proof. As the crowd got thicker, he stopped the recording and went eavesdropping somewhere else.

Ren, Sadayo and Matsuba were wandering among the crowds. Sadayo gave the works a look.

"The art styles are surprisingly diverse. Usually, people are average in most matters and only truly expert in a few specific fields, yet every work exposed is a masterpiece. No wonder he is seen as an authority."

"Indeed." Matsuba nodded. "I don't know much about art, but even I can recognize quality when I see it."

Ren fidgeted. His father looked at him.

"Don't mind me. I just find it odd that a person could be so talented in so many fields. There's something… I don't know. It's a gut feeling. Something feels off. It's not just the variety of the works. The emotions that come from it… Look at these two. This forest gives an air of serenity, the kind you feel around certain vistas I remember. But the painting next to it, the _oni_ , its look and behavior… It literally _oozes_ hostility. How comes different paintings made by the same person can exude such massively different feelings?"

"I'd say it's mostly training." Matsuba shrugged. "Novelists can bring many different emotions with their books. Every artist bears a large range of emotions to draw from. Painters, singers, writers…"

A soft laugh cut the ranger.

"Our son is more observant than you are, Matsuba."

The trio turned to see a family come to them. The woman had black hairs tightly tied into a bun, grey eyes decorating her delicate face. She was wearing a light blue cheongsam with delicate white flower motives and white short-heeled pumps. Next to her, her husband had copper red hair kept in a businessman cut and wearing a black three-piece suit with black loafers. His eyes were a light, almost hazel shade of brown and his facial features were gentle, almost peachy to contrast his wife's porcelain. Between them, wearing a white and yellow sundress, was a little girl with copper hair and grey eyes not unlike Ren's. She was wearing sandals and her hairs were tied in two short braids.

Matsuba raised a brow.

"Yugiri? I expected you to come, but not that you'd go find me, especially with your husband and daughter."

Hikaru smiled.

"Still worried about your affair? Don't worry, Matsuba-san. We already forgave you. Besides, it showed that Yugiri could have children – and thus give my father an heir. As much as Kurosu excels at politics, Father never really liked him and would much rather me or one of my children took over him. Given there were six years between Ren and Akiko and with the complications during her birth… We agreed to wait before fathering a new child. And we're also wondering which kami we angered to deserve that stint of bad luck."

Yugiri shook her head.

"The Sugimura have always been somewhat superstitious. Anyway, it's good to see you again, Matsuba. You gave me a call yesterday for the exhibit, explaining it was so you and Ren could spend some time together. I would have thought you would pick a more natural place for hanging out. Most likely Inogashira."

"Ren had already something planned when I called him. I decided to tag along and meet his friends."

Ren looked at his mother. Because of Yotsuyu, he and his father hardly ever talked about his birthmother, but he had seen some pictures. In ten years, the woman hadn't changed. However, even though he had expected them to have a child, he hadn't expected to meet her. Akiko looked at him with curiosity. Eventually, she turned to her mother.

"He looks plain."

Sadayo held the urge to snort. Yugiri shook her head.

"Akiko, what did I tell you about speaking your mind?"

"But he's my brother, right? You said we'd meet him. And he looks like everyone else."

Ren grinned. The comment wasn't insulting.

"This means no one will find me in a crowd. Good. Given my situation, the less people notice me, the better."

Hikaru winced.

"True. I heard about your criminal record. A gross miscarriage of justice, if you ask me. I've begun looking into it a little, but Yugiri and I are looking into another affair already, one we are trying hard to solve. It's taking most of our focus."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"I thought the two of you were an artist and her sponsor."

"We are more than that." Hikaru's voice went low. "Yugiri and I are also the head of the Benzaiten Foundation, an organization dealing with art-related crimes. It isn't a coincidence we came to the exhibit. We are looking into rumors regarding Madarame… Rumors involving plagiarism and fraud."

Sadayo's eyes widened.

"You suspect Madarame?"

"Yes. Our proofs are small for now, but we got several leads. We came to the exhibit in the hopes of finding more."

Ren, Sadayo and Morgana looked at one another. So, an actual crime-solving organization was targeting Madarame? Ren discretely took his phone and spoke.

"Ichiryusai Madarame."

" _Match found._ "

The teen nodded.

"Palace confirmed."

Now, they just needed the grounds on what to target the artist for. Once they had it, they would strike, but not before. Just like the Benzaiten Foundation, they needed a solid motive. The gears turned in Ren's head. The Phantom Thieves needed a cover to make Madarame's change of heart look natural. The Foundation would be their alibi. They would help them look into Madarame as they did their own research, their means being admittedly different, then they would give their find to the Foundation who would accuse Madarame and, under the pressure, the artist would snap and confess his crimes – in fact a change of heart courtesy of the Thieves.

Ren grinned. He liked the plan, and hoped the thieves would share his opinion. Like with Sae, they had everything to gain from teaming up with the Benzaiten Foundation to deal with Madarame.

Hikaru and Matsuba were talking about him as they headed to a new part of the exhibit. Yugiri was looking around with a sharp eye, analyzing each piece of art. The way she frowned, something was bothering her. Then Ren noticed Yusuke and Ann.

Ann followed Yusuke to a set of paintings. They were impressive, worthy of the hand of a master-artist. The girl hummed.

"I didn't know there were so many types of Japanese arts. They are all so pretty…"

"Usually…" Yusuke explained. "One concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He is special."

There was warmth and pride in his voice. Ann could tell the young artist looked up to his teacher. Maybe this would make him more talkative…

She didn't have to ask. Instead, the master-artist himself joined the pair. She quickly noticed how Yusuke's face lit up around the old man.

"Here you are, Yusuke."

"Sensei!"

Madarame looked at Ann.

"So, this is the young woman who caught your eye. I'm not surprised. Her foreign beauty is indeed inspiring."

Ann would have blushed if she didn't sense something under the old man's voice.

Something that reminded her of Kamoshida.

Something that made her skin crawl and rang alarm bells in her head.

Madarame spoke again, confirming her intuition.

"Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

Ren had told her yesterday that instinct was always worth listening to. Right now, her instinct was yelling at her to stay clear from the man. Instead, she bit back, forced her feelings shut and answered in her peppiest voice.

"I don't know how to put it into words… but your work is truly amazing! There are so many emotions coming from your art, so many things… I still can't believe you made all of it. No wonder you're a master-artist!"

Madarame smiled warmly. Ann wasn't fooled. She could feel the pride underneath his fondness.

"You're sensing something from the artwork… This alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction." He turned to his pupil. "I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you'll excuse me…"

Ann waited that he was away to speak, her tone still bubbly.

"You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach, but he seems really friendly."

"Indeed."

Yusuke smiled. His fondness was genuine, unlike his teacher's. Ann turned to a painting. It was a forest scene, painted in greens and oranges as twilight fell. The painting had caught her eye during a TV show and she had wanted to see it in person.

For some reason, there was anger seeping from the piece. Maybe it was the sharp traits, maybe it was the colors painting a bloody sky and darkening the woods… Ann looked at it, intrigued.

"To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece…"

Yusuke didn't say anything. He frowned, bitterness rising in his mouth…

The vertigo came without warning. One moment, he was contemplating his emotion and, the next, his head was spinning like a top as fireflies danced in his eyes. He felt himself stagger, his body fall back… Something grabbed his wrist. Soon after, strong hands held his body.

"Easy now, kid. Easy."

Ann looked up. Matsuba was holding Yusuke, his massive frame making the artist's look feeble. At his side, Yugiri shook her head.

"A chance we were around. What got into him?"

"Vertigo. A little more and he was completely blacking out."

Yusuke's vision was blurry. His mouth felt full of cotton and his body felt like glass. His stomach barely had the strength to growl. Matsuba frowned.

"He is in a state of starvation. The cafeteria's near the entrance. Let's get him something to eat."

Yusuke was too weak to walk. Instead, Matsuba carried him in his arms.

"He's even lighter than Ren… I'm surprised he isn't all skin and bones. Why is Madarame not taking better care of him? He may be a good artist, but his caretaking skills are lacking."

They were joined by Ryuji on the way. The blonde teen looked at the artist.

"What happened?"

"Vertigo."

Ryuji winced. They gathered around the table, Matsuba buying a cup of tea and a senbei.

"In case of starvation, in order to avoid refeeding sickness, the patient must be given sugary water and, in general, liquid foods in progressively increasing quantities, in order for the body to get used to feeding again. His case doesn't look too serious, but I would advise against anything too solid or heavy. Also, by the looks of it, he is suffering from anemia. Madarame will have to watch his diet and make sure he eats properly. I wonder when the last time he saw a doctor was…"

The others took their distances. The young artist needed room to breath. Yusuke's eyes focused as the tea seeped between his lips. He swallowed without coughing.

"Thank… Thank you. I don't know what got over me. The dizziness isn't that intense, usually…"

Matsuba shook his head.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Before yesterday evening. Cup noodles."

The ranger clicked his tongue.

"Not good. I suppose you haven't seen a doctor in awhile either."

"Not… that I remember."

Matsuba sighed heavily.

"Who's taking care of you?"

"Sensei… He's my caretaker."

"Alright. He and I are going to talk. You are suffering from health issues and obviously can't take care of it yourself. Right now, rest as much as you can, privilege liquid food and avoid any form of exercise. Got it?"

"I… I'll try. Thank you for worrying."

"If your caretaker had done his job, I wouldn't have had to…" Matsuba grumbled between his teeth.

Ryuji, Ren, Sadayo and Ann were watching from a distance. The ranger knew what he was doing, and they knew better than to get in his way. Yugiri, Hikaru and Akiko were with them.

"Is he sick?" The little girl asked.

"Yes. He doesn't eat enough."

"Uh. That's bad. I've never been hungry before, but it doesn't look pleasant at all."

"It isn't hunger." Yugiri frowned. "This is starvation. Deliberate or not, I have no idea, but we can add either child neglect or outright abuse to Madarame's deeds."

Sadayo inched toward them.

"We heard from the mouth of one of Madarame's former pupils that another had committed suicide. Why we don't know, but said pupil confronted Madarame over it and he ruined his reputation in retaliation."

Hikaru sighed.

"We know about it already. Natsuhiko Nakanohara. The one who committed suicide was Seijiro Hisshui. It was one of our earliest clues about Madarame's misdoings."

Ren looked at the Thieves and showed them the Meta-Nav. Madarame's name was in it. Morgana frowned.

"He has a Palace. That much is certain. Now, we need to find the grounds on which to target him for. I suggest we cooperate with the Benzaiten Foundation for that."

"Wait." Ann called. "Remember the rules. First, we must all agree on a target. So, who's up for taking Madarame?"

Ren raised his hand. Ryuji did the same. Sadayo nodded. Morgana raised a paw. Ann nodded as well.

"He has a Palace. Let's take it down."

"Just remember to make it look natural first." Sadayo hissed.

The Thieves nodded.

Yusuke had barely finished the cracker when Madarame came to the group. Matsuba and Yugiri tensed. The master artist barely paid her mind.

"Yusuke? I've been looking for you. What are you doing there?"

Yusuke finished his tea. The warmth gave him the strength to talk.

"I got suddenly dizzy. Takamaki-san's friends were around, so they took me there to watch over me as I recover."

"I see."

Madarame looked at Matsuba and gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you for taking care of Yusuke. The boy's health is unfortunately fragile and he gets sick easily. Maybe I was wrong to take him to the exhibit. The stress of handling so many people exhausted him."

Matsuba held the urge to snort. Yugiri discretely glanced at him. The ranger looked at Madarame, his size towering over the artist's.

"Fragile health, you say? Madarame-san, I have bad news for you: your pupil is in a state of starvation."

Madarame raised a brow. Matsuba explained.

"His body presents symptoms associated with anemia and chronic starvation. I have no idea how you treat him, but it's obvious your student doesn't eat his fill."

"Starvation? Really?"

"When was the last time he ate?"

"Yesterday evening. Why?"

The group looked at one another. Someone here was lying.

"You should keep a better eye on your student's eating habits. The last time he ate was before yesterday evening, and it was cup noodles."

"Yusuke is a strong and independent boy perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I have business to attend and art to make. You cannot expect me to be behind his back all the time…"

Matsuba bought none of it.

"You said it yourself: your student has a fragile health. Ren was fragile as well when he was young. My wife and I spent years watching over him until he got stronger. From one father to another, I _strongly_ advise you take better care of your charge, Madarame-san, and I suggest you start by taking him to a doctor. Yusuke doesn't remember the last time he saw one and, in his state, a visit would to him good. Also, watch his diet. Your pupil is suffering from anemia and starvation, so you should give him mostly sweet and liquid food at first, then progressively more solid food as his body gets used to feeding."

Madarame gave the man a haughty look.

"And who exactly are you to tell me how to take care of my pupil?"

"One, a father. Two…"

He showed his badge. Madarame paled. Matsuba chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm off duty. Just spending quality time with my son. Still, as a father, I may say you are an amazing artist, but a poor parental figure. You are going to make sure Yusuke recovers, right?"

This wasn't a question. Matsuba was towering over Madarame, looking down on him with dangerously dark eyes and a threatening smile. Madarame held the urge to gulp. The man was scary.

"…Very well. I shall see what I can do."

"I know a doctor in Yongen Jaya." Ren offered. "I work for her once in awhile. If you say you come on my suggestion, you can expect at least a discount."

Madarame nodded. Seeing as Yusuke could walk, he took him and left the group. Yugiri looked at them.

"We have much to discuss. Let's get out."

* * *

 **A senbei is a kind of rice cracker used as light snack.**

 **I admit, the scene at the beginning was written that way just for the hilarity. Also, we finally meet Ren's birthmother and her family. And yes, Kurosu Sugimura is Haru's fiancé. This is a plot point. The relation is no coincidence. Finallly, reality ensues: when someone like Yusuke is regularly deprived from food, there are consequences.**

 **See you soon !**


	17. Most wanted, most hated

Most wanted, most hated

The Thieves gathered outside with Matsuba and the Sugimura. Akiko crossed her arms.

"The old man was wearing a mask all along. But it was crumbling by the end…"

Yugiri sighed, used as she was to her daughter's outspokenness.

"She's right. Madarame wasn't being honest. It seems we can add child abuse, or at least neglect, to his list of crimes."

"Yeah." Ryuji snorted. "He was bullshi – Err, no, sorry. He was talking complete nonsense all along. I wouldn't be surprised if anything he said during the exhibit was total – nothing but lies."

Sadayo hid her smile and reminded herself to praise the so-called delinquent for his efforts. Ryuji took his phone.

"Case in point: look what I got."

Everyone gathered to listen to the interview. Hikaru nodded.

"You're right. I may not be interested in politics, but I can sense dishonesty when I hear it."

Sadayo nodded.

"That's a good find. Got anything else?"

"Not really. The rest's just chit-chat. I'll show you if you want but, frankly, I didn't find anything interesting."

Yugiri nodded.

"Madarame is indeed lying. By acting humble and modest, he is merely fishing for compliment to fuel his ego."

Ann shuddered.

"When I was with Yusuke, he came to find us. The way he spoke… for some reason, it reminded me of Kamoshida. It feels like, whatever he's doing, he's doing it to make people praise him. It feels like he wants people to admire him, to flatter him, to… You catch my meaning."

"He's an attention-hogging jackass." Akiko summed up, perfectly deadpan.

The comment earned her a few chuckles and a new sigh from Yugiri.

"Blunt, but right. The exhibit was just an ego trip for Madarame. On the other hand, it didn't completely cement our suspicions, but it definitely strengthened them. No matter how diverse an artist is, their style retains some traits no matter the movement. The art displayed at the exhibit showed no such features, which implies the artworks were made by different people, hence our suspicion that Madarame is a plagiarist using his students' work. His neglectful treatment of Yusuke further points toward this direction, and this is without accounting what we heard about Nakanohara and Hisshui."

The Thieves looked at one another and nodded. Madarame was next. Yugiri was about to say something when Yusuke came to them. Ryuji frowned. What did he want? The blue-haired teen gave Ann a piece of paper.

"Caught as I was in my sickness, I forgot to give you my contacts. I haven't gotten your answer yet, but I hope you will accept to become my model. Even Sensei was impressed by your beauty."

Ann took the paper.

"Thank you. I haven't made my mind yet, but I'll give it some thoughts."

Yusuke smiled. As he left, Ann called him.

"Recover well, Kitagawa-kun!"

"I will, worry not."

The group watched him leave. Yugiri looked at the paper.

"This fits the address of one of Madarame's most frequented workshops. I meant to visit it while he was busy with the exhibit. Now, I have a question… Why are you so interested in Madarame? Because it feels to me like you're investigating him."

She looked at the Thieves, her gaze critical and her arms crossed. To their surprise, it was Ryuji who answered in a totally panicked voice.

"We're not investigating at all! It's just, my friends and I got a presentation for school and since Kitagawa wanted to use Ann as a model, we decided to do it on Madarame and went to the exhibit to learn more about him. That's all."

Sadayo held a whistle. Yugiri nodded.

"I see. Well, I was going to apologize for breaking your illusions regarding Madarame, but it seems your presentation…"

"We were looking into Madarame's darker aspects." Ren explained to add on Ryuji's alibi. "We knew about Nakanohara and Hisshui and were investigating to see what kind of dark secrets a master-artist of such fame could hide, and how people could enjoy a life of fame with a closet-full of skeletons."

Yugiri raised a brow.

"An ambitious project. Well, since we share similar goals, I wouldn't mind some more help. Your little trick of recording your eavesdropping was well-thought."

Ren hid his smile. The Benzaiten Foundation's help was secured.

"Since Yusuke invited Ann to the workplace you're looking into, why not leave it to us? This will allow you to focus on other leads in the meantime."

"Good idea. Sadayo-san, will you be going with them?"

"Of course." The teacher nodded. "Someone has to keep an eye on this little clutter of cats."

"Hey, you're going after the old man?"

Everyone turned to see a girl in a red hoodie and denim jeans. Ryuji recognized her.

"Hinode? What are you doing there?"

The girl grinned. She had pale blue eyes and a long auburn braid. A yellow bag was hanging over her shoulder and she had white running shoes and black fingerless gloves. Her walk oozed with confidence.

"I could ask you the same, Ryu. I thought art wasn't your thing."

Ryuji shrugged.

"I'm tagging along with my friends. Ren's dad joined us, so it's a good time to spend together. What about you, though? I know you're good with spray paint, but I don't think I've seen street art exposed at the exhibit…"

Hinode barked a laugh.

"I'd like to see the old guy _try_. A wall is much harder to steal than a canvas, after all. That's why I changed support in the first place."

Yugiri raised a brow.

"I think we're missing some of the story here. Do you know her?"

"Hinode's a coworker at the delivery." Ryuji explained. "She's a street artist and a free-runner."

Hinode grinned.

"I heard Haya say you're as fast in the streets as I am on rooftops. There's rumor you're a former track runner…"

"True. But that doesn't say what you're doing there. Classical art isn't really your thing, right?"

Hinode grumbled.

"It's mostly out of necessity but yeah, I'm not a big practitioner of the old classical schools. I'm better with spray paint than paintbrushes. As for why I'm there, I'm keeping an eye on two people." She looked at Yugiri. "I eavesdropped on your conversation. You're looking into the old man's misdeeds, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. If it's dirt you want, I got a folder thick as my thumb back home. I just hope you don't mind going all the way to Shinjuku."

The group looked at one another.

"Not a problem. But I'm reluctant to take Akiko to a district with a reputation such as Shinjuku's."

"She will be with us, Yugiri." Matsuba reassured. "Between me, you, Hikaru and Kawakami-sensei, I doubt anyone will try to lash out at her. And then, there's the fact I taught Ren everything he knows about self-defense…"

Their mind made, they followed Hinode to Shinjuku. The girl took them to a bar called the Crossroad. The owner was a rotund woman who greeted the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Back already, girl? And with company, I see."

"We got the same target, Lala-chan." Hinode explained. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants the old guy down."

Lala Escargot took a moment to watch the group.

"I'll get you the VIP booth for privacy."

"Got it. I'll get the folder."

Sadayo looked at her.

"I live upstairs." Hinode explained. "Lala lets me live there in return for working part-time at the bar. She takes the rent outta my pay."

"Uh." Ren noted. "We got one thing in common. Except Sojiro doesn't make me pay the rent…"

The group settled in the booth around a circular table. There was a painting on the wall, a blue butterfly. Hinode came a moment later with a thick blue folder and looked at the painting.

"Mine. One of the last I made on canvas. I gave it to Lala as payment for housing me."

Yugiri looked at the folder. Thick as her thumb. The girl hadn't lied.

"And all of it is on Madarame?"

"Yeah. Been on his case for six years. I really want that bastard to get it."

Hikaru looked at the girl.

"I think it's time you told us your story. Who are you, and why do you want to take down Madarame so badly? Also, you mentioned you were keeping an eye on two people at the exhibit. The first has to be Madarame, but what about the second?"

Hinode sat and looked him dead in the eyes.

"My foster brother, Yusuke Kitagawa."

The group froze. Ann was the first to speak.

"Kitagawa-kun… is your foster brother?"

"Yeah. The two of us are orphans, raised together by the old bastard. Yusuke doesn't know Madarame's true nature. I do. That's why I'm living there while Big Brother's still under the old guy's thumb."

Her tone was venomous. Her hatred of Madarame was obvious. If she knew how he was treating Yusuke, it wasn't surprising.

"I'll start by the beginning. I don't know how Big Brother's ended in Madarame's care. He was already there when I was adopted. And speaking of adopted…"

She opened the folder and took a small stack of sheets. Yugiri raised a brow.

"The Ojime Street Arson? I heard about it."

Hinode nodded.

"That's where I lived before. My dad was a good artist, and it looked like I'd gotten his skills with a brush. Madarame decided to kill two birds in a stone, kill my father and kidnap me for my skills, so he had men take me away and burn the house. Dad didn't make it. Mom… I heard she did, but I haven't found her yet. Anyway, after our house burned and Madarame kidnapped me, he took me to one of his workshops where another kid was living. I was five at the time of the arson. Yusuke was a few months older. We grew up together, Madarame taking any work we did for himself. Unlike Big Brother, I managed to find out…"

Her eyes gleamed. Sadayo crossed her arms.

"So, Madarame isn't above murder to get new pupils. This is disgusting."

"And this is just the start. Now, I'm gonna tell you how I found about the plagiarism… Unlike Big Brother, who was fine staying home, being cooped in a room wasn't really my thing. I was between seven and eight when I first snuck out. One night, I opened the window, jumped out and wandered the streets. One evening, I was passing by a game shop when I saw one of the games playing on the TV. It was just a demo, but I found it awesome. The way the main character moved during fights, the flips and cartwheels with the blades, and then he would manipulate time to throw fights upside down… It was love at first sight."

Ryuji frowned.

"A fighting game where you can control time… That wouldn't be Prince of Babylon, by any chance?"

"I got the whole trilogy up there. I finished them god known how many times, but I still play it for fun. The demo I saw at the shop was the second game, A Warrior's Soul. Anyway, I loved the game so much I snuck out repeatedly to watch it on the TV. Eventually, I put this love on a canvas. Naturally, Madarame took the canvas as his own. There were just two minor problems… One, the old guy didn't know about the game, so he had no idea what had inspired the painting. Two, there _is_ such thing as copyright…"

Yugiri froze.

"You gave him a fanart!"

"Exactly. Let me tell you: once he found out, he wasn't remotely happy. I got the mother of all dressing downs when he came back. But, thinking back at it and thinking back at all he'd done, it was totally worth it. As it turns, he had readied the painting for a new exhibit and one of his agents questioned him on it, saying they were surprised the old guy enjoyed video games. Then it appeared Madarame had no idea what the game was and, since the painting was "made by him", or so he said, he had to know what he was painting about… It raised a few question marks among his agents. Madarame hurriedly took my painting away, destroyed it and gave me a dressing down saying I and every student of his were to never make works based on other works. Given he's a plagiarist, you can understand why."

Hikaru and Matsuba laughed together. Even the Thieves chuckled. Yugiri nodded.

"That was one critical slip up on his part. No wonder it set you thinking."

"Yeah. From this point, I kept my eyes open. Whenever I made a painting, it would later appear at an exhibit. Here. I gathered those I could find."

She took a new series of sheets she handed to Yugiri. The woman looked at them.

"Very interesting. I have indeed seen some of them. If you allowed us to use them in our investigation, it would help us greatly."

"Make copies, then. I'd like to keep the originals. Anyway, when I was eleven, I discovered something else. It was an accident, of course. Say, what are you accusing the old guy of, already?"

"Plagiarism, fraud and child abuse/neglect. And given what you gave us, I think we can reasonably add murder and kidnapping to the list."

"Yeah, so you know about the fraud." Hinode's smile was bitter. "There is a door in the workshop that's always closed. No one's allowed inside. Except, one day, Yusuke was away and Madarame forgot to lock it. Naturally, you can guess the little girl I was lost no time exploring it… Do you know about Madarame's masterwork, the Sayuri? Guess what I found in the locked room…"

Yugiri's eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess, you found the original, as well as several copies."

"Jackpot."

Yugiri snorted.

"This scam is hardly anything original. In 1911, Eduardo de Valfierno pulled a similar scheme with the Mona Lisa. He hired the former Louvre worker Vincenzo Perruga to steal the painting and made six forgeries he sold at high price to famous millionaires. This here is the same principle." Yugiri cleared her throat and spoke in an elderly voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, my masterwork the Sayuri has unfortunately been stolen. But worry not! I recovered it. However, it cannot go public. You can have it for a special price, though. And every buyer will take one of the copies, certain that they have the original. It's been done before."

Hinode grumbled.

"I couldn't tell the police. They would never believe me, the old bastard's too famous. So, instead, one evening, I took my belongings and a painting I'd just finished, opened the window and escaped. I eventually found myself to the Crossroad and offered Lala the painting in return for a night there. Lala took pity of me and decided to house me permanently in return for working part-time. Ever since, I've been tracking Madarame's dealings, especially the fraud thing. Once I got enough proof, I'll give it to the police and they'll arrest him. Then my brother will be free."

Sadayo looked at the girl.

"Why didn't you take Yusuke with you when you escaped?"

"Because the idiot still thinks Madarame's a cool guy. He isn't aware of all the shit the old guy does, the plagiarism, the fraud… Even the abuse is normal to him. That's the way Madarame's always treated him. I'd have to give him rock-solid proof to break that pedestal of his, hence my investigation. Once I present him with a done deal, he'll have no choice but to realize the old man was evil all along and has exploited him all his life."

Yugiri nodded and looked at the files Hinode had gathered.

"We've started going against Madarame recently, so the proofs we got are flimsy at best. But these… They are a different story. Some date a little, but used as support for trained investigators, your findings are positively priceless. We use your proofs as a start, build a solid case, and Madarame will have nowhere to run. My sole question is: where did you find the Sayuri?"

Hinode gave them the address. Ann froze.

"Wait, that's the place Kitagawa-kun invited me!"

"It is also one of Madarame's most common workshops." Yugiri nodded. "Ren, you and your friends offered to investigate the place for anything suspicious. It seems you now have a concrete target."

Ren nodded. Hikaru smiled.

"Come with us, Hinode. We'll make copies of the files you gathered so you can keep the original. Does anyone need anything else?"

Yugiri looked at Akiko.

"Actually, since Ren currently lives in Tokyo, I may have a favor to ask."

Ren looked at his mother. The woman explained.

"Because of our focus on the investigation, Hikaru and I have little time to spend with Akiko. Would you mind babysitting her once in awhile? You two are half-siblings. It will allow you to get acquainted."

Akiko looked at Ren curious. Ren looked at her.

"Are you fine with it, Akiko?"

"Yes, why not? At least, it won't be lonely after school."

Ren smiled. Between them, a new bond was born.

 _I am thou,_ _ **thou**_ _art I…  
Thou hast acquired a __**new**_ _vow._

 _It shall_ _ **become**_ _the wings of rebellion  
That __**breaketh**_ _thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the_ _ **Fool**_ _Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and a new __**power**_ _…_

The Fool was young, a child or a preteen at the beginning of the Journey of Life. Knowing nothing, yet overflowing with undisclosed potential.

So was Akiko, Ren's little half-sister. Outspoken yet innocent, young yet insightful. The elder teen would be her guide, as brothers were wont to do.

Matsuba stretched.

"So… kid, I heard you live atop a coffee shop, and the owner makes pretty tasty curry. Who's up for some?"

The Thieves looked at one another and, in perfect synchronization, raised their hand. This is how Sojiro saw the weirdest ragtag group enter his shop as midday rang.

"Hello." The barista said curtly. "What may I get you?"

Sadayo made a headcount.

"Five plates of curry, please, with coffee to come along."

"Not for me." Ryuji winced. "Never could touch the stuff. It's too bitter."

"Four coffees and a soda, then."

"Very well. Any preference, for the coffee?"

"The house blend." Ren and Ann said together.

"I'll take a latte." Madsuba decided.

Sadayo stretched.

"Hit me with your strongest, please."

"So: five curries, a soda, a latte, two house blends and a Klatchian Blend, coming right up."

The curry was just as Ren was used to. His friends enjoyed it as well. Ryuji was wolfing down the plate like a starving man, Ann was making small mewling noises with each mouthful, Matsuba was grinning from ear to ear and Sadayo was taking her time savoring each bite. Then coffee was served and the teens jumped reflexively when their teacher's cup came.

"The hell!?" Ryuji gasped. "A whiff of the stuff and I'm wide awake!"

Sadayo sipped the cup and hummed as energy seeped through her muscles.

"Perfect." She breathed and closed her eyes. " _It is by caffeine alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the beans of Java that thoughts acquire speed. The hands acquire shaking, the shaking becomes a warning. It is by caffeine alone I set my mind in motion._ "

Sojiro raised a brow.

"The mantra of the coffee drinker? I see you are an experienced addict."

"You'd be hard pressed to find a single teacher who isn't."

"The scent alone could wake up the dead." Matsuba shuddered. "Keep away from kids unless you want a hyperactive flipper ball on your hands."

"But for work-weary teachers like us…" Sadayo smiled. "This is a godsend. A shame it isn't sold by the thermos. I could use one at work…"

"No argument here." Ren winced.

While he and his father spent the afternoon together, Ryuji and Ann went their separate way and Sadayo headed home. When she noticed the four packages from Inaba, she grinned.

"At last."

She touched each and smiled when she heard the sound of metal scales. This one was hers. She opened it and smiled.

"Sensei hasn't lost her touch."

 **16 May**

The Thieves decided to head to the address after school. Sadayo left behind, caught as she was by her work. However, before they left, she gave each teen their package.

"For you. Open only at home, got it? You must be the only ones to know what's inside."

"How ominous…" Ann muttered.

But they didn't argue. One simply didn't argue with Sensei. Instead, they took the train. The journey was uneventful, Ren having taken an additional fare for Morgana who got a few caresses from a little girl. Finally, after crossing Central Street and reaching the residential district, they found the workshop.

When Madarame had called the place a shack, he had spoken kindly. The place was a hovel.

Ann blinked.

"You… sure we got the right address? Let me check."

Ryuji scoffed.

"It looks like it'll fall at the first breeze!"

Morgana got on Ren's shoulder.

"And Yusuke lives inside? No wonder his health is frail. There's no way this place could be healthy."

"Madarame doesn't care about Yusuke's health." Ren said bitterly. "I wonder if he ate anything today, or if he got sick."

He started thinking. His friends let him. It was his role to devise the plans, just like it was theirs to agree on them or turn them down and it was Asura's role to improve them.

"This is the place where Hinode grew up. There's a room in there that contains the Sayuri and the copies made by Madarame for the scam. We need to find it and bring evidence of the scam to Mom. Also, we need to look for anything that could compromise Madarame. This means the investigation will need to happen by stages, just like when we explore a Palace."

"We need a reason to come there repeatedly." Morgana frowned. "Yusuke asked Lady Ann to be his model. I hate the thought, but Lady Ann modeling might make a good reason…"

Ann winced.

"I'll do it if we have to, but I don't like the idea at all."

Ren closed his eyes.

"…We have another reason: Yusuke's health. As his friends, it is perfectly normal for us to pay him a visit once in awhile to keep him company and make sure he's doing fine. And unlike modeling, there's no end date to this kind of activity. What do you think?"

Ryuji strongly nodded.

"Good for me. The guy's weird, but I feel sorry for him. Being in the grasp of a shitty adult, especially since he doesn't know Madarame's an asshole and takes his poor treatment as normal, I wouldn't wish that to anyone."

"It's true." Ann nodded. "Yusuke needs help. I far prefer your alternative, Ren."

Morgana stretched.

"Good for me too. As long as he keeps his filthy paws from Lady Ann, I'm fine with it."

"Good. Since everyone's fine with it, let's ring."

Yusuke didn't take long to open. Ann gave a friendly wave.

"Hello, Kitagawa-kun!"

"Hello, Takamaki-san. I was expecting you… but not your friends."

"We came because we were worried about you." Ren said softly. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday, and Ann has finally made her mind."

Yusuke turned to the girl expectantly. Ann gently shook her head.

"I must apologize, Kitagawa-kun, but I won't take your offer. I do not feel up for it."

Yusuke's disappointment was obvious.

"How sad. Your beauty had truly awakened my muse. I will have to find a new source of inspiration…"

"Are you doing fine?" Ren asked. "After yesterday…"

"I indeed dined yesterday night, and got a full night of rest."

"And today?"

Yusuke winced. Ren shook his head.

"You didn't eat anything at all, right?"

"Only miso soup at lunchtime."

"It's better than nothing. Don't take it the wrong way, we don't mean to intrude, but Dad diagnosed you with chronic starvation. You can't really blame us for worrying."

"I can't… but such solicitude is unexpected, even moreso from strangers."

Ryuji raised a brow.

"You go to Kosei High, right? I remember your uniform. Don't you have friends up there?"

"I don't. Before, I had the company of Sensei's pupils, but I am currently his only one. The loneliness is hardly a problem, though. I'm used to it."

Ryuji grumbled.

"Used to it or not, it's always good to have a pal to watch your back."

Ann smiled.

"So, you have no friends, right? How about we become yours? We'll watch over you and make sure you get better, and we'll keep you company. How does it sound?"

The offer took Yusuke by surprise. Before he could answer, Madarame appeared. The Thieves tensed for a moment.

"Yusuke." The artist asked. "What are these people doing there?"

"They are the people who cared for me yesterday." Yusuke explained. "They were worried about my well-being and came to see me. Takamaki-san also gave me her answer… Negative."

Madarame sighed.

"How sad. A beauty such as yours would have made for an impressive painting. I thank you for worrying about Yusuke. As you can see, he has recovered from yesterday's ordeal quite well."

"I don't know…" Ren hesitated. "He still looks a bit pale to me. I guess recovering from chronic starvation takes more than a day."

The subtly insulting tone went unnoticed by no one save Yusuke. Madarame glared at the teen. Ren gave him a bright smile.

"But you're right, he does look better. Well, I guess our business here is over. See you again, Kitagawa-kun. And, Madarame-san?" His grin gained an edge. "Hinode says hi. Good luck stealing a wall."

Given the shocked face the artist made, it was obvious he understood. Yusuke, however, was simply puzzled.

The trio quickly left. As they crossed the street, Ann turned to Ren.

"Your last comment was daring."

Ren snorted.

"The Phantom Thieves, the Benzaiten Foundation and one of Madarame's former students. This makes a lot of people who want Madarame down, don't you think?"

"Agreed." Morgana said. "It seems there are people willing to stop Madarame despite his influence. This isn't like with Kamoshida."

"Yeah, it's different, this time. We have honest-to-goodness allies."

Ryuji took his phone and checked the app.

"Uh, a new keyword added: shack."

Ann frowned.

"The Meta-Nav is activated by voice. This means this place is the location of Madarame's Palace. Now, we just need to figure its shape…"

"Something related to art." Morgana hummed. "A gallery?"

" _Match not found._ "

"A workshop?" Ryuji suggested. "That's where his art is made, right?"

" _Match not found._ "

"Let's see…" Ann closed her eyes. "An exhibit? "

" _Match not found._ "

Ren thought for a moment.

"A place related to art… A museum?"

" _Match found. Beginning navigation._ "

The air shifted as a fleeting feeling of sickness caught the Thieves. The world around them changed, day shifting into night to reveal a new scenery. Ann turned to the shack and gasped.

"What is… this place!?"

A tall museum with golden walls and huge banners stood under a night sky lit by searchlights. Hundreds of people were waiting in line to visit. The Thieves were standing on a parking lot. Ren winced.

"This is… tacky."

"There is such thing as too much shiny." Morgana grimaced.

Ryuji shook his head.

"That's sickening."

Ren thought for a moment.

"We can't visit it right now, not without Asura. Besides, I want to show Sae the place as well. She's been with us to Mementos. I'd like to show her what a Palace is like."

"Good idea." Ann agreed. "Sae is in on the Metaverse's existence and Sensei will probably not be happy if we start visiting a new Palace without her. Let's get out and give them a call."

"Alright."

They left the Metaverse. Ren quickly took his phone and gave Sae a call. The woman was quick to answer.

" _Amamiya? What is it?_ "

Ren grinned.

"Hello, Niijima-san. Remember our trip in Mementos?"

" _Yes. This kind of experience is hard to forget…_ "

"Then would you like to visit a Palace, this time?"

" _A Palace…_ " It took Sae time to remember the Thieves' explanation. " _You mean the manifestation of a criminal's twisted heart?_ "

"Yes. We just found one. We haven't visited it yet. Want to join us?"

Sae didn't hesitate.

" _Sign me in. Who's the target?_ "

"Ichiryusai Madarame."

" _The name is familiar. He wouldn't happen to be an extremely famous artist, would he?_ "

"Exactly. For information, aside from us, the Benzaiten Foundation and one of his former students are going after him too. We agreed to collaborate, though they don't know our true identity or methods."

Sae barely hid a shudder of excitement.

" _That's a lot of people for one person. I wonder what you got against him…_ "

"I'll give you the contacts of the person in charge of his case in the Benzaiten Foundation. She'll accept your help, especially if you say I sent you."

" _I could use an easy case._ " Sae admitted. " _If things keep going, I'm going to sign my own boss for a change of heart. This man is a misogynistic slave driver…_ "

Ren nodded. In the meantime, Ann had called Sadayo.

"Sensei? We found Madarame's Palace. We didn't get in yet, but we've seen what it looks like. Sae Niijima is probably going to join."

" _Got it. Good job, kids. We'll see tomorrow._ "

Ann nodded. Ren talked to Sae.

"Meet tomorrow at this address. This is the Palace's location."

" _Got it. See you tomorrow, Amamiya-kun._ "

The call ended. Morgana looked at the group.

"Do we have anything else to do here?"

"No."

"Then let's go home. Sensei gave us packages and I admit I'm curious to know what's inside…"

"Me too." Ryuji admitted.

The teens went their separate ways. As soon as he was at Leblanc, Ren waved at Sojiro and hurried to the attic. As soon as the shop was closed, he took the package. It was decently-sized and he could feel a rectangular box in it. He opened the package and the box…

"Where did she get that!?"

He watched the black tissue of the coattail and the red of the gloves, along with the white plastic of the mask. It was a copy of his Metaverse outfit, down to the smallest detail. Morgana jumped excitedly.

"Come on, try it! Let's see how it fits!"

Ren eagerly complied. As it was, the outfit felt nearly the same it did in the Metaverse.

"I have no idea where Sensei got it but hell yeah!"

"We owe her a big thanks." Morgana nodded. "This way, the Phantom Thieves of Heart can appear in the real world without betraying their identity."

Ren took his phone, made a selfie and sent it to his friends. They were quick to answer.

Back in his home, Ryuji rubbed his hands and tore the package open. He grumbled a little when he found a box, but swallowed his annoyance and opened it. The moment he figured what it was, he whooped like a maniac.

"Sensei, thank you _so much!_ "

He put the outfit on, amazed by how well it fit. Whoever had made it had put a lot of work in it, especially since the bone-like armor of his jacket was made of stainless steel. The resemblance with his Metaverse suit was uncanny. He took a selphie and sent it to the others, right as he received Ren's.

In her apartment, Ann opened the package and the box and grinned at the sight of the cherry red cat suit. It didn't take her long to put it on. As she made some moves, she nodded in appreciation of the mobility it gave her. The outfit was made in fake leather, with minor padding at the chest to serve as armor.

"I so love it!"

She took a selfie and sent it to her friends. The answer came quickly.

 **R.S** : _Guys, check it out! Christmas's come early, this year!_

 **A.T** : _It fits me like a glove. I love it! Sensei's awesome!_

 **R.A** : _It is so cool! I wonder where she got them…_

A message came from Sadayo, along with a selfie of the teacher in her own suit.

 **S.K** : _I used to work part-time at the textile shop in Inaba, when I was studying as a teacher._

 **S.K** : _Nana Tatsumi taught me most of what I know about sewing. She's the one who made the suits._

 **A.T** : _Well, we owe her a big thanks._

 **R.A** : _Still, it wasn't too hard to make the patrons, Sensei?_

 **S.K** : _Not at all. Anyway, glad you like them._

 **R.A** : _With these, we can go out as the Phantom Thieves without risking our identity. It was an excellent idea, Sensei._

 **R.S** : _Dude, no kidding! It reminds me a bit of those western superheroes you see sometimes._

 **R.S** : _Though we're more anti-heroes/vigilantes than real superheroes._

 **A.T** : _True. And the best is that we have superpowers… Just not in the real world._

 **R.S** : _lol_

 **S.K** : _True. Come on, kids. We got a Palace to explore tomorrow._

 **A.T** : _We need a group shot with all of us in costume. It would be awesome!_

 **S.K** : _We'll see when we can arrange that. Now off to bed, all of you._

 **R.S** : _Yes mom._

 **A.T** : _Yes mom._

 **R.A** : _Yes mom._

* * *

 **There are so many things in this chapter... But I like it. So, the most important: the Fool Confident. Since Igor and the Twins aren't going to be Fool and Strength, someone has to take their place. Ren's half-sister Akiko fit the Fool the most, and the chapter explained why. Strength will be someone else. I'm not making you guess because you won't, but I can already say it will be neither Matsuba nor Hinode. Matsuba doesn't appear often enough and, in my head, Hinode is closer to the Tower arcana - though Shinya will remain the Tower Confident.**

 **Also, a sneaky little reference to Persona 4: Sadayo knows the Tatsumi a little. This is where the suits come from. Fortunately, Kanji doesn't live in Inaba right now (he's with Naoto. They are my OTP).**

 **And... who else knew the Mantra of the Coffee Drinker? As a barista and school teacher, Sojiro and Sadayo were bound to, but it's something from the real world.**

 **See you soon !**


	18. All that glisters isn't gold

All that glisters is not gold

 **17 May**

The Thieves and Sae gathered before the shack. Sae crossed her arms.

"I made some research and called the people you told me about. Why didn't you tell me it was your mother?"

"Because she's only my biological mother." Ren answered. "It's complicated. Are you ready to go?"

Everyone nodded.

"Given what Yugiri-san told me about Madarame, I'm ready for everything." Sae breathed. "Plagiarism, scam, child abuse leading to suicide… I admit, I feel a shiver of excitement at the thought of bringing him to the court. A world-famous artist guilty of so many crimes and having escaped justice for so long… This will be glorious. I'll try to take pictures of his face when we present him with the done deal. Heheheh."

Her chuckle made Ryuji and Ann gulp. The two looked at one another.

"So… don't piss her off, guys. Got it?"

"Noted. Come on, let's go."

" _Beginning navigation._ "

The air shifted again and the group found itself before Madarame's Palace. Sadayo whistled.

"Somebody is a hypocrite. Remind me what he said, already? _What's important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame._ Ha! Good joke…"

"Yeah, no argument here." Ryuji shook his head. "This place's so shiny it's gaudy!"

Sae looked at the museum.

"According to what you told me, a Palace is how a person with a heart distorted by desires perceives a specific place. This means Madarame sees this shack as an extremely tacky museum where his art is created and exposed."

"Exactly." Morgana nodded. "Now, let's find a way in."

"You're not waiting in line?"

"Nuh-huh. Phantom thieves don't enter by the front door. Guys, remember how it works: we explore the Palace, find the Treasure, secure an escape route, make a calling card to materialize the Treasure and pull the heist."

"Yeah, we know."

"And remember, this is our first job as the Phantom Thieves of Heart. There are already people going against Madarame, one of which bears a serious grudge against him. We are doing this in combination to their work. They bring the charges to weaken his spirit and we make him change. This way, it will look natural."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all this already! Let's get to the sneaking!"

"Easy now, Skull." Sadayo chided. "So, where's our entrance?"

"Right up there." Ren smiled as he climbed atop a trunk.

From there, it was over the wall and into a garden, then atop pillars all the way to the museum's roof. Sae had trouble keeping us, her body not magically enhanced by a suit like the Thieves were. None of them minded. They held her their hand, caught her when she jumped and gave her a leg up. Eventually, they reached an open skylight. Sae grinned.

"How thief-like! This is all so cliché… and you're lucky to have these clothes. They give you an edge in this world, compared to regular humans."

"Regular humans couldn't take on the Shadows that lurk around." Ann frowned. "Even with training. Those creatures have magic and are naturally stronger than man or beast."

Morgana took a rope, hung it and watched them drop inside, going last. The first thing the group noticed upon entering was the portraits. They were a little blurry and, for some reason, moving. Morgana looked at the title.

"Gyoushi Fubuki, 19… What is that? This doesn't look like an ordinary painting."

Ann looked at another.

"I got another one. Akito Kurusabe, 15. And… Another name here again. All the paintings have a name and a number. What does it mean? What's with them?"

Sadayo looked around, her swords drawn, ready to fight any Shadow that appeared. Instead, the place was quiet as a graveyard. There was nothing but the Thieves, Sae and the paintings. The teacher eventually stumbled upon a familiar name.

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara, 23… I think I get it. These aren't paintings, these are the cognitive selves of Madarame's students!"

The realization cast a chill over the group. Sae raised a brow.

"Cognitive selves?"

"How a Palace owner sees the people around him." Morgana explained. "In Kamoshida's Palace, the volleyball students were seen as slaves while the girls were seen as… concubines, to use a polite term, and Lady Ann was a brainless, scantily-clad princess. These painting represent how Madarame sees his students: not even real people but… objects? I'm afraid I don't quite get the symbolism behind this one. We know he's using them to make his work, hence why people accuse him of plagiarism. But why do they appear as painting?"

Sae gave the feline a look.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be the expert in Metaverse-related matter, I was expecting you to sound older."

"What can I say?" Morgana shrugged. "I was created what? One or two years ago? I don't remember exactly. But you're right, I'm a new existence. That's why I sound so young."

Sae gave the feline a look of pure disbelief. Morgana grinned.

"What? You thought I was just a magical cat? I am magical, in this you're right. But I am not a cat or a human. If anything I am closer in nature to Shadows. My creator made me from mankind's Hope, to serve as a guide to the Phantom Thieves. This is what I am."

Sae didn't say anything. The feline's explanation raised a number of questions she wasn't sure she wanted the answer, the first being: who was Morgana's creator?

She didn't ask. Instead, she followed the group to the entrance. Suddenly, Ryuji turned to her and handed her his shotgun.

"Here, just in case. We haven't seen Shadows so far, but best not get careless. This way, you'll have something to defend yourself."

Sae looked at the gun.

"…Is it a real one?"

"Nah, it's just a toy. But it's so realistic the Shadows think it's a real one, so it becomes real and blows their head off. That's how it works in there."

"Right, the Metaverse works on belief."

They found a map of the first half of the Palace and headed further. Sae didn't complain about the place's emptiness. She had seen some of the Shadows in Mementos and had found some of them downright weird. The group finally reached a golden statue, a spiral rising upwards, carrying young people of various ages in pained positions. Ann read the panel.

" _The Infinite Spring… A conglomerate work of art that he great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!_ "

"In other words…" Morgana summed. "His pupils are his property. I understand now why he sees them as paintings. For Madarame, his students are just the source of his creations. Whatever they make is his in is mind."

Sae shuddered.

"This is slavery!"

"You're right." Sadayo said bitterly. "This man reminds me more and more of Kamoshida. He has to be stopped!"

Ryuji shook his head.

"No wonder Hinode's desperate to bring him down. She knows firsthand how things go, and she's dead scared about Yusuke ending in the gutter – or worse."

Ren didn't say anything. Instead, he silently promised himself to keep a close eye on the blue-haired artist. He would stop Madarame before the plagiarist could discard his student.

Sae looked at Ryuji.

"Who's Yusuke?"

"Madarame's pupil, the only one right now. Madarame raised him like his own kid, so Yusuke's blind to the old man's flaws. He thinks he's a good guy through and through. Hinode's Yusuke's foster sister. Madarame kidnapped her as he burned her house down, killing her dad in the process, and raised her along Yusuke. Problem is, Hinode's not the kind to stay cooped up in a room. She used to escape at night and go to town. Overtime, she learned the truth about Madarame. The day she did is the day she hightailed it. Now, she's working to gather proofs to send the old man to the joint and free her brother from his clutches."

"Yusuke is suffering from neglect, maybe even abuse." Sadayo frowned. "When we first met him, Matsuba Amamiya diagnosed him with anemia and chronic starvation."

"I see." Sae nodded. "You don't just do it to make Madarame see justice. This is also, in a way, a rescue mission."

"Yup."

Morgana looked around.

"Let's leave for now. We have seen enough, and traveling the Metaverse is exhausting for regular people like Sae-san."

The Thieves nodded. Heading back was simple. Sae's presence made Ren glad they didn't meet any Shadow.

That evening, as he browsed the Phan-Site, the teen was surprised to find a PM from Yuki.

 _Joker:_

 _I got a message from Nakanohara. He said he wants to meet you. There is someone he wants to undergo a change of heart, but posting it online may prove problematic. He asked me to set the meeting. Could you tell the others about it?_

Ren frowned. Nakanohara had a target to offer? A grin crossed his face. Morgana grinned as well.

"I bet we already know who his target is."

"Madarame."

"Madarame. That's the second pupil of his who wants his head."

"Yeah, he sure has a lot of enemies. Let's tell the others."

Taking his phone, he opened the group chat.

 **R.A** : _Guys, I got news._

 **R.A** : _Nakanohara sent Yuki a request to meet us personally. He got a target for us._

Ann was the first to answer.

 **A.T** : _My money's on the target being Madarame._

 **R.S** : _Same. I bet that's him._

 **S.K** : _Let's wait to hear it from him first before making assumptions._

 **S.K** : _But you're right, Madarame is most likely the target he's going to suggest._

 **R.A** : _So, how do we arrange that? How do we set the meeting and where?_

None of the Thieves answered for a moment. Then…

 **S.K** : _Did you appreciate the outfits?_

 **R.S** : _**HELL YEAH!**_ _You're the best, Sensei._

 **S.K** : _What do you say we put them to use?_

 **A.T** : _…Sensei, you're not suggesting we meet him as the Phantom Thieves, are you!?_

Ren chuckled.

"You considered it, huh?" Morgana asked smugly.

"I totally did. I just wanted to know what the others thought about it first."

 **R.A** : _I thought about it, actually. Isn't it why Sensei had our suits made?_

 **S.K** : _Exactly. It may even be the occasion to make that group shot we talked about last night._

 **R.S** : _I'm totally for it. Been wanting to take it out since I got it._

 **A.T** : _We can't leave our homes dressed in them. We need a place to change._

 **A.T** : _Otherwise, people will figure out who we are._

There was a lull. Then Sadayo answered.

 **S.K** : _There's a maid Café in Shinjuku. I used to work there_.

 **S.K** : _We can sneak by the backdoor and use the changing room. I still got the keys._

 **R.A** : _…Or I could ask Agatha if she and Philemon don't mind that we use the Velvet Room. The Velvet Key fits anywhere._

 **S.K** : _Ask them if you want. It may be a good idea. If they refuse, we'll use the Café._

 **R.S** : _Got it. What about the meeting place?_

 **S.K** : _It will depend where we'll change._

Ren nodded. The conversation ended. That night, his mind drifted to the Velvet Room. He wasn't surprised, nor was he surprised to see Morgana by his side. Philemon wasn't there but Agatha was, grinning from ear to ear.

"Temperance had a clever idea, with the outfits. Now, you need a safe place to change."

"Yes."

"As you can see behind you, each member of the Phantom Thieves has their booth in the Velvet Room. They are for your personal use whenever you visit. They will be available for changing."

Ren turned. Indeed, there were five doors leading to the Velvet Room, each with a tarot card: the Fool, the Magician, the Lovers, the Chariot and Temperance. One for each Thief, to use as they saw fit. Ren grinned.

"This is going to be useful."

"Your friends sometimes come to visit, often to read the Book. Chariot is especially fond of it. He is often asking me for questions related to the Arcana. Despite his punkish looks, his depths run deep."

"I know." Ren smiled. "Captain Kidd is proof of that."

Agatha chuckled.

"However… his depths don't run as deep as yours. There is more to you than meet the eyes. Much more… than even you can guess."

Ren looked at Agatha, curious. The daughter of Nyx merely smiled and let the room fade.

 **18 May**

He woke up in his room. Morgana stretched.

"Agatha's last words were strange. I have no idea what they mean."

"Divine beings have a reputation for being cryptic." Ren shrugged. "I'm not surprised. I also know we'll figure out what she meant, eventually. Probably at a crucial point when we least expect it."

"You're savvy."

"Comes with knowing a lot of stories. After awhile, you start to spot patterns."

"And yet, when you first entered Kamoshida's Palace, you got the genre wrong."

Ren snorted.

"I can't be right all the time."

They left for breakfast, sending the Thieves a message that the Velvet Room had individual rooms for their personal use. From there, Sadayo set the meeting place to a small alleyway near Central Street, at six in the evening. Yuki confirmed Nakanohara had received the message.

After school was over, the Thieves gathered in the alleyway. No one was looking… Ren took the velvet-bound key and opened a door. It didn't matter where it led. The moment it was opened with the Key, it would take them to the Velvet Room. Philemon wasn't there, but Agatha was. She watched them enter their room and emerge a moment later in full outfit. Ryuji stretched.

"Man, these clothes feel great! They're a bit loose, but it's all the better. Makes them easier to move in."

"I'm glad the cleavage window's covered." Ann grumbled. "It's peach-colored so it's not easy to notice, but I still feel more decent."

Sadayo smiled.

"I guessed you would. I have a skin-colored undershirt to cover my stomach for the same reason."

Ren rolled his shoulders and adjusted his gloves.

"If the coat was anymore comfortable, I could fall asleep in it. So, ready to go, everyone?"

"Yep!"

Agatha watched them leave.

"By the way, congratulation for finding a new Sinner. I wonder how the heist will unfold, this time. You have begun to gather allies, after all."

"Madarame has to be stopped." Ren said softly. "Other people have targeted him as well. We are going to ease their job by changing his heart."

Agatha nodded. The Thieves left and found themselves in the dark alley as night crept over the city. Morgana was on Ren's shoulder.

"Now, we wait for Nakanohara."

Ann looked at the group.

"Hey, what about that group shot?"

"Right, there's that."

"Excuse me?"

The group turned. Nakanohara was there… and he wasn't alone. Kitana was with him. The Thieves faced the pair.

"I was told to find a group of masked people at this place." Nakanohara explained. "I… The admin of this site said the Phantom Thieves themselves would meet me. Are you them? Your masks fit the ones on the site…"

"We are indeed." Ren said confidently.

He closed his eyes. Right now, he wasn't Ren Amamiya. He was Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

 _Better act the part_ , Arsene chuckled.

A smirk crossed his face. A swagger in his steps, he came to Nakanohara.

"We were told you have a target to offer, one that would be… problematic if their name were to appear on the site. We're all ears."

His voice was smooth. Ren had to admit, his acting was fairly average, but acting skills were easy to pick. Nakanohara looked at Kitana.

"It is… Yes, I have a target for you. Their name is Ichiryusai Madarame."

The Thieves looked at one another. Ann crossed her arms.

"Told you."

"It was an easy bet." Ryuji snorted.

Nakanohara looked at them, disbelief in his eyes.

"You already knew?"

"You are a former student of his." Ren explained. "We know what happened between you two, with Hisshui's suicide and Madarame blacklisting you from the art world. You aren't the only one who wants him gone, though you are the only one who called for our services…"

"Oh… I should have guessed. Of course, there would be others who know. But I didn't think they were already attempting to take Madarame down. How did you find out about me?"

Ren turned to Morgana and scratched his head.

"You told Mona everything the night you reconciled with your ex."

The pair looked at Morgana.

"…You're right, I remember this cat! The blue eyes, white muzzle and yellow collar… He is one of yours?"

"Yes. Cats are quite stealthy – black cats even moreso. They are also rather cuddly…"

Nakanohara smiled.

"Then I have to thank him. The confession allowed me to sort my feelings and reconcile with Kitana. I even listened to her suggestion and got a pet, a fuzzy little kitten to keep me company. Thanks to them, I feel less lonely, now."

"It will take time before the damages inflicted to his heart by Madarame heal, but Natsu-chan will recover." Kitana said with conviction. "I promised to help him, and I intend to. In fact… It was my suggestion that he uses the Phan-site. I mean, I posted his name on the site, and no long after, I caught him confessing his feelings to your pet and understood what was wrong with him, after which we began to reconcile. I don't know what you mean by "changing people's hearts", but it worked for us. Maybe it will work for Madarame. Change this man, please! He made so many people suffer, Natsu-chan included."

"And then, there is his last pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa." Nakanohara said softly. "Yusuke owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed, and so he endures that abuse of the old man. Once or twice, I asked him why he didn't leave… He said he couldn't. His gratitude toward Madarame runs too deep. But I refuse to see him end his life like Hisshui did! Someone has to save him! Unfortunately, I have no way to do so. My only chance is to call for your help."

The Phantom Thieves nodded. Sadayo chuckled.

"We have been asked, personally, by one of Madarame's former pupils. We don't have a choice, now. Madarame needs to have his heart changed."

"Luckily for you…" Ren said smoothly. "We have already begun. As I said, there are others who want Madarame to fall. We met them, albeit not as the Phantom Thieves. What they told us about Madarame convinced us they would make a fine new target."

"So our request was redundant." Kitana smiled. "Good to see this bastard is so hated!"

"Give him what he deserves." Nakanohara asked softly. "Not just for me, but for every student he hurt."

"Rest assured that we will. The Benzaiten Foundation has begun looking into Madarame's misdoings. If you wish to help, I suggest you turn to them."

"Noted. Thank you for the advice, Joker-san."

Before they left, Ann came to the couple.

"Just one thing. This is our first large target as the Phantom Thieves of Heart, so we haven't had the chance for a group shot. Could you make it, please?"

Kitana was glad to oblige. The Thieves gathered together, each taking a pose. Ren adjusted his gloves with a threatening smirk, Ryuji made a horn gesture, Ann blew a kiss and made a V sign, Morgana licked his paw with a dangerous glare and Sadayo polished one of her fake swords. Kitana handed Ren his phone. Morgana purred.

"We're looking cool, guys!"

"Yep. You think we should send it to Yuki?"

"Why not? He's the admin of the Phan-site, after all."

"But it mustn't appear on the site." Sadayo quickly remarked. "It would make our identities too easy to figure. This picture is for private eyes only."

"Got it."

"Also, for the Palace, back at it tomorrow?"

Ann winced.

"I can't. There's a photo shoot scheduled after school and I've been asked to replace one of the models.

Ryuji and Ren looked at one another. Ann always joined them whenever they trained.

"Do you want us to tag along? We'll just stay on the side and watch, if that's not a bother to you…"

"Never! I'd really like you came along. I feel more confident when I'm with you."

Ren edged toward Ryuji.

"Also, Ann in pretty clothes."

"I thought you weren't interested!"

"But you are, right?"

Ren winked. Ryuji felt his face heat.

"…Yeah, I got a crush. So what?"

"So, when are you going to act on it? Don't forget you got competition…"

"Right, Shiho."

"Hey, what about me?" Morgana hissed.

"Ann already turned you down."

Morgana's ears fell. The Thieves returned to the Velvet Room to change. As he left, Ren caught a message from Yoshida. Apparently, the politician was finally ready for their first lesson. A shiver of excitement crossed him. For some reason, he was eager to get started.

 **19 May**

After class, Ren, Ryuji and Ann headed to Shibuya's main street. This was where the photoshoot was being held. Another model, a slender brunette in a blue dress, was here as well. The moment she spoke, alarm bells rang in the two boys' heads.

Everything about the girl, Mika, sounded fake. It felt like she was putting on an act to make herself appear cute and cheery. Ryuji felt himself get sick. As for Ren, anyone putting on a fake mask like hers earned an instant distrust. Ann sensed right away her friends were tense and warded herself against the girl. Ryuji and Ren were people she trusted. Mika was an unknown. She took every one of her words with a grain of salt.

People who acted cute and charming usually had an ulterior motive. She was right on the money when Mika finally asked her about her routines.

"Please, can you teach me to be a better model? You know, your exercises and stretches…"

Ann glanced at her friends.

"I usually do laps with Ryuji and Ren whenever they train. It's mostly to have fun with them, but it's true it keeps me in shape as well. And since Ryuji's a former track racer, his advices are sound. All these things about stretching and warming up… I knew nothing about it until I joined them."

"Uh… I get it. That was unexpected… Say, what do you eat? You must have a special diet, with such a beautiful body as yours! I have so much trouble getting my hand on organic food!"

The three teens looked at one another.

"Well, about _that_ …" Ren chuckled. "Put it simply, Ryuji and Ann have blast furnaces for stomachs, so they don't need to worry too much about what goes in there. Ann has a huge sweet tooth, though. So, no special diet. She doesn't need one. Her body's lucky like that."

A hint of jealousy flashed in Mika's eyes.

"…Do you weight yourself?"

"Once a year for the health examination at school."

Morgana leaned on Ren's shoulder, ears standing straight.

"She's getting seriously jealous. Be cautious."

Mika shook her head.

"So… you're gonna keep it all a secret from me, huh? I get it. I guess it's hard trusting someone you just met…"

Alarm bells rang. Disaster was incoming. Ann shook her head, her voice rising clear.

"There is no secret to it, Mika. I just have a strong metabolism that allows me to not care much for my diet or require working out. That's the way my body is, that's all. Your body is less active, so you're forced to train and watch what you eat. I can't help you on this side. Sorry about it. I could give you techniques for modeling if you want, but not for taking care of your body."

Cut her line of thought. Take her by surprise. Clarify misunderstandings. Ren had always preferred to over-communicate rather than risking poor communication to cause misunderstandings. He had read enough stories where such mistakes led to disaster.

Mika sighed.

"So, that's how it is. You're lucky, Ann-senpai. Life can be so unfair…."

Ann's mind drifted to Kamoshida and her friends, what had happened to them all.

"Nothing new here…"

Mika looked at Ryuji and Ren.

"By the way, who are these boys? Are you seeing one of them?"

' _Ryuji has a crush on me… and I'm beginning to think of returning it, though Ren would be my first choice, but since he's not interested…_ '

Ann shrugged.

"They're my closest friends. Ryuji looks like a punk, but he's incredibly nice to those he cares for, and Ren is really well-read and always knows the right thing to say, no matter the situation. Since I tag along when they run, I offered them to come with me for the photoshoot. Hobbies are meant to be shared, don't you agree?"

"Hobbies?"

"Yes, modeling is a hobby to me. I don't plan to make it my career or something, but…"

"Ann-senpai… That's so horrible!"

"What?"

"Are you saying you don't care about modeling for these guys!?"

Pitfall. Lowered the guard and stepped right in it. The cameraman and the photoshoot assistant turned to them.

"…You said that, Ann-chan?"

Ren was going to react. Ryuji beat him.

"Hey, hold on a sec! This is not what she said, got it? Ann said she did it for fun, not that she didn't care." He turned to Mika and glared. "Don't go around twisting her words. We're _not_ gonna let you."

There was a threat in his voice. The hostility took Mika aback. Still, credits where they were due, the model was quick to catch herself.

"But everyone is giving their best! They are working so seriously… and you do it for fun? Ann-senpai, why? I so looked up to you!"

"There's nothing wrong with having a hobby." Ann shrugged.

"But you're treating it all as a joke! You don't care about modeling! You just do it… why? To flatter your ego? To flaunt your naturally beautiful body? Ann-senpai, you are so horrible! You have no respect for the efforts everyone makes!"

This time, Ann outright snarled.

"I said none of that! Do not _ever_ say I'm doing modeling to flatter my ego, ever. This is one big, fat lie. And yes, I'm proud of my body, but I do not flaunt it! I do modeling because I'm good at it and it gives me experience as a job, and I do enjoy modeling. But don't say I have no respect for everyone's efforts, because I do!"

Ren stood between the two girls.

"Mika-san, would I be right to say you are taking modeling professionally?"

"Of course!"

The teen nodded.

"This is the core difference between you and Ann. Ann does it as a hobby. You do it as a profession. There is nothing wrong with either, and both require a different mindset. Please, accept that Ann does modeling for fun, and stop badgering her because of it. We are all entitled to the choices we make. Accept hers and we shall accept yours. Now, please, you two stop fighting."

Mika turned to the cameraman and the photoshoot assistant and began to sob.

"So much hostility… Have you heard how they talk to me? Ann's friends are so harsh! And her words! You are less refined than I thought, Ann-senpa – _AAAIEEE!_ "

The model began jumping around, Morgana tightly bound to her ankle.

"Let's see if she can keep the crocodile tears with _that!_ " The feline hissed.

Mika began swearing loudly. Morgana jumped away, hissed and disappeared in an alleyway. The cameraman sighed.

"Lets… report the shoot at a later date. That was simply too much drama for one session."

Ryuji glared at Mika.

"Next time you wanna piss of one of us, make sure the others aren't there."

The three teens left and reunited with Morgana a little further. Ryuji snarled.

"That viper! All she wanted was to make you look bad before the guys!"

"You're right." Morgana snarled. "She was trying to manipulate them despite us countering her repeatedly."

Ren frowned.

"I hope they won't pair you with her for the next shoots. Mika wants to be a professional model. They should keep her for the shoots that require such a mindset. Also, this will keep her out of your way."

Ann nodded.

"I hope they do. Thank you for supporting me. It was comforting to have you around. And Morgana, nice one with the ankle-biting."

"Heh." Morgana licked his paw. "Blondie accurately compared that girl to a viper. Cats in Egypt have been known to be the sworn enemies of snakes."

Ren chuckled and looked at his phone.

"Uh, lesson starts soon, I better get going."

"Lesson? For what?"

Ren grinned.

"I befriended a politician who gives speeches at Station Square. He offered to teach me how to make them. First lesson is soon."

"Uh." Ryuji and Ann looked at one another. "Want us to come along?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Yoshida-san seems nice. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Got it. We're going, then."

* * *

 **And so, the Phantom Thieves make their debut in the real world while Sae sees a Palace for the first time. Next chapter, Ren has his first lesson with Yoshida.**

 **See you soon !**


	19. The many facets of a heart

The many facets of a heart

Yoshida had told Ren to meet him at the Diner, a short walk away. The place was quiet, a small eatery with little customers at this time of the day. The elder politician was sitting at a table, patiently waiting for his pupil. Ren greeted him with a smile.

"I have to admit, preparing lessons wasn't easy. It's been years since I graduated from law school and entered the political scene. Most of what I learned about speech-giving… It is more or less instinctive, now. But I offered to teach you and I will."

Ren nodded and sat before the man. Yoshida looked at Ryuji and Ann.

"And, who may you be?"

"We're his friends." Ann said kindly. "Don't worry, we won't interfere or anything. It's just, we're used to tagging along for each other's hobbies. We'll just take a seat nearby and watch."

"Alright, then."

The man's smile was friendly and warm. Ryuji and Ann sat to the next table. Yoshida had taken no folder, no paper. They were learning speech-giving, and their only support would be their voice.

"When we first met…" Yoshida said softly. "I was giving one of my speeches at the Station Square and you were arguing how words without deeds meant nothing, and I corrected you on the matter."

"I remember." Ren nodded. "You said that, especially in politics, you first had to convince people to lend you their skills before you could make good on your words, because some goals require resources people don't always have."

"Exactly. Then I asked you to tell me what you believed in, since you had listened to my speech and knew what I thought, but I didn't know what you thought. The speech you gave wasn't half-bad. More than anything, it came from your heart. However, to sway the crowds, you have to do more than that. Rallying people requires more than simple conviction – otherwise, I would have been reelected long ago!" The elder man chuckled.

Ren leaned forward. He was all ears. Yoshida explained.

"To rally the crowds, you need conviction and _technique_. Rhetoric is an art, the art of discourse. There are ways and means to talk in such a way people will be hooked to your words, until they come to see things the way you do. This is what I will be teaching you: how to appeal to people and convince them of the rightness of your beliefs. We will start with the Three Rhetorical Appeals."

Ren nodded. Yoshida followed.

"The Three Rhetorical Appeals are _ethos_ , _pathos_ and _logos_ – in simpler words, appeal to character, appeal to emotions and appeal to logic. From the speech you gave me, I can tell you have the _pathos_ basically down. But if you want to make yourself perfectly credible, you will need the other two. Your _logos_ , your logic, is quite sound as well. The points you raised and the arguments you showed were good. Now, what you are genuinely missing is the _ethos_ , the personality." The politician looked at Ren. "In a speech, _ethos_ must be established from the start. From the very beginning, if you want people to listen to you, you must prove your credibility. You must show them that you are worthy of being listened to. I admit, for some people, this is no easy feat…"

' _Don't I ever know about it…_ ' Ren thought to himself.

At the other table, Ryuji and Ann winced. Yoshida sighed.

"The goal is to give an image of yourself people will be inclined to listen too. It is, if you want, the hook. Also to note is that _ethos_ isn't expressed, it is demonstrated. As people say: show, don't tell. _Ethos_ is something demonstrated implicitly, through words and gestures. There are three ways to achieve that. The first and most obvious one is by showing confidence through expertise. If it looks like you know what you're talking about, people are more likely to listen. The second and equally obvious is goodwill. To display benevolence and candor of character. Kindness will always be better received than hostility. The last is to display this same goodwill toward others, to show sympathy toward them. What people do to apply those techniques vary from one person to the other. Rhetoric is, after all, more than theoretical. Practice is an integral part of learning, and we _will_ practice once you have sufficient theory to support you."

Ren nodded. Ryuji and Ann looked at one another.

"No way we're missing that."

The waitress served the politician and his student two coffees while Ryuji and Ann got a coffee and a soda. Yoshida kept talking.

"Let us now look at _logos_ , the appeal to logic. _Logos_ is, put it simply, the speech itself, the arguments you make and the knowledge you offer. It is a well-known fact that people are more likely to believe concrete proofs and arguments that have been acknowledged as true. Using logos means using arguments based on facts, arguments that can or have been proved before. This not only adds to your credibility by showing you know what you are talking about, it also reassures people as it makes you appear more competent. Maybe you haven't touched the matter at hand, but at least, you know people who do. The right person for the right job. And arguments centered on _logos_ have the advantage that they appeal to the listener's reason. They make him think and consider – and bear the implication you don't think of your public as a flock of sheep. Arguments you make through _logos_ are expected to be understood and considered by thinking minds. I called _ethos_ the hook. _Logos_ , then, would be the line."

Ren didn't say anything. Instead, his entire focus was on Yoshida. The politician could tell.

"Now, let us see _pathos_ , the appeal to emotions. As you must know well, emotions are a powerful force whose motivating prowess mustn't be overlooked. The heart has often been considered one of the strongest forces, and it is what _pathos_ seeks to influence. The crowd may trust you and agree with your arguments, but to truly sway people, you must touch their heart. _Pathos_ would thus be the sinker. It is the finishing touch to a successful speech: not only does the crowd like you and agree with the points you made, but their hearts beat with yours. Empathy is a powerful tool. Being able to sympathize with someone is always useful, as it allows you to understand them. _Pathos_ in a speech turns it into a mean of persuasion, by appealing to the listeners' passions. And someone who can manipulate the passions of people is _dangerous_ , especially when using their skills on a crowd. Manifestations turning into riots are an example of that. The right words in the right tone from the right person will stir any heart, no matter the number. This is one of the primary ways politicians sway the crowds, by appealing to their emotions with carefully chosen words and being backed by their reputation."

Ren winced. He remembered Shido, how the man had manipulated both the woman he was trying to assault and the police force. Shido was a politician, one particularly corrupt. He scrunched his eyebrows. Yoshida noticed.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ren hesitated.

"I was… thinking about another politician. I was trying to think how he applied what you told me."

"Really? Who?"

"Masayoshi Shido. He… He and I have a story together. You said that _ethos_ is the appeal to character, how you prove to others that you can be trusted. I have a bad reputation at school for having a criminal record. The reason I got it is Shido's fault."

It was Yoshida's turn to listen. He knew what Ren was telling him was personal, and he already knew he would be careful in handling the information. Ren breathed.

"One evening, I was heading home when I heard a woman being assaulted by a drunk man. I went to help her, separated the two… the drunkard tripped and cut his face. He threatened to sue me, and that's exactly what he did. He convinced the woman to give false witness so I had attacked him without provocation and manipulated the police as well. End result: I was put on probation with the threat of juvie over my head, and everyone at school calls me a criminal. The drunkard that night was Shido."

Yoshida froze. He knew Shido's actions were more than a little grey, but putting a teenager on probation for getting in his way because the man was drunk was particularly petty. Ren crossed his arms.

"You said _ethos_ is how someone presents himself. Shido is a jackass, yet people love him. I was trying to figure how he used what you told me to hide his nastier side."

Yoshida sighed.

"This is unfortunately common, especially in politics. In life, everyone wears masks, politicians more than anyone else. They have the public identity they display to the crowds, and the private identity they save for those close to them. Shido is no different. You have seen his public identity on the TV and heard him on the radio… but, unlike the rest of the public, you have also seen his private identity, his truer self. Everyone wears masks. Knowing what I taught you merely make politicians better at it."

Ren tensed. His mind went to the Metaverse, to Shadows, Personas, and the masks they ripped to summon them. What Yoshida said hit closer to home than he thought. The Phantom Thieves knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I understand."

"Good." Yoshida relaxed in his seat. "Thank you for sharing this part of yourself with me. You know… you, too, wear a mask. You try to make yourself appear innocuous and harmless, yet you are anything but. Deep inside, there is a fierce conviction – and anger. You try to hide it because you are on probation, but it's there. It doesn't surprise me. What Shido did to you was especially petty, not to mention completely unnecessary. I've heard some of my colleagues making low blows, but this one is nasty even by their standards…"

Ryuji and Ann scoffed. Yoshida shook his head.

"Amamiya-kun, just one thing. I know it isn't my role, but if you need anyone to talk about your issues, the pain and anger you feel from Shido's actions, come and find me. It won't do you any good to keep all those emotions bottled inside."

Ren made a half-smile.

"I know. I already snapped at people at least twice. I'm lucky they forgave me… Still, thanks for your offer, Yoshida-san. I'll think about it."

"Good. Oh, and remember what I taught you for next time. These were just the basics. For our next lesson, we will see about their application."

Ren's eyes instantly lit up. Yoshida held the urge to pat the teen's head.

The lesson was over. Politician and teenagers went their separate ways. Ann stretched.

"Well, that was interesting."

"I'm not sure I can use that stuff…" Ryuji mused. "But it helps understand how those guys think. And what he said about people wearing masks is true as well, especially when you account for the Metaverse."

Ann chuckled.

"Yoshida-san was pretty nice. How did you meet this guy?"

"I heard one of his speeches while I was wandering the plaza one evening." Ren smiled. "I noted that words meant nothing if you couldn't make good on them and he explained to me how, in politics, people didn't always have the means to make good on their words, so they had to convince others to join their side and lend them their skills. We talked a bit about what I believed in and he offered to teach me since he found I wasn't half-bad with words. Still, I far prefer a more _direct_ approach to dealing with a problem…"

"Like visiting Mementos or a Palace?" Ann offered.

"Yes, or gathering compromising information on a particularly nasty piece of work."

Ryuji laughed.

"And that's why you're our leader, rather than Sensei."

"Not true. Sensei's the advisor because, as a school teacher, she's better at the job."

"True."

 **19 May**

It was lunchtime when Ren got a call from Yugiri. The teen took his phone.

"Mom? What is it?"

" _Hello, Ren. I have a favor to ask. Hikaru and I will be working later than usual and I need someone to take care of Akiko in the meantime. I would like to know if you could do it._ "

"Babysitting? Alright. I don't have anything planned that afternoon." ' _Aside from Madarame's Palace, that is, but the exhibit ends the fifth June, so we got time._ '

" _Good. We'll meet you at the Station Square after school._ "

"Got it. See you then."

Ryuji dropped no long after.

"Hey, got something planned that afternoon?"

"Yes, babysitting Akiko."

"Uh. You're gonna spend some time with your sis. That's good." The blonde looked away. "I won't be able to go to the Palace after school. I got a job, and Ann got the photoshoot. I guess we all got our things."

"Yes. This said, we have time."

"Yup."

After school, Ren headed to Shibuya's metro station. Yugiri, Hikaru and Akiko were waiting for him.

"Here you are. How were classes?" Hikaru asked.

"I could do without the rumors, but so far so good."

"Good. We'll let Akiko in your care. Akiko, try not to drag you half-brother in _too much_ trouble."

Ren tensed. Yugiri smiled.

"Akiko's bluntness took her in a handful of embarrassing situations, in the past. I wouldn't call her a trouble magnet, but hijinks have happened. I'm telling you this as a warning."

Morgana perked from Ren's bag. Ren looked at him. Between his rotten luck and his sister's, the afternoon promised to be eventful.

"Given my own luck, this is going to be interesting…"

Akiko looked at him, intrigued. Ren took her hand. Her parents turned away.

"Try not to get in too much over your head." Hikaru grinned. "I have connections, but still…"

As soon as they were away, Akiko looked at Morgana.

"You got a kitty? I noticed it when we were at the exhibit. You take him everywhere you go, don't you?"

"Yes. Morgana and I are hardly apart."

Morgana jumped from the bag and went to the girl, who knelt at his level. Akiko ran a hand through his fur.

"He's cuddly. And he has really pretty eyes."

Morgana purred at the compliment.

"Indeed, you won't find a cuddlier pet this side of Tokyo."

Ren took his companion and put him back in his bag. Morgana lay on his shoulder as he took Akiko's hand.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno. What do you do, usually?"

Ren shrugged.

"Either I go back to Leblanc to do my homework or I spend time with my friends. They are busy, today, so it's just the three of us."

"Three?"

"You, me and Morgana."

"Uh. You really take him everywhere, do you?"

"Yes. Even at school."

"And no one says anything?"

"They haven't so far. And if someone annoys Morgana, he tends to go for the… seat of the problem, if you catch my meaning."

Akiko's eyes lit up.

"Chomp the buttocks! I want to see that!"

Morgana licked his paw, his claws emerging like a set of curved razors. They wandered the streets, discussing about their life and looking for things that would pick the girl's interest. Akiko cringed at the sight of the arcade. Ren noticed it.

"Something wrong?"

"There's a kid at my school who always hangs out at the arcade. He's really good at shooting games, but he's really mean and often bullies others. Sometimes he tries to be mean with me, so I kick him in the leg or hit him with my bag. I got sent to the principal for that, once. Mom and Dad weren't happy, but at least, nowadays, he leaves me alone."

Ren winced.

"Violence isn't always a good thing…"

"Sometimes, it's the only language they understand."

What disturbed Ren was that the girl was right. When words failed, fists or a good crowbar usually did the job.

"What's his name?"

"Shinya Oda. He's a grade above me, in sixth year. I'm in fifth, and on top of my class."

"I would be too if I wasn't so bad at math…"

"Uh, you too?"

"Yes, I have trouble with numbers."

"Same. They all get muddled when there's too much of them. A sheet covered with tables? That's French to me. But there's not too much of it, so I top in the other classes to compensate. Say, what are your best classes?"

"History all the way, with Japanese a close second. As a rule of thumb, anything related to literature will catch my attention."

Akiko's eyes lit up.

"Does it mean you know good stories?"

"Stories?"

"Yes, as in fairy tales, fantasy or historical romances. They've always been my favorites!"

A grin crossed Ren's face.

"I think I have just the story for you, then."

He leaned against a building and took his sister in his arms. Morgana was lying on his shoulder, his head between theirs. Akiko hummed.

"You look reed-like but you're strong!"

"Big Brothers are strong." Ren said softly. "Now, let's start with the story. _Once upon a time, there was a humble forest ranger who lived in a faraway land…_ "

A little away, Yusuke watched the pair. He had been wandering the streets, looking for inspiration, and had stumbled upon the siblings. As Ren told his tale, he watched the two. Akiko, with her yellow sundress, golden sandals and short copper hairs held in two braids, seemed vibrant with energy. She was beaming, looking up at her brother's face as the light made her grey eyes shine silver. On the opposite, caught in the shadow of the building, Ren was all blacks and whites with his messy curls, horn-rimmed glasses and black blazer. His skin looked almost porcelain, his features delicate, his face oozing with the gentle kindness only elder siblings ever displayed. Morgana was between them, acting like a link between the two, his black and white fur likening him to Ren while the vibrant blue of his eyes and yellow of his collar brought him closer to Akiko.

Yusuke didn't hesitate. He took his sketch pad and began to draw. In the meantime, Ren wove his tale.

 _All the ranger wanted was to protect his forest. But the king who ruled the land was growing more and more evil every passing day, and the ranger was worried he might go after his forest. So, one day, he journeyed to the king's castle._

" _I want to meet the king!" He said. "Let me in."_

 _But the king didn't answer. A messenger who was walking nearby came to him and told him._

" _Don't you know? The king answers to no one, from the humblest peasant to the highest noble. His word is absolute, and those who challenge him are executed. I, myself, barely made it with my life the last time I met him."_

 _The ranger was worried. So, this was the king who ruled his land. He sounded like a truly despicable man. The ranger's curiosity got the better of him and he snuck into the castle. The messenger followed him, for he had visited the castle and knew his way around. To the ranger's dismay, rather than men, there were demons guarding the place, and he had to use every one of his skills to avoid their sight._

" _I come from the forest." He explained to the messenger. "Going around unnoticed is a second nature to me."_

 _So, the two wandered the castle, looking for the king. They didn't find him at first. Instead, they discovered those he called to his castle. The men, he enslaved them and bound them with chains that couldn't be broken. The women… suffered a grimmer fate._

 _The king brought women into his personal harem and sated his basest desires on them, leaving them broken and wishing for death. On the way through the dungeon, the ranger and the messenger met a friendly bakeneko._

" _The king has been corrupted." The bakeneko explained. "I came to steal the source of the corruption, but I was caught and trapped in this cell."_

" _Corruption?" The ranger asked. "If we take the source away, will the king return to normal?"_

" _Yes, unless the corruption has seeped too deep, in which case, the king will die."_

 _The ranger and the messenger hesitated. Before taking a decision, they decided to see things by themselves. And they saw. As they explored the castle, they discovered a shrine dedicated to a maiden, the fairest of this land. But, no matter what the king did, she stayed out of his grasp, away from his lustful hands. So, in his anger, the king took away the maiden's best friend and broke her apart._

 _The maiden was furious. She swore revenge on the king and snuck in the castle to kill him, along with her maid. This is how they met the ranger, the messenger and the bakeneko. Upon hearing their plight, the trio agreed._

" _The king has gone too far, this time." The messenger declared._

" _Indeed." The ranger agreed. "The king has to be stopped."_

 _So they dived further and further into the castle until they reached the highest tower. It was there that the throne room was located. Further behind was the treasure room. The king was away, so the group went straight to the treasure room and discovered the source of the corruption: it was a crown, the most beautiful they had ever seen._

" _I understand." The bakeneko said. "When the king got his throne, power went to his head and he believed everything was his due. But, alas, there was one thing that eluded him. His love for the maiden, coupled with his power, made him believe he was entitled to have her. But she refused his charms, and his desire paved the way to his corruption."_

 _The ranger, the messenger, the bakeneko, the maiden and her maid took the crown and ran, but alas, the king caught them._

" _Thieves!" The king roared. "This crown is the symbol of my power! Give it back to me!"_

" _This crown is the reason you have gone insane." The ranger retorted. "You should thank us, for we are trying to save you."_

" _I need not to be saved. Just give me the maiden of my dreams, and I shall let you go."_

" _Never." The maiden retorted. "Your hands will never touch me! You broke my friend, now I shall break the symbol of your power in return, the source of your corruption!"_

 _But the corruption had seeped deep. Before anyone could react, the king turned into a horrible demon, with many arms and a lolling tongue. The five friends didn't have a choice. They fought._

 _They fought the king corrupted by power and lust, fought and raged for revenge and salvation. At long last, the king fell and the bakeneko used his magic to cleanse the crown from its corruption. The ranger feared the king might die… but he lived._

" _Live, and atone for your sins." The maiden ordered. "Your crimes are numerous. You better start now."_

 _On this, she destroyed the crown, even thought it had been purified. The ranger idly decided better the crown than the king's neck. The king obeyed, and gave away his power to become the humblest of men, working relentlessly to undo his past mistakes. As for the five friends, they went their separate ways. The maiden and her maid returned to their land, the messenger went back to the roads and the ranger headed to his beloved forest, the bakeneko with him._

 _Thus ends the tale of the King of Lust._

Akiko looked at her brother with stars in her eyes.

"That was an awesome story. I never heard it before."

"Of course. I just made it."

"Really? Well, it was great. Now… let's get ice cream!"

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Strawberry-chocolate!"

Yusuke looked at his sketch pad. He was quite proud of his work. A little further, a blonde woman in a blue dress leaned against her husband and looked at her daughter. The one-year old girl was sleeping in her stroller, oblivious to the world around.

"This was a beautiful tale. I will be telling it to Yuna when we get home."

Her husband passed a hand around her waist. He didn't say anything – he was never particularly talkative – and instead gazed lovingly upon his wife and daughter, his tall presence a firm rock within the sea of people around.

The tale was over. Ren put Akiko down and headed to the ice cream stand, only to be stopped by a punk. The guy looked even more like a delinquent than Ryuji, with a cherry red punch perm, piercing on his ears, and leather jacket over his shoulder, his combat fatigues tucked in his boots as the suspenders hung on his hips.

"Yo, watch where you goin'!"

Ren didn't say anything. He tensed, his hand holding Akiko's tighter, and moved to walk around the punk, only for him to step in his way. Ren's eyes hardened.

"It's hard to get going when you keep standing in my way."

"Uh, you said somethin', pretty boy?"

Ren didn't deign to answer. Instead, he turned around. The punk grabbed his shoulder… and yelped. Ren turned and grinned like a maniac. He looked at Akiko.

"Told you Morgana goes for the seat of the problem."

Akiko was having a laughing fit.

"Morgana pulled his pants… Fluffy Mona-chan pulled his pants! Ahahahaha!"

Morgana walked away from the thug's back, a feline grin on his face. Ren winked.

"Nice one."

"You're welcome."

The thug looked at his bright purple sunflower-themed underpants, now exposed for the whole street to see. Swiftly, he grabbed his pants and beat a hasty retreat. Ren laughed.

"Modesty: zero. Hilarity: through the roof. Come on, let's get that ice cream."

The blonde woman and her husband had lost none of the scene. The woman laughed heartily. Her husband held her.

"Come on, Maggie. Let's go home."

Yusuke had watched as well. He didn't find the scene particularly funny, but beating a thug by pulling their pants was admittedly creative.

For some reason, his laugh echoed in his ears, pearly and clear. He hadn't missed the hard gaze he had given the thug either. His eyes fell on his sketch, which displayed the bond between the two siblings. He had only seen one of Akiko's facets, but Ren…

Kind as a brother, caring as a friend, cheerful, tense. Something pulled in his chest. There was a muse on his shoulder, whispering ideas in pictures and words.

Watch him. Observe him.

There was beauty in the sketch he drew, the gentle love between brother and sister. His muse whispered. The heart is a beautiful thing. Watch. Observe. Capture the facets. Yusuke shuddered.

He would listen… but not right now. Right now, he had a sketch full of brotherly love and a blank canvas waiting for his brush. He hurried home and locked the door.

The canvas was there. He pinned the sketch on the easel and prepared two palettes. In the first, he mixed black, white and grey. In the second, he put the reds, oranges and yellows. Then he set to work.

When Madarame returned late that evening, he was only mildly surprised to see his pupil asleep on a chair, the various lights adjusted across the room. The sight wasn't uncommon.

What was uncommon was the canvas before him. Madarame felt his breath catch in his throat. The painting… For a moment, he understood how Yusuke and his mother were related. Only the Sayuri could make him feel this way.

The painting represented two people, a teenage boy with a cat on his shoulder and a little girl. The teen was holding the girl in his arms, his mouth half open as if he was talking. The cat was turned toward him, ear perked up as it listened. The upper half of the painting was framed by cherry blossoms. Madarame blinked. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn the petals, branches and holes made words… Wait, yes, they did.

 _Once upon a time…_

The teen was telling the girl a story as his pet listened. Even though the two looked nothing alike aside from their eyes, Madarame could tell the two were siblings. An elder brother tenderly telling his sister a story as he held her in his arms. The girl was vibrant with warm colors, the radiant yellow of her sundress, the fiery red and orange of her braided hairs, painted with swift and sharp traits to convey the barely-restrained energy within. Her grey eyes were wide and silvery in color to contrast her brother's duller shade, just as her skin was a more intense shade of pink. She was grinning hugely, her attention completely focused on the teen. Madarame could almost see her bouncing in his arms.

The teen, by contrast, looked almost monochrome. His curly hairs were a deep shade of black, as were his glasses and blazer. His skin had been painted a pink so pale it looked almost white, and his eyes had the color of drizzle-filled rain clouds. Where his sister had been painted with swift and sharp traits, the brother had been painted using gentle touches, from the curls of the hairs to the delicateness of his traits, the chin, nose and half-parted lips. He was looking down on his sister, his eyes filled with a love that made Madarame feel a pang in his heart.

Finally, the cat was an artistic blend of both siblings, its black and white fur painted with swift yet delicate strokes while its blue eyes shone in the middle of the painting, acting as a link between the two.

Contrasts. The painting was all about it, as much as it was about the sheer love expressed between brother and sister. Madarame took a comforter and put it on his pupil's shoulders. Then he left the room and made a call. The painting would be his new masterpiece. He had preparations to make.

* * *

 **And here is the new chapter.**

 **I swear, it took me an entire day just to write Yoshida's lesson. I had to browse Wikipédia in English and French, plus several other sites to get the explanation right... It was a pain. But I'm proud of it.**

 **Now, yes, Ren's tale is completely based on Kamoshida's castle. Try guessing who is who, this should be easy. What will be less is finding the two characters from Persona 4 who made a cameo in the chapter...**

 **See you soon !**


	20. Scouting ahead

Scouting ahead

 **20 May**

The next morning, Yusuke woke up with a start. For a moment, he feared the painting had disappeared… It was still there, resting on the easel. Yusuke allowed himself a smile. The portrait was one of his finest work, if he said so himself.

It would also be passed as Madarame's work, as had every single of his paintings in the past. There was no exception. He knew it.

He felt a pang in his chest. He remembered Ren's concern when they had met, how his father had taken care of him, how the horn-rimmed teen had offered him his friendship… Bitterness crept in his mouth. Reluctantly, he took his phone. Madarame would hate him, but he simply couldn't do it. Not this time. It didn't feel right.

He took his phone and called for this little delivery service he knew.

" _Hayabusa speaking. What's the delivery?_ "

"An artwork. I don't know the address, however. Only the name."

" _That's enough for us. So, name?_ "

"Akiko Sugimura."

" _One moment. Keito? …Got it. Hikaru, Yugiri and Akiko Sugimura. We have the address. What about yours?_ "

Yusuke answered.

" _Got it. How soon do you need it?_ "

"The sooner, the better."

" _We can send someone right now, if you want._ "

Yusuke looked at the room.

"…Now is fine."

" _Alright, someone's coming._ "

Yusuke bit his lip.

"Forgive me, Sensei. I just can't."

The same day, as school ended, the Phantom Thieves gathered in front of the shack. Ren took his phone.

"Alright. Let's explore this Palace…"

The Meta-Nav echoed.

" _Beginning navigation._ "

Once more, the thieves found themselves before the gaudy museum. As they quickly discovered, the place wasn't nearly as quiet as last time. Shadows in the shape of night wardens were patrolling the corridors and infrared devices had been activated. Sadayo sighed.

"Of course, it couldn't be easy…"

"Come on, Sensei." Ryuji chuckled. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"Yeah, it's boring if it's too easy." Ann added.

Morgana cracked his neck.

"Still, better be cautious, especially with the lasers."

Ren merely adjusted his gloves and slid beneath. Making their way to the golden statue was entertaining. Ren noticed Sadayo wasn't missing a chance to pick up loot, something that was usually Ann's thing.

"My blackmailers are getting greedier every day. Once we're done with Madarame, we'll deal with them. In the meantime, I need money before I get truly strapped for cash."

The teacher chuckled. The thieves looked at her.

"Sensei?"

"Don't mind me. It's just that sneaking around Palaces defeating Shadows beats working as a maid by a wide margin. Not to mention the stress relief."

Ryuji made a double-take.

"Sorry, what? You work as a maid?"

"I used to. I quit my job after becoming a Phantom Thief. It pays more and it's funnier."

"Why were you working as a maid, Sensei?" Ann asked. "Because, frankly, I have trouble imagining you in one of those black dresses..."

"I simply wasn't making enough with just my job as a teacher." Sadayo said bitterly.

Ren gently patted her shoulder.

"We'll deal with them, Sensei. We promise."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to forget. The more they bugger me, the less I want to wait until we're done."

They found a safe room past the golden statue, at the first exhibition room. In the next corridor, they ambushed a night warden that dissolved in a trio of Shadows: two blue maidens and a fairy in a cheongsam. Ryuji was the fastest. Captain Kidd appeared in a burst of blue flames and fired a bolt of lightning that struck a maiden right in the stomach, dissolving her. Ren grinned.

"Pixie, take flight!"

Pixie emerged and fired a lightning bolt at the other maiden, who joined her kin on the floor. The fairy was left cowering.

" _Please, have mercy! I'll give you anything you want!_ "

 _Anything? Really?_ Arsene asked smugly.

The fairy froze.

" _Two Personas… You have more than one? No… It can't be! This would make you a Wild Card._ "

"So what if I am?" Ren asked, his gun at her head.

The fairy began struggling. As the air became lighter, the thieves understood: she was trying to break free from the Palace's influence. Ren helped her, asking questions that helped her remember. The fairy eventually breathed.

" _Free at last! I will never thank you enough, Wild Card! Here, let me join you. This is the least I can do._ "

Ren nodded. The fairy turned into a flame that merged with his mask. Her name echoed in his mind.

 _Hua Po._

They eventually reached a room with glass walls and a beautiful golden vase. Morgana's reaction was predictable. He jumped on the pedestal, stars in his eyes. A click echoed… Ren's instincts kicked in and he jumped back. Sadayo had the same idea as she also jumped away, avoiding the laser trap.

"I have to admit this vase is shiny." The teacher said. "But still. A lonely piece of valuable work, exposed in full middle of the room without some kind of defense system in sight? This had "bait" written all over."

"In the meantime, the three of us are trapped." Ryuji grumbled.

"There has to be a switch to turn it off somewhere." Morgana frowned. "Joker, Asura, can you take care of it?"

"I noticed a control room on the way." Sadayo frowned. "Unfortunately, with the glass walls on each side and the laser trap in the middle, crossing the room is nigh-impossible."

"Maybe not." Ren grinned. "Look up. There's an overhang leading to the other side of the glass wall."

There was also a Shadow, but it didn't last long against the pair. They found a button that lowered the glass wall on Ann's side. Reaching the other side of the room was easy, as was finding the button to lower the second glass wall. Hiding something behind a painting was such a cliché everyone knew it. They still couldn't reach the control room however. That is, until Ann noticed the air vent. She looked at Ryuji and Ren.

"You go first."

"None of you are wearing a skirt. You don't risk a panty shot." Ryuji retorted.

Sadayo waved a finger.

"Skull, she said: you go first."

Ryuji grumbled but nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

Ren decided to go first, followed by Ryuji, Ann and Sadayo. The air vent led directly into the control room, but the laser trap could only be deactivated by a password. Ren sighed.

"Why am I not surprised? Alright, let's go find it…"

They didn't have to go far. Two guards were discussing it in a nearby corridor. Ann chuckled.

"Guards are never the brightest people around. So, 07734? Got it. Let's free Mona."

Ren wisely let her enter the code. Given his limited knowledge of informatics, he didn't trust himself with the operation. The laser trap faded, allowing Morgana to jump down.

"My apologies." The feline looked down. "I have no idea what got over me."

Sadayo frowned. Taking her sword, she poked the vase… A giant red gem emerged and began running away. Morgana's eyes widened.

"After it, right now!"

The Thieves didn't need to be told twice. They chased the gem all the way to a laser blockade and used its surprise at finding the obstacle to strike. A kaleidoscopic ghost emerged from it. Morgana lost no time.

"Zorro, knock it down!"

A swift strike from his Persona's rapier and the ghost was seeing stars. The Thieves surrounded it.

"What's next, Mona?"

"Next…" The feline grinned. "We politely ask it to lend you its strength."

" _No need to ask me._ " The ghost groaned. " _I am surrounded and there's a Wild Card among you. My strength is yours, though I am no fighter._ "

"Indeed he isn't. A Treasure Demon is a being of empowerment."

The Thieves turned to see Agatha walking their way. The Daughter of Nyx held two cards.

"Treasure Demons aren't fighting Shadows. Instead, they grant their power to other Shadows to make them stronger. Here, let me demonstrate."

The Treasure Demon flew in a card. Ren felt a pull when Pixie went in the other. He tensed. Agatha reassured him.

"Don't worry. Pixie will merely change her appearance and power. Her soul will remain the same."

"Alright. I trust you."

Agatha nodded and brought the two cards together. In a burst of blue fire, they merged to become one. A new Persona emerged from the card, a blonde fairy with hairs longer than her body and a blue dress, holding two pieces of intertwined metal.

 _Leanan Sidhe._

The fairy turned into a mask and merged with Ren's. The teen shuddered. He could feel the Persona's strength, about equal to Arsene's own. Still, he couldn't help but ask.

"Pixie, are you alright?"

" _I go by a different name now, but your concern is appreciated. I'm fine Wild Card._ "

"Good. You're the first Shadow I freed, after all."

" _And I shan't forget I owe you my freedom. My power is yours, as long as you need it._ "

Agatha nodded.

"If you don't need me anymore, I shall return to the Velvet Room. We will meet again soon, Trickster."

It was weird how her eyes always seemed to hold a glint of deviousness. At the same time, being the daughter of the Mother Night, there was no doubt in the Thieves' mind that Agatha was incredibly powerful, enough that the thought of challenging her to a fight never crossed their mind.

Ren looked at the laser blockade. There was no way of passing through. However, a hole in the wall led to another room… which spotted a giant hole with only a thin plank of wood coming across. Ryuji gulped.

"Okay, how are we meant to pass?"

Sadayo frowned. There was a Shadow in the room. She took a look at where it walked, took one of her bolts and dropped it down. She grinned when it clattered on the hole.

"An optical illusion!" Ren understood. "The hole's a painting!"

And not only that, the guard had heard the bolt fall and was kneeling to inspect it, yet unaware of the danger overhead. Sadayo dropped on its back and ripped its face.

"Down with the mask!"

A corpse-like bird appeared. Scheherazade made short work of it.

"The path is clear."

Ryuji grinned.

"Our Sensei is badass."

"Was there any doubt about it?" Morgana grinned.

Ann had to look twice to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

The museum even had bathrooms. This was a level of details she was honestly not expecting. Sadayo looked at them.

"I wonder if they work. If anyone has an urge…"

"Nu-huh. We can keep going."

A trap was waiting for them in the next room. As soon as they entered it, lightning blockades rose at the entrance, locking the Thieves as Shadows appeared. A voice echoed.

"Intruders in the Second Exhibition Room! Apprehend them at once!"

Ren growled.

"Mona, look for the switch. Everyone else, no quarters."

As it was, the Shadows were all corpse-like birds – Onmoraki, Leanan informed them. Gunfire was especially painful to them. Ren turned to Ann and gave her a curtsy.

"Panther, would you do us the honors?"

Ann chuckled and took her submachine gun. The Thieves watched her empty the clipper on the Shadows. In the meantime, Morgana found the switch behind a crooked painting.

"Classical." The feline shrugged.

Following the corridors led the Thieves to a bright golden building that looked positively Escheresque. Ann grimaced at the sight.

"It's even gaudier than the rest of the museum…"

"Our only path is forward." Ren noted. "Let's see what's inside."

However, the door was blocked by a massive infrared barricade. The Thieves looked at one another.

"Alright… How are we meant to get through?"

"That thing is there precisely to prevent us from getting through, Skull." Morgana wryly noted.

Sadayo shook her head.

"This is some serious level of security. What we're looking for is beyond this door, there's no doubt about it."

Ann found a signpost. As she read her frown deepened.

"All personnel: this door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it. Please, be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside."

Ryuji grumbled.

"It only opens from the inside. How are we meant to get past that!?"

Morgana grinned.

"There is a way, but the explanation's gonna fly over your head."

"Say still." Ren offered. "I'll see if I can come with simpler terms."

He shot Ryuji an apologetic look. The blonde shrugged.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't pick me for my brains. As long as it works, that's all I care about."

"Alright. Mona?"

The feline explained.

"The museum is based on Madarame's cognition of the shack. Everything we see in there is based on something in the real world, especially the most important parts. Now, this door is heavily locked, to the point Madarame believes it cannot be opened. I am willing to bet there's a real door in the shack this door is based on. If we open the door in the real world and Madarame notices, the door in the museum will open thanks to the change in cognition."

Sadayo nodded. Ryuji and Ann looked at Ren who explained.

"The museum is how Madarame sees the shack. Everything important in the museum corresponds to something in real life, including this door. If we open the door in the real world and Madarame sees it, he will think the door in the museum is open – and it will."

"Better." Ryuji breathed. "I got it. Mostly. So, now, we need to find the door in the real world, open it and then have Madarame see it."

"Yes." Sadayo nodded. "We will also need someone in the museum to make sure the door stays open, by going to the security room and unlocking it in a more permanent manner."

Ren nodded, cogs already clicking.

"Two teams: one in charge of opening the door in the real world while the other unlocks it in the Metaverse. Let's get out. We need to assess the situation in the real world before we decide who does what."

"Got it, Joker."

They left the Palace and found themselves before the shack. Ren frowned.

"First, we need to know the layout of the shack, primarily to figure which door corresponds to the locked one." He looked at his friends. "Morgana, you're on it. Sneak in by the windows. Wait… Didn't Hinode mention a locked door behind which was the Sayuri scam?"

The Thieves looked at one another.

"Now you mention it…" Ann uttered.

Ryuji nodded.

"Yeah, she said there was a door that's always closed and no one was allowed inside. The Sayuri was inside."

Sadayo grinned.

"The truth behind the Sayuri… Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't Madarame have every reason to keep this particular secret under lock and key, behind a door not meant to be opened?"

Ren thought.

"Morgana, sneak inside. Try to find a door heavily locked. We'll be waiting for you."

"Got it."

The feline nimbly reached the window and snuck in the kitchen. He decided to explore, to see in detail the place Yusuke was living in. It wasn't necessary, but he was curious.

The kitchen was small, with a stove, a microwave oven and a fridge. He opened it and grimaced. There was only a bento box inside. He checked the cupboards… Barely two cups of instant ramen. Madarame didn't care about Yusuke's health the slightest. A corridor crossed the house, connecting the various rooms. He perked in and flinched at the sight of rising voices.

For some reason Madarame was angry. He held an ear.

"Yusuke, I am deeply disappointed in you."

"I know, Sensei. I'm sorry."

"That, you can. Yusuke, I thought you cared about me. This painting was a wonder, one almost comparable to the Sayuri!" Yusuke gasped. Madarame kept talking. "I felt my muse return just by looking at it… _and you gave it away_. I don't think I can forgive you, Yusuke."

"Sensei, please! I'm sorry!"

Morgana tensed. He crept toward the room, Yusuke's workshop, where he and Madarame were talking. Madarame moved and, for a moment, he thought he would hit his pupil. The artist held himself.

"There may be a way to correct your mistake. Who did you send the painting to?"

"…Its rightful owners, the Sugimura. The painting represented their children."

Madarame balled his fists. This time, Morgana braced himself for the worst. When he spoke, the artist's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Words fail to express my disappointment in you, Yusuke. I took you in, I watched over you, nurtured your talent and this is how you thank me? I am afraid I cannot forgive you this time. Truly."

Yusuke looked down, bracing himself for the worst. Instead, Madarame turned away and headed to the kitchen. The cupboards and fridge were soon empty. Morgana's ears fell. The artist was denying him food? Even though Yusuke was already starving? He had to warn Ren, quickly. But first, he had to find the door. Then, they would make the old man pay. Yusuke had retreated in a corner of the room and curled on himself. Morgana held the urge to offer him cuddles. Later, once his job was over, he would comfort the teen.

He finally found a door with a heavy lock, whose pattern heavily clashed with the overall look of the house.

Really, purple with golden peacock feathers. It was hard to make it even more obvious. And the lock was particularly heavyset. A feline grin crossed his features. Now he thought about it, the door beyond the blockade had the same pattern. He hurried out and told the Thieves about his discovery.

"Holy… Damn, we gotta hurry up!" Ryuji swore. "When do we do it?"

"There is something I want to do." Ren frowned. "My glasses are mostly decorative. I've wanted to make them into something more _useful_ for awhile."

Sadayo looked at him.

"Define useful."

"Lock pick concealed in the temples."

Ann chuckled.

"A tool straight out of spy fiction."

Ren nodded.

"I'm going to ask Iwai to make them. That aside, I think I know how we'll proceed… The Palace team will be Skull, Panther, Mona and Asura. The real world team will be just me… and Akiko. I'm going to need three bento boxes of Leblanc curry, a lock pick concealed in the temples of my glasses and a cute little sister to keep Yusuke distracted. I'll also need a phone if the Sayuri scam is really beyond the door."

The Thieves were all ears. Ren explained.

"Along with Akiko, we will come and see Yusuke under the pretext of checking on him. We'll even bring him food. While Yusuke will be busy eating and chatting with Akiko, I am going to pick the lock, enter the room and gather as much evidence as I can. Madarame will return and see the open door. This will be your time to move. In the meantime… I'll improvise for Madarame. Predicting how he'll react exactly will be hard, but he'll be angry. I'll see at the moment. Next step for me will be to escape the house and join you in the Palace. I'll tell Akiko to wait for us at the diner. I know it's risky to leave her in the street, but it's still safer than the Palace. Asura, I'll let you and Morgana handle things in the Palace."

Sadayo frowned.

"The plan is risky, especially on your side. And getting your sister involved is dangerous, though I can understand how you think she could distract Yusuke. You'll be on thin ice the moment Madarame gets involved."

"I know. I'm ready."

"We'll also have to pick a time where Madarame is going to visit the shack. I'd say the best time to set the plan in motion would be Sunday. We'll have the whole day to prepare, plus tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, timing's everything. We can't mess it up." Ryuji looked at Ren. "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it."

"Don't tell me. So, Sunday? Maybe I should call Yusuke… or surprise him with the visit. After the argument, it's going to make him happy."

"Madarame's moves are hard to predict, especially after such argument." Sadayo frowned. "This part will be a gamble. Best if you call him on Sunday before we go."

"Got it. I'll do that. Now, I need to see Iwai about my glasses."

Ann smiled.

"I wonder what the painting they were arguing over looks like. Madarame compared it to the Sayuri… On the other hand, it's just as likely he was trying to guilt trip Kitagawa-kun."

"Yusuke sent it to the Sugimura." Morgana shrugged. "You can ask them, if you want. It's not like they have a reason to refuse."

Ann nodded and took her phone as each Thief went their separate way. Ren went straight to the airsoft shop. Iwai looked at him.

"Hey. What'll it be today?"

Ren grinned and took off his glasses.

"A special order. How easy would it be to hide a lock pick in the temples of my glasses? Preferentially before Sunday, that would be nice."

Iwai gave him a pointed look as he took the glasses.

"Lock pick in the temples? Gimme a few hours and I'll have this fixed. But it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

It was Iwai's time to grin.

"A favor. I'll give you the details tomorrow. Meet me there after school."

Ren nodded. Later that evening, he got a message from Ann. It was a picture. The moment he saw it, he froze.

He remembered. This was when he had told Akiko the fairy tale version of Kamoshida's Palace. Yusuke had caught the scene and turned it into a painting filled with emotions: love tenderness, care…

The contrast between him and his sister was striking, and Morgana on his shoulder acting as the link between them was well-thought. Then he noticed the cherry blossoms on the edge made words.

" _Once upon a time_ … Great. Now I need to see it in person."

"A picture isn't worth the original." Morgana grinned. "Still, no wonder Madarame was furious. Just from the picture, I can tell it's gorgeous. He must be livid such an amazing work slipped through his fingers."

"Agreed. And serves him right, though I feel sorry for Yusuke."

 **21 May**

People gave him weird looks as he went through school without his glasses. He didn't care. As soon as classes were over, he went to the airsoft shop. Iwai was waiting for him.

"I'm ready." Ren nodded. "You got what I asked?"

Iwai took his glasses and removed the temples, then took off the tips to reveal the pick. Ren grinned.

"Perfect. I guess it's my turn to hold my end of the bargain. What should I do?"

He snapped the temples and their tip back in place. Iwai explained.

"I'm gonna meet a guy at the dinner. I need you to sit close by. When I give you the signal, call me. The signal's when I cough."

"Got it."

Compared to sneaking in a monster-filled museum, sitting around while Iwai chatted with someone was fairly easy.

Even though said person was a yakuza. At Iwai's cough, Ren called and hid his grin as the shop owner faked a conversation. He didn't look when he left. Iwai's voice echoed in the phone.

" _Masa's still on the phone, right? Just stay quiet so I can hear what he's sayin'._ "

Ren shrugged and reclined in his seat. Eavesdropping was something he was familiar with. As it turned, a former friend of Iwai was involved in some deal and this got the shop owner worried.

"This is more than I expected. Good job, kid. You deserve those glasses."

"It's not the first time I eavesdrop on someone. Anyway, thanks for the job, Iwai-san."

On the way home, he told the Sugimura he wanted to spend time with Akiko the next day – they agreed – and sent a quick message to Yusuke that he would pay him a visit. Yusuke was surprised, and warned him that Madarame may come around noon. Ren grinned. They would pull their plan in motion at eleven and a half. He gave the other Thieves the hour. The answer was positive.

* * *

 **Part one of Madarame's Palace: complete. And Asura proves to be surprisingly skilled for a teacher...**

 **Next chapter: the infiltration proper, with twists. See you soon !**


	21. Not so harmless

Not so harmless

 **22 May**

"By the way, I'm gonna see a friend around noon. Could I have three bentos of curry, please? I told him I'd bring lunch."

"Sure. Have fun."

Ren met with the Sugimura at the Station. Akiko waved at him.

"Big Brother, over there!"

Yugiri smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of Akiko today. This will allow us to focus on our investigation. Hinode's information is even more incriminating than we thought."

"Actually, this is my goal for today." Ren admitted. "Under the pretext of sharing lunch with Yusuke, I plan to sneak in, find the door Hinode talked about, open it and give you evidence of the fraud."

The Sugimura looked at one another.

"Watch over your sister." Hikaru said softly. "This is all we're asking."

"I will." Ren reassured. "Now, I am on a schedule…"

The Thieves and the little girl gathered before the shack at half on the clock.

"Everyone ready?"

"We are." Sadayo nodded.

Ryuji, Ann and Morgana nodded as well. Ren smiled.

"Come on, let's get started."

The bentos in his bag and his sister's hand in his, he went to ring. Behind him, the four Thieves disappeared. No one noticed. Yusuke opened the door.

"I was expecting you. I see you're on time."

"Yes, and I even brought lunch."

He showed the boxes. Ysuke's eyes lit up as his stomach roared.

"You… You are a godsend. I haven't eaten since yesterday. My fault for making such a stupid mistake…"

"If you're talking about the painting with Big Brother and I, it wasn't a mistake." Akiko grinned. "Mom and Dad really liked it. It's in the living room."

The siblings entered. Yusuke invited them over the table. Ren set the boxes. Akiko hummed at the smell.

"It smells amazing!"

"Leblanc curry, still warm from the pot. I hope you enjoy."

Yusuke took a mouthful. The look of bliss on his face dissuaded Ren from starting a conversation. Instead, while the artist was savoring his food, he went looking for the door. It was at the end of a darkly-lit corridor, purple with golden peacock feathers, just as Morgana had described.

"Perfect. Now, off to work…"

Snapping the temples of his glasses, he began fiddling with the lock. It took him a handful of minutes to open it. Rather than exploring, he returned to the kitchen. Yusuke was still eating his meal.

"I see it's to your taste."

"Indeed it is. I have hardly tasted such delicious dish before. Whoever made it is a chef."

"He's right." Akiko smiled. "Who made it? Next time I go out with Mom and Dad, I wanna go there for dinner."

"It's my caretaker." Ren explained. "He owns a coffee shop. I live in the attic and help once in awhile. By the way, I got a picture of the painting you made about Akiko and me. It's beautiful."

Yusuke looked down, bitter. Ren shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. The painting wasn't meant for Madarame. You did right by sending it to the Sugimura."

"Did I really? Sensei looked so mad…"

"He's about to get much worse." Ren muttered under his breath. "I know about the plagiarism."

Yusuke tensed. Ren shook his head.

"The difference between you and the rest of Madarame's pupils is that you give him your works willingly. Why, I have no idea. But it's your decision… and it remains plagiarism. To take someone else's work as their own is plagiarism, no matter how you look at it. That's how it's written in the law – I know because I checked."

"Sensei's suffering from a slump. The muse simply isn't talking to him. Yesterday… he said seeing my painting had reignited his muse. This was why he was so angry. But… I don't know what got into me. For the life of me, I couldn't let him take it away, not this one."

"So you gave it to the Sugimura. It's alright. No one blames you but Madarame. Really, everyone else think you did the right thing."

"A meager consolation…"

Ren looked down.

"No wonder Hinode didn't take you along when she left."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Do you mind if I look around? Don't take it the wrong way, but I've seen attics looking healthier than this place."

Yusuke looked away and finished his lunch. Ren snatched some of the food from his own box and headed straight for the locked room. The door was still open. He switched the lights and looked inside.

Hinode hadn't lied. Rows upon rows of Sayuri copies were lined on the shelves and the ground. Ren lost no time taking pictures. Then he saw an easel covered in cloth. He took it off and grinned.

"Jackpot ~"

On the easel stood the real Sayuri. Ren took pictures and prepared to send them to his mother…

"What's the meaning of this!?"

The teen turned to the entrance. For someone as frail as Yusuke, the artist had a surprisingly deep voice. Ren gave him a sympathetic smile.

" _This_ is the reason your foster sister left home."

Yusuke frowned.

"It isn't the first time you mentioned Hinode. I remember her, although Sensei hates talking about her."

"It's mutual, and they have every reason to hate each other."

Yusuke looked away.

"Hinode left one night, out of the blue, without informing me or Sensei. Things were tense between the two of them already, yet for the life of me, I cannot understand what went through her mind. I never could. We were much different in that regard… You've seen her recently, have you? It has been years, but I still remember her. How is she?"

"Doing fine. She got a job at a delivery and paints her art on walls rather than canvas. In her own words, it's harder to steal. She's a street artist."

Yusuke fidgeted.

"A street artist, uh? I have seen… pictures. Some are base graffiti, but others are frescos worthy of an art gallery. However, Sensei never paid any attention to it. I believe he doesn't consider it art."

"Hence the reason Hinode favors it."

Eventually, Yusuke looked at Ren.

"Why are you doing all this?"

Ren took the time to choose his words, to put them in a way the teenage artist would understand.

"…Just because you care about someone doesn't mean you should forgive them if they commit crimes."

He saw Yusuke struggle. From the corner of his mind, Arsene whispered.

 _His mind understands, but his heart doesn't. He knows what Madarame does is wrong, yet he still sees him as a figure of authority he has to defer to. His loyalty is conflicting with his morality… and it seems loyalty is winning._

Ren sighed.

"This is why Hinode didn't take you along. She knew how loyal you were to Madarame, so she left and spent the past years gathering evidence of his crimes so you couldn't refute them."

Yusuke shook his head.

"I… simply cannot. I owe Sensei too much. He took me in after my parents died. He raised me and taught me. I cannot… I can't… What is this place anyway? Why does Sensei have so many copies of the Sayuri? And is this the original? I thought it had been stolen."

"Yusuke, what are you doing in this room!? And you boy…"

The two teens turned to see Madarame. Ren hid his smile. Madarame glared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I thought I had forbidden you from entering this room. This is the second time you disobey me in as many days."

His voice was threatening. Instinctively, Ren inched before the younger artist. Yusuke's voice was soft.

"Sensei… what is this place? I thought you said the Sayuri had been stolen, but…"

"Alas, it was…"

He began a sob story about debts to pay and an artist's block. Ren rolled his eyes. As soon as he was done talking, he showed the elder artist his phone.

"Eduardo de Valfierno. 1911. The Mona Lisa theft. You are trying to pull a similar scam with the Sayuri. _This_ is the truth. And the Sayuri behind me is the original, and not some counterfeit."

Madarame's glare was murderous.

"How would you know it, brat?"

"My mother's leading the investigation regarding various offences involving you, including plagiarism, fraud and, more recently, child neglect. Since I had befriended Yusuke during the exhibit and one of your former students had given us clues regarding the fraud, she asked me to investigate and bring proof, which I found in this room."

He held his phone. The message with the pictures was ready to be sent. Before the artist's panicked eyes and with a vicious grin on his face, he pressed Send.

"There are many people who want your head, old man. The Benzaiten Foundation, the Phantom Thieves of Heart, two of your former students… That's a lot of people for a world-famous artist, don't you think? And it doesn't help that they have every reason to target you."

Madarame growled. He took his phone and called a number.

"I reported you to my private security company. I had it set up to deal with problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it would come in so handy. They will be there within two minutes."

"By then, I will be long gone." Ren said smugly.

Faster than either artist could react, he dived outside the room. Akiko was waiting for him at the entrance. The door was open.

"I knew there would be trouble when the old man entered. The path's clear, Big Brother."

Ren grinned. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Acting on instinct, he activated the Meta-Nav…

In the museum, the Phantom Thieves grinned.

"Security: deactivated." Ann grinned. "The door's not about to close anytime soon."

"I hope things went well with Ren." Ryuji looked up, worried. "His part's just as risky as ours, especially with Madarame."

"The door opened." Sadayo sighed. "This means he was successful on this part at least."

"Now…" Morgana breathed. "Let's hope he managed to get away."

The air wavered. Everyone froze. Then, from above, three figures fell. Ren, owing to his reflexes and the Metaverse, managed to land on his feet, Akiko in his arms. He was about to rise when something heavy landed on his back. The teen yelped.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Yusuke grumbled. It was only thanks to his light weight that he hadn't crushed the teen on the ground. Akiko left her brother's arms and looked at him.

"Hey, you look cool!"

The Thieves looked at one another.

"…He got away, alright. Sort of."

Yusuke looked around. The first thing he noticed was the golden building. The second was the Thieves. He blinked once. Twice.

"Who are you all?"

Akiko looked at the Thieves. Her eyes lit up.

"You all look cool. Skull mask even looks badass, though Big Brother is the most stylish."

Ryuji preened. Ren grinned. Ann chuckled.

"True. This said, I could do without the cleavage window…"

"Yours has an undershirt in the real world." Sadayo reminded. "Same goes for mine. There's no way I'm wandering the streets with a bare midriff."

Akiko looked at Morgana.

"And… who's the mascot?"

"Meow! You don't recognize me, Akiko-chan?"

Ren shook his head.

"This is fluffy Mona-chan. Don't let his cartoonish look fool you."

"Uh? He looks nicer as a real cat…"

"What!?"

"Yeah." Akiko sighed. "He's more pet-able this way."

Ren snorted.

"Still want to become human after that?"

"I know what I am." Morgana frowned. "Neither human nor cat, instead a creature from the Velvet Room. But you're right, I hope I get the ability to shapeshift into human one day."

Yusuke looked at the Thieves.

"You are… What's with these clothes? And what is this place? Where are we?"

Akiko looked at Ren.

"He's right, Big Brother. This place is weird, and the building looks downright tacky."

Ren breathed.

"It's a long story." Sadayo quietly said. "We'll tell you once we're out. Right now, the place is anything but safe, and you and Yusuke are defenseless."

"Asura's right, we have to hurry out." Morgana shuddered. "The security's through the roof. Shadows are…"

" _Halt!_ "

"Too late."

The group looked at the large group of Shadows that had gathered before them, blocking their path. Hua Po, Apsaras, Mokoi, Nue, Koppa Tengu, Onmoraki and Inugami. The Thieves looked at one another, worried. This was the first time they were faced with such a large force with no way to escape. Ann gulped.

"This is going to hurt."

"This one may actually be my fault." Ren cringed. "I taunted Madarame by sending the evidence of the fraud right before his eyes and it really angered him. Sorry."

"Let's just give it our best and hope we make it out alive." Morgana breathed.

Ren sighed and frowned.

"Our priority is to protect Yusuke and Akiko. Do whatever you want as long as you make sure they don't get hurt. They don't have the means to defend themselves."

"Panther and I will bombard them with spells." Sadayo offered. "Mona, keep us alive. Joker, you and Skull shield us."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Asura."

They stood in line, Ryuji and Ren at the front, Ann and Sadayo behind them and Morgana a little behind, between the women. Yusuke and Akiko stood behind the group and watched as each summoned their Persona. Rather than Arsene, Ren called Leanan Sidhe. The fight began.

As Ann quickly noticed, most of the Shadows resisted fire to an extent. She switched with Morgana, who had noticed some of them were vulnerable to wind. Her healing wasn't so great, but it was still more useful in the situation than her Agi.

She still nailed a Nue in the face with it, stunning it long enough for Sadayo to finish it with her swords. Scheherazade turned and smacked an Apsaras in the face with her book. The Apsaras staggered away, only to be met face to face with Captain Kidd's canon. The lightning spell blew her head clean off. Ryuji grinned, then coked his shotgun and fired, blowing holes in two Hua Po that were sneaking on Morgana. The feline hissed, jumped, bisected an Onmoraki and summoned Zorro, who sheared an Inugami and Mokoi to shreds. Jumping one more time, he swiftly beheaded a Koppa Tengu that was forcing Ren back despite Leanan Sidhe's psychic blasts. Ren fired straight at another Hua Po's head, only to be blasted away by an Onmoraki's fire blast.

"Big Brother!"

Before Yusuke could hold her, Akiko ran to her brother's side. Ren groaned. The blast had caught him right in the side and moving felt painful. He had also dropped his knife. A Mokoi loomed over the pair, threatening…

Akiko watched it. It was green, more or less humanoid, holding a boomerang and staring at the pair with blank eyes. The girl took her brother's knife.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_ "

She lunged. Before any of the Thieves could react, she jumped straight at the Shadow with a shriek worthy of a banshee and knifed the Mokoi, again and again and again like a woman possessed. The Mokoi collapsed, unable to withstand the little girl's rage as the knife dug in its chest until life left it and it dissolved in a puddle of black and red. Akiko rose, her eyes fierce, holding the knife with both hands.

" _ **Who's next!?**_ "

Carmen dropped her cigar. Ann blinked repeatedly, unable to process the scene.

"…Oh my god."

The Shadows took one solid look at the girl. Two Koppa Tengu and a Nue quickly left. An Onmoraki threateningly came to the girl, refusing to be intimidated by a mere mortal. Before it could breathe its fire, three of Scheherazade's earth pikes impaled it.

 _Nice_ , Scheherazade nodded appreciatively. _But a regular human like you will need more than sheer fury to take on Shadows. Give the knife back, your brother is going to need it._

Akiko slowly turned. Sure enough, Ann was at Ren's side, Carmen weaving the magic of life over the leader of the Phantom Thieves. The teen rose and, a kind smile on his face, held a hand to his sister. Akiko looked at him, at his hand, at him again… Ren held his hand more insistently. Reluctantly, the girl returned her brother's knife. The teen nodded.

"Thank you, Little Sister. Now, I believe some _clarifications_ are in order…"

Leanan Sidhe was gone. Ren smirked dangerously, flipping his knife in his hand as Shadows edged closer. They had managed to knock him once. Surely, they could do it again. They readied themselves…

"Don't think just because one of you got lucky, you can pull the same stunt again. I am Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart. _There is a reason for that._ "

He ripped his mask. Arsene, the fallen angel in red and black, emerged behind him. His laugh sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"That reason is: I am the deadliest bastard of the bunch. Allow me to **demonstrate!** "

Arsene opened his arms. A storm of red light swallowed the room as Maeiha struck every single Shadow. Those who survived were mercilessly gunned down, with those who were too close finding themselves with an open throat. Ren looked at his handiwork, then turned to the Thieves, bowed with a flourish and adjusted his gloves.

" **The show's over.** "

Akiko cheered. Ryuji whistled.

"That's what I call some heavy ass-kicking…"

Sadayo chuckled.

"Getting in character, are we?"

Ren's façade broke and he burst into a laugh.

"Maybe a little. So what? I'm not allowed to have fun once in awhile?"

"Sure, if your definition of fun is chewing the scenery… I thought phantom thieves were known for their discretion."

"They are also known for being stylish. Besides, I need practice for the real world."

"It's true that training never hurts. Now, let's get out."

As they headed to the exit, Akiko looked at her brother.

"Say, how can I get my own fighting entity?"

Ren froze in his steps. The memory of his awakening was still fresh in his mind, as was that of every other Thief. He cringed, remembering the intense pain, the feeling of flesh being ripped and the blood trickling on his face.

Nevertheless, it was Zorro who answered.

 _You are too young for this._

"What?"

 _You are too young_ , Zorro repeated. _We Personas are a fragment of our wielder's mind made manifest. More exactly, we are what lies behind the mask, the True Self that people hide deep within their heart, only being displayed to those we care for. Your mind is too simple to possess such trait._

"What trait?"

 _A hidden self. You expose your true face for all to see, bearing no mask because you do not need to. Only people possessing a certain mental complexity, people who wear a mask, can develop Personas._

"Uh. So, because I don't have a mask, I can't become like Big Brother."

 _The process itself is painful_ , Scheherazade grimly noted. _You aren't always aware of this hidden part of yourself, for more reasons than one. Maybe you are in deep denial of its existence, maybe its development was an insidious affair and you didn't notice its growth… To obtain us when you have the potential, you must face this hidden part of yourself, and there is no guarantee you'll like what you see. Yet, it is a necessary step, to see the hidden parts of your being, come to term with it and accept yourself as you are. Only then do we Personas come into being. For your brother and his friends, it was an ordeal. I do not wish to see a child as young as you going through it._

"…Alright, then. If you say so."

Ryuji turned to Yusuke, who had been silent so far.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I think I am going insane…"

"If you think you're going insane 'cause this stuff is surreal, you're not. All of it is real."

"All of this… is it, truly?"

"Yup. It's just that we're in a place where everything people believe becomes real. That's why it looks so weird. And we're in a place that's completely ruled by Madarame's beliefs. Anything he thinks is real becomes so in this place. Trust me, I'm not making this up. That's the rules of this world."

"So… this gaudy museum…"

"Is what he thinks the shack is."

"This is preposterous."

"Yeah, well, you may not believe it, but the old guy sure seems to."

Yusuke didn't say more. Then they saw the paintings. Ann quickly corrected Yusuke when he commented on their look.

"These aren't paintings. This is what Madarame believes his students to be. We found you as well."

"Mere paintings? He… He truly sees us as objects, not even people?"

"He sees you as the source of his art. To him, any art you make is his." Sadayo explained. "This is why you and the others are paintings."

Yusuke held a growl. Scheherazade shook her head.

 _I said as much. The hidden part of a person may not always be its most likable side. There's always a reason we keep those aspects of ourselves hidden._

And now, the hidden part of Madarame Yusuke was seeing was his true nature. To the young artist, who had seen the elder man as a father figure, it was a pill both hard and bitter to swallow.

As they reached the entrance, they were blocked by two security men. Ren drew his knife.

"Get out of our way if you value your life!"

A laugh echoed behind them. Ryuji turned and raised a brow.

A man, flanked by two watchmen, was looking down upon them. His face was painted white, with a spot of red lipstick on his lips and his grey hairs tied in a soaring topknot. Finally, he was clad in a flashy gold kimono… the same color as his eyes.

"What's that? Some kinda shogun? Wait, the golden eyes…"

"This is Madarame's Shadow Self." Morgana frowned. "The weird haircut and makeup made him hard to recognize."

Ren cringed internally. However things went, now that Yusuke and Madarame's Shadow were face to face, it could only end one way: poorly. The Shadow opened his arms.

" _Welcome to the museum of the master artist, Madarame._ "

Yusuke blinked.

"Sensei? Is that you? What is that attire?"

"This isn't Madarame." Sadayo corrected. "This is his Shadow, his Hidden Self. Remember what Scheherazade told Akiko."

Yusuke felt his blood run cold. He had listened to Zorro and Scheherazade's explanation. The being before him, in thick white makeup and golden kimono, was what lay behind the mask of his foster father. He couldn't believe it.

"This… This is all a lie."

Ren came to his side. He wanted to hold his hand or put a hand on his shoulder, to provide comfort and reassure the young artist he wasn't alone. They were here. They got him.

" _Why, of course._ _My usual attire is nothing but an act._ " The Shadow shrugged. " _Besides, a famous artist living in that shack? I have another house… under a mistress's name, of course._ "

Akiko hissed.

"Everything about you is fake and gross. Yusuke-kun deserves someone better than you!"

The Thieves all agreed. Yusuke shook his head.

"Sensei… If it's really you, tell me the truth. What happened with the Sayuri? People said it was stolen, but Ren and his family believe it to be a scam…"

" _This brat and his mother are too nosy for their own good. Yes, it was a scam, and quite a brilliant one at that._ "

"No…!"

" _Yes._ " Madarame's Shadow laughed. " _The worth of art is purely subjective. Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction. A brat like you could never come up with such a scheme._ "

"Because we see art as more than a source of money." Ren retorted. "I can't tell which sin you represent: greed, pride or sloth. So far, my money's on greed, but pride is a close second."

" _Sin? If wanting to improve one's social status is a sin, then I shall bear the name of sinner with pride. To go further in life, one needs both money and fame. This is all art is good for to me: a tool to further myself. And… your talent helped me greatly, Yusuke._ "

Yusuke staggered and fell on his knees. Whether it was the emotions or his body finally giving in, the Thieves had no idea. Akiko held him.

"But what about the people who believe in you? Who think you're a master artist?"

" _I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke._ " Madarame's Shadow said coldly. " _If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down!?_ "

He laughed. Ren snarled, the image of Nakanohara coming to his mind.

"Yugiri Sugimura succeeded. She may not be as famous as you are, but she is an artist nonetheless, and well-respected at that."

" _Ah, the Sugimura bitch._ "

Ren and Akiko bristled simultaneously. The other Thieves were also irate.

" _The only reason she's famous is because her blue-blooded husband is sponsoring her and using his family ties to further her fame. This is what I mean when I said money and fame are required to go further in life. Her husband has both, and the bitch is using them to increase her popularity. Wretched hag… In the end, what she is doing is no different from me. We are both using others to further ourselves._ "

"Your methods are nothing alike!" Akiko shrieked. "Mom and Dad love each other, and Dad helps Mom because he loves her and he loves her art!"

" _And? My students also love me. Isn't it right, Yusuke?_ "

Yusuke didn't answer. Morgana could feel the conflict in his heart almost physically.

"Mom and her husband love each other deeply." Ren said softly. "I know it. And, at least, my mother makes her own works rather than stealing them from others! You are nothing but a thief, one even worse than we are!"

" _I admit it is indeed easier to steal from children who cannot fight back. This is why I took them in: finding troubled yet talented youths to make them into pupils then plucking away their ideas… This includes you, Yusuke. You are naught but one among hundreds. Like lambs to the slaughter, killed for their hide and meat. This is no different from what I am doing._ "

Ryuji turned to the rest of the Thieves.

"Is it bad that I want to beat the _living shit_ out of this bastard? Uh, sorry, Akiko."

"No problem. Mom swears like that too, sometimes."

"Even if we steal his Treasure, I think we're going to do it on principle." Sadayo frowned. "He is beginning to seriously remind me of Kamoshida, and this isn't a good thing."

Suddenly, Yusuke laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh.

"Your Persona was right: the hidden part of a person isn't always their most likable side. And the worst part is that I knew all along. It was there, before me. And yet, because I owed Madarame so much, I blinded myself and refused to see, out of a misplaced gratitude! I was such a fool… and you were right, Ren-san. Just because someone we care for commits crimes, it doesn't mean we should forgive them, _especially_ if they wrong _us_!"

Blue flames appeared around him. Akiko quickly jumped back. Scheherazade appeared.

 _Watch carefully, child. This is how we awaken to our power._

Pain seared through Yusuke's body, an icy cold that froze the blood in his veins and set every nerve alight. As the artist thrashed around, his eyes a radiant gold, a deep, resounding voice echoed.

 _At last, your eyes are open. You have truly been a fool, to delude yourself in such a way. But it is over, now. No conflict is plaguing you anymore._

Yusuke fell on his knees, one hand clutching his head as it threatened to implode while the other clawed the ground, leaving bloody marks behind.

 _Now your heart is set, we are ready to forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. The world is filled with both beauty and vice… It is time you reminded people which is which!_

A porcelain fox mask appeared on his face. Yusuke rose and ripped it off in a single move, not caring the skin of his face came along or that his blood splashed the floor before him. A blue pyre swallowed him.

When it faded, he wasn't alone. The entity behind him was huge, clad in blue, red and purple garments, a huge pompadour on its head and a positively massive pipe in hand. Yusuke himself had changed. Instead of his white gakuran shirt and black pants, he now wore a black jumpsuit with a white high collar, white knee-high boots, blue gloves and a stripped belt from which a white fox tail was hanging. A katana was sheathed on his waist, ready to be drawn.

Yusuke turned to his Persona and smiled.

"A breathtaking sight."

The Persona smiled back. Yusuke turned to Madarame's Shadow.

"To behold the truth with eyes unclouded may be painful, but it has to be done. I see you, _Sensei_. I see your True Self… and I find it despicable. It matters no longer that you raised me. You are a monster, an abomination wearing a human face, _and I shall stop you here and now!_ **Goemon!** "

The Persona smirked and took a long smoke out of its pipe. The air it breathed turned every Shadow in the area into ice statues. A few slashes from Yusuke's katana reduced them to dust. Then he turned to Madarame's Shadow.

"Don't kill it!" Morgana warned. "If you kill someone's Shadow, you break their mind."

Yusuke frowned.

"As much as I loathe Sensei for what he did to me and the rest of his pupils, I am no murderer. I shall settle for a beating."

Madarame's Shadow snarled.

" _Foolish child, do you realize what you've done? I swear you will rue the day you turned on me! Your career as an artist is over, do you understand? I will make sure of that!_ "

"Not if we get to you first." Ren retorted.

The Shadow ran. Yusuke tried to go after it, only to collapse. Sadayo sighed.

"And here is the dreaded backlash. Awakening your Persona isn't just painful, it's exhausting as well. And it doesn't help Yusuke's health is poor."

Indeed, the museum was spinning before the young artist's eyes. Akiko frowned.

"Uh. So, not only does it hurt, it leaves you completely KO. It sucks."

"Maybe." Ryuji grinned. "But the price is well worth it. I mean, Personas are cool, and kicking Shadow ass is fun."

"I agree this makes for potent stress relief." Sadayo breathed. "Better I sharpen my swords on Shadows than students. I swear, some of them make me want to hit my desk."

Ryuji turned away and whistled innocently. The teacher shook her head.

"Don't worry, Skull. You're not one of them."

"Phew..."

She and Ren took Yusuke by the arms and dragged him to the exit. As they walked, Ren noticed something.

The jumpsuit was unzipped way past the collarbone, and there was no shirt beneath, meaning the upper part of Yusuke's chest was exposed for all to see. He quickly looked away, trying to hide his reddening face.

It made him feel awkward.

* * *

 **Hello again. Looks like I'm in the mood for some Persona 5, this time… and I got two chapters unposted. Good ones. Might as well put them.**

 **So... little Nanako Akiko is _not_. This girl has her father's look and her mother's temper, which means she doesn't need a Persona to go stabby-stabby on Shadows. And Ren is even worse. He has "merely" more self-control. He is also a teen, with all that applies. Finally, Yusuke finally gets his Persona. Madarame better watch out!**

 **Now, see you soon for next chapter. I'll try to write the one after, but no guarantee I'll finish it before shifting fandoms. Again. Sorry.**


	22. Family gathering

Family gathering

Yusuke passed out as soon as they left the Metaverse. Ann looked at him.

"What now?"

"Now, we take him to Takemi's clinic." Ren sighed. "His medical checkup is well overdue."

Even though he was taller than any of them, it was frightening how light the teenage artist was. Sadayo was surprised he wasn't all skin and bones. Ren carried him on his back, even though Ryuji offered to relieve him.

"I've carried hiking bags that were heavier than him." Ren grumbled. "Madarame needs to go down, if only so Yusuke can be taken by someone who'll give him a semblance of normal life."

"Mom and Dad could take him in." Akiko offered. "Mom would become his new mentor, Dad could be his guardian and they'd help him recover. He would be safe with us. Really."

"You'll have to ask them first." Morgana frowned. "This isn't a decision you can take alone. By the way, aren't you tired, Akiko-chan?"

"Not that much. I could go for a nap, maybe half an hour, but that's it. Unlike him, I'm healthy."

"And tough enough you don't need a Persona to kill a Shadow." Ann mumbled. "I still got this stuck in my throat. Guess you and Ren are more alike personality-wise than physically…"

"Yup. Big Brother, Mom and I all got a temper. Big Brother and Mom are just better at keeping it in check. Me? Not so much."

Ryuji snorted. Akiko turned to Morgana.

"Speaking of, did you just talk?"

"Yeah. Anyone who went to the Metaverse can understand me. Regular people just hear mewls."

"Oh. So, since I went with you in the Palace, I can understand what you say."

"Yes, and Yusuke could do it too if he wasn't unconscious."

Takemi didn't have customers right now. In fact, now Ren thought about it, her clientele seemed rather limited. When she saw Yusuke, she gave the group a pointed glare.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened to you, so I won't. What's the problem?"

"Complete checkup." Ren said curtly. "He hasn't seen a doctor in years. Also, we think he suffers from starvation to an extent."

"I will be the judge on that, but simply by looking at him, you may be right: he has the telltale signs of anemia."

They decided to wait at the entrance. Takemi went to see them sometime later.

"How is he?" Sadayo asked.

Takemi grumbled.

"You were right about starvation. He is way lighter than someone his age should be. He also suffers from anemia, and I noticed the onset of thiamine deficiency."

The Thieves all cringed.

"His caretaker is neglectful." Sadayo explained. "He has made clear to us he hardly eats his share."

"Then it will have to change. I hooked him to an IV drip. He is extremely tired right now, so I suggest you take him somewhere quiet where he won't be disturbed. Here, I made a list for his diet, as well as a few medicines to boost his body at the beginning of the treatment."

"I'll have Mom and Dad take care of it." Akiko offered. "In fact, I'm calling them right away."

The Sugimura arrived half an hour later. Yusuke was still asleep. Yugiri frowned and looked at Ren.

"We got the evidence you sent us. Hinode was right. With this, we'll soon have a solid case to present to the court. Madarame's time will come sooner than he thinks…"

"And now, I need you to take care of Yusuke while he recovers. Can you do it?"

Hikaru smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking of inviting all of you for dinner tonight."

Everyone perked up.

"Where?"

"At home."

The Thieves looked at one another.

"Will do. I just need to warn Sojiro first."

Sojiro, as expected, had nothing to say. Before they left, Takemi called Ren.

"By the way, my little guinea pig, I just finished refining the medicine. Tell me when you're available to test it."

"Got it."

The rest of the Thieves gave him a look. Ren shrugged.

"How do you think I got the medicine on discount?"

"I hope for the both of you this is nothing illegal." Sadayo said coldly.

Ren shrugged.

"Perfectly legal. The remedy is at the stage where it's safe to test on humans Besides, she and her former superior are at odds and we're refining the medicine as a way to thumb our nose at him."

Sadayo quietly nodded and turned to Takemi with a beaming smile.

"Doctor? One last thing before we leave. I am Ren's homeroom teacher. If anything bad happens to him during those tests… you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

The doctor looked at Ren and raised a brow. Ren shrugged helplessly. Tae sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen, Madam. I am better than that."

"You better. I don't joke when it comes to my kids' safety."

As they climbed in the car, Ren sighed.

"That was unnecessary."

"It was just a warning."

Ren shook his head. The Sugimura, having expected passengers, had taken the limo. Ann held Yusuke's IV drip during the trip to the apartment. Once there, Hikaru led them to the guest room and tied the drip to a pants hanger. The bed was king-sized and really comfortable. The young artist's sleep would be sound.

Ren looked around. It was the first time he went to his mother's home, and it made him curious.

The apartment occupied the entire floor. The living room was huge, with a circular pit in the middle, four sets of stairs and a table rising from the ground. The sleeping rooms were on the left. Closest to the entrance was Yugiri and Hikaru's, with Akiko's between her parents' and the guest room. The kitchen wasn't a room but a half-walled place opposite of the sleeping rooms. Finally, the bathroom was at the upper right corner, and quite large of surface. There were a few potted plants and a balcony spanning between the kitchen and the bathroom. Ren didn't notice any furniture.

"It's mostly in our rooms." Akiko explained. "Mom likes having the living room as free as possible, so bookshelves and the likes are elsewhere."

"It looks open. And rather comfortable, too."

There were sofas cushioned with black leather in the pit. The table was large enough that they could seat in it and dine comfortably.

Finally, hanging above was a crystal chandelier. The ambient setting was black, white and green, with the brown of the fake lath on the ground.

"It looks nice." Ann smiled.

Then she saw the painting. It was hanging proudly on the door to Akiko's room, the light from the balcony's patio door falling right on it. The Thieves gathered around it.

"So, this is the painting Yusuke made about Akiko and Ren." Sadayo hummed. "It is indeed beautiful."

"I like how they contrast each other." Ann smiled. "Ren is all in monochrome shades while Akiko's all made in warm colors. Then you have Morgana in the middle, black and white, yellow and blue."

"Dude, I can even tell what's written in the cherry branches! He's really good!"

"No wonder Madarame wanted the painting to himself." Morgana smiled. "This is indeed a masterpiece."

Ren didn't speak. Instead, he observed his and Akiko's faces, comparing not just the colors but the techniques, the gentleness used to depict his face and the swift energy used for Akiko. Yusuke was indeed skilled.

"There's something I have been wondering." Hikaru mused. "The cherry blossoms read _Once upon a time_ , which is a common beginning of fairy tales…"

"Big Brother was telling me a story when Yusuke caught us. It was a nice story."

"So, this is as I thought. The painting depicts a scene that actually happened." He turned to Ren. "You told Akiko a fairy tale? May we hear it as well?"

"Why don't we do it at the table?" Yugiri smiled. "Dinner's ready."

Ren cast the Thieves a quick look. They wouldn't take long to figure what his tale was based on. He just hoped they would wait until after they left to ask for explanation. Sae was, so far, the only non-Persona user aware of the Metaverse's existence. He intended to keep it so.

The Thieves and the Sugimura gathered around the table. Yugiri, as the hostess, had set the covers and brought the dishes. Ren grinned at the sight. The menu followed the traditional _ichiju sansai_ : one soup, three dishes. Everyone had their platter. Along with the classical miso soup and rice, his mother had made _namasu_ – thinly-sliced vegetables and seafood marinated in rice vinegar, pork teriyaki and _nikujaga_ , a beef and potato stew with sweet soy. It smelled good and, as he found out, tasted even better. Everyone dug in the dishes with gusto, Ryuji and Sadayo especially happy to eat something different from takeout.

At Hikaru's urging, Ren told his tale once more. Everyone listened, Akiko grinning from ear to ear as she already knew it. Morgana shook his head. He knew exactly what the teen's tale was about, and his focus was on the other Thieves as they listened, wondering when they would figure it out. Surprisingly enough, Ryuji was first, followed by Sadayo and Ann.

" _Later._ " He softly mewled them. " _Once we're out._ "

Yugiri nodded.

"Nice story. It sounds like a genuine fairy tale. What inspired it?"

Ren shrugged.

"I just came up with it."

Ann gave him a side-glance and mouthed " _Liar._ " No one noticed.

The sound of a rumbling stomach interrupted them. Everyone turned to see Yusuke standing at a distance, watching the group as he held the empty IV bag. Sadayo smiled.

"Awake at last. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Yusuke's voice had a slight strain. "Where am I?"

"At the Sugimuras' house. We took you there after we brought you to the doctor."

Yusuke nodded. Hikaru took him to the bathroom to remove the IV and apply a band aid. In the meantime, Yugiri went to get a bowl of rice and soup for him. The artist watched the group. Akiko, Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Sadayo, Yugiri and Hikaru. He was offered a seat between Ren and Ryuji and sipped the soup with a grateful smile on his face. It was only miso, but it was still great in his book.

"Ho do you feel?" Ren asked softly.

"Drained. There isn't an ounce of energy left in my body. Was awakening to your Persona so exhausting to you as well, or did my poor health aggravate it?" Yusuke sighed. "In any case, I understand why you don't wish to see Akiko undergo the process. It is gruesome to say the least."

The Thieves froze simultaneously as Yugiri and Hikaru turned to them.

"…What is he talking about?"

Several particularly creative swear words crossed Ryuji's mind as Sadayo made a pained face. Ann looked like a deer in the headlights while Ren looked downright embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed to hear about that… At all. _That_ is our big secret, and we have a lot of reasons to keep it so. In fact, aside from us, Akiko and another person working with us are the only ones who know about it."

"Secret or not, Akiko got involved." Yugiri said harshly. "As her parents, we have the right to know what's going on, especially since it looks dangerous."

Ren looked at the other Thieves.

"Do we tell them?"

"It's not like we have a choice." Sadayo sighed. "Besides, it is true that their daughter got caught along, although it was an accident."

Ryuji, Ann and Morgana nodded.

"I don't like it." The feline frowned. "But Sensei is right. I doubt the Sugimura will let us out until we tell them everything."

So, reluctantly, the Phantom Thieves told the family about the Metaverse and their activities. Hikaru quietly nodded. As for Yugiri, she looked thoughtful.

"So, the Metaverse is a place where the collective beliefs of mankind take on a real shape, and just like it is affected by real life events, one can use it to affect people in the real world… No wonder you want to keep it a secret. I can think of many ways people could use this place for evil."

"As a matter of fact, we think the nervous breakdowns and mental shutdowns are due to another Persona user, only he's using his powers to commit crimes."

Hikaru hummed.

"You said you stumbled upon the Metaverse during your first day at school. The mental shutdowns started two years earlier, and at this time, you were still living in Tataraba. You have a watertight alibi."

"The other person who knows about the Metaverse is Sae Niijima, the prosecutor." Ren explained. "We took her to Mementos and offered to collaborate, with us providing knowledge of the Metaverse while she helps make sure our targets end behind the bars."

"Which brings me to my second worry." Akiko's father frowned deeply. "Basically, what you are doing is altering someone's mind against their will. This is brainwashing. No matter how just the cause is… To temper someone's mind against their will is a crime. Are you aware of it? It's true that you only target criminals, but your methods are more than a little morally ambiguous, and it doesn't help that you are relying on perfectly mundane means to hide the Metaverse's existence – means that would get your targets brought to justice sooner or later."

Hikaru's glare was harsh. The Thieves began to feel nervous.

"What you are doing is seriously questionable morality-wise, and the mundane means you use mean you don't actually need the Metaverse. Knowing that, why would you keep using it?"

The Thieves looked at one another. Hikaru was raising a perfectly valid point. They didn't answer right away, and Hikaru didn't press them. He could tell they were thinking on it, and he was curious to hear their answer. Eventually, Yugiri left to get the _daifuku_ , glutinous rice balls filled with sweet red bean paste. Yusuke's eyes lit up.

As he chewed on the pastry, Ren mulled over Hikaru's words. An answer eventually came to his mind.

"…And then what?"

"Sorry?"

Ren looked at the man. Hikaru returned his gaze.

"And then what?" The teen repeated. "Let's say we successfully incriminated Kamoshida – or even Madarame – without the use of the Metaverse. What do you think happens next?"

"They face their punishment and go in prison."

"No. Not them. For a very simple reason: these people are powerful. They have money, they have fame, and they have connections." Ren's gaze hardened. "They are incriminated and pass before a tribunal. Kamoshida is an Olympic athlete who's close friend with the Principal of Shujin. Connection and fame. What stops him from calling Kobayakawa for help, to pull some strings to have his sentence lessened or be outright proven innocent? After all, this is the word of a famous athlete against a bunch of teenagers. Who is the jury going to believe? Then, Madarame. He has money, he has connections, and he has fame. All three. Put him before a judge and try guessing what's going to happen once he pulls some strings…"

Hikaru winced.

"Right, you have to account for corruption in the system. It is unfortunately common in politics, and I admit this is one of the reasons the political world never interested me."

Ren crossed his arms.

"I'm not done yet. Let's say somehow Kamoshida and Madarame get successfully incriminated and end in prison. All's well and good, the people they hurt are safe… for a time. Once they get out of prison, what's stopping them from going back to their old habits? Kamoshida is a pedophile. He is physically attracted to underage girls. Do you honestly think prison is going to change that? Do you think spending time in jail will make him stop being a sexual predator? Do you think Madarame will stop being a scam artist, especially since it proved to be a reliable source of income for him?"

Hikaru didn't answer. Ren looked down.

" _This_ is why we need the Metaverse. Because mundane means are all fine and all, but they only offer temporary solutions, and even those solutions can be twisted by pulling the right string at the right time. Using the Metaverse may be morally ambiguous, but the result is guaranteed to be permanent, and the last rule of the Phantom Thieves of Heart is that we only target truly heinous criminals who stand beyond the reach of the law."

"Nakanohara was hardly a heinous criminal." Yugiri pointed. "He was just a stalker."

"And we didn't steal his heart."

Ren's mother raised a brow.

"But he changed."

"Nakanohara was struggling." Sadayo said softly. "He knew what he was doing was wrong, and when we found his Shadow in Mementos, he was in a fierce debate with himself. We simply comforted him and nudged him in the right direction. His conscience and his ex's support did the rest."

Hikaru sighed.

"I am still wary about your methods, but you have a point. I know all too well about corruption in the circles of power – more than I wish I did, I admit. The Metaverse offers a way to permanently reform criminals… but, as the mental shutdowns proved, they can also be used to commit crimes. And, of course, this is a well-documented fact that power tends to get to people's head faster than they think." The man looked at the Thieves regretfully. "I'm going to be honest. I don't feel safe knowing there are people out there who have outright magical means to influence people's minds, and it doesn't help someone is using those very means to commit murders. Someone… Even with your rules, I think you need someone to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stick to your rules and don't abuse those powers of yours."

"Who watches the watchmen?" Sadayo summed.

"Exactly. So, since we know you… Might as well be us. Besides, you are a band of thieves. People like you need someone to back them up, a benefactor, so to say." Hikaru smiled and looked at Yugiri. "We have money, influence and contacts. As long as you stick to targeting criminals, we will gladly provide whatever help you need. Besides, aside from Kawakami-san, the rest of you are a cat and high school students."

"True." Ann winced.

Hikaru nodded.

"So, what do you say? Yugiri and I will keep backing you in your operations, and in return, we'll make sure you don't abuse your powers. Sounds like a fair deal, right?"

Ren looked at the others.

"What do you think?"

"More help's always fine, I guess." Ryuji shrugged.

Ann looked down.

"They have a point about us risking abusing our powers. I agree."

Morgana nodded.

"I'm confident about us, especially with Agatha and Philemon watching us, but the Sugimura are related to you. If it makes them feel safer, alright."

"And it's true that we could use their support as much as Sae Niijima's." Sadayo added. "I agree as well."

"Then it's unanimous. We accept your help."

Hikaru and Yugiri nodded, a smile on their face. Akiko turned to her brother.

"Wait, the fairy tale you told me, that was Kamoshida's Palace, right?"

Ren chuckled.

"Busted."

Hikaru gave the teen a pointed glare.

"So, you tell your adventures to my daughter in the shape of fairy tales, huh? Let me guess… Morgana is the bakeneko, this one is obvious. For the ranger, I'd say it's you and Takamaki-chan is the maiden, since the King is lusting after her. Finally… the messenger is Ryuji-kun and the maid is Sadayo-san."

"It would stand, since your friend works at a delivery." Yugiri noted. "And, as your caretaker, I'm not surprised Sadayo-san would be a maid."

The Thieves looked at one another. Ren had to admit, it was pure coincidence that their teacher happened to be a former maid. His mother's reasoning was just like his own: Sadayo was the Thieves' den mother.

"There's one thing I'd like to request." Hikaru suddenly said. "Take us to the Metaverse. Not only will it enable us to understand Morgana, it will also allow us to see this otherworld with our own eyes."

"Alright. Mementos or Madarame's Palace?"

"Madarame's Palace is less creepy than Mementos." Sadayo pointed. "I suggest we pick this one."

"Got it. Then let's meet tomorrow before Madarame's shack."

* * *

 **Most caper crew have someone rich and powerful to back them up. This is what the Sugimura have become to the Phantom Thieves - that, and their safeguards. As Hikaru pointed, what the kids do _is_ brainwashing. Misusing that kind of power is easy.**

 **Next chapter - if I manage to write it, Yusuke is formally introduced among the Phantom Thieves.**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
